Suspiros De Amor
by Jane y Raysa
Summary: Un corazón lastimado y con los latidos contados, Isabella Marie Swan, tiene un corazón dañado pero enamorado, de el, el chico de pelo cobrizo, cuerpo de modelo, y dos ojos de orbes verdes , ¿Qué pasara con ella? ¡SUMARRY COMPLETO DENTRO!
1. Chapter 1

SUSPIROS DE AMOR..

Un corazón lastimado y con los latidos contados, Isabella Marie Swan, tiene un corazón dañado pero enamorado, de el, el chico de pelo cobrizo, cuerpo de modelo, y dos ojos de orbes verdes , ¿Qué pasara con ella? Curara su corazón, ¿y se dará la oportunidad de poder amar? …..

¿Edward se dará cuenta del amor escondido de Isabella?

¿Cambiaran sus sentimientos? ...

Bueno hola este fic ya ah sido publicado en la pagina de Twilight Es Todo Para Mi … y bueno eh decidido publicarlo aquí es una pagina donde encontraran diferentes historias (mis locuras) que espero sean de su agrado….

Ojo esta mi locura, esta ya terminada CADA SEMANA SERA PUBLICADO UN CAPITULO, si los likes suben a +7 habrá capitulo adelantado!

¡Los personajes son UNICA Y ESCLUSIVA DE LA GRAN S. MEYER, Yo solo los tomo prestados y me divierto con ellos para goce de ustedes! ….

Etiquetas disponibles!

Ahora bien iniciamos en el barco de la imaginación a la isla de la locura, quien guste acompañarme el boleto es gratis, solo pido sus likes y buenos deseos!

Esta simple mortal se despide, cambio y fuera!..

By:antoCullen::


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

CAPITULO 1… CAMBIOS… POV BELLA…

_****Dr. Stow, favor de pasar a la sala 5 se le necesita, Dr. Stow…****_

Si están en lo cierto estoy en un hospital, el de Port Ángeles, ¡Esto es horrible, más que eso¡ Hola yo soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 17 años, y estoy aquí porque estoy enferma_…****¿_Isabella_ Swan?***_…Valla ya era hora, pasamos saludando a la señora Kate, ella me conocía desde que papá estaba enfermo, entramos después de un pase, Peter era muy guapo a pesar de tener cerca de 40 años…

Pet- ¿Valla Bella que tal?, ¿No teníamos cita para dentro de dos semanas? ...

Be- Si lo sé, pero eh tenido algunas complicaciones así que preferí venir antes, bueno mamá prefirió venir…- si a mamá no podía contradecirle sobre mi enfermedad…

Pet- Bueno, sube a la camilla en lo que te checo me dices ¿Te parece? ...

Be- Desde hace 3 semanas eh empezado a utilizar el inhalador más de la cuenta, hasta 4 veces, antes lo usaba 2 o hasta 1, por eso me preocupa…

Pet- Bueno, hay un cambio, en los latidos, haber ve y vístete te pones la bata con la abertura hacia delante, te are un _electrocardiograma**,_ si los latidos están igual o no hay algún cambio seguiremos a si, si no, tendré que recetarte algo mas, ¿Vale?…-solo asentí, me cambie, y subí de nuevo a la camilla, conocía a Peter desde hace mucho pero eso no evitaba que me diera pena que me viera mis pequeños pechos, no se era raro, me puso los electrodos, y prendió la maquina, en cuanto hubo quedado todo listo empezó a salir el papel y se veía raro, yo estaba enferma desde los 10 años me enferme unos meses después de que papá muriera…

_**Inicio del flash back, ***…_

5 años cuando papá se enfermo, fue lo peor, pero yo lo cuidaba junto con mami, pasaron los años y conforme ellos pasaban papá empeoraba ya no jugaba con migo, y no podía salir a caminar siquiera, estaba en el cole, cuando tuve que irme con una amiga ya que papá había sido internado, llego la noche y con ella mamá, sabía que él estaba mal pero no quería hacer sentir mal a mami, a si paso la semana, sin nada que decir, antes de que muriera el Dr. Cullen me dejo entrar a verlo, y el murió después de decirme que me amaba, lo abrace muy fuerte, no llore, no grite, me quede a si de piedra sin emociones, los días pasaban a papi lo enterraron, iba diario a dejarle una flor, y decirle que lo amaba, paso cerca de un mes cuando un día no tuve clases, a si que mamá tenia que ir a trabajar y yo me quede, dormí, comí, vi tele y cerca de las 2 volví a dormir, me desperté sudada y agitada, ¡Papá! Había soñado con él, me decía que llorara, que él estaba aquí nada pasaría, sentía que las paredes me asfixiaban, a si que salí corriendo, al bosque, mi pecho ardía, y mi respiración era mala, sentía que caería, pero no me importo corrí lo más rápido, ¿Qué pasaba? Hasta que caí, me sentía mal, lloraba, no sabía que pasaba, hasta que note que me cargaban, el calor de Jacob era él, mi amigo, y caí en la inconsciencia…

.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación de hospital, mi mamá estaba a mi lado, con lagrimas en los ojos, Peter entro y me explico todo, conocía la enfermedad por papá, ahora yo la tenia y necesitaba un corazón, desde ese momento mi vida cambio hasta el día de hoy, solo sabia una cosa un día podía ser hoy, mañana moriría y estaría con papi, pero luchaba porque no quería dejar a mi mami, pero a veces el corazón deja de latir, sin uno desearlo, y el mío ya se cansaba de hacerlo, solo esperaba que aunque sea latido a latido estuviera con mi mamá era todo para mí y no quería dejarla…

_Fin del flash back***…_

Pet- Bueno esto es algo que no me esperaba Bella, está avanzando la enfermedad, y me temo que tendré que mandarte oxigeno, por esta semana será solo por las noches y tendrás que usar el inhalador más seguido, veremos la reacción, te veré en una semana, si no hay grandes cambios lo dejaremos a si, si no tendrás que usarlo día a día….

Be- ¡Que! ¿Pero porque Peter?, eso no puede ser, ¿Sabes lo que dirán cuando…-diablos, mamá no sabía que Tanya y su sequito de tontas me insultaban a más no poder, eran las 5 chicas mas fastidiosas…

Re- ¿Cuándo qué?, ¿Bella quien te dirá algo?...

Be- No nadie mama, no importa es por mi salud lo aceptare…- después de unos minutos salimos hacia la farmacia, mamá tendría que comprar el tanque de oxigeno, valla más gastos aunque mamá decía que no importaba, lo que gastara todo era por mi bien, el viaje fue en silencio, la verdad simplemente quería llegar a casa y dormir…

.

Otro día de clases, en el que estaba más que feliz de asistir, ( nótese, mi sarcasmo), había pasado las primeras clases bien, relativamente, ahora estaba debajo de Chot, el árbol en el que siempre me sentaba, era grande y viejo quería creer que me escuchaba y entendía, miraba a todos desde aquí, y podía ser que pasara desapercibida y no me miraran al menos que estuvieran aburridos y quisieran molestar a alguien, voltee y ahí estaba el, Edward Cullen, el mariscal de campo, hermoso, con sus ojos verdes como el pasto, cabello alborotado quería pasar mis manos por él, saber si era suave como parecía, ¿Pero en serio Bella? despierta el ni siquiera sabe que existes ¿Cómo podrías hacer algo a si?, lo conocía muy bien, sabia sus gustos, fascinaciones, jobees, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, bueno me gustaba estaba enamorada de él desde que entre al instituto, pero solo era una chica mas ilusionada, con el gran jugador y chico Edward Cullen, me pare antes de que me quedara dormida soñando, y como siempre era torpe, me enrede con mis pies cayendo al suelo, ¿Enserio Bella a si o más torpe?..

Tan- Valla, valla, si la friki, se ha caído, ¿Necesitas oxigeno para caminar también?...

Xxx-¿Estás bien?...— ¡Hay dios! ¿En serio, el me hablaba?...

Tan- Vamos Eddie deja a la sufrida, hay cosas mejores que hacer, y…

Ed.- Por favor Tanya no me digas Eddie, ven vamos a que te cheque la enfermera….-¿En serio el me decía eso? Yo no pude más que asentir ¡El me tocaba!, ¡Me hablaba¡ dios empecé a hiperventilar, ¡No ahora no! No quiero ¡Qué me vea a si!…- ¿Necesitas algo? Te has puesto morada, haber siéntate, no te vayas a marear….

Be- Eh..de..ja…ne..ce..si..to..mi..hi..na..la..dor….-lo tome de la pequeña bolsa que colgaba y inhale, una, dos, tres veces para calmarme, Edward me miraba fijo, bueno siempre se dice que la primera impresión, es la peor…

Ed.- ¿Bella tienes asma?...

Be-No…

Ed.- ¿Que tienes entonces?...—suspire le tendría que decir…

Be- Tengo un problema del corazón, desde hace 7 años, pero ahora se ah complicado al grado de que tengo que usar oxigeno por las noche, pero creo que tendré que usarlo durante el día también, ¡Esto será un infierno!…

Ed.- Lo siento, no lo sabía, ¿Pero por qué dices que será un infierno? No creo que sea tan malo es por tu vida…

Be-¿En serio Edward?, ¿No has visto a tus amigas?, ¿cómo se burlan de mi porque un día me vieron con mi inhalador?, ahora mas verme con un tanque de oxigeno, sabes ya estoy bien, gracias por la ayuda, eres muy amable…-me dirigí a la salida no quería seguir en clases, y no quería llamar a mama y preocuparla, pero Edward me tomo del brazo haciendo que una corriente bajara por mi brazo…

Ed.- ¿Adonde vas? No puedes irte caminando, venga te llevare yo…-quise echarme a reír pero él hablaba en serio, su cara lo decía, ¿Pero el que pensaba?...

Be- ¡Edward por dios no me conoces! A penas y me hablas, te ríes de mi, ¿Y quieres llevarme a casa?, ¿Haber suéltalo de cuanto fue la apuesta?...

Ed.- ¿Qué? ¡No hay ninguna!, Bella, se que nunca eh hecho nada para ayudarte pero nunca es tarde…

Be-¿Edward se como son las cosas, si?, Tu eres el mariscal de campo, un éxito en la escuela, popular, y eso, ¿Yo?, yo soy una chica torpe, y enferma, Edward, ¿En serio?, no quiero que pases vergüenzas porque te vean con migo, se donde pertenezco…

Ed.- Por favor Bella, yo no pienso eso de ti nunca me daría vergüenza que me vieran con tigo, solo quiero intentar comprenderte…

Be- ¿Edward, pongamos las cosas, sobre la mesa, si?, tu no me conoces, ni siquiera sabes que me gusta, ¿Cuando cumplo años?, eso lo sé yo de ti, ¿Pero tú de mi no? Ni si quiera sabes desde cuando nos conocemos, y hablo del tiempo, no que me hables y eso, no soy estúpida Edward, mejor dime ¿Que apostaron Black y tu para que yo callera?...

Ed.- ¿Sabes bella? Nos conocemos, desde que me mude aquí a Forks, un año antes de salir del colegio, cuando llegue, desde entonces se que te sientas al final del salón para que no te vean, compartimos clase de biología, y este último semestre nos tocan las mismas asignaturas, excepto deportes, no creo que seas idiota, y mucho menos, pero lo único que me duele es que pienses que soy algo tan bajo como eso, no te preocupes Bella, dejemos las cosas a si…

Me quede sola afuera, no sabía qué hacer, Edward se había ido, me sentía mal, el era mi amor, el amor de mi vida, cuando lo vi aquella ves pensé que era un enamoramiento de chiquilla, pero han pasado los años y ese amor solo se hace más fuerte, mas grande como él, camine a casa, era temprano para llamar a mamá y preocuparla, a de mas me serviría para pensar, o eso creí maldición ¿Por qué no recordaba que estaba en Forks? un pueblo donde el sol no tenia lugar, empezó a llover, valla, empecé a caminar un poco más rápido, mala idea el aire me falto rápido mi corazón empezó a bombear más rápido, dios no, algunos de los puestos estaban cerrados, a si que no podía refugiarme, si corría me desmayaría, si caminaba normal me empaparía mas, ¡Agh!, ¿Por qué a mí?, siempre había tomado mi enfermedad con resignación, pero a veces como en esta ocasión, quería morirme, terminar de una ves por todas con esto, empecé a llorar no era justo quería acabar con esto, y para colmo Edward se había tomado a mal todo, el día que me habla lo echo a perder era una idiota, seguí caminando, las lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia, me sentía como la mierda, de pronto sentí a alguien detrás de mí, cuando me voltee para ver quién era, la respiración se me fue, por completo, ¡El estaba ahí!, Mi ángel, estaba aquí, y para vergüenza mía empecé a llorar mas…

Ed.- Hey nena, tranquila, anda vamos…-me condujo al interior del coche…

Be-No, se va a estropear, ¡Edward!…

Ed.- Sube por favor, ¿Si?, te estás mojando y puede ser peligroso, andando…- y a si lo hice me subí y acomode en el coche, mis zapatos crujían, y el asiento se mojaba, y mis lagrimas salían, no sabía porque me sentía a si, sentí los brazos mojados de Edward atrayéndome hacia él, sus cálidos brazos, me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que me calme, el me seguía abrazando, no quería separarme pero tenia que llegar a casa, la lluvia ya había parado, y mama se preocuparía, si no llegaba y le hablaba…

Be- Yo lo siento Edward, en serio…

Ed.- No te preocupes Nella, ahora vamos, dame la dirección de tu casa, te llevare...

Be- Edward no es…-me dedico una mirada de ya as replicado suficiente, a si que le di la dirección de casa, manejo en silencio me sorprendió con la velocidad que iba, dios no sabía si temblaba de frio o de miedo a que chocáramos y fuéramos irreconocibles, y, ¿Bella? estas divagando…

Ed.- Ok, llegamos, antes de que bajes quiero preguntarte algo…-asentí y hice un movimiento para que siguiera…- ¿Aceptarías ir el domingo a una salida de chicos con migo? Mis hermanos hacen eso cada cierta semanas, y quiero que me acompañes….

Be-Yo, eh, si, eh ¿Aquioras?...-no soné muy desesperada o ¿si?..

Ed.- A las 3 de la tarde paso a buscarte y nos encontraremos con ellos en Port Ángeles, o ¿Es muy temprano?...

Be-Eh, no está bien, bueno nos vemos el domingo…-hoy era jueves pero mañana tenia cita con Peter así que no iría a la escuela….

Ed.- ¿No te veré mañana?, ¿No iras al escuela?...- ¿Como le decía?..

Be-No, eh tengo un compromiso con mamá, a si que faltare, de hecho los maestros ya saben, bueno te dejo y gracias por traerme, otra ves…

Ed.- No hay de que Bella, cuídate,…-salí del coche y me dirigí a casa, sin pensarlo subí a mi habitación, y grite, tenia una como cita con ¡Edward!, una no cita con ¡Edward Anthony cullen! Dios hoy era un día de felicidad…

Como siempre la comida con mama, era en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos, solo hable para decirle que iría a Port Ángeles el domingo tenia una salida de amigos con compañeros, ella simplemente dijo que 'ok' esa fue nuestra gran charla, sabía que estaba deprimida pero con mama no se sabía, si podía hablarle o no, esto era algo rutinario, a veces a sí que no me preocupaba tanto si era pasajero mañana estaría cantando, si no saldría y ni me daría cuenta, por eso no le había dicho nada de la consulta con Peter, eso la pondría peor…

Al fin en mi cama, sin nada, uff, mire mi mesita de noche hay estaba una foto de grupo donde estaba cerca de Edward, me encantaba esa foto, con la mirada en ella me dormí…

_***No te alejes de mi***_

_*** ¡No puedo estar a tu lado! Eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte, entiéndeme***_

_*** Por favor no decidas que es bueno y que no para mí, yo te elijo a ti, ¡No te alejes!***_

_*** Es tarde para decidir, no quiero lastimarte, un día me iré y ese día no está lejano, no quiero hacerte daño***_

_** Si te vas, iré con tigo, moriré si te vas, ¡Escuchas! ¡Moriré si te vas!…. ***_

Me desperté de golpe, ¿Que había sido eso?, No era la primera ves que soñaba con Edward, siempre esa era mi rutina, soñar que él me hablaba, me besaba, salíamos juntos, hasta soñaba que hacíamos el amor, ¿Pero esto?, ¿Seria una señal de que yo no debía acercarme a él?, Porque lo dañaría, no tenia amigos, ni mucho menos trataba de hacerlos sabía que mi enfermedad me acabaría y cuando eso pasara ellos sufrirían, no podía acercarme a Edward, lo mejor sería cancelar esa salida…eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, a si que fui directamente a mi portátil y abrí mi facebook, creo que si pudiera hablar me diría 'valla que milagro', teclee el nombre de Edward para buscar en su información la dirección de correo electrónico no quería aceptarlo como amigo aquí, cuando lo encontré, vi su perfil tenia una foto de él y sus hermanas, otra de él y sus hermanos, y de sobre nombre **'Puma Sexy Cullen'** ¿En serio?, jajaja no pude hacer más que reír, copie la dirección y salí, le envié diciendo que no podría, ir, ya que tendría que acompañar a mama a un club o algo así que lo sentía, pero en realidad no podía tal ves la próxima, si como no como si eso pudiera pasar, le di enviar y cerré mi portátil a si como la puerta que se habría en mi corazón, me quede acostada no había nada que hacer cerca de 3 horas…

.

Be-¡Hola mamá, buenos días!…..

Ren- Buenos días cariño, ¿Dormiste bien?...-asentí, mi madre se veía muy bien, hoy eso era magnifico, a veces le daban sus depresiones, pero no eran por mucho tiempo, mi madre a pesar del tiempo extrañaba a papa, desayunamos entre platicas, y risas, estaba feliz por la salida de esta tarde, se había adelantado, y irían más tiempo, para aprovechar, ¿Valla? ¡Me quedaría sola!, aria una fiesta, (nótese el sarcasmo), mama quería llevarme a la escuela pero me negué salimos y cuando vi que se alejaba tome el autobús hacia Port Ángeles, Peter me había dado la consulta para las 10, si llegaba, subiendo me puse mis audífonos, y emprendimos el camino….

.

**** ¿Isabella Swan?***

Be-aquí…

***Pasa Bella, Peter te espera,****...-pase al consultorio después de un pase, Peter estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, miraba un expediente, esperaba no fuera el mío, por lacara que tenia…

Pet- Hola Bella pasa siéntate, deja termino esta nota y empezamos….-respire tranquila…- Bells, te cite porque ha habido cambios en tu corazón necesito hacerte un estudio, para checar lo que ah pasado, desde la ves anterior, cheque tus estudios, y son muy notables…

Be- Pero eso es…¿Grave?, digo ¿Que puede pasar?...

Pet-Espero que no Bells, necesito ver el daño si es que lo hay, si no bueno no pasaría nada….-asentí, bajamos a la sala de rayos 'x' y entramos al área de resonancia**, diablos esto estaba muy mal, Stephan me pidió que me cambiara, ya sabía el procedimiento, me cambie, y el momento más doloroso, era que me tendrían que canalizar**, serré los ojos muy fuerte cuando la aguja atravesó mi piel, respire cuando todo estuvo listo, el medio de contraste era algo a si como atarantado, jajaja, pero era necesario, hice lo que me decían sabiéndome de memoria ya todos los pasos, después de más o menos 1 hora terminamos, estaba cansada y agotada ahora faltaban los resultados….-vamos Bells, en unos minutos me imprimirán los resultados para darte los…-caminamos en silencio, ninguno decía nada…

….

Be-¿Has notado algo raro?...-iba a contestarme cuando entraron con ellos…

Pet-Lo veremos ahora, aquí esta lo que quería ver desde un principio…-se quedo mirando, y sus expresiones no me decía nada, era la misma, como si estuviera viendo el periódico en ves de algo que decidiría mi vida…-Bells, si hay cambios lamentablemente, tenemos que cambiar el medicamento, ah salido un soplo, temo que por eso has estado usando el inhalador más de la cuenta, bella tus arterias se están dilatando, por la falta de oxigeno, temo que tendrás que usar el oxigeno 24/7, lo siento, bells se que no querías usarlo fuera, por las burlas, pero es necesario…-no escuche mas, no sentí mas, no quería un soplo, eso le paso a Charlie un año antes, no, ¡No quería¡, dios, ¿Porque?, se repetía una y otra ves, lo que Peter había dicho….

Bueno hasta aquí el 1 capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, es algo complicado aquí en el inicio pero conforme valla navegando el barco ira tomando forma bueno esta simple mortal inmortal se despide!...

Cambio y fuera….

Travesura realizada…

J. &amp; R.

By:antoCullen::


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer,**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música: Glee – Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio _

_(Full Performance) (Official Music Video)_

CAPITULO… 2… ALEJANDOME… POV BELLA…

Las palabras se repetían una y otra ves en mi cabeza, no querían salir de ahí por más que quisiera olvidarlas, llevaba la receta en mi bolso, y caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo recordaba cuando a papá le habían dicho eso, el murió, el me dejo, se fue, ¡Maldita sea se había ido! No sé como llegue a casa solo sé qué me quede dormida, por las lagrimas…

_***Quédate aquí, no te alejes Bella. Por favor, ¿Por qué lo haces?***_

_**Porque soy dañina para ti, para todos, porque me iré y es mejor que se acostumbren a estar sin mi***_

_*** ¿No crees que debería decidirlo, yo? ¿Si quiero no estar desde ahora con tigo? ***_

_** ¡No vete, deja me, yo me iré y no regresaré!***_

_** ¿A dónde te vas?, ¿Por qué dices que te vas? Bella si te vas me iré con tigo recuérdalo***_

Y me despertaba ¡Maldición! Otra ves ese sueño, ¿Por qué? Quería alejarlo pero lo necesitaba, quería que me dijera que todo estaría bien, pero eso no sería posible mire la hora, eran las 5 si mamá se había ido ni se despidió, pero mire la foto de él, había un recado de mamá…

_Bells *** _

_Me fui con mis amigas regreso el lunes, pórtate bien nada de fiestas, me hablas cualquier cosa, te amo, hija con cariño mamá…_

….

Mi madre podría ser algo rara, pero me alegraba que pasara tiempo fuera, ya que eso la despejaba y no me extrañaría, vi que tenia el oxigeno colocado, mamá me lo había puesto, si bien no sabía que lo tendría que usar todo el tiempo, tenia que usarlo obligatoriamente toda la noche, valla estaba despierta sin hacer nada, prendí la televisión y estaba la pantera rosa, lo sé algo muy aniñado pero me encantaba verlo, estuve cerca de una hora, riendo de las travesuras de la pantera rosa, cuando fije mi vista en mi mesita para ver la hora, vi que mi teléfono parpadeaba un correo de mamá, ella odiaba la tecnología, pero de ves en cuando me mandaba correos, para saber cómo estaba cuando eso pasaba era porque llegaría tarde, o algo importante se le atravesaba, a si que sin mirar más lo abrí, casi, casi me caigo de la cama al ver de quien se trataba, era de Edward, ¡Por dios! Lo abrí, casi con miedo, como si él fuera a salir por el teléfono…

_***Bella***_

_Que decepción que no pudieras ir, me hubiera encantado, espero que la salida sea pronta, me hubiera encantado presentarte a mis hermanos, bueno espero con ansias que la próxima salida sea pronto…Nos vemos el lunes….._

…_Con mucho cariño Edward*****…_

…_._

Lo leí un montón de veces, _'con mucho cariño' _resonaba en mi mente, una y otra ves, él quería salir de nuevo pero eso no sería posible, ni siquiera podría verlo en la escuela, no iría, no , no quería que se burlaran de mi, con las burlas pasadas ya tenia, ya vería como le hacía para que mamá no me mandara, me volví a recostar y me quede dormida mirando al techo, cuando desperté eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde ¿Tanto había dormido?...

.

El resto del día, paso así, lento sin más, no salí, cuando mamá hablo le dije que estaba con una amiga y que mañana a lo mejor no contestaba por que estaría en el cine, y eso ella me creyó, aunque pensé que me montaría alguna escena, seguí, con mi ¡Gran día!, (no tese mi sarcasmo), después de comer algo, me puse a ver la televisión, pero no había nada estaba aburrida, a si que tome mi libro, de _'El chico que se escabulle en la ventana de mi habitación'_ que me había recomendado mi amiga Ángela, valla a veces puedes pensar que los amigos son para siempre, sin embargo eso puede ser alguna mentira, ya que yo había tenido mejores amigas, más que eso mis hermanas, pero la popularidad y la atracción de nuevas cosas, las alejaron de mí, yo también ayude en eso claro está, ellas empezaron alejarse, intentado a mi llevarme hacia esos caminos, pero a veces pienso que es mejor a si, ellas merecían estar con alguien normal, y yo no lo era, con mi libro me quede dormida, la verdad era que no me acordaba de cuantas veces ya lo había leído, me encantaba la historia, a si que cuando me levante eran cerca de las 9, ¡Dios! Era tarde pero quería dormir, eso era lo único, quería dormir, dormir, a si que deje mi libro y me tape con las mantas colocándome la mascarilla del oxigeno, de nuevo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día paso inestable lo mismo que había hecho ayer lo había hecho hoy, no quería nada, solo dormir, solo eso, si mamá llego temprano o algo no lo sabía ya que cuando desperté eran las 8 valla que bien, solo tenia que pensar en una escusa convincente del porque me quedaría en casa, no salí de la cama, solo me bañe y cambie mi pijama, desayune muy poco, y cuando mamá llego, y me vio se sorprendió, ok, tal ves no salir de cama era muy malo, mi cabello parecía nido de pájaros, pero por ninguna causa iría al escuela…

Ren- ¿Hey Bells, amor te sientes bien? Recibí tu mensaje, que estabas en casa es temprano y ¿Tu vestimenta?...

Be- No mamá, no fui al escuela me quede aquí, me sentí mal, no es nada grave, pero quiero quedarme, en casa, Áng, ya me mando los deberes…-mi madre corrió hacia mí, a tocarme la frente y abrasarme como si con eso pudiera disipar mis miedos, o curarme, en cierta forma sí, pero no de las burlas, o como me sentía…

Ren- ¿Oh amor desde cuándo?, ¿Cariño te sentiste mal desde que me fui?, ¿Durante?, ¡Dios! Que mala madre, soy no me fije y…

Be- ¡Hey, hey, René!, Para ¿Si?, Eres la mejor mamá del mundo , no me sentí mal apenas hoy estoy bien, ahora iré a mi habitación, ¿ Si?, te amo…-subí sin ánimos la verdad, mi madre se preocupaba mucho por mí, y en cierta forma yo también ¿Que pasaría cuando yo me fuera? ¿Y no pudiera estar con ella?, faltaba un año o menos para acabar el instituto, después venia la universidad, si llegaba hasta ahí claro está, iríamos a Seattle, y ahí buscaríamos, pero si aquí no quería seguir yendo ¿Como le haría haya? Aquí me apoyaban con solo entregar los trabajos, ¿Pero haya?, ¡Agh! Bella deja de preocuparte ¡Te avejentas más!...

. _Una semana después…_

Ren- Bella amor párate, es tiempo que salgas de aquí…-había pasado ya una semana, me sentía mal, tenia nauseas, dolor de cabeza, tos, esas eran mis justificaciones, desde que mamá llego y no quise ir al instituto, también había tenido llamadas de Áng, pero por los trabajos, y de quien menos lo espere Edward, los primeros 3 días eran mails, después fueron las llamadas, ¿Quien le dio mi numero?, Por su puesto ninguna conteste pero si había escuchado los mensajes de voz, quien sabe, hoy era domingo y mamá se había empeñado a que saliera, del refugio de mi habitación,….

Be- Déjame mamá no quiero salir ¿Si? Quiero dormir, quiero, ¡No se déjame sola!…

Ren- ¡Por dios Isabella! Eh dejado que faltaras porque has entregado los trabajos del instituto, ¿Pero en serio esto es lo que harás?, ¿Dejaras vencerte?, ¿Qué pensaría Charlie si te viera a si?...-valla golpe bajo…

Be- ¡Nada! Nada no diría ni pensaría nada, el me abandono, el se fue, me dejo, sin más, ¡No siguió luchando por mi! Me prometió que siempre estaría, ¡Y no lo izo! no lo izo…-y me largue a llorar mamá también lloraba aunque trataba de ocultar sus sollozos, podía escucharlos…

Ren- ¿Sabes algo? Tu padre lucho más que nadie, soportando tratamientos, que eran más que dolorosos, nunca te enteraste de eso, porque eras muy inteligente y madura para tu corta edad, sabía que te dañaría verlo a si, por eso nunca los tomo de día siempre de noche a veces pasaba noches enteras en vela, por los efectos secundarios de ellas, pero siempre amanecía, y tenía una sonrisa, ¿Por qué? Porque su princesa entraba con una en la cara deseándole buenos días, dándole un beso mojado de baba como decía él, porque tu luz la que siempre te ha caracterizado esa lo alimentaba para seguir a delante día a día a pesar de los dolores, en cada respiración, y eso Bells es lo que quiero volver a ver, a mi niña con esa luz a la chica luchona que nunca se rinde, ¿Donde está ella?...

Be-No lo sé mamá, no lo sé, simplemente no quiero salir, quiero ser fuerte pero no puedo, eso se fue acabando, poco a poco, lo destruyeron…

Ren- ¿Quien Bells? ¿Sabes que aquí estaré verdad?, Descansa hija…-vi que salió de mi habitación, pensé en todo, lo que me había dicho mi papá, mi papá lo extrañaba, el siempre fue mi ejemplo de una persona que luchaba cada día por estar más que bien, siempre me mostraba su sonrisa, con esas arrugas que se le hacían alrededor de sus ojos, me abrasaba y me decía que me amaba, siempre era a si como si fuera el ultimo día que me lo fuera a decir, cuando el murió, entre antes de que eso pasara, y como siempre con una sonrisa, me abrazo y me dijo que me amaba y que siempre luchara, no importaba lo que pasara, siempre una sonrisa ante todo, y después de darme un beso, se fue, llore, llore como nunca al recordar a mi papito, ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Simplemente me preguntaba pero nunca habría una respuesta, salí de mi cama tome lo primero del armario, y me metí a bañar, seque mi cuerpo y me puse mi ropa tome mi cartera que era un pequeño bolso, no tome el tanque de oxigeno solo iríamos a comprar, y regresábamos, no me había faltado el aire en este tiempo a sí que, solo con el inhalador, cuando baje mamá estaba por irse…

Be- Mamá espera, te acompaño…-ella sonrió y me abrazo, para salir hacia el coche y salir al centro comercial, compraría la despensa y esas cosas, Forks era un pueblo pequeño así que mas que centro era un pequeño establecimiento donde había de todo un poco…

…..

Ren- ¿Bells, que quieres de cenar? ¿Te parece, lasaña?...—asentí no muy segura de que mi voz sonara bien, a demás me sentía que me costaba más respirar, llevábamos cerca de 2:30 horas, porque mamá había visto una tienda de ropa y había ofertas, valla quería sentarme pero si lo hacia se preocuparía, me apoyaba lo mas que se podía en el carrito, a si seguimos, verduras, carne, pescado, pan, cereal, chocolate, azúcar, sal, condimentos, pastas, queso, embutidos, algunos refrescos, cervezas, café, té, pasta de dientes, champo, toallas femeninas, y no sé que más, la verdad me sentía mareada, empezaba haber puntos de colores, el inhalador no me había ayudado mucho, y eso me preocupaba, estaba escogiendo si llevar ¿Creo que era algo en pasta? No lo sabía, solo sabía que si no me sentaba me desmallaría y caería como res _(N/A: bueno aquí en mi rancho jaja como se dice por acá es ese dicho de y azoto la res jaja cuando alguien cae)_….- ¿Bells cual quieres que lleve?, ¿Crees que esta oh estará muy salada? Bells, ¿Bella?, ¡Bella!...-no supe nada simplemente vi todo de colores, y de pronto negro al igual que el grito de mi madre…..

.

_POV NARRADOR…_

Renee empezó a gritar por ayuda, sentía que su mundo se terminaba, que los nervios se apoderaban de ella, pero tenia que mantener el control, rápidamente llegaron ayudarla, todos conocían a la pequeña Bella, ella era alegre, nadie sabía de la enfermedad, rápidamente trajeron ayuda al igual que una ambulancia, para transportarla urgentemente, René iba rezándole a todos los santos habidos para que a su hija no le pasara nada, no sabría qué haría sin ella, ella había estado sintiéndose mal, ¿Pero? Nada fuera de lo común, cuando llegaron al hospital, Bella tenia el oxigeno pero su ritmo cardiaco al igual no mejoraba, cuando la bajaron llamaron al Dr. Cullen para atender, a un paciente de emergencia…

Car- Lo siento Edward, se que te lo prometí pero esto es imprevisto…

Ed.- No te preocupes papá, ¿Pero puedo acompañarte?, Por favor solo estaría mirando, o apoyándote, no meteré las manos si es que no sirve de nada….-Carlisle se lo pensó por un momento, antes de aceptar, estaba orgulloso de su hijo mayor, él quería seguir sus pasos, al igual ser medico cardiólogo…

Car-Vamos, ¿Pero Edward? Si la situación es acelerada, te quedaras afuera ¿Ok? Si no puedes entrar con migo, ¿Vale?...-el chico cobrizo asintió, le encantaba ir al hospital los fines de semana cuando su padre estaba de guardia, y hacia lo posible por acompañarlo a congresos, donde él era el invitado principal, aunque a veces la escuela era un impedimento el estaba más que seguro que lo haría, mientras tanto bajaban ya del elevador y se situaban a entrar pero desde antes Carlisle vio a Renee, sabía que significaba Bella se había puesto mal, el conocía la historia de Charlie, y la de ahora Bella, conocía a Renee, ella era la socia de Esme había algunas ocasiones en la que ella había estado triste por Bella, y sabia que eso era doloroso, rápidamente se detuvo y detuvo a Edward, no sabía el grado de la situación, pero no sería fácil, Edward lo miro intrigado…-lo siento hijo, pero no puedes entrar, por favor escúchame ….-Carlisle entro como rayo, sin escuchar respuesta de su hijo, se sentó algo confundido cerca de una señora, ¿Se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía de dónde? Así que miro a otro lado no queriendo ser irrespetuoso a su dolor, miro si su padre salía, pero nada minutos después salió un interno, nunca pensó que el nombre que escucharía seria ese, pero sintió que el aire le faltaba…

_*** ¿Familiares de Isabella Swan?***._

La mujer de su lado se paró a trompicones, al escuchar al médico, y estaba seguro que la mujer hacia un gran esfuerzo por no desmoronarse, ¿Qué habría pasado? Sentía ansiedad, cuando la mujer se sentó, la abrazo sin saber porque, o si la mujer se opondría pero ella lo necesitaba…

Ed.- ¿Tranquila, Bella estará…. bien?...-no sabía que pasaba, a si que sonó mas a una pregunta…-tranquila, ella la necesita fuerte….

Ren- ¿Gr…a…gra…ci...cias…tú la co…no…c…es?...

Ed.- Si es mi…amiga, la quiero mucho…

Ren-Ella no me dijo que le pasaba, solo se sentía mal, ¿Por qué? Podríamos haber evitado esto, Peter nunca me dijo nada, ¡Dios! …-Edward solo se preguntaba ¿Que pasaba porque Bella había faltado al instituto? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Porque la señora que el consolaba lloraba, sería muy grave? ¿Su padre sabia de esto por eso no le había querido que entrara? Esto era confuso, simplemente se quedo acompañando a la señora junto a él, después de un rato ella se separo y el fue por unos cafés, sabía que su madre se preocuparía por lo cual simplemente le mando un WhatsApp para avisarle que estaba con papá, cuando regreso vio a Carlisle hablando con la señora, se acerco un poco sin que ellos se dieran cuenta…

Ren- Carlisle, sabes que ella está en tratamiento por estos meses presento algunos cambio en el, pero sin más Peter le mando el oxigeno en las noches, y el inhalador por el día, en caso de que lo necesitara más tiempo, si no había cambios seguiría igual, ¡Por dios Carlisle! ¿Que tiene?...

Car- Renee Bella, sufrió un paro respiratorio, ahora le hemos colocado un tubo respiratorio, y a salido de él, te agradecería que si por favor Peter me puede mandar los últimos laboratorios o el expediente, no puedo asegurarlo, pero por lo que eh examinado, Bella parece ser tiene un soplo, no puedo trasladarla al estudio así, quiero que se estabilice, Renee esto es grave si es así ella tenia que haber usado el oxigeno, 24/7, no quitarlo para nada, necesito su expediente, por favor…

Ren-¡Por dios Carlisle eso es imposible! La última consulta que tuvimos solo fueron esas indicaciones, hace meses, ¿Por qué pasa esto? ¡Dios, mi bebe!….

Car- Renee are todo lo posible que este en mis manos y mas ella saldrá de esta como lo ha venido haciendo, ahora revisare, todo…- Carlisle se fue, y Edward aprovecho para acercarse, le tendió el café y ella lo acepto, el se parecía a Carlisle, y Esme, no sabía que conociera a Bella, ella nunca hablaba de él, Edward se debatía entre preguntarle o no, y a si lo izo quería conocer a Isabella Swan la chica tras aquella sonrisa forzada, cara de Ángel, quería acercarse a Bella, …..

Ed.- ¿Disculpe, que es usted de Bella?...

Ren- Soy su madre, ¿Y tú?...

Ed.- Soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto, soy a…amigo de ella, puedo preguntar ¿Que paso?...

Ren- Bells tuvo un desmayo, por lo que me dijo el médico un paro respiratorio…-Edward sabia que eso era de cuidado, la garganta se cerraba imposibilitando el paso del aire a los pulmones, era tal desesperación de no poder respirar, que eso hacía que el paciente se desesperara y perdiera la conciencia, podía ocasionar daños letales ya que la falta de oxigeno al cerebro era fatal…-ella está enferma, desde los 10 años, ¿No lo sabías?...-el solo negó…-mira no quiero decir nada mas no te conozco muy bien, mi pequeña Bella a sufrido un maltrato en la escuela, apenas me lo ah dicho, me imagino que se canso y por eso esta semana no ha asistido a clases, pero hoy a pasado esto, y la verdad no se qué intenciones tengas puedes ser unos de los que la lastimaban en el instituto, y te estaré dando información 'privilegiada'…-Edward sabia eso y se sentía más miserable a un, por no hacer nada por ella, solo se preguntaba ¿Donde estaba el, cuando eso pasaba? Y aparecían las respuestas entrenando, con el equipo, y con su padre con la medicina, nadie sabía eso, el nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, miro a la mujer que ahora solo miraba su reloj, y zapateaba intensamente, decidió ir por un agua, después de 2 horas su padre salió con un medico y enfermera llevando a Bella al estudio Renee los acompaño, sin saber bien que pasaría, cuando Edward regreso a la sala no había nadie, espero pacientemente, pregunto a una enfermera, y le dijeron que estaban en resonancia, espero pacientemente hasta que vio a su padre, el cual no venía con buen semblante…

Ed.- ¿Papa? ¿Qué paso?...

Car- ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?...-el padre se sorprendió de encontrar a su hijo ahí, pero sabía que cuando algo quería saber era muy persistente…

Ed.- ¿Como que, qué?, Estuve con la mamá de Bella, pero tiene un rato que se fue, no sé donde esta, esperaba poder hablar con tigo…-el hombre suspiro, su hijo era algo terco…

Car-Sígueme….-caminaron por el pasillo, hacia él consultorio de Carlisle, Edward pensaba en como preguntarle a su padre sobre la salud de ella, y el padre que le diría, si bien no podía decir nada sobre un paciente, pues era algo privado sabia que algo le pasaba a si hijo con esa chica, la tierna Bells…

Ed.- ¿Papá que pasa con Bells? Ella ha faltado, se pone mal, ¡Dios no se qué pensar!…

Car- Edward Bella está enferma, y eh confirmado algo malo en este estudio que le eh hecho, ella tiene un soplo, Edward ella está enferma desde que su padre murió unos meses después ella presento un problema muy familiarizado al de Charlie, pero ella se mantuvo por lo que supe, ahora lo sé bien ya que me mandaron su expediente, después de eso solo necesito el inhalador, cuando se alteraba durante el día, un tipo asma es lo que llamamos, pero hace unos meses ella tubo consulta por usar el inhalador más de la cuenta en una semana y un mes, el tratamiento debía de ser oxigeno, por las noches y así está en la receta, pero hace una semana por lo que dice el expediente de su médico ella tuvo otra consulta, donde le hicieron un estudio como el de hace un rato, tiene un soplo, lo que quiere decir que sus arterias se dilatan por falta de aire, el inhalador no es suficiente para ella, a si que le ordenaron el oxigeno 24/7, pero supongo que por alguna razón ella no siguió las indicaciones a si, en el centro sufrió un desmayo a causa de la dilatación de las arterias, uso el inhalador pero fue en vano, la eh estabilizado, pero su pongo que necesitara un baipás, si no controla de aquí a mañana, aunque de todos modos tarde o temprano lo usara, ¿Edward tu sabes si sufre algún abuso o trato diferente? ….-que le podía decir a su padre Edward que él había visto como lo hacían y se quedaba callado en ocasiones, ¿Incluso llego hacer él, el causante?...

Ed.- Si papá, ella sufre eso en algunas ocasiones yo eh participado inconscientemente en ello, sin saber bien él porque de dicho caso, creo que por eso dejo de ir al instituto, y me siento fatal por ello, quiero ayudarla, lo intente pero bueno ella hace bien en desconfiar de mi por todo…

Car- Lo que has hecho a estado mal Edward, sabes las personas con tipos de tratamientos diferentes, tienden hacer de baja autoestima, si a eso le sumamos que los traten diferentes, o insulten, o los hagan menos, es mucho mas el riesgo de su recuperación, a si como otros o la misma Bella, están destinados a una muerte temprana es lo que ellos mismos se auto proclaman, ella tiene el ejemplo por a si decirlo de su padre, ella piensa que morirá pronto lo cual la hace alejarse de todos, y no piensan el salir adelante simplemente se dejan morir, es para ellos una forma inútil de luchar, cuando el día de mañana pueden hacerles falta una respiración importante…-Edward se quedo pensando en eso, la sola mención de Bella el que ella no luchara se dejara vencer lo puso mal, se sintió mal, y enojado porque ella no podía irse no ahora, tenia que enmendar los errores del pasado y ayudarla, hacer que ella tuviera un poquito, de fuerza aunque sea para luchar para tener un suspiro de amor, en su vida…

Ed.- ¿Papa puedo verla?, Por favor necesito verla, por favor, no la alterare ni nada, solo verla….-Carlisle se lo pensó un momento y accedió no muy convencido pero tenia que preguntar primero a ella, salieron del consultorio de Carlisle, y caminaron hacia otra habitación ella había sido cambiada a otra más cómoda una de internamiento, después del estudio había despertado sintiéndose incomoda, por el tubo respiratorio, pero eso era necesario, por ahora, para normalizar y controlar su corazón, cuando estuviera estable lo quitarían si no pondrían el baipás, antes de entrar al cuarto, Carlisle se detuvo para mirar a Edward…

Car- ¿Tengo que avisarle y ver si quiere verte Edward no quiero que se altere por una visita inesperada, ¿Ok?...-el iba a replicar pero Carlisle lo detuvo…-entiende hijo…-él se quedo ahí en silencio, esperando que ella dijera que si, solo quería eso, verla sin nada mas, sabía que esto era de cuidados y él quería ayudarla, cuando su padre salió sabía que no había buenas noticias, y eso era un NO para su entrada a verla….-hijo, ella no quiere verte, en principio se negó pero al último acepto que entraras quiere hablarte, solo serán unos minutos, ella no puede hablar muy bien, por el tubo así que escucha atentamente, estaré con Renee en el cuarto de enfermería ¿Si hay algo saldré ok?...

Ed.- Ok papá…-entro con miedo, pero no de ver el aparatoso estado, si no de ver a la pequeña Bella Swan a si, ella era frágil necesitaba que alguien la cuidara, y le diera amor, no merecía esto, cuando sus manos estuvieron limpias, entro y se acerco con una media sonrisa en el rostro, pero en ves de ella corresponderle, empezó hablarle, tuvo que poner atención ya que se distorsionaba su voz y se oía ronca….

Be- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

Ed.- Estaba preocupado por ti así que vine a verte, quería saber cómo estabas…

Be- ¿No es necesario, sabes?, Creí haberte dejado en claro que no te creía eso de amigos, y dejarte en claro que no era idiota, para caer en un juego a si, solo lo diré una ves Cullen, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, no quiero que me veas, no quiero que te acerques, te quiero lejos a si como a todos, y…

Ed.-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude? ¿Porque te alejas? Y creí haberte dicho yo también que no te creía idiota, creí haberte dicho que me dejaras a mi escoger ¿No? Quiero estar cerca de ti apoyarte, ayudarte, y…

Be-¡Nada!...-con dificultad grito, sabía que tenia que calmarla ya que eso podría perjudicarla….- ¿No te quiero porque? Porque es mejor a si, ahora no te dolerá tanto, ni a ti ni a nadie a quien tenga o quiera estar cerca de mí, cuando me muera no sufrirán, ahora dolerá pero se olvidara con el tiempo, es más fácil, los humanos tenemos ese don para olvidar, los recuerdos se quedan en el pasado, y así es lo mejor…-Edward sintió que le echaban un balde de agua fría, no mejor un puñetazo en el estomago eso dolería más, ella pensaba en la muerte, ella se había resignado a ella, con todas sus fuerzas, ¡Que él no podía hacer nada! ¿Acaso el también tenia que resignarse a perderla?, ¿Cuando ni siquiera la había tenido? ¡NO! En el interior de su mente alguien grito, no, no, no, no, no, ¡Ella se resigno, pero tú no! Ella era fuerte, se volvió frágil ahora estas tu para ayudarla y ser por los dos fuertes, ahora tu estas aquí para disfrutar esos días, meses años, días horas minutos de vida que le queden para que ella disfrute, que no se aferre a algo que no está todavía en el plan del día, Edward se dio cuenta que esa era su misión ahora hacerle ver a ella, que la muerte es algo que nos pasa a todos, a unos más pronto que a otros pero si nos ponemos a pensar en ella definitivamente cuando llegaría, eso nos aria infelices, a si ella, ella pensaba que su enfermedad era lo que la mataría, y eso no era cierto, él la ayudaría, si la vida se le iba en eso, la daba bien dada y con gusto, se separo de Bella, y dejo un beso en su frente a un con la tención de ella, camino hacia la puerta de salida pero antes se volteo para decirle algo y hacer una promesa en su mente por ella…

Ed.- Bueno tu has decidido, eso, tu piensas eso, ¿Pero si las personas quieren estar al final con tigo, aun después de que mueras? Piensas que no hay personas que quieran eso, pues te equivocas, hay una, una sola y aunque te cueste creerlo esa persona soy yo, siempre estaré a tu lado Bella, a si no me quieras, me rechaces, ahí estaré para ti, mi corazón es tuyo, y el tuyo es mío, aunque me lo niegues, que descanses, te veré mañana….-sin más Edward salió, de la habitación de Bella y corrió al estacionamiento hacia su coche se subió y arranco, no sabía adonde iba simplemente quería salir, correr, gritar, y sacar ese sentimiento de impotencia, donde él no podía hacer mucho, lloro las lagrimas surcaron su cara, sin pensarlo llego a su casa estaciono y bajo sus hermanas lo vieron, sus amigos que lo consideraban su hermano lo vieron pero el hizo caso omiso a eso, solo pensaba que desde ahora Bella seria su única preocupación, se dejo caer en la cama y llorando se durmió, la única forma de descargar ese sentimiento, ese dolor por ella…

En la habitación 234 Bella se había quedado llorando, una Bella impactada por las palabras de Edward se oían sinceras, y el dolor se veía en su hermoso rostro, pero ella no quería creer, no quería encariñarse más con él, ella sabía que moriría pronto ¿Una prueba, el acontecimiento? Hoy, ¿Por qué él estaría con alguien como ella? Eso era una estupidez, pero no podía dejar de llorar, ella lo amaba, y quería creer, que fuera fácil hacerlo, pero no lo mejor alejarse del, el olvido siempre era el mejor argumento para evitar el dolor y ella empezaría desde ahora para evitar dolor a la persona a la que amaba, era cierto que su corazón era de él, y nada más podía darle, eso solo, y a la distancia, con lagrimas en los ojos se durmió, ante incomodidad, pero logro que Morfeo se la llevara a lugares donde el sol resplandecía, donde el amor era vivido, donde la imaginación reinaba, y donde uno ponía sus propias reglas, un sueño….

¡Holaaaa! Yo aquí con el 2° capitulo, me costó mucho es un poco triste en ver como Bella se aleja ¿No? Si lo sé pero Edward tiene que luchar, para enmendar los errores, siempre hacemos cosas sin pensar él porque, porque cometemos errores y tenemos que cargar con las consecuencias de ellas, ahora ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Pronto tendrán el 3° capitulo muy pronto, y bueno ¿Merezco RR? Si digan que sí, eso me haría muy feliz

Simple mortal inmortal se despide...

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

/(ñ.ñ)/

J. &amp; R.

By:antoCullen::


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**__Los personajes son ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVA DE LA GRAN S. MEYER, Yo solo los tomo prestados y me divierto con ellos para goce de ustedes! …._

CAPITULO…3… ESFORZÁNDOME…. POV EDWARD….

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? No sabía cómo acercarme, ¿Y si me rechazaba por metido? digo en años le eh hablado, ahora de buenas a primeras, digo ''hola bella'', eso es estúpido, tenia que encontrar una forma…

Al- Hermanito no te servirá de nada estar en el espejo por más de una hora peinándote, pensando en cómo hablarle a bella, mejor solo a si de golpe, ¿Que puede pasar? ¿Qué te de un golpe? ¡No espera!, no, no te lo dará simplemente, dirá 'no, Cullen' jajaja…-a veces odiaba a mi hermana, Alice era tipo síquica, pero yo le decía bruja, por molestarla, ella era mi melliza, teníamos 18 años, y rosalie 17 mi hermana menor, también estaban mis amigos que eran como mis hermanos Jasper y Emett, sus padres pasaban mucho tiempo viajando por el trabajo, a si que ellos estaban siempre en casa, y bueno era más que lógico que terminaran con mis dos princesas, Jasper y Alice, Emett y Ros, aunque esta última era un año menor que él, Esme le encantaba tenerlos aquí, era como sus segundos hijos….

Ros- ¡Hey hermanito! Que ¿Listo para ligar a la famosa bella?...

Em- Rosie, Eddie no entrara en acción, ¿Cuantos años de conocer a Bells?, ¿7 o 8?...-si todos sabían de mi amor por bella, pero por ser un idiota nunca le había hablado, al contrario, me callaba y ignoraba las burlas…

Ed.- ¡Cállense ya! Agh, vámonos, se hace tarde…-camine a zancadas a mi precioso volvo, como siempre era el que la hacía de chofer, pero cuando llegue me tope con un impresionante jeep, ¿De quién sería?...

Em- Es mío romeo, jajaja, ya sabes alguna culpa, que papa y mama pagaron, y bueno aprovechando, aquí está mi disculpa, jajaja, ¿Rosie?, hay que pasar por Jasper a su casa se quedo dormido, jajaja…

Al-Yo voy con ustedes, a si Edward puede pensar a gusto como declarársele a belli, jajaja…-ósea me iba solo bueno no era malo, Emett podía ser el conductor designado desde ahora, si señor, me subí y acelere ¿Algo que amaba? La adrenalina que mi amado carro me proporcionaba, jajaja, cuando llegue, aparque en mi lugar habitual ahora el de alado seria del impresionante jeep, y antes de que Tanya se me uniera, me sumergí en mis clases, las primeras pasaron sin ningún contratiempo, la verdad, amaba que a si fuera, en la hora del almuerzo, me senté con los chicos, afuera, vi por mi costado que Tanya se enojaba por no haberme sentado con ella, pero la verdad esa chica ¿No entendía? El peor error haberme, casi acostado con ella, porque casi porque antes de que ella me violara en la parte trasera de su auto salí digamos corriendo como si el auto estuviera en llamas….

Inicio del flash back,****….

Todos los día la veía, ella se sentaba al final de la fila, como si quisiera que nadie, la observara lástima que eso era imposible para mi, se escondía detrás de su sudadera unas tallas más grande que ella, y su cabello, me daban ganas de pasar mis manos por el saber si era como imaginaba, suave, teníamos clases variadas este semestre, el anterior solo había disfrutado de alguna con ella, y a si cada semestre, pero este teníamos 3 clases, valla era mi día, se acercaba el baile de curso, y se suponía que los chicos invitaban, pero yo no quería invitar a nadie, no iría solo, una ves, ahí si ella no tenia pareja la sacaría a bailar ese sería mi plan, claro está, que era bueno a bella nadie nunca la tomaba en cuenta, para nada, y tenia que ir al baile….

BAILE

Estaba más aburrido que de costumbre, por dios y no veía a bella en ningún lado, mis hermanos se comían unos a otros, valla noche, me hubiera divertido mas en una clase de cocina de Esme que esto, me levante para ir por un trago, eh irme, pero no, no encontré nada suficiente fuerte ¡agh! antes de darme la vuelta unas manos me abrasaron, imagine que eran de ella, pero no, señor eran de alguien mas, Tanya…

Tan- ¡Eddie! Ven vamos a bailar, la noche es libre, jajaja….-y me arrastro hacia la pista, era una canción movida, pero yo solo me preguntaba porque bella no había venido, digo yo vine solo ¿Porque ella no? No me había dado cuenta de que Tanya movía sus caderas contra mi buscando mas fricción, cuando la música acabo me arrastro al estacionamiento besándome, me deje llevar ¿Por qué? No lo sé cuando me di cuenta tenia mi saco afuera, y ella estaba a horcajadas sobre mí, empezó a tocarme pero mi amigo nada mas no despertaba, de un movimiento se bajo la parte de arriba y dejo sus pechos frente a mí, diablos caí en cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo ¡No! La retire de mi y salí volado del auto, cuando me hube calmado, en el mío acelere y llegue a casa para bañarme sentía que la había traicionado, esto no podía ser, diablos, digo no es como que fuera virgen pero mis experiencias que se podían contar con una sola mano y me sobrarían la mitad ¡Eran nefastas!...

***La primera, bueno no llegue al orgasmo porque no se así que tuve que fingir uno, que fue ahí donde supe que no serbia para actor, ni de películas porno….

***Segunda, bueno si llegue, pero no porque hubiera sido por la chica que estaba arriba de mi montándome, si no que me imagine a Bella, que era ella la que estaba arriba, eran sus pechos los que rebotaban en cada sacudida, y yo los lamia, era la que gemía mi nombre, pero cuando el orgasmo, exploto, y caí de donde estaba y con quien bueno me sentí fatal y también salí….

Fin del flash, back...

Bueno y como ven no, tengo experiencias buenas, todas son un asco, con la única que quiero estar es con ella, mi princesa, y bueno si mis hermanos, seguían comiéndose, faltaba para entrar a las siguiente clase, la mía era deportes única que bella no hacía, cuando vi que se levantaba y hay dios no, Tanya empezaba con sus, insultos, y acosarla, no lo resistí mas y fui en su ayuda la ayude a ponerse de pie, diablos se veía mal, su piel era más blanca de lo normal y su respiración era muy errática como si le costara trabajo hacerlo, después de unas palabras con Tanya, la ayude a ir a la enfermería pero se detuvo antes y saco ¿Un inhalador? Diablos ella estaba enferma supongo que asma era lo más normal, ¿No? Pero no le pregunte pero no dio indicios de decirme mas que estaba enferma, me ofrecí acompañarla a casa, pero ella se negó la verdad me entristeció, lo que pensaba de mi pero que ¿Creías que pensaba cuando nunca la as ayudado? ¿Cuando todos se quedan callados y participan en burlas? Me sentí como un jodido imbécil, ahora más que nada disfrutaría el entrenamiento, pero el cielo no estaba de acuerdo en minutos una lluvia o diluvio empezó maldición, bella se había ido caminando, y sola, tome mi volvo y salí derrapando, no muy lejos la encontré caminando bajo la lluvia, cuando aparque para poder ayudarla a subir vi que lloraba, me sentí mal, un Ángel nunca debería de llorar, nunca, después de un rato se calmo era fantástico, estar abrasado a ella pero tenia que llevarla a casa…

Cuando llegue a mi casa los chicos estaban ahí, valla que sorpresa, yo tenia una sonrisa de idiota pero se me borro al acordarme de que tenia un problema, ¿Como carajos le decía que teníamos una salida el domingo y con Bella?...

Ed.- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué les parecería salir el domingo a Port Ángeles? Ara un día increíble, y podemos ir al cine...-todos me miraron como ¿Y a este qué?...

Ros- Aja, suéltalo, ¿Que te traes?...-a mi hermana no podía mentirle…

Ed.-¿Yo? Nada solo….-mirada retadora tipo rosalie no te creo…-ok, invite a Bella el domingo a salir, pero le dije que sería con todos y ella acepto…

Em- Valla, la enana tenia razón, ten….-vi que emett le entregaba uno de 100, ¿Pero qué?...

Al- Hermanito ¿No me crees no? Emett aposto que te rechazaría, yo le dije que no, una salida el fin de semana, y bueno gane unos zapatos nuevos, verdad Jasper, y 100 grandes jajaja….

Ed.- Bueno por estar apostando y ganando a mis espaldas irán ahora sin escusas ni pretextos…

Al-200 grandes a que la besa y….—no escuche nada mas, puf quería dormir estaba cansado, no había podido entrenar por la lluvia y me sentía frustrado, al otro día no la vería..

Un día sin sol, era simplemente como me sentía en realidad, ella no estaba y yo me sentía mal, sin cambios las clases se fueron, y ahora ni quería entrenar así que me fui sin decir nada, cuando llegue a casa tome la portátil, y vi que tenia un mensaje de ¿Bella? ¿Sería ella?...

*** Eh ¿Hola? Si siento molestarte Edward pero con respecto a nuestra cita no podre ir, lamento cancelarte pero mama me ah dicho que quiere que la acompañe a un club, creo algo a si tu sabes, pero podemos programarla para otra ocasión, bueno bay lo siento….

Isabella swan…****

Valla esto era malo, tenia ganas de salir con ella pensaba preguntar porqué, pero simplemente le teclee una respuesta y cerré mi portátil…

_***Bella***_

Que decepción que no pudieras, ir, me hubiera encantado, espero que la salida sea pronta, me hubiera encantado presentarte a mis hermanos, bueno espero con ansias que la próxima salida sea pronto… Nos vemos el lunes…..

….Con mucho cariño Edward*****…

….

Con la desilusión, avise a mis hermanos, y no quedo en nada el fin lo pase en mi habitación, ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué? A lo mejor simplemente dijo que si, y luego ¿Se arrepintió? ¿Porque lo que dijo en el estacionamiento y luego aceptar una invitación? Diablos tenía que preguntarle….

*Lunes, esperaba con ansias verla, ¿Era su…amigo no? Podía verla acercarme y peguntar, pero no fue…

*Martes, no…

*Miércoles, no…

*Jueves, no…

*Viernes, no para esto me estaba volviendo loco, ¿Por qué no había ido? ¿Se había puesto mal, o algo? Para evitar golpear a alguien me fui con papa, al hospital y estar con él, mi vida seria ser medico cardiólogo, papa me enseñaba muchas cosas, y yo adsorbía como pequeño y una esponja, íbamos a ir al área de quirófano, pero lo habían llamado a urgencias, quería estar ahí, ver ayudar a sí que casi le rogué a papa, para que me dejara entrar, pero no fue a si antes que eso, me dejo…

Cuando me entere que era Bella moría de angustia, ¿Que le había pasado? ¿Por eso no había ido al escuela? Cuando por fin me dejaron entrar a verla papa dijo que fuera prudente no podía alterarse…

Be-¡Nada!...-con dificultad grito, sabía que tenia que calmarla ya que eso podría perjudicarla….- no te quiero ¿Por qué? Porque es mejor a si, ahora no te dolerá tanto, ni a ti ni a nadie a quien tenga o quiera estar cerca de mí, cuando me muera no sufrirán, ahora dolerá pero se olvidara con el tiempo, es más fácil, los humanos tenemos ese don para olvidar, los recuerdos se quedan en el pasado, y a si es lo mejor…-Edward sintió que le echaban un balde de agua fría, no mejor un puñetazo en el estomago eso dolería mas, ella pensaba en la muerte, ella se había resignado a ella, con todas sus fuerzas, que el no podía hacer nada, acaso el también tenia que resignarse a perderla, ¿Cuando ni siquiera la había tenido? ¡NO! En el interior de su mente alguien grito, no, no, no, no, no, ella se resigno, pero tú no, ella era fuerte, se volvió frágil ahora estas tu para ayudarla y ser por los dos fuertes, ahora tu estas aquí para disfrutar esos días, meses años, horas minutos de vida que le queden para que ella disfrute, que no se aferre a algo que no está todavía en el plan del día, Edward se dio cuenta que esa era su misión ahora hacerle ver a bella, que la muerte es algo que nos pasa a todos, a unos más pronto que a otros pero si nos ponemos a pensar en ella definitivamente cuando llegaría, eso nos aria infelices, a si ella, ella pensaba que su enfermedad era lo que la mataría, y eso no era cierto, él la ayudaría, si la vida se le iba en eso, la daba bien dada y con gusto, se separo de bella, y dejo un beso en su frente a un con la tención de ella, camino hacia la puerta de salida pero antes se volteo para decirle algo y hacer una promesa en su mente por ella…

Ed.- Bueno tu as decidido, eso, tú piensas eso, ¿Pero si las personas quieren estar al final con tigo, aun después de que mueras? Piensas que no hay personas que quieran eso, pues te equivocas, hay una, una sola y aunque te cueste creerlo esa persona soy yo, siempre estaré a tu lado, bella, a si no me quieras, me rechaces, ahí estaré para ti, mi corazón es tuyo, y el tuyo es mío, aunque me lo niegues, que descanses, te veré mañana….-sin más Edward salió, de la habitación de bella y corrió al estacionamiento hacia su coche se subió y arranco, no sabía adonde iba simplemente quería salir, correr, gritar, y sacar ese sentimiento de impotencia, donde el no podía hacer mucho, lloro las lagrimas surcaron su cara, sin pensarlo llego a su casa estaciono y bajo sus hermanas lo vieron sus amigos que lo consideraban su hermano lo vieron pero el izo caso omiso a eso, solo pensaba que desde ahora bella seria su única preocupación, se dejo caer en la cama y llorando se durmió, la única forma de descargar ese sentimiento, ese dolor por ella…

En la habitación 234 Bella se había quedado llorando, las palabras de Edward se oían sinceras, y el dolor se veía en su hermosos rostro, pero ella no quería crear, no quería encariñarse mas con él, ella sabía que moriría pronto una prueba, el acontecimiento de hoy, ¿Por qué él estaría con alguien como ella? eso era una estupidez, pero no podía dejar de llorar, ella lo amaba, y quería creer, que fuera fácil hacerlo, pero no lo mejor alejarse de él, el olvido siempre era el mejor argumento para evitar el dolor y ella empezaría desde ahora para evitar dolor a la persona a la que amaba, era cierto que su corazón era de él, y pero nada más podía darle, eso solo, y a la distancia, con lagrimas en los ojos se durmió, ante incomodidad, pero logro que Morfeo se la llevara a lugares donde el sol resplandecía, donde el amor era vivido, donde la imaginación reinaba, y donde uno ponía sus propias reglas, un sueño….

Sus palabras, las de ella calaban muy onda, el tenia una misión y no se daría por vencido, todo lo que su padre le había explicado, lo mantendría a flote, si porque ahora Isabella Swan era su vida y si era necesario el daría la suya….

.

Me levante con dolor de cabeza, y de cuerpo, por haber dormido así, me di un baño, y baje a desayunar claro está que mi aspecto era terrible y eso no paso desapercibido para nadie, mis hermanos mis padres, se sorprendieron pero no dije nada solo tome un jugo, un pan de, mama, y salí en el volvo, pase a comprar un desayuno, muy nutritivo, para la madre belle, a lo mejor no había comido nada, me dejaron entrar fácilmente por papa, y cuando llegue a su habitación toque pero nadie me abría, no me pareció adecuado entrar a sí que espere, media hora después la madre de bella salió, se sorprendió de verme….

Ren-Eh hola, Edward, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?...

Ed.- No señora, eh le traje esto, espero le guste, puede ser incomodo estar aquí…

Ren- Eh muchas gracias hijo, y si, pero Bella no ah dado problemas, ha estado tranquila, la intervención, creo que no se hará, y a lo mejor en la semana se vaya a casa…

Ed.- Eso me alegra, ¿Esta despierta?...-ella suspiro, algo malo me iba a decir, o por lo menos no me iba a gustar…

Ren- Edward se que quieres entrar a verla, pero no quiere visitas, ella se anegado, y se ha encerrado en ese mundo loco de su cabeza que ella morirá, que será mejor a si porque cuando…cuando…ella….-y se soltó alorar, maldición, la ayude a sentarse, y cuando se hubo calmado hablo de nuevo…-cuando ella muera no quiere que nadie sufra, que será mejor desde ahora, ella está en una negación, Edward por eso no ha ido al instituto, no sé qué aré…

Ed.- Ayudarla señora, yo la ayudare, yo le dije que contaba con migo y nunca cambiare de opinión, yo la quiero….

Ren- ¿Cuales son tus intenciones con ella Edward? ¿Porque la quieres ayudar? ¿Porque te interesas en ella?...

Ed.- ¿Siempre la eh amado señora, mis intenciones? Sacarla de esa depresión, de ese oyó donde ella se está enterrando, para no salir, porque, como le eh dicho la amo, y quiero que viva una vida feliz, de otra manera…-nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Renee hablo, la verdad nadie sabía más que mis hermanos, pero yo la amaba y aria cualquier cosa por ella...

Ren- Bueno Edward acepto tus buenas intenciones con Bells, pero te advierto te espera un gran camino, ella es terca como una mula, pero sé que tu aras que ella cambie de parecer, ahora tengo que entrar, gracias por la comida…-sin más entro, dándome una abrazo y un beso, antes, me quede hasta que el crepúsculo cayó, pero en ningún momento entre, ella quería esto bueno yo no me daría por vencido, no señor, cuando llegue a casa, simplemente me tendí en mi cama, mañana seria otro día…

.

Los días pasaron cada tarde iba al hospital, le llevaba comida a Renee, y ella se disculpaba por la actitud de Bella, pero no sabía como ella se sentía no podía juzgarla, no señor solo aguantar con el amor que le tenia, Renee decía que no me molestara por la comida pero la del hospital era terrible, a si que no me importaba, hacia los deberes en la sala, y los entrenamientos los había suspendido, el entrenador no dijo nada era muy bueno, así que simplemente entrenaba en el sótano por las noches, había estado perdiendo peso, pero el hambre se había ido, y el ejercicio, no respetaba eso, el viernes por fin la dieron de alta, no quise presionarla, a si que dese lejos la seguí, Renee sabía que yo iba atrás, pero no dijo nada simplemente le mande un gran arreglo de flores, esperaba que le gustaran, todos los días iba y le entregaba todos los apuntes y recados a Renee a si como una rosa, ella solo negaba, después de una semana ya no podía, Renee se había tomado la semana, mamá no le había puesto ningún impedimento, pues ella también era socia, la semana se me había pasado lentamente, y hoy estamos en clase con el señor Richmond, la verdad no era el mejor momento para ver romeo y Julieta, pero como siempre Emett empezaba con sus comentarios, me había mandado un papelito, como en el colegio…

_***Em*** _

_Romeo, Romeo ¿Donde estas que no te veo?_

_Aquí Julieta, postrado a tus pies…***_

La leí y ¡Por dios! Era infantil pero no evito que saliera una sonrisa y un plan en mi cabeza, le conteste con lo único… IDIOTA….

Hoy era el ultimo día viernes, valla semana inútil, me sentía más cansado que si hubiera entrenado todos los días, ¿O seria que era porque hacia una comida o dos al día? Tenia mi plan formado y hoy daría marcha a él, terminando las clases mi infierno personal se acerco ¡Tanya!….

Tan-Hola, Eddie, ¿Cómo te va? Ya no te eh visto en los entrenamientos, ¿Estas enfermito? Tal ves yo pueda curarte…- ¡agh! Y como no mis hermanas, rieron al igual que los chicos, Tanya solo izo un puchero algo raro…

Ed.- Hola Tanya, primero no me digas Eddie, ¡Lo detesto! segundo no, eh pedido permisos, tercero no estoy enfermo cosas personales, y agradezco tu ayuda pero…no, bueno lo siento pero tengo que hacer unas cosas importantes, no…hasta luego…-si decía nos vemos luego se lo tomaría muy apecho….

Ros- ¡Si hermanito delega las cosas sin importancia! ¡Bella espera!…-diablos, ¿Ya les dije que Rosalie odia a Tanya? Y si las miradas matasen ellas estarían 3 metros bajo tierra ¿Pues no? A si, a si lo es, a si que Ros, no podía hacer otra cosa que decir Bella enfrente de Tanya para que esta se pusiera roja de furia, tome a Rosalie y la metí en el jeep, y yo derrape el volvo…

_***Muchas horas después en la noche (casa de Bella)…_

¡Maldición! me veía como un jodido ninja en tiempos de hambre, me había vestido de negro sabia que Bella dejaba su ventana abierta, siempre, ¿Por qué? No sé ahora a escalar, agradecía a los dioses por que había un árbol lo suficiente fuerte para mí y que me encantara escalar y lo hiciera muy bien, si no parecería el jodido romeo en aprietos, no sabía cómo es que Romeo lo hacía parecer tan fácil, que es atravesado por una bala por su suegra, ¡ok tal ves me extralimite! Y solo sea futura suegra, escale el árbol, y entre en la habitación de mi princesa, pensé que me costaría trabajo, hacerlo pero no, tenia la destreza de un vampiro, si, me quede mirando a la que me quitaba el sueño, a mi preciosa princesa, dormía con las cánulas del oxigeno puestas en su nariz, pero a mí eso no me importaba, ella era mi princesa la más hermosa de todas, no sé qué tiempo estuve pero era el suficiente ya que yo también tenia que dormir, antes de irme deje un beso con todo el amor que sentía en su frente, para mañana volver..

.

Valla una semana más, me sentía muy mal, estaba cansado, las desveladas con mi princesa no eran buenas, pero era algo que no podía dejar de hacer, el Miércoles fue el único día que falte haberla y fue el día que me sentí nervioso, y no dormí para nada, en la escuela estaba muy bien, hasta eso no habían bajado mis calificaciones, y en el equipo, también pero me cansaba con rapidez, hoy se cumplían 4 semanas ¡Un mes! Desde que Bella no iba al instituto, ella tenia todos los trabajos al corriente, con ayuda de 'Ángela', yo era el que los entregaba, y pasaba dejarlos a su casa, Bella creía que era ella, cuando en realidad era yo, ya era hora de irme Bella se acostaba temprano pero yo llegaba cerca de las 10 o 11 de la noche, era simplemente perfecto, ya que hablaba en sueños, ¿Y lo mas jodidamente perfecto? Decía mi nombre una y otra ves, eso era lo que me mantenía y no dejaría que ella callera, estaba bajando cuando mi padre me intercepto, ¡Problema!…

Car-¿Edward podemos hablar un minuto en mi despacho?...

Ed.- ¡Claro papa!…-caminamos en silencio, hasta el despacho, el se situó en su silla yo enfrente…-tu dirás papa….

Car- ¿Que intenciones tienes con Isabella, Edward? Sabes no me gusta nada, este tipo de vida, esta situación, ¡Mírate! ¿Cuantas libras has bajado en las últimas 3 semanas?...

Ed.- No lo sé el ejercicio, y no entiendo de que hablas exactamente, papá…

Car-Edward, mira soy padre de 3 hijos, 2 mujeres y un hombre, que se está portando como un niño, en ves de un adolecente, maduro, y lo entiendo, nunca me has dado problemas solo, si en compañía lo que me hace corregirme 2 mujeres 3 hombres, ¿Edward sabes que tengo la habilidad de saber cuándo se escapan de noche tu, tus hermanas, o los chicos? Se cuando algo les preocupa a los 5, se si tienen problemas pero no los presiono cuando sea el momento ustedes me los contaran, por eso mismo sé que lo dirás, pero Edward no me gusta verte a si hijo estas cansado, tienes ojeras del tamaño de un elefante, y no comes…

Ed.- ¡Agh! Papá, es Bella, ¿Si? Voy cada noche desde hace 2 semanas a su casa escalo el árbol de su ventana solo para verla, dormir, ella es perfecta papá y la amo, podrás decir o dirán que es un amor de instituto, pero no papá desde que llegue y la vi por primera ves, la ame, pensé que se pasaría, pero no, intente olvidarme de eso acostándome con otra chica ¿Pero sabes lo que paso? Fingí un orgasmo que nunca llego, y la siguiente ves solo estuve pensando en ella, ¡agh se que es una idiotez! Papá, pero en serio la amo, y ella no deja que la ayuden, ella piensa lo que tú me explicaste, quiero hacerla entender, pero no sé cómo pienso que dándole su espacio, puedo pero no sé, lo que sé es que ella me quiere un poco tan solo un poco pero lo hace…-creo que haber dicho eso de sopetón había tenido consecuencias, en papá…-¿Papá?...

Car-Valla hijo esto es más grande de lo que parece, ¿Pero si quieres mi consejo? No le des espacio totalmente, porque ella pensara que tu no los que le dan el espacio la están olvidando y esa será su carta blanca para seguir haciéndolo, ¿Me entiendes?...

Ed.- Creo que si papá. Gracias por escucharme, prometo arreglar las cosas con ella, mañana ya que ahora estará dormida...-papá solo rio ya que lo había dicho con aire soñador, diablos si me escuchaba Emett tendría con que reírse de mi hasta mis últimos días…

Car- Solo una cosa hijo, no dejes los platos sucios en la encimera tu madre cree que hay ratones o algo así, creo que se reirá cuando le diga qué tipo de ratones hay jajaja, anda hijo y cuidado, recuerda que Renee sabe disparar muy bien y tiene un arma, no por nada fue la esposa del mejor policía de Forks, jajaja….

Ed.- Gracias por los ánimos papá….-salí del despacho hacia mi único destino la habitación de mi princesa, como siempre la luz estaba apagada solo estaba una pequeña lamparita, escale, y me sorprendí de no encontrar a Bella en la cama, digo estaban las colchas removidas pero ella no estaba, todavía, escuche ruido en el baño y la puerta abrirse me quede de piedra, al verla, y ella al verme…

Be- ¡¿Ed.…Edward?!...

Ed.- ¡Mierda!…-me había descubierto, dios…

Bueno ¡holaaa! Yo aquí de nuevo con otro capi, ¿Que tal Bella y Edward? Ah pues si el está enamorado de ella pero como Bella dice, la muerte es una gran separación para los dos, a si que ya veremos cómo funciona esto, que tal que Edward fue cachado con las manos en la masa o más bien los pies en la habitación jajaja, bueno, comentarios, los Vulturis, les gusto, la amaron, apesta, ¿? Todo eso y más en un comentario, (RR) jajaja,

Los amito mucho ***Besos incrustados aquí***

…cambio y fuera…..

…locura realizada…..

By:antoCullen::


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer,**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten… _

CAPITULO… 4… ¿MI ROMEO? …. POV BELLA…

_Be- ¿Ed.…Edward?..._

_Ed.- ¡Mierda!…-me había descubierto, ¡Dios!…_

No podía ser él, ¿Él estaba aquí? Tenia que ser un sueño, ¿Yo todavía estaba en la cena con Ángela y su familia, ¿No? Rápidamente tome el bate que descansaba cerca de la puerta del baño…

Ed.-¡No! Hey nena soy yo, Edward, ¡Por dios! No te vayas a lastimar…-ja' ¿Lastimarme? o ¿Lastimarlo ha él?...

Be-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?...

Ed.-Bueno primero suelta eso, ¿Si?…-yo negué…-ok, mmm entre por la ventana, y vine a verte…-ok ¿Oh se estaba haciendo el chistoso o qué?...

Be- Oh, cierto ¿Que no te enseñaron a que las visitas son en el transcurso del día? ¿No de la noche? ¿Y decentemente por la puerta? ¿No por mi ventana? ¿Eh?...

Ed.- Bella en serio, me pones nervioso con eso bájalo, y bueno tu nunca quieres ver a nadie, por eso, yo…

Be- Y que no se supone que a la persona que visitas no quiera verte, ¿Es otra opción?...

Ed.-Nena, en serio no era mi intención, yo solo quería…

Be-Nada Edward, ¿Ok? iré por un vaso de agua a la cocina y regresare, tienes tiempo suficiente para irte, si regreso y estas mi bate, no será delicado….

.

Desde esa vez no lo había visto y pasaba de una semana, hoy iría al instituto, después de varias semanas ya, ¿Como lo aria? Un medicamento nuevo que me había estado funcionando, podía estar sin el oxigeno por un rato después bueno lo necesitaría, me encantaba eso, podía salir sin él por ahora, simplemente tenia que tener cuidado no acelerarme ya que el medicamento hacia eso, y podía necesitar el oxigeno de emergencia, estaba lista mi madre esperaba que saliera ¡Dios! Me sentía como en el kínder cuando no quería dejar ir a mamá…

Be-Nos vemos mamá, te llamo cualquier cosa, ¿Ok?...

Ren- Ok ¿Bells? Cuídate amor…-todos me miraban raro, pero bueno eso era cosa de siempre, me pare en una de las bancas que estaban a fuera para comer, cuando había sol, pero bueno no eran tan solicitadas aquí no hacía mucho que digamos, saque una libreta para ponerme a hacer garabatos cuando la luz me la tapo alguien solo esperaba que no fuera Tanya y así era, me alivie rápidamente, pero era Alice ¿Que hacia ella aquí?...

Al- Hola Bella, ¿Como estas? ¿Puedo sentarme? ok, bueno quería ver si quieres comer con nosotros, ¿Que dices? Mira Rosalie es linda se que intimida pero no le temas, ¿Quieres?...-ella me invitaba, me tenia mareada de tanta pregunta…

Be-No sé, no…-desvié mi mirada que le decía ahora, cuando vi a Edward parado hablando con Rosalie, ella le reclamaba algo y el la detenía de venir hacia aquí, ¿En serio?...

Al- ¿Entonces qué dices, si?...-no había escuchado nada de lo que la duende había dicho, así que solo asentí, temiendo no haberme metido en un lio con ella…-perfecto entonces, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, ¡Será divertido!…-vi como se iba así que decidí que mejor era hora de entrar, para que esperar, caminaba por los pasillos, algunos estudiantes estaban sacando cosas, otros se besaban, y algunos simplemente perdían el tiempo a lo lejos vi a Tanya y su sequito, oh diablos, no había pensado en eso, pero antes de poder dar la vuelta vi a Edward que se dirigía a toda prisa con ellas, valla el cambiaba rápido, pues que le aproveche, _¡¿PERO DE QUE TE QUEJAS ISABELLA?! ¡LO ECHASTE!_ El rogo, tu lo rechazaste, el velo por tu sueño por dos semanas, ¿Qué hiciste? Lo corriste ese día ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué te esperara? Pues claro que no, y auch, dios por ir pensando había chocado con, ok me había salvado de las zorras y me choco con el zorro, Jacob Black…

Jac- Lo siento, eh, ah hola Belli Bells, ¿Cómo estás?...

Be-No me digas Belli Bells, y si me permites…-me tomo del brazo, antes de que pudiera irme…

Jac-Valla ¿Los modales se te olvidaron también, no? ¿No recuerdas nuestra amistad no?...

Be-No Jacob, se me olvidan las cosas, y si me permites…-me fui caminando a mis clases ¿En serio, porque, me hablaba? Cuando llegue bueno no fue mejor, Edward estaba aquí, si él y yo compartíamos todas las clases, puf, gracias a dios no compartía con Tanya algunas, y las que me tocaba bueno me ignoraba cuando le convenía, me le quede mirando más tiempo del que debería de ser visto bien, verdad pero es que ¿Porque, me sentía a si? Si él me hablaba no le hacía caso, y si no me moría que lo hiciera…

.

Las clases pasaron rápido gracias a dios, pero de lo que no me salvaba era de…

Al-¡Bella! ¡Ven, aquí, Bella!...-¡Agh! trágame tierra, ¿Por qué todos me miraban? Claro porque Isabella Swan la renegada, se sentaba en la mesa de los Cullen, el mariscal de campo, y los dos jugadores estrellas más y sus novias, ellas no eran porristas, habían hecho el examen para entrar pero al final cuando las habían escogido habían renunciado, Tanya era la capitana y solo por eso lo habían hecho, para fregarla, camine lentamente hacia la mesa el medicamento me aceleraba y si caminaba rápido me faltaría el aire, cuando llegue me sentí mal, ya que Rosalie me miraba fijamente…-Bella, hola siéntate, eh no sabíamos que te gustaba y según Edward algo de fruta estaría bien, así que bueno andando…

Be- Eh gracias no te hubieras molestado Alice, pero gracias…-por unos momentos estuvimos en silencio, la verdad que me moría de ganas por irme, pero ¡Dios Alice! ¿Se veía feliz? El celular de Edward empezó a sonar, y se disculpo, la verdad me había dejado con los ¡Tiburones! Dios, Alice empezó hablar y Rosalie participo también pero la verdad no sabía que decir ya que no quería que se enteraran de mi enfermedad ¿Para qué? A demás solo era una comida de instituto, a la cual no volvería asistir ¿no? Cuando Edward regreso, se veía ¿Mas feliz? Antes de que pudiera decir algo, mi celular sonó, mi mamá...

Be- Permiso, ¿Mamá?...

Ren-Bells cariño, ¿Cómo te has sentido?...

Be-Bien mamá, pero necesito ir a casa, la verdad estoy cansada, ¿Podrás venir por mi?...

Ren-Oh cariño…-oh no eso eran malas noticias..-lo siento pero no podre ir, dios cariño estoy en Port Ángeles, Esme y yo hemos venido ah checar algunos asuntos sobre la remodelación, de la casa de unas personas, nena pero ya eh conseguido quien te lleve a casa, Edward y bueno ah dicho que si y…

Be.- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Por dios que has hecho¡? No, agh, mamá ¿Por qué?...

Ren-Bells, el se ha portado muy bien con tigo, y a demás no confió en nadie, Bells solo te acompañara, y esperara a que regrese, nena, ¿Por favor, si?...

Be- Está bien ¿Mamá? Olvídalo, gracias por preocuparte por mí, te amo mami, nos vemos al ratito…-colgué después de que mamá se despidió, y regrese a la mesa Edward sonreía ja, hijo, de… Que ¡agh! ¿Porque me contradecía yo misma cuando en realidad quería besarlo hasta que el alma se me fuera en ello? Me senté y Alice me pregunto cosas de mí, y quedamos en una cita para ir de compras por una semana me salve pero después vería, cuando el timbre sonó Edward rio hash, creído, después de que todos se fueran y nos despidiéramos, claro Rosalie me veía como si quisiera traspasarme y creo que lo lograba, salimos Edward y yo hacia mi casa, ok esto era más que incomodo, ¿En serio? No era a si como me imaginaba, me imaginaba que Edward me acompañaba después del instituto, cargaba mi mochila, entrabamos a mi casa, nos besábamos en mi sala, esperaríamos a mamá, veríamos películas, el me susurraría los versos, yo prepararía de comer para los dos, pero no a si, sentía que quería hablar con él, pero ¿De qué? agh, y lo peor seguía con los celos de en la mañana de Tanya, antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos llegado, y yo sentía que mis ojos se cerraban, como todo caballero me ayudo con mi mochila, y entramos, mi casa era grande para mamá y para mi pero aquí había vivido mis años, al igual que ellos dos, entramos ahora que haría, moría por irme a mi cama, y…

Ed.-No tienes por qué quedarte aquí Bella ve a descansar, yo esperare a que llegue tu mamá, ¿Vale? Descansa…-sin más se sentó en mi sala, yo me subí a mi habitación él lo había pedido a demás mamá le habría dicho algo como eso…

Ya en mi habitación, no podía dormirme como lo hacía si el amor de mi vida estaba en mi sala y los dos estábamos solos, respire tranquila y me metí a mi baño, una ducha me calmaría, cuando estuve debajo del agua, simplemente agradecí la sensación, después de una hora, un baño caliente, ropa cómoda, ósea una camisa vieja de papá cuando iba a la universidad, unas bragas azules, y mi cabello suelto, estaba en mi cama debajo de las mantas se avecinaba una tormenta lo cual yo solo rezaba para que mamá llegara pronto, acostumbraba a dormir con ella cuando eso pasaba si no tenia pesadillas, con esos pensamientos me dormí, Morfeo me llevo a su reino pero decidió que en el camino tendría una aventura…

*** ¡Mi pequeña princesa corre, con mamá!***

*** ¿Papá? ¡Papá! Papi, te extrañe, ven***

***No amor, corre vete con mamá, por favor tienes que dejarme ir, yo te protegeré***

***No papi, por favor, yo me quiero quedar***

*** ¡No! papi, por favor, ¡Papá! ¡Charlie!****…

POV EDWARD

Estaba quedándome dormido cuando el grito de Bella me asusto, René me había pedido que la acompañara a casa, ella y mamá estaban lejos así que no le daría tiempo, valla si hubiera tenido una cámara cuando Bella escucho eso, bueno la foto sería la mejor su cara no tenia precio, cuando se saltaron las clases ya vería como las reponía, pensé que estaba cantando cuando de pronto volvió a gritar, subí rápidamente corriendo hacia su habitación, cuando entre estaba en su cama sentada y sollozando, me acerque rápidamente, a ella..

Ed.-Hey nena, hey nena, tranquila ah sido un sueño, shh, tranquila ah sido solamente un sueño, tranquila aquí estoy…-la abrase, diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, y sus sollozos, eran más bajos, pensé que se había quedado dormida cuando su respiración era acompasada, trate de levantarme para dejarla sobre su cama, pero estaba despierta…

Be-¡No te vayas Edward, por favor no me dejes!..-y las lagrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas, en eso mi celular sonó, me aleje tantito para contestar sin ver quien era…

Xxx- ¿Edward? Hola…

Ed.- Oh hola, ¿Qué pasa?...-se me hacia raro que René me llamara ¿Que pasaba?...

Ren- Hijo no podemos salir de aquí, la carretera esta obstruida, y no podemos salir, hijo se que no es tu culpa, ni nada pero necesito que..

Ed.- me quede con ella, claro que sí, no estoy ocupado así que no te preocupes, podre hacerlo, sin ningún problema, eso sería un honor…-me voltee hacia Bella, que había dejado de llorar y se secaba las lagrimas, me veía intrigada, no sabía si ella quería…

Ren- ¡Ah gracias hijo eres un sol! Espero no estar posponiendo alguna salida…

Ed.- Claro que no, estoy desocupado toda la tarde, ahora mismo mas bien...-vi que Bella abría los ojos y salía de la cama para ir al baño a lavarse la cara, su seño estaba fruncido podía verlo por el espejo, quería reírme quien sabe que pensaba ella, pero al momento cambie de idea al ver lo que traía puesto, ¡Diablos! ¿Enserio? A uno le daban pan cuando no podía comer…-no te preocupes bueno suerte, nos vemos, en un rato…

Ren- Eso espero Edward, si no mañana….

Ed.-Ok, nos vemos….-cerré mi celular cuando ella volvía, su seño seguía fruncido, quería reírme en voz alta, pero me mordí el interior de la mejilla, para no hacerlo…-Bella, yo…

Be- No te preocupes Edward se que tienes que irte, esperare a mamá, me distraeré con algo, se que estamos interrumpiendo en tus planes…

Ed.- Mmm ¿De qué hablas?...-estaba que me partía de la risa ella estaba parada frente a mí, y aunque quería reírme, también moría por tocarla, dios esa playera era muy corta, ¿Quería matarme?...

Be- Edward, escuche que tenias planes, supongo que con la zorra…digo Tanya…-esto era excitante, ver como ella se ponía celosa, al menos no era tan indiferente a ella…

Ed.- Bueno, ¿Quieres que me valla? Si te molesto puedo esperar a René a fuera, a que llegue, ya que llegara a lo mejor mañana, me ha hablado, para avisarme que estaban en Port Ángeles y no podían salir, y bueno la tormenta no ayudaba, no te preocupes, esperare afuera, descansa si deseas algo avísame….-camine hacia la puerta para salir ella se veía asombrada, no era para menos, salí hacia el pasillo cuando la oí abrir la puerta y caminar o correr hacia mí, pero Bella no se clasificaba entre las personas más equilibradas posibles, así que tropezó con la alfombra y antes de que tocara el piso corrí para sostenerla, quedando entre mis brazos, su cuerpo era lo más malditamente suave que podía tocar, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, su respiración chocaba con lamia y se mesclaban, y ¡Dios no tria algo debajo de ella! Lo cual hacia que sus pechos se marcaran por que la jalaba, y sus piernas quedaran al descubierto, debido al movimiento…-¿Estas…estas bien?...

Be-Si lo siento Edward, no te vayas….

Ed.- Te dije que no me iría…-le dije al tiempo que me ponía derecho y la soltaba, al instante sentí un frio, recorrer por donde su piel había tocado la mía a un con la ropa de por medio, me gire pero antes de poder dar más de dos pasos, Bella me volteo a ella y me acorralo entre su pequeño cuerpo y la pared, estaba tan sorprendido, por el movimiento, como ella…-Be…-no pude terminar la frase ya que ella me callo, de la mejor forma, sus labios, ¡Era lo más putamente fantástico del mundo! Suaves, tiernos, pero demandantes, era un beso donde había amor, posesión, lujuria, sensualidad, todo en un mismo sentimiento, sus labios eran torpes, pero al tomar el control supe manejarlos, era lo que estaba esperando, estos labios, este cuerpo junto al mío, todo parecía un sueño del cual me despertaría en la mañana para ir a l instituto, cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos juntando nuestras frentes, respirando agitadamente….

Be- No te vayas…

Ed.- Si de esa forma me lo pides con gusto me quedo, pero Bella no quiero incomodarte, y…

Be- ¡Por dios! ¿Soy una estúpida, no es a si?...-la mire con la ceja alzada ¿Que hablaba?...-te eh pedido que no te vayas y te vas, te eh besado para que reconsideres irte y te vas, está más que claro que esto de quedarte…-izo un gesto para abarcar todo a ella y a mí,…- es solo como un favor a mi madre ¿No es a si? Ja' que ingenua, si quieres irte vete, creo que mal interprete las cosas…-con la dignidad que le quedaba, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto murmurando cosas como _'Quien te quiere', '¿Como pude creer que él sentía algo?', y la ultima me enojo, '¿Es mejor a si no? Un día te irás el dolor es menos si de una ves te alejas'_, valla ¿Otra maldita ves con esos pensamientos? Camine hacia ella, y la tome del brazo, creo que la lastime, pero en este momento me importaba un rábano, la estampé sobre la pared más cercana apoderándome de sus labios, besándolos con pasión, con entrega, yo la aria olvidar esos pensamientos, mis manos no se detenían, iban bajando por sus costados tocando y acariciando, cuando llegue a sus muslos, la sostuve y ayude a subir para que enredara sus piernas en mis caderas, y a si lo izo, camine con ella adentro del cuarto, a tientas llegamos a su cama, fui bajando poco a poco, hasta dejarla sobre ella, sentía que el aire era insuficiente que nuestros pulmones necesitaban de él, que se quejaba, por la falta, pero nuestros labios no dejaban separarnos, cuando en verdad estábamos sufriendo las consecuencias nos separamos, yo estaba arriba de Bella claro sin dejar caer todo mi peso sobre ella, juntamos nuestras frentes mirándonos a los ojos, que estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, el pecho de Bella subía y bajaba mas a prisa que el mío, entonces me recrimine, ¡Idiota si lo que a ella le falta es el oxigeno y tu se lo quitas! Empecé a enderezarme para dejarle espacio suficiente, pero sus piernas me lo impidieron, tenia una sonrisa en la cara, pero yo me sentía culpable no podía perder el control con ella de esta forma, no podía hacerlo…-¡NO!...-dijo y me apretó más con sus piernas y me atrajo con sus brazos para besarme otra vez….

Ed. - Be…-beso…-lla…- beso…- ¡Isabella!...-dejo automáticamente de besarme y me miro fijamente…-nena en serio quiero seguir pero, no puedo…

Be- Lo siento, sé que no soy atractiva ni el tipo de mujer que tú, acostumbras…-valla eso me rompió el corazón, ¿Atractiva? ¡Si quería quitarle la estorbosa blusa! ¿Mi tipo? ¡Dios era eso y más! Pero tenia que tener cuidado, Bella era frágil, mi bella y hermosa Bella frágil, como una muñequita de porcelana…

Ed.-No sigas, ¿si? Ven…-me di la vuelta para dejarla encima de mí, y en verdad me sentía diferente estar a si con ella era el paraíso….- según tu ¿Qué clase de mujeres son mi tipo? Nena, eres más que hermosa, y me encantas, pero necesitamos ser cuidadosos, en ese beso te quite algo que es muy preciado para ti, no puedo descontrolarme de ese modo, podría dañarte y nunca me lo perdonaría, créeme que me muero por besar cada parte de tu piel, por adorar cada parte, por estar dentro de ti, hacerte mía, hacerte el amor, pero no en un arrebato en un momento, quiero hacerlo bien que lo disfrutes, que el placer que sientas, sea inmenso, ¿Me entiendes?….

Be-Bueno, si no es tu intención, ponerme a mil, como dices será mejor que te calles, aunque no me gusta eso que piensas no soy tan frágil, como piensas, te deseo, pero sé que eres terco y no podre hacer nada, y la verdad no quiero ser culpable de una violación…-me largue a reír, por eso la amaba, mi adorada Bella…

Ed.-Bueno no me opondría…

Be- Edward, ¿Sabes algo? No empieces algo que no terminaras…-se acostó sobre mí abrazándome, yo hice lo mismo, mi nena hermosa, nos quedamos por un momento a si, disfrutando de nuestra compañía, pero el estomago de ella tenia otra idea…-lo siento..

Ed.- Vamos alimentarte pequeña saltamontes, ¿Quieres que prepare algo?...

Be- ¿Sabrás cocinar, sin intoxicarme?...

Ed.- Bueno intentare hacerlo, anda vamos….-bajamos a la cocina después de que ella se pusiera un pantalón de pijama, prepare unos sándwich de pollo con ensalada, leche caliente ya que afuera había un diluvio, fuimos a la sala, para comer viendo una película, estaban pasando la de 'On The Road' ¿En serio? Bella estaba encantada, pero bueno tenerla cerca y que aparecieran escenas subidas no era mi elección, después de lo pasado arriba, en su habitación, cuando la película termino pude respirar tranquilo, vi que bella estaba con el ceño fruncido, señal de que pensaba en algo profundamente, y luego se sonrojaba, jajaja, ¿Que estaría pensando? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar ella hablo…

Be- ¿Edward? ¿Qué somos?...-como que, que ¿éramos? No entendía…

Ed.- ¿Seres humanos?...

Be-¡Edward! En verdad…

Ed.-Es en serio Bells, ¡No te entiendo! ¿Qué quieres saber?..

Be- Si, me hablaste de ser mi amigo, me cuidaste por el tiempo que estuve internada, después vigilaste mi sueño por 2 semanas, sin yo saberlo, luego te ignoro, me vuelves hablar, me besas, casi terminamos desnudos en mi cama, haciendo el amor, que somos a todo eso, ¿Tengo una oportunidad con tigo? O simplemente quieres pasar un rato, 'agradable' con migo, te vi con Tanya esta mañana no se qué significa todo eso Edward…-ok ya sabía a qué se refería, yo la amaba, pero no podía decirle eso, si ni siquiera habíamos pasado la etapa donde la confianza era la que reafirmaba esta relación, a demás a penas me estaba dejando entrar a su vida, lo cual quería decir con esto ¿Ella quería algo mas con migo? Me puse de pie tomándola para ir a su habitación, chillo de sorpresa, por lo que había hecho, cuando llegamos la puse con suavidad sobre su cama, y me cerní sobre ella, sus ojos se agrandaron, y sabia que sus pensamientos iban para otro lado y aunque quería más que nadie que llegara ese momento, pero no hoy quería que fuera especial…

Ed.- Mírame, quiero todo, ¡TODO! Contigo nena, desde ser amigos, hasta tener a mis hijos…-ok me fui muy lejos creo que la había asustado…-se que piensas que estoy lunático, pero es la verdad, quiero ser tu amigo, tu novio, tu amante, el que te de flores, te diga lo valiosa que eres, el que te acompañe a consultas, el que te levante o sea el que te sostenga cuando te den una mala noticia, o te sientas triste, el que limpie tus lagrimas, el que te haga sonreír, el que te lleve de paseo, el que te haga el amor cuantas veces quieras, con el que te vayas a vivir, con el que te cases, tengas hijos, viajes todo eso y más, nena, desde lo más grande hasta lo más insignificante, porque te quiero junto a mí, porque desde ahora empezare con mis pequeños regalos, y hoy Isabella Swan con un lluvioso Forks de testigo te pido ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...-ella se había quedado callada, sus ojitos caían pequeñas lagrimas, y antes de que dijera algo me beso, un beso como el de hace rato, pero con mucho amor…

Be-Si, Edward ¡Si quiero! Si quiero ser tu novia, y todas esas cosas que me has dicho es pronto pero quiero vivirlas todas con tigo, mi amor….-si mi corazón explotaba, con ese sí, ¡Exploto! con ese 'mi amor', esta ves fui yo él quien la beso, cuando mis brazos se cansaron, di la vuelta trayéndola con migo, para taparnos, entre beso y beso…-te quiero Edward…

Ed.-Te quiero mi pequeña, Bella...-nos acomodamos en la gran cama, para poder dormir, hoy había sido un día lleno de emociones, en donde quería decir más de lo que había dicho pero mi hermosa Bella, era frágil y yo estaría siempre para ayudarla y sostenerla, por esta noche dormiría mejor que nunca porque tenia a mi princesa a mi lado…

.

No quería moverme, sentía un calor muy agradable, por primera ves en mucho tiempo, me sentía bien, el calor, estaba irradiante en este frio Forks, no quería despertarme quería quedarme a si por siempre, pero un sonido, me interrumpía, no sabía de que se trataba ¿Eran como gemidos, de dolor? o ¿Roncos? No sabía bien que era pero se oía raro, como cuando un competidor está en la carrera y está a punto de cruzar la línea pero el aire le falta sus pulmones hacen su mayor esfuerzo para poder, llegar a la meta y ganar y al final poder consumir todo el aire posible, entonces me desperté de golpe en mis brazos, estaba, mi pequeña que jadeaba en busca de algo, me golpee a mí mismo, el oxigeno, ella no podía dormir si no tenia el oxigeno, me pare rápidamente para colocárselo estaba arriba en la pared, se lo coloque pero no sabía que tanto tenia indicado, la empecé mover, ella jadeaba y esto no me gustaba…

Ed.-Bells, amor, ¿Bells? Bella, amor despierta nena, necesito saber qué tanto, hey Bells…-cuando abrió los ojos un jadeo involuntario salió de ella, y veía como su pulso se aceleraba, en busca del oxigeno que no había…-nena, tranquila necesito saber ¿Cuanto tienes indicado? amor…

Be- D...i…e...z… has, agh, agh…-respiraba y hablaba con dificultad, el oxigeno empezó a salir y llegar a sus pulmones, se fue calmando, poco a poco recuperándose con normalidad, pero no estaba bien, las lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus mejillas, dios ¿Y ahora?…

Ed.- Hey nena, shh, tranquila, ¿Qué pasa? Nena, tranquila estoy aquí ¿si? ¿Dime qué pasa? Bells amor tranquila…-respiro varias veces, hasta calmarse, y poder hablar…

Be- ¡Me odio por esto! No quiero esto, odio no poder ser como los demás o como tú, ¿Que novio se queda con su chica y tiene que salvarla poniéndole esto? Sé que estas aquí con migo por lastima y no quiero esto, ¡Me odio!...-y empezó a pasar las manos desesperada por su cara y pelo, me rompía verla así, con tranquilidad pase mis manos por las suyas para que dejara de hacer eso, las lagrimas salían a mares, me pare y me acomode en la cama de modo que mi espalda quedaba sobre el cabecero , abrí mis piernas poniendo a Bella entre ellas y recostándola en mi pecho acaricie con suavidad sus brazos, piernas, cara, sin detenerme…

Ed.- ¿Sabes, Bella? El primer día que te vi, vi a un ángel a mi ángel, el que me protegería, de cualquier cosa, en ese entonces no entendí lo que significaba lo que sentía, pasaron los años y mi amor por ti, creció mucho mas, de lo pensado, pero era un cobarde que no sabía cómo reaccionar, si tú te alejabas yo lo hacía más, en ves de acercarme a ti, pero hace poco descubrí que no eras tú la que me cuidaría si no yo el que te cuidaría a ti, yo protegería a un ángel en este mundo lleno de maldad, donde la sed de venganza es lo que maneja al mundo, yo tenia la misión de cuidarte, hasta ahora es que me doy cuenta…Bells no estoy con tigo por lastima ni mucho menos, Bella te amo, me escuchas, no es de un día a otro, es de años, donde mi corazón se ah llenado de amor por ti, donde la única razón eres tú, mi ángel, Bella no me importa que estés enferma, no me importa hacer esto, ¿Ponerte el oxigeno? No, ¿Tú lo odias? Yo lo amo, porque es lo que te mantiene viva y cerca de mí, te amo mi ángel, y no quiero que pienses nada y ahora te voy hacer una promesa, siempre junto a ti Bella, nada me separa de ti, porque mi amor es como el suspiro que te hace falta mi suspiro de amor…

Be- Te amo Edward, y gracias por no dejarme, gracias, mi príncipe…-cuando termia de hablar nos besamos era un poco incomodo, pero no imposible, una ves nos separamos, deje que se recostara sobre mí, la abrase, para que se sintiera mejor…

Ed.- Duerme mi ángel, yo cuidare tus sueños….-ella se acomodo mejor y yo seguí sentado, con ella entre mis piernas, era inmensamente feliz, los sueños se cumplen pero para mantenerlos había que regarlos como una plantita, yo regaría con amor a mi Bella, cuidaría de ella, desde ahora en adelante, no importaba que pasara, estaría con ella, a si nos quedamos hasta que Morfeo decidió que también me llevaría al mundo de los sueños…

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno ¡Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo con otro capi, que tal Bella y Edward ah pues si el está enamorado de ella pero como Bella dice la muerte es una gran separación para los dos, a si que ya veremos cómo funciona esto, que tal los pensamientos de ella, o Bella queriendo violar a Edward bueno más de una aquí seria voluntaria ¿No? Al final Edward si le dijo que la amaba, yo creo que la mejor medicina es el amor de una persona a otra no creen ¿? Bueno likes, comentarios, los vulturis ¿? Les gusto, la amaron, apesta, ¿? Todo eso y más en un comentario, jajaja

LOS AMITO MUCHO…

***Besos incrustados aquí***

…cambio y fuera…..

…locura realizada…..

By:antoCullen::


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_**Música:**__ Yo quisiera – Reik._

_Con la cara en alto – Reik._

CAPITULO…5… COMPLICACIONES…POV NARRADOR…

Habían pasado exactamente 3 meses desde aquella noche, donde Edward le había dicho que la amaba, y ella misma lo había dicho, habían dormido juntos toda la noche, el había vigilado sus sueños, pero al final había vencido y Morfeo se lo había llevado al mundo de los sueños, cuando Esme y Renee habían llegado ella había subido y no se había sorprendido, si no alegrado su hija estaba viviendo, ¡Viviendo! Y era junto al chico que la amaba, bajo junto a Esme, la futura consuegra de ella preparo el desayuno para ambas mientras ella se cambiaba, para salir hacia el negocio, eran tiempos donde había mucho trabajo y eso las entusiasmaba, después de terminar dejo todo en orden salieron dejándole una nota a Bella, esta sería una semana de felicidad estaba feliz por su hija, sabía que Edward seria el que la protegería y sacaría del hoyo donde ella estaba….

.

Hoy la chica Cullen, tenia un temible sentimiento, había despertado con el intranquila, pero por más que buscaba a la chica Swan nada que la encontraba, sabía que estaba con su hermano, pero si le decía algo sobre su visión, el simplemente se preocuparía y no quería eso, durante todas las clases se mantuvo alerta pero nada, miraba su teléfono cada rato para ver si no había mensajes o llamadas de él, sabía que si no había era porque él estaba con ella, y había acabado el asunto sobre el futbol, admiraba a su hermano, había rechazado la beca a Yale por quedarse en Seattle a estudiar con Bella, él defendía su amor, sobre todo. Al salir de las clases se habían puesto en el comedor, solamente Rosalie, era la que sabía, y al igual que Alice la buscaban, la preocupación de Alice aun mentó cuando recibió el mensaje de su hermano…

_**** Alice, por favor acompaña a Bella, estoy con el entrenador Clapp y papá arreglando los papeles, gracias hermanita, nos vemos en un momento***…._

La pequeña Cullen se tenso, ¡Diablos Swan estaba sola! Y ella aquí, ¿Pero dónde podía meterse? No sabía, le conto a Rosalie, quien también se preocupo, ellas habían llegado a querer más que a nadie, como una hermana a Bella, todos la querían, y sabían que era más que importante para Edward, cuando Alice vio a Ángela entrar por la puerta de la cafetería, se paro para preguntarle ella era su amiga tendría que saber donde se escondía…

Al- Hola, Ángela, ¿Puedo hablar con tigo?...-la chica se escondió, bajando la mirada, claro el pelo un poco revuelto, la camisa movida, al igual que su novio, no había que ser adivina para ver de dónde venían o que habían hecho…-es urgente….-pero la chica Cullen, le importaba más Bella, ella no era para juzgar, ya que hacía lo mismo con Jasper, y sabia que dabas todo por esa persona a la que amabas….

Ang- ¿Que pasa Alice? No entiendo…

Al- Ángela, ¿Tu sabes donde se mete Bella, si es que no viene a la cafetería? Necesito urgentemente hablar con ella…

Ang-No Alice, ella es muy callada siempre estábamos juntas aquí, pero ahora ella está con Edward, y yo con Ben, pero… no espera ella luego se va al bosque, si mira detrás de las sombrillas las que nunca usamos, hay un pequeño bosquecito ahí ella se sienta a leer, o comer tranquilamente, es el único lugar, siento no ser de mucha ayuda.,…

Al-No te preocupes nena eres de mucha ayuda y gracias, por cierto tienes la camisa un poco movida nena, felicidades por tu novio…-la pequeña Alice se fue moviendo la mano, cuando llego a la mesa con Rosalie, se pararon para ir a buscar a Bella, el sentimiento de preocupación crecía, mas y mas, no sabía pero su amiga y hermana estaba en peligro lo sabia….

.

La joven Isabella, había pasado las mejores semanas con su novio, era un adjetivo tan hermoso llamarlo a si, se había acostumbrando a que el la pasara a buscar todas las mañanas, que él la fuera a dejar a su casa, que los fines de semana se las pasaran juntos viendo películas, leyendo, o platicando recorriendo el pequeño bosque, hoy había estado sola, y se preocupaba ya que Edward iba hablar con el entrenador, sobre el equipo, el dejaría su puesto ya que su sueño era ser un gran medico, y tomaba algunos servicios, con su padre para formar puntos, y con el equipo ya no podía, le preocupaba que por su culpa tuviera problemas, eso no le gustaría, solo una o dos veces había salido con los hermanos de Edward, no quería relacionarse con ellos, ella seguía con su pensamiento, si había dejado a Edward entrar a su vida pero no a nadie más, aun que escapar de Alice era difícil, saco su inhalador para usarlo, no usaba el oxigeno de día, solo de noche el tratamiento era efectivo, pero en estos últimos días no mucho, se cansaba, o su ritmo cardiaco se subía de mas, pero no había dicho nada, eran efectos secundarios y no alertaría por pequeñas cosas…

Ta- Valla, valla, la oxigenada volvió, eh esperado mucho para poder hablar con tigo, con eso de que Edward no te deja, bueno…

Ray- Si, eres el juguete nuevo, y anda tras de ti a todos lados eso, es algo raro…

Lar-Chicas eso no es raro, eso tiene nombre, y se llama, lastima, ¿O tu porque crees que el andaría con tigo? Simple quiere saber qué significa a costarse con una enferma, con alguien a quien le tienes lastima, solo eso ¿No Tanya?...

Ta-Si amigas, ¿En verdad no lo sabías Swan? Es lo que me dijo, la verdad siento pena, digo simplemente por eso, pobre de él, hacer el experimento de tener sexo con algo como tú…-Bella sentía que moría, podía aceptar los insultos de Tanya, ella era así, ¿Pero de sus viejas amigas? Las que habían sido como sus hermanas, no las conocía, eran desconocidas, no eran esas chicas con las que era mandada a detención por decirles mundanos a los chicos, oh con las que hacia pijamada, no ellas no estaban, y eso le dolía…

Be-¡Eso es mentira!…

Ray-No niña, Edward se lo dijo a Tanya por mensaje, ¿Momento perfecto? Cuando te pusiste mal, un punto a su favor que hiciera las practicas, podía decir que pasaba el día ahí, pero en realidad era conveniente, durante esos días pudo estar con Tanya sin tener que esconderte, ha de ser feo ¿No?...-la chica no podía creer eso, era mentira todo, sin más se paro para salir de ahí, pero eso no sería fácil, Tanya al verla levantada la empujo, y Bella cayó al piso…

Ta-Vamos Swan ¿Adonde vas? Mira solo lo diré una vez ¿sí? Deja a Edward en paz, el se siente mal por hacerte creer algo que no, pero tú lo retienes y eso es injusto, ¡Por dios Swan TU morirás! ¿Para qué desperdiciar el tiempo de los demás? Porque no nos haces un favor y te mueres de una ves ¡Me oyes!...-la chica removió por los hombros a Isabella, las lagrimas caían por el rostro de ella todo era cierto lo que decía Tanya, ella se moriría, ¿Porque él tendría que estar a su lado?...-vamos Swan tu entiendes verdad, el es un hombre que necesita, estar con alguien como yo, no algo como tu….

Al-¡Maldita zorra!...-todas voltearon ante el grito de Alice, si habían visto a un oso atacar esto no era nada, parecía un vampiro ante la prohibición de la sangre, con su 1.20 la chica corrió, hacia Bella asustada de lo que esta pudiera tener, se veía pálida y sus respiraciones eran largas como si el aire no llegara o fuera insuficiente….- ¿Que le han hecho?...

Ros-¡Malditas perras, les dije que con mi familia nadie se mete y quien lo hace la paga!…-la señorita Rosalie Culle era conocida por su fuerza y que sin importar nada defendía por encima de cualquiera a su familia, y en esta ocasión era Bella, había tomado a Tanya, y Larisa de sus falsas extensiones, tirándolas al piso, iba por Raysa, cuando el grito de Alice la alerto, ver a Bella entre sus brazos la desarmo, rápidamente desistió, y corrió tras ella, tomándola, había cargado muchas veces a Alice, y a pesar de que Bella era un poco más alta que ella, era mucho menos pesada que Alice, tomándola con facilidad, corrieron a la enfermería, encontrando en el camino a Emett quien la sustituyo en su tarea, tomándola con sumo cuidado como si ella fuera de cristal y en ese momento a si lo era…

.

Xxx- Buenas tardes soy Carlisle Cullen el médico de la jovencita Swan, necesito revisarla…

Enf-Pase por aquí Dr. ….—Carlisle tenia que estar presente para cuando su hijo dejara el cargo en el equipo, Alice lo había llamado inmediatamente diciéndole el estado de su amiga, el había cruzado el campus al igual que Edward como rayo sabia las complicaciones, de Bella….al entrar ella estaba en la camilla sin nada, inconsciente y eso era malo, rápidamente puso el oxigeno, y empezó a checar sus signos vitales, esto no le gustaba Bella estaba inconsciente, la ambulancia ya venía, pero temía que esto fuera a dejarle daños a Bella permanentes…

…

Ed.-Pero es que…

Ros- ¡Cállate Edward! Porque te juro que no me importara que seas mi hermano, te pateare el trasero, como a nadie, esto es tu culpa, por andar con esa zorra, maldita me debe las extensiones que dice que trae por pelo….

Ed.- Rosalie, no tuve nada que ver en esto, ¡Por dios! No sé qué paso, no sé nada, solo que Bella esta a dentro y papá colocándole un baipás, ¿Entiendes no?...

Ros- Si Edward entiendo, ¿ok? Ahora deja me en paz cuando ella salga, entonces, veremos quién sale peor…-esperaron por horas, a que el señor Cullen saliera, mientras Renee llego, estaba pálida y blanca, ella sabía lo que podía pasar pero a un a si no quitaba que su hija lo estuviera pasando, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Carlisle salió, se veía cansado, y preocupado…

Ren-Dime como esta mi hija, ¿Está bien verdad? ¿Lo está?...

Car- Si Renee, ella está estable, está dormida, pero eh tomado la decisión de colocarle un baipás, de emergencia, tendremos que trasladarla a Seattle para la colocación de uno más permanente, eso no es lo que me preocupa…-todos quedaron en silencio esperando, la noticia…-Bella estuvo bastante tiempo sin oxigeno suficiente, lo cual puede ocasionar daños permanentes o irreversibles en ella, no lo sé todavía, Renee…

Ren- ¿Cuales son esos daños Carlisle?...

Car- Las principales, son ceguera, sordera, la pérdida del habla, o dificultad, entre otras…-la señora no aguanto tal noticia que cayó en los brazos de su yerno, inconsciente, Edward tenia que ser fuerte por ella, el había prometido cuidarlas y a si lo aria, después de darle calmantes, y dejarla descansar, ella se encontraba igual estable, pero él no dejaba de pensar en su ángel, que pasaría con ella, Esme se había ofrecido a cuidar a Renee, mientras Edward estaría con Bella, quería estar con ella, si algo pasaba…

.

Estaba recargado sobre la mano de Bella en la cama, dormitando de a tiempos, Bella no despertaba su padre había dicho que era normal mejor dejarla descansar, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, cuando empezó a moverse, cerca de las 9 o 10 la trasladarían a Seattle, Edward se puso atento a cualquier indicio…

Be-¿Papá?...

Ed.-No amor soy yo, tranquila, ¿Cómo te sientes?...

Be-¿Edward? ¿Donde estas porque está oscuro?...-en ese momento el chico se congelo, eso no podía ser cierto, toco el timbre que tenían a su disposición, por cualquier emergencia, Bella parpadeaba constantemente como tratando de enfocar algo, pero ese sería imposible…-Edward prende la luz no veo…

Ed.- Nena tranquila, mi padre viene, ya, ¿Si? ¿Mejor dime te duele algo?...

Be-¿Porque tu padre viene? ¡Edward! ¿Por qué no veo? ¡Prende la maldita luz!…

Car- ¿¡Edward!? Bella eh llegado, hola hermosa ¿Cómo te sientes?...

Be-¿Piensan preguntar eso otra ves? Quiero ver, ¿Que pasa Carlisle?...-padre eh hijo se miraron, Isabella no era tonta y percibía que algo pasaba, pero porque, solo recordaba el desmayo y después nada, ¿Esto que tenia que ver?...- ¿Carlisle?...

Car- Bella, te desmayaste y tu cerebro se quedo sin recibir el oxigeno pertinente, el que no veas es una consecuencia, de ese acto, no sé si es permanente, tendré que acerté los estudios, y…

Be-¿Me quedare ciega? Carlisle dime que eso no es cierto, yo, es que…-las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su cara, sin sentido alguno, que podía hacer era como si quisiera que esas gotas saladas lavaran la oscuridad se la llevarían y vería el rostro de Edward otra ves, con su cabello bronce, sus ojos verde como las esmeraldas, su cara pálida, pero eso no pasaba sintió unos brazos tomarla y acunarla, necesitaba ese abrazo, para poder estar en pie, que pasaba y ¿Si no volvía a ver? En seguida se alejo de Edward aunque no sabía a dónde irse…

Ed.- Hey nena, amor tranquila soy yo, ¿si? Ven, en unos momentos vendrán por ti para llevarte ven ¿Nena?..

Be-No Edward, no, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar, no quiero tenerte cerca, no tu mereces a alguien bien, no yo, para que sirvo, para nada...-las lagrimas caían por su rostro, ¿Por qué no podía ser una persona normal a la que él podía fácilmente invitar a salir?...

Ed.- Sabes Bella, me eh cansado ya de esta farsa y tienes razón es hora de la verdad…-la chica se quedo en una pieza él le diría la verdad lo que le dijo Tanya…- estoy con tigo porque te amo Bella, me canso de que repitas como loro, que no eres buena para mi, ¿Quieres que me aleje? Ok lo haré, pero no puedes evitar que siga amándote, ¿Quieres que te olvide? Eso estará difícil, porque no puedes evitar que te siga amando, ¿Quieres que te remplace? No se podrá porque te amare igual siempre estaré aquí para ti Bella, nunca dejare de hacerlo, nena esto puede ser temporal podremos contra esto y más, ahora Isabella, hazte para acá, y deja que te a papache, te arrulle, porque nadie te amara más que yo amor siempre, esa promesa es para siempre….-y dejándose consolar a papachar por su novio, se durmió entre lagrimas, el diagnostico era alentador, pero la ceguera no se sabía que hacer, simplemente esperar, ya que los estudios no mostraban nada relativamente dañino en el cerebro, así que lo que esperaban era que fuera momentáneo, después de dormir a ratos, despertó por el movimiento de su padre, era hora adelantarían un poco el viaje, a demás Renee estaba más estable, Edward despertó amablemente a Bella, no quería que se asustara, ella no veía y eso sería desastroso, el solo esperaba que su pequeña novia sanara pronto no quería verla sufrir….

.

3 semanas habían pasado desde que habían salido de Forks a Seattle, para Edward los días habían corrido como agua la primera semana, pero después habían pasado lento y para Bella, mas la rutina era después del instituto viajar 2 horas de Forks a Seattle se quedaba toda la noche con ella y luego partía hasta la de la mañana para estar a tiempo en casa bañarse y llegar al instituto, ella por mas que le decía que se fuera el no hacía caso pues a un a si se quedaba afuera de su habitación y eso no lo sabía ella hasta uno de esos, días…

Inicio del recuerdo****

Be-En serio Edward estoy bien, ¿si? Vete, descansa no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa, a demás mamá se queda no hace falta esto…

Ed.- Esta bien nena pero mañana estaré aquí ¿ok?..

Be-Ok Edward, conduce con cuidado…-antes de irse la sorprendió con un beso de despedida que duro más de lo estipulado por el ser humano, y a regañadientes salió, pero se quedo a fuera en las sillas Renee no había vuelto seguro había mucha gente o estaba confiada a las palabras de Edward en quedarse, saco su teléfono y se puso a jugar Twist habían pasado ya más de media hora cuando un ruido muy fuerte lo alerto en la habitación de Bella, separo rápidamente sin salir del juego o apagarlo lo guardo en su chaqueta, y entro sintió la sangre abandonar su cuerpo Bella estaba de pie en la puerta que daba al baño pero había cientos de cristales en el piso la jarra junto con el vaso estaban rotos, los había tirado, ¿Pero qué hacia ella parada? Rápidamente corrió a ella para evitar que diera un paso y se fuera a lastimar más…

Ed.- ¡Por dios nena! ¿Qué paso? ¡Maldición haber tranquila, si! Te voy a cargar para que no vayas a pisar ningún vidrio ¿ok?...-ella solo asintió aturdida, le habían dado ganas de ir al baño, pero no quería molestar a una enfermera no era difícil ir al baño, a demás le daba pena con alguien esperándola, a si que fue, pero cuando regreso no calculo bien topándose con la mesa que se a toro y callo lo que tenia al piso, había sido una estupidez si Edward no hubiera estado ¿Se habría cortado o peor? Se sentía mal las lagrimas bajaban no podía hacer nada sin ayuda de nadie, se odiaba a ella misma…-hey nena, ¿Te has lastimado? Iré a llamar a una enfermera para que revise ¿ok? Es…

Be-¡No! Estoy bien, no quiero a nadie, no quiero a nadie…-en ese momento Edward entendió el mensaje ella se encerraría otra vez en su mundo y eso no era bueno, la abrazo contra él, dándole en silencio el a poyo que ella necesitaba desde ese momento el no se paró de ella en ninguna noche, a si que mientras en el día Renee cuidaba de ella en la noche y parte de la tarde lo hacia el…

Fin del recuerdo****

Hoy era diferente ella la daban de alta por fin iría a casa a sí que saltándose las ultimas clases, salió hacia Seattle, para recoger a su amada, manejo en tiempo record, y cuando llego el aire regreso, la vio hay sentada mirando la ventana detenidamente sabía que no podía ver nada pero era su forma de evitar contacto, o de seguirte en el lado equivocado, ella siempre mantenía los ojos cerrados casi nunca los abría, y cuando te hablaba miraba al techo o sus manos, nunca a ti, sabía que ese era el espacio de ella y él lo respetaba, entro y ella enseguida noto su colonia, saludándolo, su madre había firmado solo esperaban a Carlisle quien se iría con Renee y Esme, Edward y Bella irían en el coche del…

Ed.- ¿Lista nena?...

Be-Si, creo, vamos, ¿Edward? Gracias por venir…-el simplemente asintió pero se arrepintió y contesto…

Ed.-No tienes que agradecer amor, ahora venga tienes que salir en silla, políticas y no rezongues…..-salieron encontrando a su madre y a Carlisle él había arreglado todo para que ella no tuviera que venir cerca a sus citas, él era el médico tratante a sí que él se aria cargo, cuando se lo encontraron los detuvo el quería a Bella como una hija mas, cuando supo lo de Edward simplemente sonrió el era tan parecido a él, ya que en su juventud había hecho algo parecido por Esme, a si que no le puso trabas, cuando Charlie murió ellos acaban de llegar pero sabía de él, ahora ayudaría a Bella en lo que pudiera, como esto que aria, ella no miraba directamente ni mucho menos siempre con la cabeza sumisa, gacha…-oh papá, íbamos de salida, ¿Algún problema?...

Car-No hijo, simplemente quería darle un regalo a eBlla, ¿Espero que la señorita no tenga objeción? ¿Verdad?...-las mejillas de Bella se colorearon de un color carmesí, para nadie era un secreto que a ella no le gustaba recibir nada, o las cosas tan ostentosas…-ten pequeña es para que lo uses y no bajes esa mirada hermosa….-cuando Bella tanteo lo que era, se sorprendió era una caja y contenían… unos ¿Lentes?...

Be- Car…

Car- Antes de que te alteres o algo, son unos lentes de contra luz, pero actuaran con cualquier mínima luz, y el negro es un poco más oscuro, para que tus ojos no se transparente, y puedas alzar tu cabecita, no quiero ofenderte y…

Be-Muchas gracias Carlisle, en verdad, esto es….-la chica emocionada se lanzo a sus brazos para darle un afectuosa abrazo a lo que Carlisle tuvo que actuar rápido ya que ella no calculaba bien las voces y podría caer…-lo siento, jajaja todavía no calculo bien, lo siento…

Car- No te preocupes hija, estoy acostumbrado, a cargar a demás no pesas nada, ahora si vamos para que descanses Edward y tu también Bella recuerda que es lo primero….-después de los dos asentir, se dirigieron al estacionamiento, emprendiendo el camino, iban callados, cada uno en sus pensamientos, después de unos minutos que para Bella habían sido horas, eternas, por fin ella se propuso a hablar…

Be-Ya merito llegamos….-dijo en forma de un gemido, Edward por su parte rio, sabía que ella se estaba desesperando…-no te rías…

Ed.- No amor, no pero han pasado cerca de 45 minutos y todavía nos faltan cerca de 1:15 por camino y bueno quieres que juguemos para que no te aburras jajaja…

Be- ¡Por dios Edward estoy ciega! ¿Qué puedo hacer para jugar decirte que veo sombras? Y…-de pronto el coche paro abruptamente, que si ella no hubiera traído el cinturón se hubiera dado un buen golpe….-¿Qué?...

Ed.- ¡ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN! En tu vida vuelvas a decir algo a si, ¿Oíste bien? Esto que te está pasando es momentáneo, y si fuera permanente, nunca óyeme bien te dejare sola, ahora tu eres mi vida Bella y si no puedes ver yo veré por los dos ok, pero nunca digas eso, me duele escucharte, a si, ¿Bella? Te amo amor, y ahora aprovecha a descansar cuando lleguemos te prometo que me quedare junto a ti, ¿ok?...

Be-Lo siento, amor, lo siento….-con un beso sellaron su amor, y emprendieron de nuevo el viaje, hablaron algo de la escuela, y cosas por el estilo, cuando al fin Bella quedo dormida, el camino fue en silencio, cuando llegaron vio el coche de su padre habían a penas bajado del coche e iban entrando a la casa, estaba por cargar a Bella cuando esta despertó…-baja me amor, puedo caminar, estas cansado….

Ed.- No nena estoy bien, tranquila a demás no conoces el camino, todavía, vamos dame ese gusto de poder cargarte, ¿si?...

Be-Ok, vamos….-cuando iban entrando se quedo estático al abrir la puerta sus padres, hermanos y sus parejas estaban hay en la entrada, la casa de Bella era grande estaban por salir por la puerta Renee se veía asombrada, pero nadie decía nada sabían que si Bella sabia que ellos estaban hay bueno se opondría, a demás de que nadie sabía de su estado actual….-¿Amor? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?...

Ed.-¿Eh?…eh…si, perdón vamos a tu habitación vale,….- miro a todos pidiendo explicaciones, pero era mejor después, caminaron hacia las escaleras pero antes de subir al primer escalón, alguien estornudo, se maldijo…

Be- ¿Emett? ¡¿Edward que está pasando!?...-lo que él quería que no pasara paso, Bella los había descubierto con el peor de los trucos estornudar enserio, se preguntaba…

Ed.- Yo…eh…no…amor. Nada y…

Be- ¡¿Maldición me estas mintiendo?! Maldición, lo primero que te pedí, lo primero que no quería lo estás haciendo, ¡Tratándome como una idiota! Todos, lo siento pero...pero no quiero verlos…-como pudo empezó a subir las escaleras tropezándose un par de veces, cuando Edward quiso ayudarla ella se alejo rápidamente, simplemente la siguió desde atrás, cuando llego a la planta de arriba se recordó las habitaciones…-deja me, no, no me toques, no quiero tu lastima yo puedo sola….

Ed.- Amor…

Be- Amor nada, nunca…

Ed.- Bella está bien, solo te dejare en tu habitación ¿ok?...-después de hacer lo que dijo, salió de ahí se sentía mal, porque no simplemente le dijo que ellos estaban ahí, y ella podía actuar que los veía, pude hacerlo pero siempre actuando para lastimarla ¡¿No¡? se recriminaba, cuando bajo todos veían con preocupación…-se quedo en su habitación, Renee, esta calmada, o eso creo, yo iré por algo y regreso, ¿ok? Yo regreso…

Al-Edward yo…

Ed.-No Alice no, ahora no se que no querían hacer daño pero ahora no….

POV EDWARD…

Salí de la casa de Bella, sin saber cómo me sentía…mal, siempre dañándola, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, ¿Que hacia? ¡Agh! Maneje sin rumbo, golpeando el volante, necesitaba pensar en algo….

….

Xxx- Son 15.99…-compre un arreglo de flores para ella tenia que perdonarme una ves lo había logrado otra tendría que funcionar, sabía que mis hermanos ya sabían de la condición de Bella, y con ellos también hablaría antes, a si que fui directo a casa, ellos amaban a Bella pero ella no era como Alice creía, Rosalie y ella no eran iguales, Alice pensaba eso y la asustaba, maneje con cuidado, era temprano no tanto pero me daría tiempo, cuando llegue todos e esperaban, era hora de hablar y explicar tantas cosas, muchas a decir verdad pero no perdería a Bella, la amaba y lucharía por ella… Hora de poner las cosas en su lugar…..

Bueno ¡Holaaaa! Yo aquí de nuevo con otro capi, que tal Bella y Edward ah pues yo creo que la mejor medicina es el amor de una persona a otra no creen ¿? bueno likes, comentarios, los ¿Vulturis? les gusto, la amaron, apesta, ¿? Todo eso y más en un comentario, jajaja (RR)

¡Estoy de vacaciones! Así que podre actualizarles más seguido…

***Gritan llenas de emoción*** jajaja cada tercer día espero estar por aquí, ya que antes no podía la escuela me adsorbe mucho, gracias por su paciencia, y perdón mis horrores de ortografía, juro que lo revise miles de veces…

Cambio y fuera…..

Locura realizada…..

By:antoCullen::

J. &amp; R.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música: Corazones Invencibles – Aleks Syntek._

CAP…. 6…TIEMPO…. POV EDWARD…

Ren- ¿Edward? ¿Que haces aquí?...

Ed.-Hola Renee, perdona la hora, vine a ver a Bella, ¿Será que pueda?...

Ren-Eh, si pasa, haber si quiere ah estado todo el día en su habitación, no quiso comer, pero adelante hijo, yo estaré en mi habitación en un rato estará la cena…-camine hasta el segundo piso para ir tras ella, cuando llegue a la puerta estaba emparejada y eso era bueno, ya que no aria ruido a la hora que entrara, deje el arreglo en la mesita del tocador, y me quede mirándola estaba de espaldas a mí, tapada con una manta, me acerque y me senté a admirarla, parecía un ángel, mi ángel, como podía hacerle daño así no lo merecía un suspiro salió de mis labios, valla creo que volvería a las noches de vampiro jajaja…

Be- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin permiso, y sin ser invitado, no?...-me tense cuando ella hablo como, ¿Como sabía que estaba aquí?..- ¿Bueno o estaba soñando o estás aquí y te has quedado callado por ser descubierto?...

Ed.- ¿Co…com...cómo supiste?...

Be-Tu aroma, fácil tu colonia es fácil de diferenciar ¿Edward además aquí no hay hombres, así que quien más? Mamá no dejaría entrar a nadie más que a su adorado Edward…

Ed.- ¿Te burlas?...

Be-No solo digo que papá le enseño a disparar y apuntar muy, pero muy bien, y lo aría sin dudar si alguien entrara sin permiso así que deduzco que ella te dejo….

Ed.- Si, ella lo izo siento haberte despertado, Bella necesito hablar con tigo, que me escuches, por favor…

Be- Estamos hablando Edward, pero ok, habla…

Ed.- Siento lo de mis hermanos…- ella hizo el amago para hablar pero no la deje…-no deja me hablar, ¿si?...-ella asintió…-nadie sabía, Alice es un poco impulsiva, en lo que hace pero nunca ara algo con la intención de dañarte, siempre vera por tu bien, pero ellos no sabían nada, y…

Be- Su pongo que ya saben ¿No?...

Ed.- Si, hable con ellos hace unas horas para ponerlos al corriente, insistían en venir ahora pero las detuve ellas simplemente se preocupan, te quieren y bueno eres importante para ellas….

Be- Lo sé Alice es, una pequeña duende de un mundo mágico, y bueno un tornado que arrasa con todo, no se…

Ed.-Lo se y lo siento ella esta apenada, pero ella te considera una amiga una hermana, y lo siento por cómo te sentiste no quería hacerte sentir mal, yo solo quería protegerte y…

Be- Edward, sé que me porte como una loca, pero solo quiero que me entiendas, soy una bomba mis gritos son la dinamita, mis silencios son el tiempo en el que tardaran en explotar, Edward la mecha se acaba, mi vida se acaba y todos los que estén a mi alrededor saldrán heridos no quiero eso, yo no puedo ofrecerte lo que tú quieres, no puedo formar una familia, o simplemente salir a disfrutar con tigo algo para los dos, vamos no puedo ni siquiera verte jugar tu deporte favorito, soy una inútil, eso es lo que quiero evitar, mientras más antes me olviden mejor, yo…

Ed.- ¡NO! ¡NO! Y ¡NO!... ¿Me oyes? No, maldita sea no, tu elijes, ¿Esto no? ¿Tu decidiste esto? Pues no, ¿Donde quedo yo, Bella? ¿No soy importante en tu vida?...

Be- No lo sé Edward, tu eres importante claro que lo eres…

Ed.-Entonces no me saques de tu vida no aun, déjame disfrutar, déjate disfrutar, a los dos juntos, por lo que queda, no me quites eso, por favor…-las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, me acerque a limpiarlas, pero mas salían…

Be- Te amo Edward, te amo, pero…

Ed.- Shh, era lo único que necesitaba oír, lo único, te amo nena, y nunca dejare que algo te pase, viviremos juntos, lo superaremos juntos amor, siempre, déjame estar aquí para ser tu derecha y a apoyarte, ¿ok?...

Be-Ok…

Ed.- Ahora me podrías decir ¿Por qué no comiste?...

Be-Yo, este, no tenía hambre…

Ed.- Espérame aquí, iré por algo ligero…-baje por un vaso con leche o algo pero en el horno había una nota…

_*** Se que tu harás que coma, espero que lo disfrute, gracias Renee***_

Sonreí, Renee sufría por Bella, pero tenia que entenderla, Bella había sufrido la enfermedad por largo tiempo y desde pequeña con su padre, sabía lo que pasaría por vivencia propia, cuando regrese ella estaba oliendo las rosas del arreglo, camine rápidamente hacia ella dejando a un lado la comida, mi nena…

Be- Gracias por el detalle, bueno más bien gracias por todos los detalles…

Ed.- De nada, ahora ven, vamos a darte de cenar, esto se ve realmente bien….-comimos juntos entre platicas, Bella ceno muy bien casi todo, yo simplemente le robaba algunos bocados, cuando terminamos la ayude a llegar al baño para que se lavara los dientes, la parte más difícil fue cuando tenia que ponerse la pijama, ya que todavía traía los jeans….

Be- Solo déjame en el armario yo puedo cambiarme sola, no hace falta que tiembles jajaja…

Ed.-Yo no tiemblo…

Be-Aja, miedoso...- escuche que decía miedoso, pero no me arriesgaría no señor, la amaba pero mi suerte, digo su cuerpo y me callo, cuando salió traía un conjunto muy pequeño para mi gusto, y de hecho la blusa la traía al revés…-Edward puedo sentir tu mirada hasta aquí, ¿Me falto algo?...

Ed.- No amor, pero….

Be- ¿Pero?...

Ed.- Mmm, nada…

Be- ¿Edward? No, duermes afuera…

Ed.- Traes la blusa al revés nena, pero no te preo... ¿Qué haces?...-mi vos contenía una cierta nota de histeria pero se estaba quitando la blusa…

Be- Quitándomela para ponerla bien…

Ed.- Bella amor, estoy enfrente de ti, y…

Be-Miedoso, jajaja, déjalo así la dejare, ahora voy a dormir buenas noches que descanses…-me quede de piedra, ¿Ella se dormiría así sin más?...-¿Te quedaras ahí? O ¿Vendrás aquí?...- camine rápido quitándome mis zapatos, acostándome cerca de ella hasta que estuve casi enzima, claro sin dañarla, empecé a tararearle la nana que había compuesto en las noches, pronto sentí que su respiración se acompasaba, quedando rendida, mi pequeña princesa, la cuidaría no importaba que, pronto Morfeo también requirió mi presencia en el mundo de los sueños y para haya me fui, dejándome ir…

.

.

AL- Por dios Edward cálmate ¿Si? Todavía debe de faltar para que ella salga, recuerda que el profesor no estaba muy convencido, no llevan tanto tiempo…

Ed.- ¿Que no llevan tanto tiempo? ¡Por dios Alice! Son 3 horas las que llevan, ¿Como no quieres que me preocupe? Yo quería acompañarla, se lo prometí….

Em- Pero hermano, lo estás haciendo, estando aquí sin comer, esperándola, ahora cálmate, ¿ok?...-era cierto debía de clamarme, a demás no había nadie para que le hiciera daño a Bella, la prueba la estaba tomando en la oficina del director, ellos leían las preguntas o problemas ella respondía, era la forma para que ella pudiera obtener el certificado y poder ir a la universidad de Seattle, en tres meses nos iríamos entraríamos, si, porque yo entraría con ella siempre juntos, y para eso necesitaba de la ayuda de mamá, pronto…

Al- ¡Oh ya vienen! ¡Bella! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Difícil? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Te sientes bien, mal? ¡Dime!...-jajaja esa era mi hermana, ella amaba a Bella, más bien todos, Ros y Alice la consideraban la barbie Bella, Emett y Jasper su hermanita menor, papá y mamá una hija mas, y yo, yo era mi razón de existir, todavía recuerdo cuando Alice organizo la sorpresa de Bella al salir del hospital, o después…

_Inicio del recuerdo***…_

Al- ¡Por dios Edward! Quiero verla, ¿Si? Por favor...

Ed.- No Alice lo siento pero ella no quiere, así que nos vemos…-oí como pataleaba y hasta lloraba pero sabía que eso era una actuación, yo me regresaba y terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería, los días pasaban y yo simplemente salía de casa al instituto, y a la casa de Bella, y a casa o me quedaba con ella, mis padres sabían, al igual que Renee…

_._

Valla hoy no había visto a mi hermana, pero mis palabras murieron cuando la vi bajar con una bolsa de zapatos, y muy enojada…

Em- ¿A dónde va la enana?...

Ros- Llevaba una bolsa de zapatos ¿Será que salieron defectuosos?...-yo creía que si ya que bueno era muy estricta con eso…

Es- No lo creo tiene ah… No si a lo mejor porque ayer fue de compras y…

Ros- ¿Fue de compras y no me dijo?…

Car- Cariño simplemente regreso con dos o tres bolsas y las dejo en su coche por que la única que bajo era esa, ayer me llego el estado de sus tarjetas, por eso me di cuenta, por favor tu y Alice deberían moderarse, o mi cuenta se verá dañada seriamente…

Ros- ¿Y Edward? ¿Porque él no?..

Ed.- ¿Será porque yo no gasto, tanto? Pero a ¿Dónde abra ido? Y si…- ¿No ella no podía ir a ver a Bella o sí?…-demonios, no puedes ser…

Es- Edward esa boca…

Ed.- Perdón mamá, pero estoy seguro que Alice fue con Bella, dios le dije que no lo hiciera, nos vemos…-salí como diablo cuando llegue ya estaba ahí con Bella, la pobre simplemente tenia la cabeza gacha, ¿Alice, que has hecho? Me acerque de inmediato, y la abrace, mi pequeña…-lo siento nena, ella no me dijo, no sabía…

Be- Ella simplemente salto por mi ventana, dijo que sería una ocasión especial, pero sabes que no me gusta salir Edward, lo siento no sabía que tú querías, y…

Ed.- No amor, nunca podría salir a donde no estuvieras tu, juntos siempre ¿ok? Ahora, vamos para que te cambies…

Be- ¿No te gusto lo que me puso?...

Ed.- Amor me encanto pero sé que no estás cómoda nena, es un vestido arriba mucho para mi gusto de la rodilla, pero te ves realmente hermosa…-y le di un beso para confirmarlo…

_Fin del recuerdo…***_

Desde entonces se habían llevado muy bien, los 6 salíamos a veces, al parque, comer, o caminar, bailar, nunca al cine ya que Bella bueno no podía…

Be- Jajaja calma duende, eh todo estuvo muy bien, me entregaran los resultados por correspondencia el lunes así que por ahora es todo…-todos la abrazaron, con cariño ya que si bien Bella estaba muy bien le costaba hablar y se cansaba, pero era terca así que aunque se cansara ella caminaba y hacia cosas comunes, pero reservadas ya que bueno su vista todavía no estaba de vuelta…

Al-Oh ok, entonces podemos ir, a Port Ángeles, a cenar y bailar, ya se podemos ir a…

Be- Duende en serio me gustaría ir, pero quiero ir a descansar, a noche Edward y yo no dormimos, y quiero descansar, eh otro día te dejo que juegues a barbie bell, ¿si?...

Al-Ok, pero es una promesa, eh...

Be-Si, ahora nos vemos…-todos salieron detrás de Alice, que iba al mando, me gire y atraje a mi hermosa novia para darle un beso, a lo cual ella correspondió, después de que el aire fue insuficiente, nos separamos para irnos a casa, como casi siempre Renee llegaba tarde y no estaba ya que mamá y ella tenían el trato con una reconocida empresa….-ok, suéltalo, dime que pasa…

Ed.- ¿Perdón amor que pasa de qué?...

Be- Estas serio, lo siento en tu vos, a si que dime…

Ed.- No amor, estoy cansado te parece que nos acostemos un rato para descansar a demás, hoy no podre quedarme lo siento, Carlisle me necesita, con algo del hospital ya sabes…

Be-Oh, ¿Ósea que tendrás guardia, con tu padre?...

Ed.- Si amor, pero mañana podremos salir a donde quieras ir, ¿Te parece que vallamos a nuestro prado?...

Be-Si, amor…

.

Vamos Edward no pasa nada, tu simplemente le dirás una pregunta ella dirá si, y todos felices, ¿no? No claro que no, me siento que muero…

Car-Hijo está todo listo Bella y Renee ya llegaron y ella pregunta por ti…. y ¿Edward? ¿Hijo estas bien?...

Ed.- Si papá…

Car- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás llorando?...

Ed.- Papá ¿Qué pasa si me dice que no? Papá sabes los sentimientos de ella, ella cree que no es suficiente, ella no sabe de mi decisión de quedarme en Seattle, ella piensa que es un amor de verano donde al termino cada quien tomara su camino, y la olvidare que eso es lo que tiene que pasar, pero sabes que eso no es cierto….

Car- Hijo, decidiste amarla, quisiste quedarte aquí, luchar por ella, ahora sigue asiéndolo, lucha por ella y que esos pensamientos que ella tiene sean cambiados por el amor que se tienen, tu madre y yo no la tuvimos fácil pero nunca me rendí, a si como lo has hecho en no rendirte sigue y que el destino sea cambiado recuerda el no está grabado en piedra y somos dueños de él, ok, ahora vamos…

Ed.- Gracias papá, nunca terminare de agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mí, por todos…

Car- Hijo ese es el trabajo de los padres respetar las decisiones de los hijos y a poyarlos ¿ok? Y si no quieres que Bella se ponga más nerviosa vamos….-salimos hacia la sala, y dios casi me caigo al verla llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas pero con la espalda descubierta ¿En serio quería que me diera una combustión? El maquillaje era muy tuene, y el peinado era una cola alta pero su cabello estaba más largo, cuando me acerque a ella, la sentí relajarse, mi nena…

Be-¿No estabas?...

Ed.-Lo siento pero tenia que terminar algo, lo siento pero ya estoy aquí, ven vamos a sentarnos…

Es- Hijo le decía que se ve hermosa, ¿Verdad Edward?...—vi como se ponía roja que si las rosas de Esme la veían se pondrían celosas, la tome de la cintura para poder sentarla en mis piernas y abrasarla de la cintura…

Ed.-Claro que si mamá ella es la más hermosa…-estuvimos platicando ella y yo, después de que le entregaron los resultados claro que muy satisfactoriamente, habían pasado 3 semanas, donde habíamos disfrutado de lo lindo cada tarde íbamos a nuestro prado, y nos pasábamos horas ahí, los chicos también salíamos pero era hermoso compartir los días con mi Bella, mi madre y Renee platicaban sobre sus cosas Alice se les unió al igual que Rosalie, Carlisle, Emett y Jasper hablaban sobre un partido, a si quería que fuera desde ahora, cuando fue la hora y estuvo todo listo Esme nos hizo pasar a la mesa para cenar, Emett no izo esperar con sus bromas ya que yo le daba de comer a Bella en la boca aun con su sonrojo y protestas, cuando estábamos por comer el postre, papá me echo a los leones…

Car- Bueno hijo porque nos reuniste a esta cena tan rica por cierto amor….

Ren- ¿Fuiste tú el que nos invito Edward? ¿No tu Carlisle?...

Ed.- Si los siento Renee, pero como dice mi padre esta cena tiene un motivo, por el cual los reuní, yo…-respire varias veces todos me miraban intrigados mi madre se le resbalaban las lagrimas…-no quise faltar el respeto a la familia Swan, ni mucho menos, por ese motivo hace ya muchos años que te instalas te en mi corazón, en cada latido, en cada suspiro que dabas, un sus piro de amor, Isabella mi amor, por eso hoy…-me hinqué siempre tomando sus manos para que ella sintiera mis movimientos, algunas lagrimas estaban asomándose en sus ojos, pero en ese momento no había nadie solo nosotros dos…-quiero pedirte que tu ¿Isabella Marie Swan me arias el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?...-todo quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de mi Bella…

Be- Si, si, si, si me quiero casar con tigo Edward, si amor…-solté el aire que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo, Bella estaba en mis brazos, y sellamos con un beso nuestra promesa de amor, todos aplaudieron y se pararon para abrasarnos, Renee lloraba en silencio, y Alice había acaparado la tención de Bella pidiéndole que la dejara organizar todo…

Ed.- Renee estas bien, hey, re…-y se aventó abrasarme llorando, yo simplemente la consolaba…

Ren-Gracias hijo, gracias, mi niña está feliz en todo este ojo del huracán, gracias, y bueno es que tu siempre la harás feliz…

Ed.- De nada Renee ella es mi sol, y lo cuidare siempre, y bueno ahora tranquila si no Bella se dará cuenta y no queremos verla llorar…-ella asintió, y me fui con mi amor hermoso, seguimos platicando y viendo todo ya que Alice bueno estaba que nadie la paraba…

Al- Si el salón, los vestidos de dama, el de novia, el banquete, flores, ahh Jas tenemos que ir de compras y…

Jas- Amor pero fuimos ayer a penas, no crees que podemos no se…

Al- ¡¿Jasper Halle Witlock me has dicho no ir de compras?! No me hables…

Jas- Amor, no yo…-los dejamos hablando solos, mientras Bella me pedía salir, salimos hacia el jardín, hacia frio, claro en Forks eso era raro, ¿no? Por lo cual le puse mi saco estaba muy descubierta, para mi gusto…

Be- ¿Que pensabas, cuando esperabas mi respuesta?...

Ed.- Pensaba en que me podrías decir que no, no lo sé en verdad…

Be- ¿Por qué?...

Ed.- No lo sé, siempre piensas que no mereces estar con migo, que merezco otra cosa, pero sabes que yo te amo nena, pensé que saldrías con algo y me dirías que no,…

Be- Bueno si lo pensé, pero eh decidido que quiero darme una oportunidad con tigo amor, la oportunidad de ser feliz, de disfrutar junto a ti, a demás, quiero que les quede claro a las moscas que te pueden y que rodearan en Yale, que eres solo mío, y no estás disponible…

Ed.- ¿Sabes que te amo? Pues te amo, pero hay otra cosa que quiero decirte, no sé cómo lo tomaras pero bueno, no iré a Yale, iré a Seattle junto con tigo, a la universidad mis papeles están ya aceptados…

Be- ¿Pero, como es...eso? Tu, tu qu…que...querías ir a Yale, es la mejor escuela en medicina, es…es tu sueño, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...

Ed.-Por nosotros, y lo de la escuela en medicina, nena no es la única, en Seattle hay también una muy buena, y no es la escuela es el estudiante y que empeño le ponga, ¿En tiendes? Amor yo nunca te dejare así que bueno puedes dejarme de hablar, o lo que quieras, pero bueno seguiré aquí, siempre, ¿ok?...

Be- ¿Y...y...lo...s...los chicos?...

Ed.- Bueno ellos no saben irán a Nueva York, solo nosotros nos quedaremos amor, ahora mi hermosa prometida, señora Cullen, vamos a dentro hace frio, andando…

Be- Quiero conservar mi apellido, Cullen estamos en pleno siglo 21, a si que ya sabes...

Ed.-Ok, te amo amor…-sin más nos metimos y seguimos por un rato hasta que era demasiado tarde, por lo cual dormí con mi hermosa novia, ya que no quería que se fueran tan tarde…

.

POV BELLA…

Valla sentía que quería y necesitaba dormir más que lo que lo había hecho, Alice me había arrastrado a todas las tiendas habidas y por haber, dios eso era una verdadera tortura…. Me había sacado de mi cama a las 7 de la mañana en serio era sábado, ¡SA-BA-DO!...

Em- Vamos hermanita ve que nosotros también sufrimos…

Jas- Si mira que nosotros también bueno yo cada día, jajaja…

Be- ¡Agh! Quería dormir, Alice, Rosalie, en serio, podemos descansar, mira que todavía hay tiempo…

Ros- ¿Tiempo? Faltan exactamente 7 días, ¡7!...

Em- Mira hermanita, solo piensa que después estarás un mes con Eddie, y será para ti solito, después nos vamos y…

Be- Emi, no llores está bien, yo los extrañare mucho a todos, pero saben que no quería alejarme de aquí, en serio…

Ros- Entonces, vamos a esa tienda solo falta una mas y listo…-Emett empezó a aplaudir, que si, ya podía yo imaginare a que tienda iríamos, victorias secret, ¿Dios no en serio? Y si se pudo, ya que bueno según Rosalie un regalo de bodas ¿Por qué? Amaba a las dos pero en serio, yo no era para esto, solo me dijeron azul color favorito de Edward…

.

.

Al-¡Bella te dije que tenias que dormir, no quedarte con Edward despierta!...

Y señores y señoras, el día de la 'prueba de maquillaje' era esta, en serio, ¿No simplemente podían ponerme maquillaje ese día, y listo? El vestido era blanco, BLANCO señores, ¡Agh! Pero Alice decía, maquillaje, cremas, exfoliantes, y no sé que más, yo quería simplemente dejar eso, era mi boda, si, ¿Estaba entusiasmada? Sí, pero quería que fuera simple como yo, pero sabía que con Alice esto era imposible, así que bueno, tenia que aguantar, no era que no quisiera, pero me sentía nerviosa ya que llevar el apellido Cullen era sofocante, digo sabía que era tener un gran apellido ya que mi abuelo me lo había dado hace unos años nunca lo usaba siempre seria y era Swan, mi padre me lo había dado y lo portaba con el mayor orgullo que podía, pero quería descansar tenia miedo de no ser lo suficiente para Edward, ser la esposa que él esperaba, y una de las cosas era que había renunciado a sus sueños, a estudiar en una de las mejores universidades, odiaba eso….

Al- Perfecta, jajaja, este quedara para pasado mañana, si, ok, Char, está perfecto, ahora el peinado quiero una cascada de lado pero a esta altura, mira a mitad del pelo, quiero algo no se sofisticado, elaborado pero sin llegar a ser cargado ¿ok? Me entiendes…

Char- Claro que si Ali, esto será simplemente perfecto, ahora haber, deja en mis manos que bueno tendrás una novia ¡Perfecta! Haber Isabella, me tendrás el viernes en tu casa para dejarte más hermosa ¿ok? Cariño bueno, ¡Nos vemos!...-canto con vos chillona típica de todo gay, después de salir de ahí, con mi cara más suave que un bebe nos fuimos a casa Edward estaría esperándome, y eso me encantaba saber que al final del día el estaría ahí me encantaba, pero otra ves los pensamientos volvían ¿Seria lo suficiente para él? Mi enfermedad no era ahora nada mas impedimento también mi ceguera, que para cuando volviera no tenia fecha se había tomado unas vacaciones al parecer largas, y esto me ponía triste, cuando llegamos Alice me ayudo a bajar, pero unos brazos me sostuvieron hasta casi sacarme el aire solo había alguien así ¡Emett!…

Be- Em…ee…Emett. ¡No...res...re…respi..respiro!...

Em-Oh lo siento pequeña, jajaja, como les fue, Edward esta que no cabe, se tardan mucho, ¿Les abra pasado algo? Dios no sabes Jasper tuvo que usar esos poderes mágicos que el tan raro tiene para calmarlo, jajaja, pero andando te ayudo…-caminamos con cuidado para que no tropezara, pero en seguida otros brazos me rodearon, estos era muy conocidos, ese olor inconfundible, mi Edward…

Ed.- Te extrañe, amor…

Ros- ¡Valla tanta miel me va a dar un ataque diabético!...

Be-Cállate rubia, jajaja, necesito hablar con tigo Edward, ¿Podemos ir?...—el sabia que cuando decía ir, era ir a nuestro prado, así que despidiéndonos de todos, salimos a él, ahora el tenia que cargarme lo que quedaba del camino, me sentía mal, y bien, bien porque él me cargaba, me encantaba estar entre sus brazos, y mal porque lo hacía cargarme, y era bastante pero el siempre decía que no pesaba así que no era molestia…

Ed.- Bien, siéntate aquí amor, ahora ¿De qué querías hablarme?...-no sabía cómo decirlo, pero tenia que ser a si como iba…

Be- ¿Edward eres feliz con migo? ¿Estás seguro de lo que va a pasar entre nosotros mañana?...

Ed.- ¿Porque lo preguntas? ¿Tú no? ¿Tu dudas?...

Be- Solo respóndeme por favor es importante…-lo sentí respirar, y hasta podía imaginar que tenia el ceño fruncido…

Ed.- Si Isabella….-diablos mi nombre…-si soy feliz, mucho, ¿Sabes? Nunca imagine en casarme antes de los 20, pero eso era porque no tenia a la chica que completara mis expectativas, pero cuando eso paso supe que era lo que quería, siempre soñaba que sería con tigo compartir mi vida, mi día a día, mi cama, mi casa, todo absolutamente, podría haber esperado, porque solo tenemos 6 meses saliendo siendo pareja, pero tú te empeñas en que el tiempo es un factor importante donde él es el enemigo, así que hay que ganarle, por eso me salte algunos pasos, y te pedí que fueras mi esposa, que compartiéramos nuestra vida, que fuéramos uno, no sé porque me preguntas eso, ¿Pero sabes? Me hace sentir, que tú no eres feliz que yo no estoy haciendo algo bien, y lo único que quiero es eso hacerte feliz, esa es mi única meta, pero dime Bells ¿Eres feliz tu?...-mis lagrimas caían, el me quería, me amaba, y yo lo ponía en duda, yo lo amaba, y eso nunca cambiaria, sabía que era una estúpida por hacerlo sufrir así, que simplemente me avente a él sabía que si no estaba a mi frente el me sostendría, y a si fue…

Be- Soy muy feliz, Edward, muy…. más de lo que me imagino, pero tengo miedo terror, no ser lo suficiente para ti, Edward una chica normal para ti, yo, simplemente soy…

Ed.- No te atrevas a decirlo nena, tu eres mucho mas, a demás eres lo que yo quiero, ok, que eso se meta en esa cabecita tuya, porque nunca me cansare de decirte lo hermosamente sexi que eres amor, muero por ser tu esposo, que seas mi esposa, que seas mía, y que yo sea tuyo amor…-y con un beso donde me transmitía, todo el amor que sentía por mí, sellamos ese pacto que silenciosamente habíamos hecho, pero el problema de eso y de nuestra edad eran las ¡Hermosas hormonas revolucionadas! Y el beso que empezó casto y puro se convirtió en algo pasional, hasta que el estar encimada en sus brazos fue incomodo, y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, el estar así podía sentir como algo crecía y sus pantalones empezaban a quedar chicos, quería seguir, quería continuar, quería ser suya en todas las formas posibles, pero cuando un jadeo salió de mis labios se rompió el encanto y nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas…-lo siento, nena yo…-¿Aquioras lo había tumbado sobre el pasto?…..

Be-No, no te preocupes Edward, yo lo siento, no, olvídalo….-nos quedamos callados, por un muy largo rato hasta que por fin hablo al parecer era tarde, teníamos un camino largo, cuando llegamos a mi casa mamá no estaba al parecer ella y Esme estaban más que ocupadas, Edward me ayudo a llegar a mi habitación, quería darme un baño, no era al primera ves pero con lo de la tarde no me sentía cómoda no quería incomodarlo, pero el sabia así que me ayudo, cuando el agua estuvo templada, y mis cosas en la mesita, me relaje ante el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo, después de un gran relajante baño y cambiarme, salí para acompañar a Edward pero escuche unos pequeños ronquidos, ¿Eran de Edward? ¿No me había dicho que le costara dormir por las noches? Sin hacer ruido y despacio para llegar hasta él me senté en la cama y con cuidado acaricie su rostro, tenia los ojos cerrados, y la boca entre abierta, empecé acariciando su frente, sus cejas, pómulos, nariz, parpados, labios, hermoso…

Ed.- ¿Memorizando amor? Yo también quiero hacerlo el rostro más hermoso quiero conservarlo en mi mente, para cuando te extrañe….- a si fue como deje que el memorizara mi rostro, estuvimos besándonos claro esta Edward era un buen besador, y mi mente se trasladaba a Edwardlandia, donde lo único era Edward, en qué momento me quede dormida no se pero simplemente me deje llevar al mundo que Morfeo me ofrecía…..

.

.

.

.

Char- Pequeña quédate quieta por favor, tremendas ojeras que tienes contrastaran con tu vestido y no queremos que eso pase ...-me quede quieta, ¡Dios! Es que estaba nerviosa, ayer los chicos habían llevado a Edward a su despedida de soltero, y no los había visto, ok, bueno ustedes entienden, ¿no? Char. Ya casi terminaba, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, y mamá estaban terminando, de ponerse los vestidos, ya que el ultimo seria el mío, lo había tocado con anterioridad, pero no era lo mismo mis manos no eran experimentadas, así que quería, verlo pero eso era imposible…

Ros- Oh te ves hermosa, los chicos han llegado ya les eh dejado cambiándose, ya tranquila hermosa, hoy es tu día, hermana…

Car- ¿Toc, toc, puedo pasar?...

Char- Claro guapo a ti no se te niega nada...-jajaja podía jurar que Carlisle casi mejor se dio la vuelta y dijo regreso, jajaja…-por dios Carlisle no haré nada, bueno a menos que tú quieras…

Ros- ¿Char, el que coquetees con mi padre no es lo mejor, sabes? Mi mente es sensible…

Char-Jajaja lo sé hermosa, a demás la amistad de Esme es única, no quiero que me la retire por más guapo que estés Carlisle, bueno eh terminado, solo espera a Alice y ella se encargara del vestido, adiós guapo, y tu rubia, vamos tenemos que arreglar el maquillaje, hazme caso, vamos, vamos…-oí como la puerta se cerraba, y me quedaba con Carlisle, a solas…

Car- Hija, se qué bueno tal ves esto no estaba en los planes, pero quiero tener el honor de ser quien te entregue, en lugar de tu padre no lo quiero ocupar, pero sabes que te quiero como a una, y aunque Charlie no esté presente físicamente, pero siempre estará aquí en tu corazón, pequeña…

Be-Oh Carlisle esto es hermoso, gracias, y claro que acepto, que seas tú quien me acompañe…

Car-Gracias hija, ahora quiero que esto…-me tomo de la mano y me tendió una ¿Cajita? Donde tenia una peineta, no sabía bien, ya que no sabía diferenciar muy bien…-es la peineta que uso mi madre y su madre, Esme la uso también, ahora es hora de que tú la uses, es un legado hija, llamare a Alice para que te ayude, ¿ok? Si tardas Edward podría sufrir un ataque jajaja…-me quede tocando la peineta, ¿Un legado? Esto era simplemente perfecto, cuando Alice entro saco varias cosas, una de ellas supongo era el vestido por el movimiento de bolsas, me ayudo a quitar la bata, y ponérmelo, era simplemente hermoso a lo que sentía, retoco y puso la peineta, la hora más difícil las armas mortales que decía eran zapatos...

Al- Ahora si eres oficial una novia, jajaja, Bella estas hermosa, ¡Te quiero hermana!...-después de eso, me acerco a Carlisle, para que bajáramos de donde estaba Edward hasta acá, era un pasillo largo todavía, sentía nerviosa, algo tan simple que nos separaba, cuando empezamos a bajar por las escaleras que nos llevarían hacia el jardín donde se oficiaría la ceremonia, la tonada empezó a sonar, Rosalie era la que la tocaría, camine despacio y sin apuros, pero cuando sentí que doblamos la esquina, la luz algo como una ráfaga a pareció y todo se ilumino, ¡Po...po...pod…podía.. ver! ¡Podía verlo a él a todo, podía ver, el mi dios griego podía verlo!...

¡Me eh quedado sin palabras! Ok, nos leemos hasta el lueguito…

***Besos incrustados aquí***

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

N.S.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes son de la increíble __**S. Meyer**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…. (Ojala fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes…_

_**Música:**_

_De repente llegaste a mi vida – Los temerarios. _

_Luz de luna – Los temerarios._

CAP… 7… LA LUZ DE MI VIDA… POV BELLA…

Empezamos a bajar por las escaleras que nos llevarían hacia el jardín donde se oficiaría la ceremonia, la tonada empezó a sonar, Rosalie era la que la tocaría, camine despacio, y sin apuros, pero, cuando sentí que doblamos la esquina, la luz algo como una ráfaga a pareció y todo se ilumino, ¡Po...po...po...podía… ver! Podía verlo, a él, a todo, podía ver, ¡El mi dios griego podía verlo!...

Be-¿Car…Ca…Carlis…Carlisle? ¿De qué color es…es…to…do?...-se sorprendió ya que me había detenido, podía verlo en su cara, ¡Podía verlo! ¡Dios mío! Voltee hacia Edward, qué se veía algo desesperado, ahí estaba hermoso…

Car- ¿Bella hija que pasa? Eh todo es blanco hay guirnaldas colgadas son blancas, y esta un pasillo, por donde tenemos que pasar, al final Edward te espera, está el padre, las flores blancas de Esme adornan todo, y…

Be-Lo sé, lo veo, Carlisle lo veo todo, a quedado hermoso…-lo que paso a continuación no me lo podía creer, Carlisle ya estaba en el piso desmayado, ¡Dios no! ¿Que pasaba? mire a Edward que rápidamente corrió hacia nosotros, al igual que muchos se preocupaban por Carlisle…- ¡Edward! Edward, por favor ¿Qué paso? No, no, no ¡Edward !...

Ed.- Hey cariño tranquila, si por favor, necesito ayudar a Carlisle ¿si? Por favor necesito que te tranquilices, el medicamento no te surtirá efecto amor, Carlisle, papá, papá, ¡¿El alcohol?!...-Edward le puso el alcohol a Carlisle, y este empezó a despertar, sin problemas más que el de verme a los ojos, y después me abrazo con fuerzas agradeciendo, a no sé quien por haber hecho el milagro, todos nos miraban con preguntas por lo que pasaba…-papá necesito checarte por favor, amor estas mejor…

Car- Tenemos que llevarte al hospital, hacer las pruebas necesarias hija, ¡Dios! Esto es…

Be-Carlisle por favor, por favor, primero quiero casarme, después aremos todo lo demás, ¿si?...-el me miraba, decidiendo si hacerme caso o no, entonces miramos a Edward que empezó a balbucear…

Ed.- Tu…que…de…yo…tu…-acaricie su cara mirándolo a los ojos, con todo el amor que en este tiempo se había guardado tras mis ojos…-¿!Puedes ver!?...

Be- ¡Si amor, puedo ver, puedo verte! ¡Te amo!...-sin más nos dimos un beso, un beso lleno de amor, donde los dos participábamos, entendí ahora mi ángel de luz, mi Edward, el me había devuelto ver, y la vida me daba otra oportunidad para ver, para seguir a delante con mi amor, luchar juntos para seguir…

Em-Bueno, bueno ¿Abra boda o no? Jajaja, ¿Papá estas bien? ¡Tremendo golpe! Bella no quiero que mi papi Carlisle se abolle por caídas eh, cuando tengas que dar alguna noticia dala en el momento que el este sentadito o mejor en el piso jajaja…..-todos rieron ante las ocurrencias de Emett, Edward me ayudo a levantarme para estar frente al cura, empezamos desde donde nos habíamos quedado, y Carlisle decidió que mañana seria tiempo más que suficiente para revisarme antes de la luna de miel….

Cura- Bueno agradecemos a dios, por el milagro de traer la vista de esta hermosa señorita Swan, podemos seguir con la ceremonia, y ahora si estamos reunidos aquí todos hermanos, para celebrar en santo matrimonio, a Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen y Isabella Marie Vulturi Swan, los días de camino del señor….-en ese momento desapareció todo, no escuche a nadie más, Edward me miraba a mí, y yo a él, esto era mágico, podía ver, mi vista había regresado, y quería que se quedara aquí, quería disfrutar todos los días de él a mi lado, formando nuestra pequeña familia de dos, sabía que hijos nunca podría darle, pero nosotros, con nosotros eso era lo único, lo amaba, después de lo que dijo el padre que no escuche por ver a Edward...- ahora los votos…

Be- Mi luz desde siempre, mi ángel, mi vida, eso es lo que eres amor, cuando la soledad la oscuridad llego a mí, y tomo posesión de mi vida, siempre pensé que era lo que merecía, porque no estabas con migo, pero un día en medio de esa negrura llego la luz, llego el amor, llegaste tu amor, mi ángel, y me hiciste la mujer más feliz, ahora cumplo mis sueños, y cumpliremos los que tenemos por delante por trazar, con cada suspiro que el corazón de con amor, yo Isabella Swan te tomo a ti Edward Cullen como mi esposo, para amarte en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, tanto como los suspiros de amor queden en mi interior, acepto… Te amo….

Ed.- La primera ves que te vi, vi al ángel inalcanzable, siempre tan cerca pero a la ves tan lejos de mí, los años pasaban y cada ves más lejos estabas, la luz se apago en ti, pero una llama se encendió dándome una esperanza de vida de amor, juntos ahora lo hemos logrado, no sin antes tener que luchar por esa esperanza, que parecía tan lejana, te amo y ninguna medida de tiempo será suficiente para expresar y cumplir nuestros sueños juntos, yo Edward Cullen te tomo a ti Isabella Swan como esposa para amarte en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, tanto como los suspiros de amor queden en mi interior, acepto… Te amo….

Cura- Por el poder que dios me dio, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia señor Cullen…-cuando el padre dijo eso juntamos nuestros labios, en un beso lleno de amor, en nuestro alrededor todo desapareció, ya no estábamos ahí, simplemente nadie existía, nos besamos robándonos el aliento del otro, en cada choque, los aplausos nos regresaron al presente donde estábamos, nos separamos sin soltarnos, Edward poso su brazo rodeando mi cintura con posesión, algo que me encantaba para que negarlo, en ese instante todos se pararon para poder felicitarnos con un abrazo, y buenos deseos, me preocupaba no ver a mamá...

Be- ¿Mi madre?...-no me gustaba como se había tensado, ¿Que pasaba?...-¿Edward?...

Ed.-No te alteres ¿sí? Esta arriba en mi habitación, cuando Carlisle se desmayo ella también al saber la noticia, Jasper también sabe los cuidados, no olvides que todos nos estamos preparando para ser médicos, a si que Emett la llevo a mi habitación y le administraron un calmante, está descansando…-mi respiración se altero haciendo que el respirar se volviera pesado, que mis pulmones dolieran…-nena, me va a importar nada que sea nuestra boda pero si te empiezas a sentir mal, te administrare yo mismo un calmante, ya te dije está bien, simplemente esa dormida ¿ok?...-empecé a calmar mi respiración, poco a poco, pero seguía igual Edward me daba masajes en mi espalda, mientras veíamos a todos los familiares, que yo no conocía…

Be- Quiero agua, por favor…-me sonrió, con cariño llamando a un mesero, para que me trajera agua ya que todo era copas que contenían alcohol…-Gracias, ¿Edward? Te amo…

Ed.- Por eso estamos aquí, yo también te amo…-después de eso, la música empezó y todos a bailar, durante la velada Edward me cargaba y nos dirigíamos a su habitación…no, no crean que para eso, no, si yo también me desilusiono, pero era para algo mas importante ver a mamá, estaba tan ocupada que no me di cuenta de su falta, me sentía culpable, pero aquí estaba, y se veía como un ángel con su vestido lila, después de unos minutos bajábamos, y seguíamos, la comida había sido sopa seca con crema, eh lomo adobado la verdad no sabía bien que era, eh verduras salteadas, con queso, eso si me gusto, pan, vino, y algunos platillos mas pero a mí lo único era las verduras estaban muy ricas, el pastel era hermosos de 5 pisos pequeños que formaban un corazón, me estaba divirtiendo más de lo que esperaba, eran cerca de las 11 pm. Cuando Alice anuncio que era nuestro primer baile, diablos eso no me gustaba…- ¿Me permite esta pieza esposa mía?...

Be- Claro que si esposo, pero le advierto que es bajo su responsabilidad, ya que no se me da muy bien…

Ed.- Acepto encantado esa tortura….-cuando nos dirigimos al centro, Edward me tomo de la cintura y me alzo, ahogue un grito en su cuello de la impresión, deslizo sus pies debajo de los mios, para a si poder deslizarnos con facilidad y bailar…-ahora estas bailando...

Be- ¡En mi propia boda! Edward peso te voy a lastimar y te vas a cansar, y…

Ed.-Shh, ¿sí? El placer más hermoso cargarte, ser el a poyo nena, disfruta….-seguimos bailando por lo que duro la canción hasta que Alice anuncio que era hora de aventar el ramo, ¿Enserio? Edward me cargo para ayudarme a subir a la silla que Alice había puesto para que estuviera más alta, de espaldas hacia las chicas, contaron hasta tres y lo avente, Alice, Rosalie, Ángela, Emily, algunas chicas que suponía eran familia de Edward, y del instituto, cuando voltee para ver a donde había caído, una Rosalie muy emocionada saltaba de felicidad y un Emett pálido ante la sorpresa, jajaja un contraste digno….-jajaja, nena, creo que Emett tiene algo que reclamarte, jajaja…-y si Emett venia hacia acá…

Em- ¡Swan! ¿Hermanita, no podías haber tirado el ramo, calculado no se otra dirección? Porque Rosalie, que no…

Ros- ¿Emett Cullen, acaso no quieres casarte con migo? Es que tan mal partido soy, ahora entiendo todo y…-las lágrimas muy 'creíbles' aparecieron en los ojos de Rosalie si algo odiaba Emett, era ver llorar a alguna chica y más si esa era Ros…

Em-No amor, yo, no mi vida, sabes que tu eres todo para mi, Rosie, mi vida, ¡Agh!...-¿oh, oh, y ahora que haría el oso?...-señores atención antes de que decidamos si tirar a mi hermano o no, como ya vieron todos aquí presentes, mi hermosa novia o eso creo, a atrapado el ramo, así que señores antes de que mi hermano Eddie de en el blanco y mi hermanita Bella ruede en ves de caminar, Rosalie Cullen y yo nos casaremos es una promesa que cumpliré con gusto mi hermosa...-ok, todos nos quedamos a si de o.O.. Rosalie no cavia de felicidad, jajaja, y saltaba como grillo….

Al- Jajaja bueno parece que tendremos boda próxima y eso quiere decir que tendré una organización en puerta jajaja, ahora todos los hombres por favor para aventar al feliz novio…-Emett fue el primero, después Jasper, Carlisle, Benjamín, creo y no sé cuantos más, para cargar a mi reciente esposo, Emett se veía con una sonrisa…

Be-Dame Alice, ¡Emett! Si Edward tiene el más mínimo rasguño, Rosalie quedara viuda antes de casarse, espero entiendas la indirecta porque si no….-Emett me miraba espantado, y todos reían, hasta Edward, que cuando lo alzaron dejo de hacerlo, Carlisle tomo una de las botellas de champagne y la ajito sobre todos, las risas de todos eran contagiosas, pero para mí había una única la de mi esposo, cuando lo bajaron me acerque para darle un beso mmm sabia rico….-mmm sabe delicioso Sr. Cullen, jajaja….

Al- Ah, ah, ah, es hora de… ¡Quitar la liga! Atención hombres, solo los solteros pueden estar presentes, a si que Emett, Jasper, Carlisle, Sam, Embri, Josep, por favor a fuera de ese círculo jajaja….

Be-¿A Alice no se cansa ni se le va una cierto?...

Ed.- Jajaja no, pero si te sientes incomoda puedes dármela y simplemente la tiro en la cara de Emett, es más fácil….-eso sonaba tentador, pero el ver el brillo de Edward en saber que lo aria me desarmo era como quitarle un dulce a un niño, no podía, a si que con un suspiro acepte…

Be-No amor, hazlo, de todas maneras es de Alice….-me senté en la silla, y subí mi vestido, hasta donde estaba la liga bueno un poco más abajo digo no quería que me vieran las amígdalas, Edward fue bajando hasta quedar incado frente a mí, y con un giño de ojos y sin apartar la vista de los mios, bajo su boca hasta la dichosa prenda, ¡Dios! Me estaba arrepintiendo, esto se sentía muy bien, cuando la prenda estuvo sobre sus dientes, fue bajando poco a poco, la caricia del encaje me hacia cosquillas, tuve que morder mi mejilla para no soltar un gemido enfrente de todos, Edward se reía se daba cuenta de lo que causaba y lo estaba disfrutando, cuando por fin la saco y aventó al aire esta cayó en manos de Emett, ya que estaban cerca, y empezó a saltar como loco, vi que Jasper le decía algo y este le entregaba la prenda jajaja, les había dicho que era de Alice, y después del momento más caliente de mi vida, pasamos por el pastel que se veía genial, me había encantado, Edward y yo nos dimos pastel en la boca uno a otro, era simplemente perfecto, hasta que de nuevo salí a bailar y no precisamente con mi esposo, si no Emett…

Em-¡Muchas felicidades hermanita! ¿Lo logramos no? Te deseo lo mejor, y solo espero que disfrutes este día y todos los demás, se cuáles son tus pensamientos sobre la vida, y eso, pero mira han sido años estas aquí te has casado con el amor de tu vida, ¿Así que, que mas que disfrutar no?...-Emett podía ser infantil a veces pero cuando se ponía en plan serio, hacia que las lagrimas salieran, y eso me causaba mucha ternura y amor, el se preocupaba por mí, el me quería como una hermanita, y eso era simplemente perfecto, nunca había tenido hermanos, siempre quise tenerlos pero bueno nunca se pudo, ahora los tenia, aunque fueran infantiles, locas, vanidosas, eran MIS hermanos y los amaba por eso…-hey tranquila no llores, diablos no quise,… llamare a Edward…

Be-No, no, no, es solo que me emocione con tus palabras, Emett son, significan mucho para mí ¿ok? Y bueno yo también te quiero mucho como a un hermano, gracias….

Em- De nada hermanita, Belli, Bells….

Jas-¿Puedo bailar con la hermosa novia?...

Em-Mmm, ¿ok? Te quiero Belli Bells…-Emett se fue y estuve en los brazos de Jasper, no se pero siempre que estaba cerca de él, era como si te trasmitiera tranquilidad, paz, no sé, y a si era ahora…

Jas- Muchas felicidades Bella, que todo salga muy bien, pero sobre todo que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces pequeña, y si en algún momento ese tonto hermano mío, te hace algo no dudes en llamar, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, se que nos iremos lejos pero puedes llamar y tomare un vuelo para venir a patearle las bolas ¿ok?...

Be-Muchas gracias Jasper eso significa mucho de tu parte, y lo agradezco también si Alice te sobre pasa con las compras estaré ahí…

Jas-Jajaja gracias, bueno creo que ahora el baile será para tu único hombre no es a si...-asentí, y vi que Edward se dirigía hacia nosotros…

Ed.- ¿Me permites a mi esposa? ...

Jas- Es toda tuya hermano…-cuando Jasper se alejo, Edward izo lo ya acostumbrado, la verdad, no quería aceptarlo pero me sentía cansada, y un poco fatigada, y era pésima ocultándolo, por lo que Edward me cargo, para que bailáramos sin yo hacer el mayor esfuerzo, a si pasamos el mayor tiempo hasta que un pequeño duende me jalo, diablos la tranquilidad se fue…

Ed.- ¡Alice! Tranquila, por favor…

Al- Lo siento, Bella, es que es hora de cambiarte, para irse, prometo que no abra nada malo, ni te agitaras, simplemente quitarte el vestido de novia…-asentí despidiéndome de Edward para ir a la habitación de Alice, la verdad es que el conjunto no estaba nada mal, un vestido de manta color beige con una tira negra debajo del busto, y zapatos altos, si es que eso era zapatos, me soltaron el pelo y en realidad agradecí eso, ya que me empezaba a doler la cabeza…

Be- ¡Alice!...-grite, y ella se paralizo escaneándome de pies a cabeza, por un momento había tomado desprevenida a Alice y eso no pasaba muchas veces…-quiero agradecerte por todo, todo fue…fue más de lo que esperaba me encanto eres la mejor hermana, y me encanto fue la boda de mis sueños, gracias por todo….

Al- ¡Ahh! Bella me espantaste, pero de eso se trataba, y yo también te quiero Bella, ahora rápido, ¿Supongo que mañana irán al consultorio de Carlisle no? Por lo que las maletas se quedaran aquí, aquí tienes lo que puedes necesitar, ¿ok?...

Be-Gracias, a todas chicas las quiero mucho…-nos dimos un abrazo, muy afectuoso y bajamos en la entrada recargado me miraba Edward, parecía cual modelo de revista, cuando salimos la tradicional lluvia de arroz nos golpeo, muchos granitos golpearon mi cabeza y supuse que Emett era el que nos había atacado con ellos, nos despedimos con un gran beso y subimos al coche, para nuestra noche de bodas...

.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, decir eso era mucho era uno muy bonito, Seattle tenia buenos hoteles, si un chofer nos trajo y claro que nos hicimos menos tiempo al ser tarde no había trafico que retrasara esto, hasta que llegamos a la entrada no me di cuenta de la realidad esta sería mi primera noche con Edward, digo no la primera si no que bueno sería la primera como su esposa, dios eso me daba nervios, yo digo había veces que lo provocaba, pero eso era diferente ¿A...a... hacerlo de verdad? Cuando subimos por elevador, íbamos solos ya que no llevábamos gran cosa de maletas solo pasaríamos la noche aquí, y como debería de esperarme a lo tradicional de Edward abrió la puerta y me tomo en brazos, para entrar con migo…

Ed.- Bienvenida señora Cullen, no es nuestra casa pero soy muy tradicional, no dudes que lo haré cuando lleguemos a casa…

Be- Jajaja, ¿Quien dice que dejare que lo hagas? Jajaja ok, lo haré, y esto es hermoso…-la habitación era en terminados café, negro, y blanco, me encantaba, el piso era de pura alfombra, blanca, los muebles eran de un café, hermoso, espaciosa, a simple vista tenia una sala, increíble, me encantaba, cuando veía por el gran ventanal, sentí a Edward detrás de mí, y sus brazos pasar por mi cintura, esto se sentía…bien, era como un rompe cabezas, las piezas siempre tendrían que encajar, y un lugar en cada sitio, y eso era lo normal, así el y yo, las piezas encajaban eso era lo normal, sentí como Edward besaba la parte de atrás de mi oreja, y olía mi pelo, me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi nuca, me voltee entre sus brazos, para quedar frente a él, y juntar nuestros labios, lo que empezó como un casto beso, se empezó a volver demandante y intenso, lleno de amor, y posesión de uno hacia el otro, nuestras lenguas luchaban por tener el poder, no sé en qué momento, o como llegamos a la habitación ya que solo sentí la suavidad debajo de mi de la cama, nos separamos cuando un gemido ronco salió de mis labios…

Ed.-Ne...na…yo…si…no me detengo no podre hacerlo…Bella…yo…

Be- Edward no quiero que te detengas, quiero ser tuya de todas las maneras posibles habidas y por haber Edward, hazme tuya…

Ed.- Te amo nena…-después de eso, no me dejo contestarle ya que me beso, pero nos separamos cuando estuvimos de pie, llevo sus manos al cierre de mi vestido, para bajarlo cada trocito que era bajado del cierre me ponía nerviosa ¿Seria lo suficiente hermosa para él? ¿Sería lo suficiente para Edward? Cuando termino, dejo caer la prenda al piso descubriéndome en un conjunto de lencería azul eléctrico de puro encaje, la verdad tuve la satisfacción, de ver como Edward tragaba en seco, y sus ojos se abrían, tenia que agradecer a Alice…-eres hermosa, ¡Perfecta!...

Be- Tu este muy vestido, esposo…

Ed.-Repítelo, me encanta como suena, esposa…-jajaja me reí pero a un a si lo dije, me recostó sobre la cama y con dedos temblorosos, fui desabotonando su camisa y bajándola por sus hombros, hasta tirarla, ¿A dónde? No sé, mientras Edward besaba mi cuello, y bajaba hacia mis pechos, yo gemía su nombre entrecortadamente, dios me estaba matando me faltaba el aire de buena manera, empecé a acariciar su abdomen marcado, sus hombros, brazos, me arquee cuando Edward poso su lengua sobre mi piel caliente y el aprovecho para desabrochas y quitar mi sostén instintivamente me tape, me daba pena, pero el llevo sus labios a los mios, para quitar poco a poco mis brazos, cuando lo hubo hecho fue bajando dejando un camino de besos babosos, por mi piel creo que estuve a punto de correrme cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con mis pezones que a este paso estaban más que erguidos, arremolinaba su lengua en mi pezón, llevándose a la locura, le dio la misa atención al otro mientras yo me moría de placer, poco a poco fue bajando hasta tener entre sus dientes el inicio de mis bragas me tense inmediatamente…

Ed.-Shh, nena tranquila podemos parar si quieres, y…

Be-¡No! Digo no es que me estaba gustando pero me da pena…

Ed.-Nena prometo que esto te va a gustar, solo será para tu placer…-y no lo dudaba si arriba me volvía loca con esa lengua abajo no imaginaba, pero no evitaba que me diera pena, y poco a poco siguió bajando dándome besos por toda la pierna, hasta quitar mis bragas por completo, y hacer el mismo recorrido por la otra pierna y abrirlas, instintivamente las cerré…-no, no, nena abre, prometo que te gustara,…-diablos si lo decía con esa vos, me derretía, poco a poco fui abriéndolas y Edward bajo, cuando sentí su invasora lengua, me sentí morir y creo que me moje mas, el aprovecho eso y empezó a lamer todo, con uno de sus dedos separo mis labios vaginales, y me penetro con su lengua, yo me removía pero me tenia sujeta con una mano de las caderas, chupo y bebió hasta que una sensación desconocida se formo en mi vientre mi orgasmo se acercaba y sin más me deje ir a él, sin importarme que Edward se encontrara ahí abajo entre mis piernas, cuando me recupere sentía mis dedos como pasa y mi cuerpo como si hubiera sido metido en una lavadora, Edward salió de mis piernas tenia los labios mojados y brillosos mi esencia, se veía tan follable que no lo pensé y lo bese sabia salado y dulce, mmm, Edward se acomodo mejor en mis piernas y sentí que algo me golpeaba, era Edward ¿aquioras se había quitado la ropa? Lo más importante ¿Esta así por mi?..

Ed.- Nena haré todo lo posible por qué no duela, ¿Estas lista?...-solo asentí...- ¿Estás segura sabes que podemos parar?...- ¡Sí pero no quiero! Solo asentí de nuevo…-te amo…

Be-Te amo Edward…-sentí como la punta de su miembro entraba sí que estaba grande, lo sentía y caliente, poco a poco fue empujando hasta que se topo con esa delgada tela que diferenciaba y evidenciaba algo, rápidamente entro de una estocada y yo gemí quedo de dolor y lagrimas salieron de mis ojos Edward se quedo quieto, esperando que esto pasara, demonios dolía como la santa vaca lechera, poco a poco fue pasando pero dejando una deliciosa sensación que nunca había sentido, poco a poco empecé a moverme y Edward entendió dando estocadas lentas y cortas, pero yo sentía un delicioso placer quería mas, mas, pero no sabía que era…

Be-Ma…s…m…as…mass, Edward mass, ¡Agh!...

Ed.- ¡Oh! Bella estas tan estrecha, dios la sens…acion es...-no sabía que sentía, pero era realmente placentero, Edward había aumentado considerablemente las estocadas, hasta casi salir de mi, y volver a entrar, en un acto reflejo, no se envolví mis piernas en su cintura y sentí mas placer, Edward se sostenía con sus brazos para no dejar caer todo su peso en mí, yo tenia mis manos en su cabello, su cuello, espalda, y su trasero dios, ¿Donde estaba la Bella, que no se atrevería hacer eso? Tal ves el placer me cegaba, Edward dio un gemido y eso me puso mas, la bola de placer se formaba en mi vientre avisando que el orgasmo se acercaba, pero quería mas, así que no me pregunten ¿Cómo? o de donde saque la fuerza pero nos gire a Edward y a mí, para quedar libre, esto me hacía sentir poderosa, no sé porque, empecé alzarme y bajar dios la penetración desde aquí era simplemente magnifica, sentía mas, ver los gestos de Edward de placer, era lo más putamente magnifico, quería besar esos labios carnosos que ahora estaban entreabiertos, y a si lo hice, cuando me acerque a ellos gemimos al unisonó, la posición era, no había palabras para ella, y quise intentar algo, empecé a moverme en círculos, y eso dio el resultado correcto Edward gimió de placer y yo al ver tan excelente espectáculo, nos faltaba poco…

Be- ¡Ed...Edw…Edward! Me vengo ¡Dios!...-yo seguía moviéndome y el con migo a los segundo no lo soporte mas y explote dios ese había sido un orgasmo tan no se ¡Increíble! Edward me siguió a los pocos segundos derramándose en mi interior, dios era la sensación más grande del mundo, era inexplicable éramos uno mismo, caí sobre su pecho agotada y respirando con irregularidad, sentía que mis pulmones no daban a vasto con todo mi cuerpo que si quería cumplir la parte de mandar oxigeno a una parte la otra reclamaba, me ardían de tanto esfuerzo, con trabajos me separe de Edward, y corrí al baño recordando que hay había dejado mi bolsa con el inhalador, cerré para que Edward no escuchara ni nada, pero después de un momento cuando salí Edward estaba a punto de tocar, por suerte se había puesto sus bóxers no sabía si podría mandar suficiente aire a mis pulmones si lo veía en su esplendor…

Ed.-¿Nena estas bien? Creo que fue mucho debimos ir despacio, yo sabía, dios perdóname, lo…

Be- Edward Cullen te atreves a decir lo siento y juro que duermes en el pasillo de la habitación ¿ok? ¡¿Queda claro!?...

Ed.-Pero, es que…

Be-Edward Cullen, espero que los vecinos te den posada…

Ed.- ¿Nena?, ¡Hey!…

Be- Jajaja como crees, amor es la primera ves que hago esto, y yo sabía que no sería fácil ¿Me entiendes? Es un ejercicio muy trabajado, pero en serio amor, estoy perfecta solo necesito descansar ¿sí?...-hice los ojos de cachorrito, y al parecer lo hacía bien ya que me sonrió cargándome hacia la cama, y depositándome en ella, para acurrucarnos, pero eso no era suficiente y me jalo para quedar arriba de él sobre su pecho mi lugar favorito, después de un rato el hablo…

Ed.- ¿Bella consideras esto un experimento simplemente porque no tuve que salir corriendo a urgencias con tigo por alguna fatiga grabe al tener sexo con tu estrenado esposo?...-Valla Edward no se daba por vencido, eh…

Be-No, no lo considero así, pero si un triunfo, ¿Por qué? Porque no es sexo, hice el amor con mi estrenado esposo, ¿ok? Amor tranquilo, la próxima ves será mejor descansa Edward te amo…

Ed.-Ja' ¿La próxima ves? Valla eso no creo que ceda tan fácilmente….-me quede con esa respuesta y poco a poco Morfeo nos fue llevando al mundo de los sueños yo dormía entre rosas, dios esto era el paraíso….

.

.

POV EDWARD…

Xxx- Edward tranquillo ¿sí? Los resultados me los traerán en seguida, y si no te clamas me veré en la necesidad de sacarte….

Be-¡NO CARLISLE POR FAVOR!...-ok, Edward calmado nada pasara y si fuera a si Carlisle no estaría tan tranquilo ¿no?...

Xxx- ¿Dr. Cullen? Aquí tiene el expediente, con los resultados de la señora Cullen…

Car- Gracias Stephan, bueno chicos veamos que hay aquí…-Carlisle se quedo mirando fruncía y relajaba el ceño debes en cuando, ¡Dios! Yo estaba temblando, Bella solo lo miraba se suponía que hoy estaríamos en nuestra hermosa luna de miel pero no estábamos aquí, por un milagro, y ahora moría de miedo ¡¿Que pasaba!?….-bueno chicos esto es algo que no me esperaba pero tengo que empezar un nuevo tratamiento, los estudios a salido relativamente bien, para todo lo que ah pasado no hay daño como ya lo eh visto en la resonancia, ayer el medicamento que te suministre, bueno vi que usaste el inhalador solo una ves, ¿no?...

Be-No lo use 2 veces, en el hotel también necesite de él…-las mejillas de Bella se incendiaron, que creí que se prenderían las alarmas, papá sonrió, sabía que imaginaba más o menos que…

Car-Bueno se me olvido ese pequeño detalle, el medicamento lo empezaras hoy será una toma diaria por ahora, teniendo en cuenta tener una meta que será una semana después será permanente, pero las reacciones de este son que no pueden tener relaciones sexuales, lo cual deduzco hicieron anoche, y bueno Bella se agito demasiadoooo, esas son las agraviantes…-¿Qué? ¡¿QUE!? ¡Dios! ¿No podía hacer el amor con mi Bella? Anoche había probado el más exquisito de los vinos y ¿Ahora me decían que se había acabado?...-esto será por una semana nada de relaciones, por ese tiempo, ya que el cuerpo libera una toxina con el sexo, la cual altera el organismo del medicamento y bueno pasa lo que paso anoche…

Be- Are lo que sea Carlisle ¿Pero podre viajar verdad?...

Car- Claro que sí, pero con los siguientes cuidados…-¡¿No sexo con mi Bella!?

_¿No relaciones con mi Bella?... Esto será por una semana nada de relaciones, por ese tiempo, ya que el cuerpo libera una toxina con el sexo, la cual altera el organismo del medicamento y bueno pasa lo que paso anoche…eso se repetía. Sería una larga luna de miel, yo era un vampiro y mi Bella era la humana mi presa su sangre caliente cantaba para mi, una única y hermosa melodía, y como cual vegetariano no podía probarla ni tocarla o dañarla…._

_(¡Lo siento amo a los Temerarios!)_

Jajaja que tal no hacer el amor con Bella, en sequia jajaja, eso está mal pero que tal ya ven no soy tan mala para que Bella dejara su boda y se la perdiera, no, no, no, ella seria parte de todo, jajaja espero les este gustando nos vemos en el siguiente capi, ya saben cometarios (RR) igual a capi Mas pronto…

Las amito mucho… ***Besos incrustados aquí***

Locura realizada…..

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

J. &amp; R.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes son de la increíble __**S. Meyer**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…. (Ojala fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes…_

_Música:_

_Multicouples – Story Of My Life._

_Clary &amp; Jace – Shattered._

CAP…8… SEDUCIENDO A UN ESPOSO… POV EDWARD…

_Esto será por una semana nada de relaciones por ese tiempo, ya que el cuerpo libera una toxina con el sexo, la cual altera el organismo del medicamento y bueno pasa lo que paso anoche…_

Eso se repetía una y otra ves, sería una larga luna de miel, yo era un vampiro y mi Bella era la humana, mi presa su sangre caliente cantaba para mi, una única y hermosa melodía, y como cual vegetariano no podía probarla ni tocarla o dañarla….

Las palabras de mi padre se repetían pero era por la salud de Bella y nunca jamás la pondría en peligro, después de que le dieran las inyecciones, si señor y que ella hiciera una cantaleta por eso como niña pequeña, ya que ella odiaba las agujas, bueno pudimos salir, era una por día 7 días empezando hoy, fuimos al hotel para poder recoger todo y salir hacia el aeropuerto privado y tomar nuestro vuelo a disfrutar si señor….

.

.

Gar-Buenas tardes señor Culle, todo está listo…

Ed.-Buenas tardes Garrett te presento a mi esposa Isabella Cullen, y bueno ¿Que esperamos para abordar?...

Gar-Mucho gusto señora, y bueno cuando usted ordene…

Be-El gusto es mío Garrett y dime solo Bella….- Garrett asintió y se fue para preparar todo ya que nosotros subiríamos al avión, nos colocamos en los asientos abrochando nuestros cinturones….-y bueno ¿A dónde me dijiste que iríamos?...- mi impaciente esposa, ¡Dios! Se sentía también decirle esposa…

Ed.- Yo nunca dije a donde iríamos, amor…

Be-Pero…-hizo un adorable puchero, que no dude en borrar con un beso, mi adorable esposa se enojo cruzándose de brazos, pero era sorpresa, y no le diría….

Ed.- Bueno puedes dormir y descansar durante el viaje amor…-no me contesto, seguía cruzada de brazos…-te eh dicho lo hermosa que eres enojada, ¿No? Eres hermosa…-pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, pero igual seguía terca, sin más me gire hacia el pasillo para hacerme el dormido, y después de 10 minutos me estaba quedando dormido en verdad si no es porque sentí las uñas de Bella clavadas en mi brazo, que me desperté estábamos despegando ¿Tendría miedo?...- ¿Amor? ¿Estás bien?...

Be- Si no pasa nada, duerme….

Ed.- Eh ¿Si no pasa nada podrías soltar mi brazo? Creo que la circulación no está bien y la sangre no me llega bien a la mano…-en seguida me soltó disculpándose, así que la atraje a mí, mi pequeña tenia miedo a las alturas una cosa nueva que saber de ella, después de media hora una de las azafatas vino para ver si se nos ofrecía algo lo cual la enojo mas, ya que bueno la azafata Ashley se la paso coqueteando con migo, aunque no le hice caso, pero bueno creo que las mujeres a si son ¿No?...-nena, ¿En serio estarás enojada con migo todo el viaje? Ok ¿Ni siquiera me hablaras? ¿Bella?...-nada, así había estado desde que Ashley había venido, valla de armas tomar mi esposa, después de hablarle me di cuenta estaba dormida, ¡Genial! La atraje hasta mi, para que descansara mejor, y al poco tiempo la seguí yo, Morfeo me llevo al mundo de los sueños donde descansaría con mi mujer en brazos la mejor sensación que podía tener y pedir….

.

Xxx- ¿Señor Cullen? ¿Señor Cullen?...-me desperté por movimientos en mi hombro, pensé que sería Bella pero no era Ashley ¿Y ahora qué?... -señor Cullen por favor despierte a su esposa hemos llegado a nuestro destino, en unos minutos aterrizaremos, para que se coloque los cinturones, gracias ….-me senté bien para colocarme el cinturón y se lo coloque a Bella, pero ella se despertó cuando me alejaba y me vio, pensé que se enojaría o algo pero en ves de eso me sonrió…

Be- ¿Ya llegamos?...-solo asentí, regresándole la sonrisa…-valla era hora, esto es genial …-me reí por sus ocurrencias, cuando pudimos bajar del avión, Ashley se despidió deseándonos una hermosa luna de miel, a lo cual mi esposa respondió…-que bueno que lo tiene muy claro…-jajaja me encantaba que fuera celosa, ya que yo también lo seria, cuando por fin pudo apreciar el paisaje que teníamos delante de nosotros se quedo sin palabras y volteo a verme la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de si le iba a gustar pero…valla de pronto sentí un pequeño cuerpecito chocar contra mí, mi pequeña casi me había derribado y me daba besos por toda mi cara…-¡Oh, gracias, gracias Edward esto es hermoso! Me encanta gracias….

Ed.- Valla nena si a si me vas agradecer, te haré mas regalos como este jajaja, de nada amor, que bueno que te gustara, ahora ¿Te parece que vallamos a recorrer la casa o la playa? No se….

Be-¿Enserio? Claro que si…-empezamos a recorrer por la orilla de la playa, simplemente mojando nuestros pies, la sensación era indescriptible, iba de la mano de mi bella esposa, en un momento se separo para chapotear en el mar, me reía mi pequeña disfrutaba mucho hasta que fue demasiado para ella y su respiración fallo, corrí hacia ella, para ayudarla…-creo que es mucho para mi amor, lo siento Edward…

Ed.-No hay problema amor, a demás el viaje a sido largo será por eso, así que mejor vamos a descansar ¿si?...-la cargue en brazos a pesar de sus protestas, y entramos a la casa la verdad era muy grande y cuando veníamos en vacaciones, todos nos quedábamos aquí, definitivamente había sido una muy buena idea traer a Bella aquí…

.

_***Una semana media después ***…_

POV BELLA….

Esto era el colmo no sabía qué hacer, casi dos semanas y Edward no me tocaba, cuando quería acercarme a el más íntimamente, el salía huyendo con la escusa como ahorita de que las olas en el mar eran únicas, si como no, si salía a surfear todas las mañanas, ¡Agh! Me encontraba en una de las hamacas, la isla era en definitiva lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, habíamos nadado con los delfines, escalado o Edward lo había hecho, recorrido la isla de pie a pie, la conocía muy bien, saltado del acantilado, lo sé era algo peligroso, pero excitante y en las noches simplemente me abrasaba y me cantaba una nana para que pudiera dormir, ese era todo el contacto que teníamos, y bueno el otro era donde tenia que aplicarme las inyecciones, pero nada más, Carlisle había dicho una semana, sin relaciones eran ya ¡Casi 2 semanas! Asi que decidida marque un número uno de los que me podían ayudar…

''_¿Hola?''_

Be-Carlisle hola soy Bella….

Car-Oh hola cariño ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Edward? ¿El medicamento? Bella….

Be-Tranquilo Carlisle estoy bien, es solo que llamaba para saludar…-ok, esto era vergonzoso el coraje que había adquirido se había esfumado, por arte de magia…

Car- Ah bueno, pues hola hija, ¿Cómo te encuentras?…

Be-Bien, ya sabes todo bien y Esme, Alice, Ros, y…

Car- ¿En realidad llamas por eso Bella? ¿No será por otra cosa?...

Be-¡Agh! Esto es demasiado vergonzoso Carlisle, eres mi suegro y aparte de eso te veo como un padre, digo es demasiado preguntarle a un padre si puedo tener relaciones y pedir permiso a mi suegro si puedo tirarme a su hijo, ¡Agh!….

Car-Jajaja tranquila hija, no quiero más detalles, a parte también soy tu medico Bella te dije que era una semana el tratamiento hace 5 días de viste haberlo suspendido, y en 3 empezar de nuevo sin ningún problema, ya que tu cuerpo tiene las defensas contra el activadas y lo aceptara con gusto, ¿Porque me llamas hija? Aunque a decir verdad conociendo a mi hijo el no abra querido tocarte ¿No es a si?...- ¡Agh, ya dije que esto era vergonzoso, y raro, muy raro!...

Be- No Carlisle, el no ha querido, por eso te llamaba para así estar segura de todas maneras él es el que está estudiando para medico, y…

Car- Hija 1 semana te has retrasado 5 días, así que deja de perder el tiempo con migo y ve a conquistar a mi terco hijo jajaja, el permiso lo tienes si eso te sirve jajaja….

Be-¡CARLISLE!...-solo oí su risa y el pitido de la llamada terminada, esto era burdo, ahora tenia que pedir ayuda a alguien y esa era Alice, iba a llamarla cuando el teléfono sonó en mis manos, era ella valla la bruja ponía en acción sus poderes….—Hola Ali, estaba por…

Al- En la maleta negra con cintas rojas esta lo que necesitas….dios Jasper espera… bay Bella….-dios tendría que lavarme mi cerebro con cloro escuchar a Alice y…dios cállate, me pare y era hora de poner mi plan en acción, seducir a mí esposo, valla eso sonaba raro, vi y Edward seguía descargando contra el mar y eso me daba tiempo para ver a lo que Alice se refería…

…..

¡Santa vaca lechera! Esto era absurdo ni en mis mas locos sueños pensé en ponerme algo así, la maleta que me había dicho Alice contenía puros negligés, rojos, negros, azules, y de todos colores, ¡Dios! Tangas, ligeros, y que sabe que más, cerré la maleta ¡Dios! ¿Esto me ayudaría? No, claro que no, o ¿Si? Hay Bella ¿Porque eres tan sosa? Claro a Edward le encantara, respire casi teniendo el aire y tome el primero era uno azul, parecía un vestido, pequeño pero atrás era de puro encaje lo cual dejaba nada, ¡NADA! A la imaginación, con una tanga del mismo color y sin más arriba, bueno era el menos revelador por así decirlo, ¡Dios! Lo guarde y cerré la maleta justo a tiempo de que Edward me descubriera, ¡Dios esto sería un martirio!…

.

Ed.- ¿Nena te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?...-sí, no sabía qué hacer toda la tarde me la pase en sí o no ponerme esa prenda del mal, pero quería estar con Edward y bueno el tenia su plan no relaciones hasta, no sé cuándo, y… entonces todo cayo, yo era una inexperta, y ¿Si la primera ves no lo había hecho bien? ¡Dios! ¿Era eso? No tanto por lo que había dicho Carlisle porque no lo pensé…- ¿Bells amor?...

Be-Eh estoy bien Edward solo saldré a caminar, ¿sí? Eh no te preocupes, si eso…-me salí de casa, esto apestaba era nuestra luna de miel, y yo no quería explorar más, quería que fuera como decían sin salir de la recamara porque nos estábamos amando, sin control, porque no podíamos despegar las manos el uno del otro, sin embargo el salía a surfear, solo porque era arriesgado para mi, aparte no sabía y yo caminaba sola ahora pensando como una idiota, entonces no lo pienses simplemente hazlo, si en definitiva te rechaza bueno esto estará terminado antes de empezar, si, así que con las energías renovadas entre a casa lo encontré en la sala…-eh esto ¿Edward? Estaré en la recamara descansare un poco…-el solo asintió mirándome preocupado así que lo tranquilice…-estoy bien, amor solo descansare…

Ed.-Cualquier cosa me llamas amor…-asentí corriendo a la habitación, me metí al baño serrando, llene la tina y me di un refrescante baño de burbujas, depile a conciencia mi cuerpecito, y me unte cremas de las que Alice había metido en la maleta, cepille mi cabello, alisándolo y luego haciendo pequeños risos en las puntas, saque los zapatos que eran armas mortales, y me puse la prenda me mire al espejo y juro que casi me lo quito y lo quemo, pero es que me veía como una puta en serio, así que lo mejor que pude hacer era quitarme los zapatos, para sentirme más yo, una ves terminada, llamaría a Ed. ¡Diablos! ¿Como lo haría? ¡Agh! El teléfono si eso era, uno, dos, tres…

Ed.- ¿Hola?...

Be- Eh. Hola amor…

Ed.- ¡¿Bella?! Amor ¿Qué haces llamándome a la casa? ¿No estabas en la recamara?...-sí pero no podía ir hasta la sala vestida a si, dios…

Be-Si amor pero necesito que me hagas un favor y vengas a la recamara, te grite pero no escuchas así que se me ocurrió llamarte, si estas ocupado yo…- de pronto se corto, o más bien me colgó, rayos esto era estúpido, ¿Como pude pensar que funcionaria? Mejor me quitaba esto…

Ed.-¡Bella amor! ¿Bells estas bien?...- ¿Era él? Venia para acá, dios respira, uno dos, y lo sacas…- ¿Bella?...

Be- Si amor estoy bien me puedes esperar en la cama ya salgo, disculpa…

Ed.-Ok...-respira y sal, no es complicado es tu marido no un desconocido, cuando hube tranquilizado, salí y me coloque en el marco de la puerta frente a Edward, tuve la satisfacción de ver como se le salían los ojos al verme y tragaba grueso, primera parte bien….-Eh, e…esto…¿Que…sig..nifica…amor?….-jajaja ¿Quien tartamudeaba?...

Be-Solo quise hacerte una sorpresa cariño no…no…te gusta ¿Cierto?...-ok, el plan era perfecto yo era un desastre, valla esto era…era… Vergonzoso, el podía bien estar riendo de mi por ser tan ilusa….

Ed.- No claro que no amor, pero yo…yo, no puedo Bella entiende tu no…

Be- Se lo que quieres decir Edward no hace falta que lo digas me queda claro, soy una estúpida por haber pensado que esto funcionaria, ja' ¿Seducir a mi marido? Valla si estoy loca ¿No? Desde la primera ves fue un desastre, lo sabia pero me permití soñar, ¿Quien quería estar con migo? Con una en…

Ed.- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! ¿¡Me oíste!? Nunca digas eso, Bella que no te das cuenta que te amo, pero no puedo amor, mi padre dijo que el medicamento podría tener consecuencias olvidas tuviste que usar el inhalador la ves pasada, no quiero que te sientas mal…

Be- Edward dijo un semana el medicamento está en mi sistema ya desde hace 5 días, casi dos semanas actuando, volveré en 2 días a usarlo, ¿Que no podre estar con tigo como mujer? ¿Por el resto de mi matrimonio? ¿Estarás en celibato este tiempo? Edward estere enferma siempre, y moriré, pronto y…

Ed.-No, tu no morirás pronto, ¿!Me oyes?! Todavía falta para eso, tienes que vivir muchas cosas, juntos las viviremos, siempre, amor eso…

Be- Juntos, Edward te amo, quiero ser suficiente mujer para ti, ¿Que pasara cuando tengas ganas iras con otra? ¿Entiendo sabes? Siempre lo eh tenido presente desde que me enferme, no soy la chica que un chico podría presentar a sus padres, ni casarse con él, porque no soy una mujer en el sentido de esa palabra, llevamos dos semanas, y si quiero acercarme huyes, dormimos juntos pero un kilómetros nos separa, cuando te dije que no sabía si podía ser suficiente esto es lo que temía y me odio por eso, por haberte creado todo esto, perdóname….por todo…-salí disparada al baño a encerrarme Edward no había dicho nada era cierto, y esto no podía continuar, unos leves toque me sacaron de mi letargo…

Ed.- Amor sal, por favor Bella, no es lo que crees nada de eso tiene sentido amor, ¡Bella por dios!…

Be- Vete Edward, déjame sola no quiero verte, quiero irme de aquí de todo, quiero desaparecer, quiero...quiero el divorcio, ¡Esto es inútil!…-no escuche nada, se había ido y aunque me dolía era lo mejor para los dos, las lagrimas salían sin control, esto no estaría pasando si desde el primer momento me hubiera alejado…

Ed.- Hey pequeña tranquila, ¿sí? Shh, perdóname, tranquila shh, todo estará bien…- ¿¡Que hacia el aquí!? El yo estaba contra la puerta, ¡No…no…po...día entrar!…-soy un gran escalador ¿Recuerdas? La ventana no es ni la mitad de alta que la de tu habitación...-mierda era cierto…-ahora hablemos esto nena, nunca me arrepentiré de casarme, de estar a tu lado, de cuidarte, ni de haberte conocido, pero nena entiéndeme me aterra que por un arrebato pueda dañarte me sentiría el hombre más infeliz si eso llegara a pasar, nunca me lo perdonaría, tengo miedo Bella, no es fácil querer hacerte mía y poner en peligro tu salud, ¿Me entiendes?...-el me deseaba, mi salud era lo que le preocupaba ¡Pero él sabía que yo estaba bien!...

Be- P...pero yo...e…estoy b…bien… Edward me…s…siento bien… yo…quiero ser la mujer que tu mereces no una que simplemente este de día si no de noche también, de todas las formas habidas y por haber quiero serlo…

Ed.- Nena lo eres, eres esa mujer amor, te amo y no quiero que pienses que no es a si, ¿ok? Ahora vamos a la cama después hablaremos con Carlisle cariño no quiero que nada te pase, mi pequeña princesa….-Edward me cargo hasta la cama para acomodarme, ya que con dicha ropa podría darme un aire colado, pero cuando se atravesó por arriba de mi lo atraje hacia mí, juntando nuestros labios y pasando mi lengua por el suyo para pedir permiso, que en seguida me fue concedido, nos besamos en una danza de amor, donde ninguno quería parar, donde uno tenia que tener el control pero el otro no lo dejaba, el aire no fue impedimento para separarnos si no el gemido que salió de nuestros labios, en ese momento sentí como se separo de mi, sabía que no habría otro momento de debilidad para mi, ni para el…-nena por favor, tenemos que parar…

Be-Por favor Edward no, solo por favor no me aras daño, ¿Por qué crees que estoy vestida así? Hable con Carlisle, fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida pero sé que no me harás daño amor, me amas te amo, solo por favor, por favor…

Ed.- ¡Agh! Bella serás mi perdición, pero te juro que al menor indicio nunca mas en lo que resta de este viaje te tocare ok, si…si…te lastimo me dices por favor no quiero…

Be-Shh, no lo harás, solo ámame Edward, quiero que lo hagas….-se sirnio sobre mí, y me volvió a besar un beso lleno de amor, de pasión, por parte de los dos, decir que me encontraba en el mismo cielo era poco….

Ed.-¡Agh! maldita prenda ¿Quieres volverme loco?...-no dejo que le respondiera en cambio volvió a mis labios y fue bajando sobre mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis pechos, pero volvió a subir, dios quería gritarle que regresara, me beso y fue bajando por mi cuello y hombro para con sus dientes bajar el tirante, dios la cosa más putamente sensual sentir sus dientes rastrillar mi piel, hacia que casi me viniera, cuando consiguió bajarlo dejando uno de mis pechos al aire empezó la tortura, lo beso, lambio, y mordisqueo, yo gemía y me transportaba al país del placer, ¡Dios! Mientras su mano se encargaba de dar el mismo tratamiento al otro, pronto fue bajando por mi vientre, mordisqueando por encima de la tela, hasta llegar a mis caderas dios iba a ¡Ah! ¡Santa vaca lechera del pasto verde! Sin más enterró su hermosa cabeza ahí abajo y sobre la tela de mi tanga empezó a juguetear y de buenas a primeras un jalón ¿Había…había roto mis bragas? Si creo que sí, y volvía a su tarea enterró su boca en mi sexo y con su lengua empezó a juguetear, con sus dedos separo mis labios para poder hacer mejor su travesura, me envistió con su lengua, una, dos, y ya no podía me estaba consumiendo en el placer, lo peor cuando empezó a bombearme con dos de sus dedos, dios a este paso este hombre me mataría….

Be- ¡E….Edward! Voy a… voy…. A.. me vengo ¡Edward!...-dios el tan ansiado orgasmo me golpeo y para prolongarlo mas Edward siguió embistiendo pero sin dejar de chupar y beber de mi, sentía como se movía y quería ver, así que ¿De dónde saque fuerzas? No sé, pero me alce en mis hombros para poder ver su pelo cobrizo como se perdía entre mis piernas, y creo que tuve otro orgasmo con solo ver eso, me deje caer exhausta en la cama, cuando Edward _'termino'_ subió besando mi piel de todo mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mis labios, y besarme, los cuales tenían mi sabor, era la cosa más excitante y tomando el control nos gire para quedar a horcajadas encima de él, Edward se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de roles pero yo tenia una enorme sonrisa más grande que el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, sabía que él no seguiría, por mi salud pero enserio yo quería seguir, quería ser su mujer, lo había hecho una ves y quería serlo otra y otra, pero el tenia otros planes que no precisamente me fueran a gustar….

Ed.-Nena, en serio, yo… no puedo no quiero hacerte daño, y…

Be-Edward, por favor, no lo harás, solo intentémoslo, solo por favor, ¿sí? Por favor amor, solo eso, por favor…

Ed.- ¡Diablos Isabella! Eres el demonio en persona…-y con eso se sentó dejándome a mí a horcajadas sobre él, para besarme, empecé a moverme, yo no tenia mis bragas o la representación de eso que se hacía llamar bragas, pero el todavía traía sus pantalones, los cuales ayudaban mucho en mi necesitada fricción, a si que empecé a bajar su bermuda sentí como el contenía la respiración ante mi acto, cuando termine su poderosa arma salto frente a mi ¡Dios! ¿Eso cabria en mi pequeño cuerpo? Pues lo averiguaríamos en seguida, tomando el control de nuevo y frente a un Edward muy sorprendido, me volví a horcajadas sobre él para quedar alineados, y fui bajando lentamente sobre su miembro no podía describir la sensación que sentía al ser llenada completamente por mi esposo, era lo más exquisito que podía existir, empecé a moverme de arriba a bajo, escuchando los gemidos y gruñidos de Edward, viendo como su cara se contraía de placer…-diablos nena, me matas…-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, me beso, un beso lleno de amor y pasión, fue bajando por mi mandíbula, mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis pechos los cuales empezó a masajear con sus manos y morder cuando la tela se le izo molesta la tironeo asta que esta cedió, la presión de esta mando placer a mi centro que se contrajo entorno a Edward ¡Dios! No me faltaba mucho, empecé a moverme con mas ímpetu mientras Edward mordía uno de mis pechos y el otro estrujaba con su mano, dándome el placer que necesitaba para poder llegar…-B…Bella dios quiero que lleguemos juntos amor..

Be-¡Edward me...me… corro!...

Ed.-Dámelo amor, anda Bella córrete…-después de decir eso regreso a mi pecho con su lengua, y mando sus manos a mi trasero para impulsarme y caer con mas ímpetus, solo eso necesite para apretar mis paredes y correrme al igual que Edward sentir ese liquido caliente dentro de mí, la sensación era única, éramos uno, simplemente él se dejo caer aun con migo dentro y yo me desmorone encima de él con la respiración igual de agitada, el hacia figuras imaginarias en mi espalda que era lo único cubierto por mi destruido bayby doll, creo que Alice enloquecería, cuando nuestras respiraciones se acoplaron, Edward hablo preocupado…-¿Nena? ¿Bells, amor te encuentras bien, no te eh hecho daño verdad?...-para que negarlo si me encantaba su preocupación…

Be-No Edward, estoy…perfecta, amor deberíamos de hacer esto más seguido…

Ed.-Jajaja, haber ¿Quién es usted y que a echo con mi tierna esposa la que se sonrojaba?...

Be- Bueno amor mírame, estoy como un tomate ellos tendrían envidia de este rojo, y segundo no puedo evitarlo cuando pruebas semejante hombre bueno ya te das una idea ¿No?...

Ed.- Te amo nena, te amo ¡Te amoooo!.…

Be-También te amo Edward Cullen, eres mi ángel guardián, la luz que necesitaba y que pensaba había perdido, te amo…-me acerque para besar sus adictivos labios, dios eran únicos, digo no es que haiga besado muchos pero estos eran los únicos, fui bajando por su mandíbula, cuello para morder y juguetear con mi lengua donde sentía su pulso acelerarse , los gruñidos y exclamaciones venían acompañadas de una suave caricia, decir que esa noche no dormimos era más que nada la pura verdad, nos pusimos al corriente con las noches que no hicimos el amor, y nos amamos como siempre debió de ser…

.

Las semanas que le siguieron después de ese día fueron las de una verdadera luna de miel, no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima era simplemente perfecto estar con Edward, hacer el amor en el mar, arena, era un poco incomodo ya que se te metía arena por donde no debía pero simplemente fascinante, excitante, en cada lugar de la isla, bautizado para recrear nuevos recuerdos como debía de ser una pareja, mi salud ella por lo pronto no había hecho acto de presencia, había estado muy bien, el medicamento en verdad estaba haciendo efecto, cuando cumplí la semana de no ponérmelo, la siguiente empezamos de nuevo con ella, y Edward a alejarse a sí que bueno volví a pasar la plática mas vergonzosa de mi vida por segunda ves, ya que en este caso el medicamento actuaba solo con mi organismo el cual estaba preparado ya, pero a Don Edward prevenido de mas Cullen eso no era suficiente tenia que hacerme pasar la vergüenza de platicar eso, Carlisle comprendía pero no evitaba que me sintiera mal…. A sí que después de ese suceso, tan menos memorable nuestra luna de miel fue lo que era para amarnos sin restricciones…

.

Ed.- ¿Estas lista amor? ¡Hey porque lloras? ¡Te sientes mal? Bells amor...

Be-Si, es…so…lo…que me da mucho sentimiento ¿Algún día podremos regresar, Edward?...

Ed.- Jajaja ven, claro que sí, no creo que a Esme le importe, cuando quieras podemos regresar en vacaciones ¿Te parece?…-asentí me encantaba aquí habíamos crecido como pareja nos íbamos como una en realidad, y eso era muy importante…-bueno vamos amor, nos esperan en casa…-con un último vistazo di adiós a la que fue testigo de nuestro amor, en donde crecimos como una pareja de esposos que se aman, y donde entendí que tenia que luchar por seguir aquí para mi marido para ser feliz, y darme esa oportunidad….

Be-Vamos a casa….

0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o

Bueno que tal les pareció seduciendo a un esposo jajaja, ok, espero sea de su agrado el fic, bueno la frase de 'santa vaca sagrada'' es de una amiga jajaja un día la publico y me gusto aquí jajaja, ahora nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y ya saben, nos vemos…

**Linda bella: **_muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, claro que no tu observación es muy buena la agradezco, te juro que checo los capítulos hasta mil veces (ok :O exagero jajaja) pero si los checo repetidas veces pido disculpas si se me va alguna falla __…_

**Alice: **_(no me dejaste correo ni nada así que espero veas esto por aquí jajaja) muchas gracias por leer y que sigas la historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado…_

Cambio y fuera…..

Locura realizada…..

By:antoCullen::

J. &amp; R.


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer,**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música: Taylor Swift - Blank Space._

CAP… 9…REGRESO A…. ¿ESTRENANDO CASA?...POV EDWARD…

Cuando atravesamos las puertas del aeropuerto una Alice y Rosalie me arrebataron a mi mujer, casi tirándola al piso Bella se veía normal y agradecía al medicamento que mi padre le había recetado una nueva inversión por a si decirlo, del Dr. Nahuel en España, podría tener síntomas como todo por eso no quería hacer el amor con ella, la deseaba, por eso cuando Bella hacia algo para provocarme me alejaba lo que más hacia era irme a surfear en el gran inmenso mar, no quería hacerle daño, pero cuando se presento con esa ropa ese conjunto dios literalmente morí y reviví para el mismo séptimo cielo, me costó mucho, pero al final terminamos haciendo el amor durante toda la noche amándonos, claro eventualmente seguía con las inyecciones, de lo cual yo me hacía cargo y no era ninguna carga me encantaba cuidar de ella, pero siempre estaría sintiéndose mal por denegarme eso a mí, pero era un placer si eso significaba que estaría bien…

\- Si, hola par ustedes también estoy bien…

-Si ya vi hermanito, Bella ¡Por dios, estas muy bronceada! Valla Jas, necesitaremos ir a unas vacaciones también jajaja, vamos Bells, tenemos que ir a casa para que nos cuentes todo, y…-mi hermana siguió como si no hubiera mañana, me extraño no ver a mamá y la mamá de Bella, pero papá me saco de dudas…

-Hola hijo, tu madre manda saludos y disculpas pero un proyecto con la madre de Bella les ha ocupado todo el día, ¿Cómo está Bella, se ha sentido bien?...

\- Si papá, ella ha estado muy bien, quiero hablar con tigo cuando lleguemos a casa si es posible….

\- Claro que si hijo, vamos…-salimos del aeropuerto y subimos a los autos estuve platicando con los chicos de todo, ellos se irían en unos días a Nueva York para asistir a la universidad, claro que nos visitarían periódicamente o nosotros lo arriamos, estábamos tan entretenidos que no me di cuenta que estábamos dirigiéndonos a una dirección que no era hacia la salida a Forks…

\- Eh esto papá ¿A dónde vamos?...

\- Jajaja tranquilo hijo, simplemente vamos a visitar a unos amigos quiero presentarlos…-no me quede tranquilo ya que esto era raro, a demás que me preocupaba Bella ella estaba cansada, y no quería que se agitara….-listo llegamos chicos a bajo, que se hace tarde para regresar….

\- ¿Estás bien amor?...

-Si amor, bien, cansada pero se me pasa enseguida, tranquilo…-caminamos hasta el elevador y subimos al 3 piso no era muy lujosos pero era reconfortante algo así quería para mí y Bella donde pudiéramos empezar como una familia, cuando llegamos fuimos a una de las puertas era lindo todo, cuando Carlisle abrió, ¿Porque mi padre traía llaves de aquí? Nos hizo pasar esperaba todo, pero menos esto, mi madre y suegra estaban ahí y había una sala que decía bienvenidos a su casa ¿Qué? Bella y yo nos miramos sin entender…

\- Hola chicos ¿Os a ves pasado bien en su luna de miel?...

-¡Mama! ¿Q…que...es...Todo...Esto?...

\- ¿No te gusta cariño?...-podía caber esa posibilidad, digo la sala era pequeña si, había muebles de madera y pintados a un lindo color café, tele, parecía la cocina al lado y recamaras hacia mas a dentro, no sabía…

-¿No gustarme? ¡Me encanta! Pero esto… ha sido idea tuya…-dijo señalándome, ¿Yo?...- ¿Edward?...

\- No cariño a sido idea de todos, es nuestro regalo de bodas para ustedes cariño, hemos visto todo tipo de regalos menos una casa, a alguien se le ha pasado, pero como no sabíamos que regalar esto ha sido lo mejor, no queríamos tomarnos tantas atribuciones lo sentimos hija…-sabía que mamá actuaba, ella sabía cómo era Bella y haría lo posible imposible porque ella aceptara…

Be-Oh, no, no, no, Esme no llores, no, me encanta simplemente que pensé que Edward lo había hecho sin mi permiso pero viniendo de ti me encante sabes que si…- ¡Y la ganadora a chantaje mejor creído es para Esmerald Platt señores! Jajaja, la sonrisa de mamá y Renee era única por ver a Bella envuelta en su trampa…-tranquila Esme me encanta, gracias y gracias a ti mamá, bueno a todos, me encanta es hermosa, única...

-No podemos aceptarla mamá, ah sido un gran detalle que ustedes se….

-Edward Cullen es _MI_ casa, me la regalaron a _MI_ para vivir aquí, es modesta y cómoda pero es mía, a si que nos quedamos con ella y ¡No-digas-nada! ¿Podemos verla?...

-Claro hija vamos…-ellas simplemente se fueron sin más, ¿Pero qué?...

-Jajaja ahora si hermano te tienes por las pelotas, mira que Belli Bells es única si jajaja…

-Valla ¿Quién lo diría no? Bella dice Edward obedece jajaja, vamos a tomar algo, antes de que Edward tenga que ir por Bella jajaja…-me reí con ellos ya que hasta mi padre se reía de mi, y no podía decirle nada a Bella, ella era la que mandaba, mí amor a sí que yo obedecía, claro está que no en todo, alguien tenia que llevar las riendas de la casa…después de que vimos la casa en su totalidad, y eh de decir que mi madre y suegra se lucieron como nunca, era el sueño de Bella y por ende el mío, pedimos pizza para cenar, mis padre aunque queríamos que se quedaran no podían, solo había una habitación de invitados y no estaba lista, por eso ellos se iban al hotel mientras nosotros estrenábamos nuestra nueva casa...

\- Hija ¿Cómo te has sentido? No quiero que te malpases haciendo esfuerzos...

-No Carlisle eh estado bien no te preocupes…

-Hija me gustaría verte en una consulta con Peter antes de irme a Forks, para dejar todo listo sin complicaciones, ¿Te parecería que mañana lo viéramos?...

-Eh no Carlisle ¿Te parece bien eh te parece que nos veamos a las 3? Edward y yo iremos haber lo de la universidad después podemos verlos en el hospital, ¿De acuerdo?...

\- Me parece estupendo hija, por lo pronto nosotros nos retiramos a descansar, hasta luego chicos…-no sabía si mi padre había descubierto algo en Bella, alguna falla en el medicamento pero eso le preguntaría hasta mañana ya que no quería preocupar ahora a Bella, cada uno se despidió para ir a descansar y lo mismo arriamos nosotros, ya que Bella sí que estaba cansada con todo el ajetreo, nos dirigimos a la habitación realmente agradecía todo lo que habían hecho por nosotros esto era más de lo que podíamos pedir, cuando vi Bella estaba profundamente dormida, ya que no había puesto resistencia a que la cargara, valla mi pequeña princesa, tome su pijama para ponérsela y que descansara mejor, pero ella ni se inmuto, estaba realmente dormida, después de hacer yo lo mismo me acosté atrayéndola a mi pecho para que descansara sobre mí, díganme loco pero no podía dormir si no sentía su peso en mi, era la sensación más placentera sentir su calor y con eso Morfeo nos llevo al mundo de los sueños…

.

POV BELLA…

Sabía que tenia que despertar de este sueño, pero es que se estaba tan cómoda aquí, las almohadas suaves, y… ¿Era esto una respiración? Poco a apoco abrí los ojos, desorientada de donde estaba hasta que mire bien estaba en la que era mi nueva casa, ¡Dios! Ayer había sido uno de los mejores días, me encantaba mi casa era el mejor regalo que habíamos recibido, empecé a moverme sintiendo como un agarre se cernía mas sobre mi si me movía, y ese era nada menos que mi querido esposo Edward posesivo Cullen jajaja empecé a moverme para quedar a la altura de su rostro era hermoso mi propio dios griego, con las yemas de mis dedos empecé a trazar su rostro una caricia imperceptible, pero Edward tenia el sueño muy, pero muy ligero a sí que ese pequeño acto lo despertó, enfoco la presión sobre mi cintura para acercarme a él…

-Mmm, esto es la gloria a si quiero despertar el resto de mi vida...—quería decirle que yo no viviría el resto de su vida, que mi vida corría una carrera de mil por hora y se me iba pero en lugar de eso simplemente le sonreí dándole un gran beso, no era momento de ponerse triste lo que pudiera estar lo disfrutaría con él, si para hacerlo lo más posible feliz esa era mi meta aquí….-¿En qué piensas?...

Be- En que si no nos apuramos se nos hará tarde ¡Andando!...-me metí a la ducha teníamos una cita y todavía tenia que hacer el desa… ¿Qué? sentí unas manos sobre mis caderas y vi una alargándose para tomar el champo que yo estaba a punto de tomar, me gire y mi dios griego estaba cómo el mismo dios lo trajo al mundo, ahora si mi corazón corría una carrera por llegar y meter Gol…- ¿Qué?...

\- Ahorraremos más agua nena, ¿No piensas en el medio ambiente?...- ¿Pensar? ¿Enserio cuando lo tenia a si a él?... Y ¡Dios! Empezó a masajear mi cuero cabelludo con el gel del baño, eso se sentía bien, muy bien y más cuando tomo la esponja impregnándola de mi gel para cuerpo y empezó a masajear mis hombros, bajando muy lentamente hasta mis pechos que se ponían duros con la sola caricia, fue bajando más lentamente por mi vientre, estomago hasta llegar a mi cadera donde bajo hasta mi sexo, ¡Dios! Palpitaba de anticipación, para hacer más fácil la tarea abrí mis piernas y Edward empezó a pasar la esponja por mi sexo que a este paso estaba empapando la esponja, pero por suerte se mesclaba con el agua de la regadera, pronto sentí como ya no era la esponja si no los dedos de mi Edward los que se abrían paso y me penetraban tuve que agarrarme del hombro para no caer, era tanto el placer que me nublaba la vista, sentí su boca sobre mi pecho izquierdo y como lo mamaba como si no hubiera fin, lo mordía y jalaba y yo simplemente sentía que me derretía, añadió otro dedo mas ¡Tres dedos dentro de mí! Entrando y saliendo, su boca en mi pecho mordiéndolo, pero necesite para venirme el orgasmo fuerte me asalto, ¡Dios! Sentía que mis piernas no daban para mas, Edward adivino que me caería y me tomo para besarme y no dejarme caer…..- ¿Pensé que querías ahorrar agua?...

\- Bueno es que te ves endemoniadamente apetecible mientras el agua cae sobre ti…-me acerque a besarlo entonces sentí un pequeño problema que golpeaba en mi pierna, un gemido y gruñido salieron de mis labios, fui bajando con mi mano sobre su pecho, torso, abdomen, Edward se tenso cuando sintió lo que quería hacer…-no es… n…necesario nena, yo…

-Shh, disfruta amor…-seguí bajando con mi mano, la verdad no tenia ni idea de que hacer ya que yo en este campo era tan experta como que a Emett le gustaban los hombres, así que me deje guiar, seguí bajando, hasta llegar a su miembro duro, caliente y grande, muy grande, empecé con pequeños movimientos, de arriaba a bajo, los gruñidos me decían que iba por buen camino, a si que empecé a aumentar los movimientos y apretaba la base y regresaba, a si hasta que sentí algo caliente en mi mano y un gemido entrelazado con mi nombre saliendo de los labios de mi esposo, era lo más excitante, ver sus gestos como se corría, sentía curiosidad por algo pero no sabía como a sí que me lleve la mano con la que había masturbado a Edward que tenia su 'semilla' y pase mi lengua por ella, pensé que sería asqueroso, pero en lugar de eso me hizo mojarme más sabia saldo y dulce, ¡Mmm! A Edward, no me había dado cuenta que Edward observaba mis movimientos y este no paso nada desapercibido, lo cual causo que me besara con pasión…

\- ¡Dios! ¿En serio? ¿Tú quieres matarme verdad? Diablos nena eso...eso ha sido putamente sexy…-y me beso, decir que salimos enseguida de la ducha es una gran mentira, después de dos horas salíamos para vestirnos eh ir a la universidad dios me había dado el mejor regalo a mi esposo el hombre que amaba, ¡Dios mi dios griego! …

.

-Ok, nos vemos aquí en… 2 horas, si llegas antes me hablas vale para terminar por si no lo eh hecho ¿Sí?...

\- Claro que si amor o tu a mí, ¿Vale?...-el asintió y yo salí del volvo, ahora a estudiar, ¡Diablos! Esperaba que no fuera lo mismo que lo anterior, cuando llegue a la recepción una de las secretarias me pidió mis papeles, en serio que rezaba para que nada me faltara y poder entrar sin ningún problema y así fue, de rápido firme lo que tenia que firmar y me entrego mi horario….

\- En el edificio 'H' hay una salón, en el piso 4 ahí está la maestra puedes ir para que te diga de una ves los materiales ¿ok?...

\- Muchas gracias….-me voltee y no me fije y mi torpeza se hizo presente chocando con una chica de mi tamaño, pero rubia, era hermosa, ¡Diablos! ¿Y yo no podía estar más roja que un tomate? Si era una de las populares que molestaban, estaba perdida, era la primera en el blanco…-yo lo…

\- No yo lo siento creo que llegue muy apresurada y no nos fijamos, descuida...-me le quede mirando pero ella paso a su turno, bueno ¿No tenia que ser igual no? Camine hacia los pasillos y entre, valla eran varios materiales pero era simplemente emocionante estudiar esto, cuando salí volvió hacer acto de presencia mi torpeza, pero ahora cayendo yo arriba ¿De? ¡La misma chica! Que me había topado hace rato, diablos, pero en ves de gritar empezó a reír hasta las lagrimas…

-Yo…yo, lo siento no quería lastimarte ¿Estás bien?...

\- Si amiga, jajaja, buen porrazo, creo que el destino se confabula en que nos conozcamos, hola soy Katherine mucho gusto, ¿También estudiaras literatura?...

\- Eh mucho gusto Katherine soy Isabella Cullen, pero dime Bella y si estudiare...

\- Bueno nos estaremos viendo en unas semanas amiga, ¡Mucho gusto y cuídate!...-se despidió caminando para ver a la maestras y tomar apuntes de todo, algo me decía que si nos veríamos muy seguido a demás de por lo obvio…

.

POV NARRADOR…

Cuando Isabella salió del edificio Edward ya estaba recargado en su volvo como todo un modelo y lo malo es que los celotes de Bella andaban por las nubes, ya que cada chica que pasaba por enfrente lo desnudaba con la mirada, algunas se detenían a mirarlo y tratar de coquetear, ¿Que no se daban cuenta que era casado? Se preguntaba, pero el solo tenia ojos para alguien y esa era ella, el sabia que ella se estaba muriendo de los celos por las chicas, a si que acortando la distancia se acerco a ella y la beso frente a todos, dejando en claro que el era de ella y ella era de él, Bella satisfecha con lo que había hecho, se encamino a volvo con su esposo detrás de él, lo que no se imaginaba era que a lo lejos las 5 chicas que le habían hecho la vida imposible, miraban la escena, una con más odio que las otras, Tanya Denaly fijaba en Bella sus planes malévolos, no sabía que vería él en ella, ella era guapa y ella una mosca muerta, pero ella sabía que si un matrimonio se llevaba a cavo, también se podía destruir, su mente trabajaba para que _SU_ Edward volviera a ella…..

Los amigos son nuevos ya verán… bueno ¿Qué tal Tanya?… ¿Quién quiere despelucarla? Jajaja…ahora espero sus comentarios….

_**Nota importante: como podrán ver yo siempre en mis historias empiezo así:**_

_**-**_ _Ed.- Te amo nena, te amo ¡Te amoooo!.… - así es como escribo con el __**-Ed.-**_

_**Bueno una hermosa nena me dijo que **_Me gusta pero estres"! porque le pones los dialogos!? :s  
la abandono me estreso. LBM… aquí te escribo porque no dejaste como responderte

_**Bueno eh cambiado y espero que me comenten que les parece este cambio, por favor lo cambio o lo regreso al inicial, agradezco sus comentarios y opiniones, en verdad que es para que ustedes lean algo si no es perfecto, si algo que sea de su agrado**_

_**Bueno sin mas las amito mucho, hasta la próxima…**_

Los amito mucho… ***Besos incrustados aquí***

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes son de la increíble __**S. Meyer**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…. (Ojala fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes…_

_Música: Coldplay – Green Eyes._

CAP…10... ¡ADIOS A UNOS, HOLA A OTROS!... POV NARRADOR….

-Nena por favor no llores ¿Si? Tranquila, mira eh ¿Quieres que organicemos una cena? Eh ¿Una salida? Nena no llores por favor….-Bella lloraba le daba sentimiento, ella sabía que el sueño de Edward era ir a Nueva York a estudiar medicina, pero por su culpa no irían, todo por el miedo y ahora se iban sus amigos más que eso sus hermanos, se sentía mal…

-¿Eres realmente feliz con migo aquí Edward?...-Edward se le quedo mirando ¿Por qué preguntaba eso, ella no lo era?...

-Claro que soy feliz nena ¿Por qué no lo seria? Tu no lo eres con migo, ¿Algo te hace falta?...

-No…claro que soy feliz es solo que….que…yo…se...que …tu..Quieres ir a Nueva York a estudiar y no iras y es mi culpa….-Bella se soltó llorando ahora comprendía todo ella estaba sufriendo de a gratis, el era feliz con ella y ahora mas era suya su esposa, ¿Por qué no entendía eso?...

-¿Bella? mírame por favor, soy feliz nena muy feliz, ¿Sabes por qué?…-ella negó…- porque estás aquí con migo, aceptaste ser mi esposa, te cásate con migo, me amas nena y donde yo estudie no importa es lo mismo, nena si quiero ir, pero si no vas no sería lo que quisiera, donde tu estés es mi lugar Bella y eso deberías de saberlo, ya amor no quiero verte llorando porque piensas que yo no disfruto o soy infeliz, ven…-la tomo en sus brazos para acostarla sobre su pecho como una pequeña y eso era su pequeña mujer frágil, a quien tenia que cuidar, empezó a tararear una nana y Bella poco a poco se fue quedando dormida como una bebe, producto del cansancio de las lagrimas…-te amo mi amor, nunca dudes de eso…

-Te amo Edward….

.

.

.

-¡Ohhhhh Bella! Te voy a extrañar mucho…-después del berrinche que Bella había hecho por querer preparar ella misma la cena, Edward había aceptado y ahora estaban recibiéndolos a ellos cuatro, tenían la aceptación y todo listo en la universidad, pero tenían que conseguir casa, no querían quedarse en el campus, a si que conociendo a Alice dos semanas era poco para eso….-oh pero puedes ir para que vallamos a comprar y salir, si, promete que iras yo vendré cuando pueda igual ¿Sí?...

-Si enana, iré a verte, pero lo de las compras…no sé, yo está bien, ahora pasemos a la mesa esta lista la cena…

-Si porque yo ya muero de hambre, uff…

\- Emett amor, no tiene ni 3 horas que has comido…

-Pero amor es la cena de Bella, preparada por Bella lo cual dice que será algo jugoso, y…-un zape de parte de Rosalie había callado a Emett….-¿Amor y eso?...

-¿Mi comida no es buena? Pues que Bella te cocine…-había dicho con voz enojada pero con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios….

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear, vamos…-pasaron a la esa como siempre Bella se había lucido con la comida unas costillas en adobo de chiles, puré de papas, verduras salteadas, pan, vino, de postre una tarta de manzana con trocitos de frutas cecas y chocolates pequeños a Edward le encantaban los chocolates ¿De cuáles? Amargos, dulces, con almendras en fin de todo tipo, comieron entre bromas zapes por parte de Rosalie a Emett, y al final con sentimentalismo contando anécdotas del instituto, que sin ellos saber Bella sabia, pues ella siempre había estado al pendiente de él su amor, de cada suspiro que el daba y a ella le faltaba, no dijo nada porque pensarían que era una loca, pero participaba en ellas con mucho entusiasmo y Edward noto lo que ella quería esconder, y eso le encanto su pequeño ángel…

\- Bueno chicos hay que irnos tenemos que descansar nuestro vuelo sale a las 11 y no queremos quedarnos dormidos…

\- Jajaja, Emett tu eres al que hay que despertar, ¿Pero si chicos nos vemos mañana?...

\- Si mañana iremos a despe….-no pudo terminar debido al llanto y se abrazo a las chicas llorando era poco el tiempo que las conocía, pero mucho en la sombra y las quería como a las hermanas que nunca tubo, empezó a calmarse no quería tener un ataque y el aire le faltaba, un poco…

\- Oh Bells, no te preocupes, hay muchos medios podemos estar en contacto, si tranquila pequeña, te hará daño…

-Si Bells a demás tendré que venir cada mes tengo que renovar tu guarda ropa, y el de Edward…

\- Ja' con mi ropa no te metas a sí que solo el de Bella…

-¡Gracias por echarme a los leones! Cariño…-todos rieron por las ocurrencias de Bella, menos Alice que no le hacía gracia, a si se despidieron de su familia, Bella estaba cansada pero no evito que deseara a su marido, mas cuando el empezaba a desvestirse frente a ella sin pudor alguno, era un exhibicionista pensó, pero uno muy bueno…

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Sabes que todo es tuyo…-sus mejillas no pudieron estar más rojas, por haber sido atrapada en el acto de fisgonear, pero como el mismo había dicho todoooo eso era de ella, a si que no la podían culpar y con un gateo sensual llego hasta la altura de su amado esposo y lo atrajo a un beso apasionado, caliente, pero lleno de amor, cuando paso su lengua para poder entrar un ronco gemido abandono a Edward, y Bella supo que esta noche no dormirían exactamente completa, ¿Pero quién era ella para quejarse con tan buen desvelo? A sí que poco a poco fue quedando a horcajadas de su marido y sensualmente se quito prenda por prenda haciendo el momento más excitante, dormir por las próximas horas estaba más que sobre valorado…

.

\- Bella amor apúrate si, son las 10 y todavía no estamos en el coche…

\- Amor, ¿Te recuerdo quien se tardo en la ducha, interrumpiendo mi relajante baño?...-si porque ella se había despertado temprano para relajarse de las emociones que tendría que soportar por las próximas horas pero se vio interrumpida por unas manos, un Edward desnudo a si como dios lo trajo al mundo y hacer el amor en el baño parada, una experiencia realmente gustosa…

\- Bueno no tuve quejas cuando gemías mi nombre a todo pulmón, a si que no me culpes mejor andando….-salieron de su departamento, hacia el aeropuerto para despedir a sus amigos, cuando llegaron Edward aparco y recomendó a el cuidador que cuidara a su bebe, hasta le dejo una muy buena propina si Edward no podía dejar que algo malo le pasara a su preciado volvo, después de eso encontraron a los chicos en la sala de espera, se vieron rodeados de besos, abrazos, lagrimas, y de todo hasta amenazas…

\- Bueno hermanito, Eddie te quiero, eres mi ejemplo siempre ¿Pero sabes algo? Ahora tengo funciones de hermano mayor, esas son proteger a mi hermanita Bella, de idiotas como tu comprenderás, a si que esta no es juego y va de broma si le haces daño a Belli Bells, bueno date por terminada tu descendencia, ok, ¿Mas especifico? Te corto las bolas y se las doy a un perro, ¿ok?...-Edward no podía estar más blanco, sabía que Emett no hablaba de en balde y eso que le había dicho era más que cierto….

-Eh, entendido, no te preocupes...

\- Al igual con migo Edward quiero a Bella como mi hermanita así que si la dañas no dudare en patear tu trasero, ¿ok? Y tu Bells ya sabes que puedes marcarnos a nosotros en cualquier momento, a demás nos mudaremos a una casa juntos, a si que podrás hablar con cualquiera, ¿ok?...

-Muchas gracias chicos, yo también los quiero mucho…-a si pasaron lo que quedaba de tiempo, entre bromas y una que otra amenaza para Edward, para que tratara a Bella bien, cuando los altavoces anunciaron que era hora de abordar, se abrasaron despidiéndose y la promesa al aire de que se verían, Bella se sentía mal ya que en ese instante ellos también podrían ir a bordo de ese avión si ella no hubiera dicho no, Edward adivinando sus pensamientos, la abraso susurrándole que no se preocupara…

-Vamos nena y deja de pensar que hasta acá oigo a esa loca cabecita pensar, ¿Te apetece ir a comer o algún lado?...

-No, solo quiero ir a casa, ¿Sí? Lo siento creo que siempre arruino tus planes ¿No?...

-No amor tranquila ¿Te parece ir a casa y sentarnos a ver películas? ¿Y pedir pizza?...

\- Eso estaría muy bien….-con esos planes emprendieron camino a su casa, los momentos difíciles, eran siempre los que le hacía detenerse a pensar en si era la merecedora de este hombre que ahora estaba a su lado, pero él le sonreía y todo se le volvía y pensaba en la promesa de hacerlo feliz y sabia que si seguía a si no lo lograría, desechando todos esos pensamientos fijaba la vista en su esposo valla que bien se oía, y sería tanto como duraran sus vidas…..

.

Xxx- Bella, por favor anda solo una horita, una solo una, mira solo quiero ir y que me vea para que vea de que se perdió, mira podemos llevar a Edward sabroso Cullen y si me permites le doy una manita y a si bueno el plan es perfecto, y….-Bella soltó un gruñido…

-A mi marido ni un manoseo, ni nada Kat, a demás ¿Cuanto llevamos de conocernos? ¿5, 6 meses? ¿Y a cuantas fiestas me has visto ir? A si que no…

Kat- Pero, anda una horita ¿Sí?...

\- Agh está bien, ¡Dios soy una facilona! Le diré a Edward si dice si vamos si no, no, ¿Ok?...

\- Pero es que, Belli…

\- Nada, me vas a dejar ahí cuando después de media hora el te hable y te irás a tener sexo rudo con él, no conozco a nadie a sí que Edward me podrá traer cuando eso pase...

-Yo, no…-la castaña la miro con una ceja alzada…-está bien, háblale…

\- Le mandare un mensaje, puede que este ocupado…

_***Amor Katherine nos invita a una fiesta ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? Te amo…***_

-¿No te responde? Agh ¿Por qué hace eso?...

-Si no responde es porque está ocupado...

\- Ya se, vamos a buscarlo ¿Sí? Y sirve que te vas con él para vernos a las 9, para ir a la fiesta, ….-con un suspiro aceptó y se fueron caminando al campus donde se encontraba Edward en la facultad de medicina, en estos meses había hecho muy buena amiga de Katherine, desde aquella ves que Bella había caído encima de ella, el destino había confabulado para que ellas fueran amigas, a si que desde el primer día de clases en la universidad fueron amigas hasta este entonces, en cierta forma ella pensaba que dios le había mandado a un ángel cono, Kat, ella sabía lo que pasaba con su enfermedad, ella sola se había dado cuenta, Kat había perdido a su madre ella había muerto de cáncer cuando tenia 17, estuvo un año a cargo de su tía Katia, ahora que estudiaba la universidad vivía sola en su propio departamento, desde hace unos meses, ella era muy independiente algo loca pero daba la amistad de corazón….-sabes que el aceptara hermana jajaja, y Bells ¿Por qué te detienes?...

-Dame la invitación que te dieron…

-¿Ah? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?...

-Dámela Katherine, ahora…

\- Ok, aquí está pero…-era la misma que el tenia…

\- Kat. Es la misma que él tiene, que le ah dado ella, vamos a ir a esa fiesta, necesito ver que va hacer…

-Pero no se supone que no iríamos a demás ¿Por qué dices eso? Mira a lo mejor simplemente se encontraron afuera con los demás y ya….

\- no kat, no se ve a sí, Edward me diría si va a ir a la fiesta y no se ven como si se hubieran encontrado se ven desde hace semanas, yo sé lo que te digo, ahora ¿Me acompañaras? Además ¿No eras tú la que estaba interesada en ir a darle celos a Jackson?...

\- ¡Demonios nena! Claro que sí, pero ahora cambio de planes, será poner celoso a Edward Cullen si señor andando nena apenas tenemos tiempo para ponerte en forma…-a si salieron del aparcamiento, borro el mensaje que le había mandado y que no había leído, después de que Kat se divirtiera imaginando como vestiría y jugaría a barbie Bella con ella, se fueron en el coche sería algo que pondría a prueba su relación….

.

Mientras tanto Edward ni enterado de lo que Bella estaba por hacer, había denegado la invitación que en un principio Tanya le había dado, pero sus amigos lo convencieron de ir, el acepto por ir por unos momentos, pero entonces se acordó de Bella, en los 5 meses que llevaban aquí ella no le gustaba ir a las fiestas de la universidad, no le gusto pensar en eso, pero en serio quería despejarse quería divertirse, extrañaba a sus hermanos, pero ellos estaban lejos, a si que hizo la locura, acepto ir haya a esta hora Bella estaría en casa ya vería que haría, siguió con ellos y después de unos momentos salió con su volvo directo a casa cuando llego no estaba su coche ¿No había llegado? Se preocupo ¿Sí le había pasado algo? Mejor decidió llamarla…

_***Llamada***_

-¿Hola?...

-¿Amor? Estoy en casa, ¿Dónde estás?…-por un momento Bella se sintió peor había dudado de él, el estaba en casa y ella con Kat, hasta que Edward hablo….-nena pregunto es que me preocupe, solo vine a por unas cosas y cambiarme llegare tarde tengo que ir a estudiar a casa de James, unos protocolos para mañana, pero me asusto no verte en casa es tarde…-lucho para que el sollozo que tenia en la garganta no saliera y se ollera, se iba simplemente trago, esto era lo que ella no quería que pasara, sabía que algún día pasaría, él se aburriría de ella pero no que pasara…tan pronto…

\- Ah…si...e yo estaré con una chica de la universidad eh tengo que, tengo que, que buscar información sobre un libro, lo siento llegare tarde, o tal ves me quedare aquí, si eso….

-Oh bueno entonces nos veremos mañana nena con cuidado no vemos, te amo….

-Sí, si, ok adiós…

_**Fin de llamada****_

Edward sin saber que Bella se había desplomado en el sofá sintiéndose una estúpida, el se iba, ella sabía que esto pasaría, pero también su mente le decía que confiara en el que el a lo mejor había tenido que ir a estudiar, pero otra ves su lado le decía que James no era de esos, él prefería ir a una buena fiesta donde habría sexo y alcohol, a que estudiar o hacer un trabajo, al otro día lo terminaba y listo ese era el….

Mientras Edward se preparaba, era tarde a sí que tenia que salir antes ya que era lejos, cartera, llaves, loción, listo salió con velocidad en su preciado volvo y emprendió a la fiesta, cuando llego se asombro era en uno de los salones más prestigiados en Seattle Tanya estaba en la puerta recibiéndolos y cuando llego no le gusto mucho como lo recibió ya que se colgó de su brazo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, en el interior sonaba música muy movida, a si que enseguida Tanya lo tomo para llevarlo a la pista y en esos momentos agradecía que Alice y Rosalie les hubieran dado a ellos tres clases de todo tipo de baile aunque eso quería decir que cuando se equivocaban ellas tenían todo grabado, pero regresando a la pista Tanya se movía sensualmente frente a él, el seguía el ritmo pero un poco alejado…

-Ah, eres genial bailando, ¿Quieres un trago? Vamos Edward no seas amargado….

\- Eh si claro que si, eh iré por el…

\- Oh si Edward, espera que la promo ya llego jajaja…-no sabía de que hablaba Tanya, pero mientras lo dejara solo por un tiempo y disfrutar estaba bien, pero en ese momento James, Vladimir, Stefan, Laurent llegaron ante él, apabullándolo con saludos, mientras tomaban, ellos eran divertidos pero alocados…

.

.

\- Jajaja ¡Dios! Esto es lo mejor, ya viene lo bueno si señores, ¡Por dios Edward! Y no te vas hasta que esto termina después de eso puedes irte a dormir jajaja…-Edward lo miraba con una interrogativa, si señor ya que eran casi las 12 am. Y él seguía ahí, Tanya había venido varias veces a sacarlo a bailar o como anfitriona, mientras ellos tomaban no estaba borracho solo había tomado algunas cervezas ya que tenia que regresar a casa…- ¡Por amor de dios! Amigo en esta fiesta las chicas bailan y se da una cooperación para las siguientes fiestas, nada de desnudos eh, eso es en privado jajaja y con tu chica, respetamos a las nenas ellas solo juegan hacer sexys, Tanya es algo a si como presumida a sí qué bueno a causa de eso hay buenas fiestas, ella y las otras cuatro chicas, son lo máximo aunque yo prefiero a mi victoria, a si que no te vas hasta después…

.

.

\- ¡Por dios Kat! ¿Qué hacemos tenemos que subir? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?...

\- Tú no te preocupes ¿Sí? Nos pondremos esto tu tranquila, le eh dicho a la líder. Si creo que era a si, y ella ah quedado encantada, no nos conoce a sí que no ha habido problema con una nueva idea…-Bella había llegado cerca de Edward, había estado tomando y divirtiéndose, eso no era nada malo lo único era que no le había dicho nada eso era la confianza que él no le tenia, a si que lo había observado, ahora Kat, la había metido en el estúpido baile que se hacía, cerca de 10 chicas participaban contando las a ellas Kat, la había vestido con un vestido rojo pegado, que solo le tapaba un poquito más debajo de su trasero, unos zapatos negros de muerte, el pelo suelto en ondas, maquillaje negro aunado y ahora la máscara, después de un momento las chicas se pusieron en posición dejándola a ella y Tanya en el frente, rogaba que no se fuera a caer, porque si no haría el mayor ridículo, la canción empezó a sonar era una muy movida y le encantaba, se oía muy bien ella en un principio no tuvo que hacer nada, era su cuerpo el reconocía el movimiento simplemente lo hizo movía sus caderas al ritmo, desapareció todo estaba bailando al ritmo, los chicos en su mayoría chiflaba y veía que Tanya quería matarla con los ojos por robar sus miradas, ella se sentía poderosa nunca la habían volteado a ver ósea ¿Qué tenía que vestirse como una puta para lograr eso? No lo quería pero se estaba divirtiendo desde que había llegado, atrás Kat le giñaba un ojo dándole ánimos pero eso cambio cuando oyó a los chicos que estaban con Edward diciéndole que no fuera tímido, la morena no mordería hasta ese entonces no sabía de quien hablaba paso la mirada ante las chicas y todas eran rubias a excepción de Kat y ella, pero entonces sintió paralizarse las manos que ella perfectamente conocía estaban sobre el fajín que le habían dado para el dinero, eran de él, Edward tenia sus manos sobre sus caderas poniéndole un billete de 500 grandes, se sintió asqueada, ¿Por qué? Eso era lo único su cuerpo se movía por inercia y el dejo una lenta caricia sobre su piel, cuando dejo el dinero enganchado Kat la miraba preocupada, su semblante a pesar de no verse bien por la máscara decía mil cosas, una y mil más que Edward no había visto, pero si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera sentido el hombre más estúpido sobre la tierra, cuando la música termino se sintió mal al grado de vomitar hasta la última papilla Kat simplemente la ayudaba…

\- Necesito aire Kat por favor…-la chica no dijo nada la llevo al frente a tomar aire sobre los arbustos y le dio agua, pero si en ese momento se sentía mal, cuando vio que Edward venia sobre ella se sintió morir…

\- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? Te ves mal…-lo bueno era que traía la máscara todavía si no…

-Sí, no te preocupes es solo que hacía mucho calor…-Kat se sorprendió al escuchar la vos de su amiga, ella sabia como cambiar la vos cuando el oxigeno era menor en su sistema y eso lo aprendió en una de sus depresiones, no en un momento crucial pero ahora lo agradecía…

\- Qué bien, has bailado genial haya arriba, ¿Me preguntaba si no se quieres tomar algo? Pero sin toda esa bulla...-cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas calaron en lo mas hondo de su corazón, él quería irse con ella ¡Sin conocerla! ¿A sí, sin más? Sentía que las nauseas volvían pero las controlo….

-Seguro pero antes ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?...-intento poner una sonrisa, que fue mas una mueca…-¿Podrías darle esto antes a Tanya? No es mío, a demás tengo que decirle a mi amiga para poder irnos tranquilos…

\- Eh claro, espera vengo en un segundo por ti….-sin más salió, Kat que se había alejado para que pudieran hablar, la miro preguntando…

-Te explicare todo lo juro, ahora simplemente quiero ir a casa, por favor me siento mal…-sin más salieron de ahí, cuando Edward regreso no encontró rastros de ella, entro de nuevo pero por más que busco no la encontró sin decir nada mas salió hacia casa, una ves en el coche se dio cuenta de su estupidez, había estado a punto de irse con otra chica que no era su esposa, ¿Qué malditas le pasaba? Arranco el coche pensando en todo, había mentido a Bella cuando nunca lo había hecho, había estado a punto de tener sexo con una desconocida, si no es que ella se arrepintió, ¡Por dios! Era un estúpido, acelero lo mas que podía eran las 2 de la mañana cuando llego a casa, estaba todo igual, apagado Bella no estaba y lo agradecía, subió a su apartamento su casa, la que compartía con su esposa, el amor de su vida, mañana le contaría todo y solo esperaba que ella no se enojara, entro a trompicones el alcohol le empezaba hacer efecto, no prendió la luz de la sala a si llego a la cama pero sintió que aplastaba algo, ¡Rayos! Que no fueran hojas de Bella si no ella lo golpearía, ya que tenia la maña de dejar trabajos por todos lados pensó, pero al prender la luz, la borrachera se le fue al piso, el aire le falto y se sintió morir, ahí en su cama donde había hecho el amor con su esposa, su Bella, tantas veces estaba un vestido rojo y una...una... máscara, no era la máscara de ella, con la chica que había estado a punto de tener sexo, sintió que el aire le faltaba…..

Ok, no me maten, primero luego ¿Quien quiere matar a Edward por lo que hizo? Lo amo pero en serio esta si se paso, bueno a si va la trama y nos leemos lueguito. Ya saben las indicaciones….

Ahora espero sus comentarios

Cambio y fuera…..

Locura realizada…..

By:antoCullen::

J.&amp;R.


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer,**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música__: _

Katy Perry – Thinking Of You.

Katy Perry – Unconditionally.

CAP. 11 SUFRIR UN PERDÓN. POV BELLA…

Sabía que Kat me miraba con preocupación, estábamos en los asientos del avión, pero ¿Que podía hacer? Después de que él se fue me sentí morir, quería salir de ahí no sentir nada más, cuando llegamos a casa en tiempo récor gracias a Kat, me quite el vestido y lo deje junto a la máscara en la cama, mi amiga había empacado varias cosas de mi ropa y cosas personales, no quería seguir aquí, a si que iría a dónde me a poyaran, mis hermanos, sabía que el preguntaría pero ellos me protegerían, solo tenia que alejarme de aquí….

\- ¿Belli? ¿A dónde vamos o más bien con quien?...

\- Con mis hermanos, no te preocupes ¿sí? Ahora descansa es largo el vuelo…-después de eso simplemente me deje ir en un sueño pensando en el porqué de las cosas, las promesas, teníamos una convivencia hermosa, nuestra vida era amorosa y nuestras relaciones sexuales eran… continuas mucho ¿Por qué? Esa era la simple pregunta...

_***Pasajeros favor de abrocharse los cinturones, en momentos aterrizaremos a la ciudad de Nueva York****…_

Me desperté con los movimientos de Kat; para despertarme _'gentilmente'_ mis sueños estaban con él y no podía evitarlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Bella en serio crees que vengan? Digo, no es a si como que no les hablaste, y salimos bueno tu sabes apuradas, Belli…-mi amiga era un amor pero a veces podía ser todo un dolor en la espalda….

-Si Kat, es más… mira ahí vienen, son ellos los de haya…-señale hacia la derecha dónde venían mis hermanos del alma, Emett parecía un poco más grande y Jasper bueno el siempre estaría igual…

-Hay papa ¡Dios mío Belli! ¿Por qué no me dijiste qué tenías hermanos a si? ¡Dios! ¿No me presentas a uno? Digo es que…

-Jajaja Kat, ellos son comprometidos no te convienen, sus novias son algo a si como muy celosas…

-¡Belli, Bells! ¡Hermanita! ¡Belli Bells!...-Emett llego hasta mi alzándome por los aires si él era a si mi hermano oso, cuando Emett me bajo después de dejarme sin aire Jasper me saludo algo más calmado claro esta….-¿Pero y Eddie?...-no pude evitar la mueca que se formo en mi cara, y no paso desapercibida para ninguno de ellos, para lo cual Emett me atrajo hacia él abrasándome, enseguida caminamos hacia el jeep, algunas lagrimas se formaron en mi rostro, no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que llegamos y me ayudaron a bajar…-haber ahora sí ¿Qué paso con él idiota de mi hermano?...

\- ¿Bells qué paso? ¿Tú sabes qué paso?…-se me había olvidado presentarlos a Kat, y Emett o Jas…

\- Eh, ¡Agh Belli! Me importa si te enojas pero lo diré, lo que pasa es qué Edward el tonto Cullen, fue…-Kat se explayo en contar con pelos y señas a ellos dos de todo sobre lo que había pasado, los dos cambiaban de colores hasta qué Emett separo y salió al jardín trasero, Jas era más calmado así que él siguió escuchando todo, me dolía saber lo qué había pasado, oírlo más qué nada cuando Emett regreso se oía más tranquilo por suerte, las horas pasaron en total tranquilidad ellos me habían apapachado si mas…

-¿Chicos y Ros, Alice?...

-Oh ellas están en un viaje de la escuela fueron a París, jajaja saben qué probablemente las tarjetas vendrán sobre giradas, no llevaron ni una ropa, jajaja, la escuela organizo la excursión, a si qué bueno ellas nos dejaron…

\- ¡Casa para hombres! …eh bueno no, porque estás tú y tu Katy, jajaja…

-¿Oye quien te dio permiso de decirme Katy?...-ellos se fueron hacia la cocina sin ningún plan de dejar de pelear aunque yo sabía que se llevaban muy bien…

\- ¿Bells? puedes decirme ahora ¿Cómo te sientes? Sé qué estas mal…-me abrace a él. Claro que no, 6 meses desde qué nos habíamos casado ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Yo lo amaba, seguí llorando en su pecho, él me transmitía tranquilidad, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida hasta que desperté en una habitación, y estaba a oscuras a sí que debía de ser tarde, me quede pensando en todo lo que pasaría, o más bien lo que haría, ya que bueno no podía quedarme aquí, suspire con pesar, antes de quedarme de vuelta dormida, escuche un ruido abajo, de seguro Emett estaba en la cocina comiendo, me pare para ver que hacía y ayudarlo no quería que incendiara la casa, baje con cuidado no sabía dónde estaba el interruptor del pasillo y no quería bajar las escaleras de forma teatral ósea de cabeza, a si que tranquilamente lo hice lo raro es que tenia que estar iluminado por la luz de la cocina y eso no estaba hecho, cuando estaba a mitad del camino unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura para detenerme, grite pero mi grito fue callado por una mano, era un ladrón el cual iba a matarme por haberlo descubierto, yo solo quería ayudar a Emett, claro qué si podía decirle qué no diría nada ni siquiera lo había visto, y… esperen ese olor, ese era muy conocido ese era…era ¡ÉL! Era Edward era él, me removí en los brazos de él y cuando me voltee el estaba ahí, tenia los ojos rojos eh anchados, él pelo revuelto, la ropa mal puesta ¡¿Qué hacia aquí!?…

\- Nena, estas aquí, pude llegar ¿Sabes que soy un idiota? Si lo sé soy un…-estuve a punto de reírme por sus hipos jajaja, ¿Eso quería decir que estaba tomado?...-si nena y sabes sé qué tú lo sabes y sabes soy un imbécil ¿Porque? No te dije lo que hacía valla idiota que soy ¿Verdad? Pero quiero decirte que no sabía lo que hacía que no sé, yo simplemente no sabía, quería algo pero que no se…-y empezó a llorar mi corazón se partía al verlo a si, sabía que era por el alcohol , así qué lo tome de la cintura para poder ayudarlo a subir, hoy no servía de nada qué yo hablara con él o lo insultara no era el simplemente, cuando subimos lo deje en la cama sentado para poder buscar algún pijama de Jasper, entre al cuarto de él y Alice, valla el dormía todo desparramado, si tenia qué aprovechar a que el pequeño demonio no estaba, busque lo que quería y listo Jasper ni en cuenta, podía pasar un tren y el seguiría durmiendo, cuando regrese al cuarto Edward estaba en bóxers que no dejaban nada a la imaginación ¡Dios! El no dormía con ropa cierto, valla, esto sería algo difícil…-¡Nena! ¿Sabes? No quiero perderte, solo, solo quería despejarme de todo, sé qué no me querías decir de los últimos estudios, y yo,…yo no te quiero perder simplemente quería alguien que me escuchara, sé que no era para que fuera Tanya pero ella estaba ahí, y yo, yo te amo ¿Tú me amas?...-valla con esa cara quien le diría que no y lo más importante ¿Cómo se entero el de esos estudios? Bueno ya lo hablaríamos más tarde, lo ayude a llegar a la cama acostarse, valla parecía un bebe…-no me has contestado…

-Si amor, si te amo, mucho en realidad me duele lo que has hecho pero te amo con mi alma, a si que hablaremos…mañana o… más tarde ¿ok?...

-Ok…-se quedo dormido y yo me fui a dormir con Kat, pequeña loca también dormía como torbellino, en cuanto toque la almohada quede como piedra la verdad sí que estaba cansada, mañana vería lo que pasaría con Edward lo que si sabía es que había una gran charla por delante….

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Qué putas haces aquí! ¿Eh? ¿Y Bella? ¡sí se fue por tu culpa te quito las bolas! ¡¿Dónde está?!...-me pare rápidamente de la cama asustando a Kat ¿Quien no con esos gritos? Corrí a la habitación de dónde venían los gritos y se suponía tenia que estar yo y no Edward, Emett tenia a Edward de los hombros ya que no tenia camisa…

-¡Emett! Tranquilo aquí estoy ¿Qué pasa?...

-Belli Bells ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Dónde estabas?...

\- Estaba con Kat ¿Qué pasa? Y ¿Puedes soltar a Edward?...

-Emett te dije que vendría, cuando me hablaste y me amenazaste, eh ¡Porque te sorprendes!...

-Haber, haber ¿Qué pasa porque gritabas Emett? Y me tienes que explicar sobre eso de venir ¡TÚ! sabias…

-Bueno yo…

_***Inicio del recuerdo…_

_Sabía qué su hermanita estaba triste por lo qué su estúpido hermano había hecho, él había hablado con Edward cuando había salido al patio, enseguida le dijo que iría hacia haya, Bella lo tenia que escuchar, así qué después de dejarla en la habitación fueron cada quien a sus habitaciones incluyendo a Kat, ella le gustaba era linda y muy simpática otra hermanita, se despertó muy temprano para hacerle un desayuno a Belli Bells y darle una sorpresa, hizo huevos, leche caliente, café, jugo, mermelada, tostadas fruta,y yogurt, si mucha comida pero él comería también y era un chico en desarrollo, cuando entro dejo todo en la mesita de noche y se aventó a la cama pero cuando cayó en ella no era Bella la que estaba, era un Edward desnudo, qué despertó muy desorientado…._

_***Fin del recuerdo…._

\- Puedes reírte ya enana…-jajaja me solté riendo hasta dejarme caer en la cama ya imaginaba yo a Emett tratando de despertarme y se encuentra a Edward desnudo, jajaja, jajaja esto era, jajaja…

-P…perdón no en serio p…perdón jajaja, es quá ya imagino tu y Ed…jajaja, ¡Kat! Jajaja se morirá cuando lo sepa, jajaja…

-No es divertido Bella, es tu culpa si no te hubieras ido, no hubiera pasado esto, y…

\- ¡Y tú! Me importa que madres tengas en la cabeza o en los pantalones, pero esta…-y de pronto el puño de Emett estaba en el rostro de Edward un jadeo salió de mi boca y de alguien detrás de mí, rápidamente aparte a Emett, no quería que le hiciera daño, era una masoquista pero lo amaba mi corazón era él, cada latido qué él daba era uno por él qué vivir, cada suspiro de amor….-Bells déjame darle su merecido…

-¡No Emett! Déjame hablar con él ¿oso? Por favor, estaré bien si algo pasa te llamo…-Edward bufo y Emett le dio un codazo que no era nada amable, puede qué le quedara un buen morado…-en serio Em…

\- Esta bien…-mientras Emett salía yo iba al baño dónde había un botiquín, de una manera Emett se las había arreglado para dejar la puerta abierta, ja', la cerré y me dirigí hacia Edward, él me observaba, sabía que él estaba midiendo mis movimientos…

-Bueno no puedo estirarme para curarte siéntate…-me moría por decirle amor, pero no…-valla tienes un buen golpe…

-¿Porque te fuiste a si? No dejaste que te explicara, oh, ¡Ah!…-si él era un collón de primera, si se trataba de algo con él, no dije lo siento tal ves él lo esperaba pero en serio ¿Me preguntaba porque me fui? Estaba de broma…-yo te puedo explicar, lo que pasaba no sabía…

\- ¿En serio esperabas decirme? ¿Cuando? Porque que yo sepa y viera era mucho tiempo que llevaban viéndose y tratándose ¿No? Era tu amiga lo acepto, pero ¿Porque ella? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Tenia que ser un secreto? ¿Qué hubieras dicho de mi si hubiera hecho lo mismo? ¿Ah? Edward sabes quienes son mis amigos, qué son pocos y los demás son gay, no sé qué hice mal o qué paso, en serio me gustaría que tú me lo explicaras…

-No nena. Bella no sé, pensé qué te enojarías y a si fue, pero en serio no estaba haciendo nada malo así que no vi porque, y…

\- ¿Sabes? Te acepto qué no me dijeras lo de tu amistad con Tanya, qué me mintieras si quieres lo de la fiesta, pero cuando baile ahí arriba me diste $500 Edward, ¿Sabes cómo me sentí? Cómo una puta, cómo eso, pero lo qué más me mato fue qué me seguiste sin saber que era yo, querías irte con migo me lo pediste, fui yo Edward ¡Era yo maldita sea! ¿Si no lo hubiera sido? ¿Te hubieras acostado con otra? Eres un maldito que no entiende porque me fui ¿A si es nuestro matrimonio? Sabía qué te aburrirías de mi, sabía qué lo harías dijiste que no, y lo haces si es a si lo mejor sería que…. Nos separemos…

\- ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡NO! Maldita sea no, si, me fui con tigo, pero sabia quien eras, pero eso fue hasta después de qué te di el dinero, sabía qué eras cuando te vi a fuera, me sentía como un adolecente, tú ahí con esas ropas moviéndote y…no te dije nada porque todos te miraban, James te quería, quería que pensaras que yo podía dejarme seducir con alguien más, te ofrecí irnos porque eras tú, TU solo tu amor, mi preciosa pequeña, nadie más tu me ofreciste dejarle el dinero a Tanya, lo hice porque no quería que sospecharas, pero cuando regresaste no estabas hasta que llegue a casa y vi el traje, la máscara, me sentí morir tu habías pensado algo que no era, no sabía dónde podías estar, hasta que Emett me llamo, me emborrache en el avión por mi estupidez de no decirte las cosas, y pensar que no me escucharías o qué me dejaras antes de escucharme me mataba y…-antes de que pudiera decir algo más me avente a sus brazos estampando nuestros labios, él no se lo esperaba por lo cual caímos a la cama, yo encima de él, Edward parecía sorprendido a sí que tardo en responder el beso, pero cuando lo hizo qué beso, lo amaba y sabia que él no podía hacerme algo así, mi amor, mi Edward…-valla ¿Y eso?...

-Lo siento, yo…-y me cayó con un beso…

-No lo sientas yo soy él qué lo siente amor, yo y solo yo, nunca debí de hacer eso, pensé que sería algo qué no importaba pero fue todo lo contrario, te amo…-nos dimos un beso, un beso qué decía un lo siento y un te amo con todo él amor qué teníamos, conforme él beso iba subiendo de nivel me fui acomodando mejor con cada una de mis piernas sobre sus costados hasta quedar a horcajadas de él, cuando el aire nos falto nos separamos pero sin dejar mi piel, fue bajando por mi cuello hasta el valle de mis pechos, haciendo que me estremeciera, ya qué bueno Edward seguía sin camisa, o más bien si ropa ¡Dios! Sentir su torso desnudo, su piel, un gemido salió de mi garganta y fue cuando Edward fue bajando la intensidad del beso ¿En serio?...-nena tenemos que parar, yo no quiero qué te sientas…

\- Edward si no quieres qué me sienta frustrada, más vale que sigas…

-Valla señora Cullen ¿Eso es una orden? Y creo qué una qué seguiré al pie de la letra…

-Más le vale señor Cullen porque si no bueno se arrepentirá, te amo Edward…-después de eso me volqué sobre sus labios para besarlo, disfrutando de la sensación qué eso producía, empecé a sentir como el pequeño Eddie crecía debajo de mí, eso hizo qué gimiera en su boca, empecé a restregarme sobre su miembro para crear esa hermosa fricción, qué no me había dado cuenta qué necesitaba y era fácil dado que yo estaba con mi playera de la escuela y una bragas azules, sin sostén lo cual Edward supo aprovechar muy bien, ya que empezó a bajar sus labios por mi mandíbula, mi cuello, hasta el valle de mis pechos y llegar a uno de ellos donde se entretuvo mordiendo y jalando mi pezón sobre la tela de la camisa, yo me dedicaba a gemir lo más alto que podía, pronto camisa, bragas y bóxers fueron quitados del juego, estábamos como Dios nos trajo al mundo, Edward estaba más qué preparado y yo cada ves mas mojada, con sus caricias en mis pechos, en un movimiento se coloco entre mis piernas y me miro pidiendo permiso para entrar, yo solo asentí, entro lento y tortuosamente despacio para mi gusto, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de mi nos quedamos quietos ante la sensación, era una de llenado, me sentía completa porque él y yo éramos uno mismo en estos momentos…

-Por dios nena, eres tan estrecha, siento como tu piel me envuelve y eso me vuelve literalmente loco amor…-empezó él conocido vaivén qué tanto me volvía loca, las envestidas eran precisas, entraba en mi todo lo qué era, yo pasaba mis manos por sus cabellos, cuello, bajando por su espalda, hasta su trasero ese qué me volvía loca, las envestidas seguían pero necesitaba más, sentía qué me faltaba poco, a si qué lleve mis piernas y las enganche a su cintura haciendo la penetración más placentera, gemimos al unisonó por las sensaciones, estaba a punto cuando Edward salió de mi y levanto mi pierna derecha para ponerla sobre su hombro y entrar de una sola estocada en mi, maldición ahora sí creo qué todo el vecindario oyó como estaba siendo penetrada por mi marido, pero si vieran que Dios me estaba echando me aplaudirían, dos estocadas mas y llegue a mi tan ansiado orgasmo…

-¡Edward!...

-¡Bella!...- ¡Dios! Creo qué había sido un señor orgasmo, Edward se había venido dentro de mí, los dos juntos mas bien y era una sensación indescriptible la que sentía, éramos solo nosotros, dos en uno, Edward se desplomo encima de mí y yo lo acobije con mis brazos como dándole a poyo, sentí pequeñas gotas caer en mi pecho dónde estaba Edward ¿El estaba llorando? Respire profundo antes de hablar, porque mi respiración era escasa a causa de mi reciente liberación, cuando mi voz estaba estable hable, el solo se apretaba a mi…

-¿Amor? ¿Edward, que pasa? ¡Dios Edward! Me estas preocupando…

-Lo siento…yo…no…quería…hacerte…pasar...por…esto…yo simplemente perdón Bells, creo que…

-Hey…-alce su rostro para qué me mirara, pero ver un Edward a si con lagrimas en los ojos o sus mejillas cubiertas por estas, era verdaderamente doloroso…-amor, esto es simplemente un camino ¿ok? Uno en el que cómo pareja seremos imperfectos, aremos cosas qué no nos gusten a los dos, pero siempre lo solucionaremos, ahora lo hemos hecho, pero creo que lo qué nos falto fue la confianza de decirnos lo que pasaba, tampoco digo que cada movimiento debemos decirlo, pero si aquellos qué pensemos qué nos podrían lastimar ¿Entiendes?...

\- Si amor, se qué lo qué hice fue una estupidez, no quería lastimarte nena…

-Tranquilo ¿Sí? Todo olvidado….-tome su precioso rostro entre mis manos para darle un beso, nos quedamos tranquilos Edward seguía recostado sobre mi con su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras yo pasaba mis dedos sobre su pelo, simplemente disfrutando de este momento, los dos juntos y…desnudos…- ¿Amor? Será mejor que nos paremos para darnos un baño y bajar, andando…

\- ¿No podríamos simplemente quedarnos aquí a si?...-eso sería algo genial pero Kat, estaba aquí también, a si qué si no quería qué mis tontos cuñado/hermanos pudieran intimidarla, sería bueno bajar, Edward al no tener respuesta comprendió que era necesario, así qué me tomo como un verdadero hombre de las cavernas y nos metió a la ducha a los dos….

Claro está que duramos más tiempo del necesario y no precisamente bañándonos, una vez listos, vestidos y presentables mas bien, bajamos donde un Emett y Jasper molestaban a Kat…

-Valla ¿Ya terminaron?...

-No pero teníamos qué venir a salvar a Kat, a si qué bueno ya sabes…

-¿Cállate, si? ¿Kat, me acompañas a ver qué haré de comer? Comida decente...-ella se levanto y asintió, no sin antes pisar el pie del grandulón que era como hacerle cosquillas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevábamos exactamente 1 hora preparando pizza vegetariana y doble queso, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, pensé que los chicos habían salido por algo o más bien Emett, ese golpe se oyó muy fuerte, pero no eran ellos si no…

\- ¡Emett! ¡Jasper! Muevan sus traseros nos vamos a Seattle ahora miso no pregunten…-una Rosalie muy apurada y hasta diría enojada entro pasando de largo la cocina ¿Pero qué pasaba, le abría pasado algo a nuestros padres?…

-Hey Al ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué vamos nuestros padres? o ¿Alguien?...

-No Jas Alice ah tenido una visión sobre Bella, ella está mal, a demás ni el idiota de Edward ni Belli contestan sus teléfonos, a si qué dejamos él curso y viajamos para acá así qué ¿Ahora se apuran?...

-Hola Rosalie ¿Cómo estás?...

-Bien Bells, un g….-se me quedo mirando de pies a cabeza para luego saltar sobre mí ¡Mierda! Ella sí qué se había emocionado…-¡Qué! ¿Pero, Bella qué haces aquí? Espera ¡Alice! ¡Ven!...

-Jajaja, hola Ros ¿Por qué él apuro? Estoy bien, jajaja..

-¿Qué pasa…ah Bella ¿Por qué no me respondes? Espera ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Valla tus meritos cómo bruja fallan duende…

-Edward Cullen tu me vuelves a decir duende y mira qué te arranco la cabeza y no precisamente la que traes sobre los hombros, ya qué esa ni la usas…

-Jajaja enana en eso tienes razón, porque la de abajo la usa y muy bien si no pregúntale a Bella, jajaja…-agh maldito Emett, lo despescuezaría…

\- No importa, ahora ¿Qué paso aquí?...-me puse a contarles todo, de principio a fin en ese momento fije mi vista por la sala y no vi a Kat ¡Maldición! No otra ves, ella no era el tipo de amiga celosa porque yo tuviera más amistades, si no qué le costaba llevarse con personas, a si cómo lo eran Alice y Ros unas torbellinos, ella no recibía muchas muestras de afecto y siempre había respetado eso, pero no me gustaba que se apartara, cuando termine deje a Edward relatando lo sucedido y algunos detalles menos los de nuestra reconciliación, a si para subir a ver a Kat, antes de entrar escuche qué hablaba por teléfono, era malo escuchar pero quería ver quien hablaba…

-Eh, si señorita ya le dije siguiente vuelo a Seattle, no directo, sin escalas clase media, aja, no, aja…- ella se iba ¿Por qué?..

-¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?...

-¡Belli me asustaste! ¡Por Dios! Y bueno si eh tengo que ver unas cosas para mí ya sabes libros, lápices, gomas, a demás quiero tomar unas ricas horas en un spa…-ella repetía cosas sin sentido porque mi cara no detonaba creencia, a si qué mejor se cayó…-está bien Bella, es qué mira ya estas con tu familia yo…yo…no…no tengo nada que hacer aquí Belli, estas con tu familia, te amo por eso te acompañe porque me preocupo por ti, pero en serio no enc…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir qué no encajas, eh! Nena yo te amo también eres mi hermana y nada, te quedas me importa qué pierdas las citas qué dices, ahora vamos qué de seguro alguna de las locas de haya abajo estará pensando en ir a jugar a barbie Bells, y a ti eso se te da mejor qué nadie…

\- A mí nadie me gana en jugar a barbie Bells….

-Y a mí nadie me dice loca…-valla me había metido en problemas si señor…

-¡Chicas! Andando le decía a Kat qué se queda, eh iremos al centro comercial a comprar, ¿No?...

\- Si Bella cómo no ¡Hay qué ir a comprarlo qué no compramos en París! Y…

-Oh Rosalie ¡El trabajo de madame Louis!...

-Mierda la pequeña jodida madame nos matara, nos dejara reprobadas diciendo que no sabemos, ya la oigo 'dames avoir plus disiplina dans leurs conceptions' jajaja, pero no se preocupen váyanse adelantándo al club ¿Vale? Podremos ir mañana al centro porque ahora estará cerrada la tienda que quiero ¿Les parece? ¿Yo mientras tanto puedo llevar las carpetas y tu Alice te quedas a ayudar a Bella con Kat, jajaja ahora si a jugar a barbie Bells, jajaja…

-Rosalie ¿No quieres que te ayude?...-ella solo negó saliendo de la habitación, me quede con ellas era lo suficiente tarde como para decir que podíamos estar arreglándonos con Alice, cuando terminábamos Alice por poco cae de las escaleras qué bajábamos si no es por Jasper qué la había sostenido, hubiera caído en seguida pensamos un embarazo, pero ella dijo que no, qué le había dado un dolor en el pecho y qué por eso avía perdido el piso, eso era raro, estuvimos a si por más de una hora, me preocupaba porque habíamos decidido no ir al club, pero Rosalie no me contestaba el teléfono, por lo cual Emett pensó en ir al campus para checar qué no estuviera ahí, mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos hacia el club ya que Alice dijo qué no quería aguarnos la fiesta, aunque le dijimos qué no necesitábamos ir, pero ella insistió dijo qué se sentía bien, a si qué emprendimos el viaje en el coche de Jasper, llegamos y confirmamos qué ella no estaba ahí, pedimos algunas margaritas para esperar a Emett y Rosalie, después de 15 minutos de haber llegado él teléfono de Jas empezó a sonar, gracias a qué estábamos en un privado podía contestar bien…

-Em ¿Qué paso?…ok, ok no, vamos para haya, tranquilo hermano ella estará bien, hermano escucha, ¡Emett! Tranquilo hermano, ella estará bien ¿Dime dónde? Si ok, lo tengo iremos en seguida….-Jas se volteo hacia nosotros con una cara que no decía nada bueno, aunque antes se dejo caer en el pequeño sillón, nada de esto pintaba para bien…

O00o0o0oo00o0oo00o0o0o0o

¿Bueno qué será lo que Emett le paso?... Ok de lo demás qué les parece?...

Locura realizada…..

Cambio y fuera…..

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer,**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música:_

_Christina Perri - A Thousand Years._

_Si no __estás__ con migo._

CAP. 12 ROSALIE… POV BELLA….

Habíamos salido rápidamente del club, sin más hacia el hospital Jasper fue él qué se encargo de conducir y llegamos en tiempo record, cuando llegamos preguntamos por Rosalie y nos mandaron a la sala de urgencias, en el siguiente piso…

-¡Emett!...-él cuando me vio ¡Dios! se veía demacrado su camisa estaba manchada de sangre ¡Oh Dios mío!…-¿Qué paso Emett? Tranquilo hermano…-lo abrase y él se recargo en mi, tuve que sentarme antes de qué cayéramos los dos, él lloraba y nadie entendía ¿Un accidente? Eh ¿Asalto? ¿Qué más podía ser?...

-Em, ¿Que paso hermano? Ros dijo que iría al campus solamente…

-¡Fue un maldito hijo de perra! Salí de casa para cerciorarme de que no estuviera en él campus primero, llegue y fui directamente a el aula de la decano _Louis_ pero ella me dijo que no estaba qué tenia escasos 15 minutos qué había salido de ahí, a si qué salí para alcanzarla, y si vi su auto con la puerta abierta me asuste porque no había nadie más, entonces…entonces… es…escuche gritos…-me tense ¡Dios! Esto era horrible..-los gritos eran de mi Rosalie, ese maldito estaba abusando de ella, Edward ¡Maldición! Mi pequeña Ros, ella estaba ahí y el maldito le decía _'¿Lo disfrutas Rouslie?'_ Casi lo mato Edward pero ella me necesitaba y se fue, necesito encontrarlo…-todos jadeamos al escucharlo ¡Dios! pobre Ros…-ahora están en quirófano le dio un golpe con algo tal ves un bate no saben y bueno le rompió la costilla derecha lo cual se astillo y perforo un pulmón, sangraba y no sabía qué hacer si ella...si ella no sale yo me muero ella es mi fortaleza…

-Tranquilo hermano ella saldrá a delante ¿si? Ahora hay que llamar a mis padres, a todos necesitamos qué sepan para qué estén aquí…-vi que Edward se alejaba y tomaba su teléfono, para llamar a nuestros padres, vi que hablaba y fruncía el ceño algo no andaba bien, pero todos estábamos con Rosalie, hasta qué Alice hablo no sabíamos qué tiempo había pasado…

-Yo sé quien lo hizo, fue Royce King, él es uno de los alumnos qué está en la clase junto a nosotras, ha molestado a Rosalie varias veces, pero no le dice Rosalie le dice así _' Rouslie'_ ¿Por qué? No sé, Ros no le hacía caso, ella simplemente lo ignoraba o le respondía a su habitual vocabulario, nunca hizo algo más qué querer tocarla pero ella se defendió, nunca te dijo nada porque no quería que te preocuparas, lo siento…-lo qué Alice decía era simplemente importante….

-No te preocupes ella saldrá adelante, y meteremos a ese maldito a la cárcel pagara…-estuvimos en silencio, todo el tiempo hasta que salió un medico preguntando por ella…

\- ¿Familiares de la señorita Rosalie Cullen?...

-Yo Dr. Soy su novio, y él es su hermano…-señalo a Edward…- ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Cómo esta?...

\- Hola chicos yo soy el Dr. Amún y estoy a cargo de la señorita Cullen, ella ah salido ya de cirugía, está en el área de recuperación, será puesta en el área de cuidados intensivos, terapia intensiva, la señorita se salvo de milagro, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…-el médico se dirigió a Emett, y este solo asintió...- ¿La señorita y usted han mantenido relaciones?...

-Sí, ella y yo somos pareja ¿Por qué, qué pasa?...

-Ok, mira no sé si quieras esperar a que la Dr. Tía Farinelli hable con tigo, ella te explicara todo lo relacionado a su revisión ¿Ok? ¿O quieras que los padres de la señorita lleguen?...

-No, quiero qué ella hable con migo primero, está bien ¿Pero puede entrar su hermano también?...

\- Claro que si, en unos minutos ella estará aquí, referente a lo demás con el estado de salud de la señorita estará en observación estas horas siguientes son las más importantes para ella, sus pulmones están estables, y las contusiones y fracturas parecen no ir a mayores, estaré comunicándoles lo qué pase….-volvieron a sentarse la verdad es que esto era lo peor, nos sentíamos inútiles en no poder ayudar en nada…

_**** ¿Familiares de la señorita Rosalie Cullen?...****_

-Nosotros, eh soy Emett McCarthy su novio y él es Edward Cullen su hermano…

\- Mucho gusto soy la Dra. Farinelli, Tía Farinelli mucho gusto soy la ginecóloga a cago de guardia, por favor necesito qué me sigan para darles mi informe….

_**POV EDWARD…**_

Íbamos detrás de la Dra. Tía, la verdad estaba qué me moría, pero Emett me necesitaba fuerte, solo pensaba en mi pequeña hermana, estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte ¿Qué madres podía hacer? No sabía simplemente quería estar ahí con ella y decirle que todo estaría bien, cómo cuando era pequeña y llovía, ella le tenia a los truenos, así qué me tocaba dormir con ella, ahora no podía, la Dra. Tía nos ofreció sentarnos, y se acomodo detrás de su escritorio, mirando las notas y papeles hasta qué nos miro…

-Muy bien chicos, eh checado a la señorita Cullen me han mandado a llamar ya que ella había salido del quirófano, la verdad me preocupo mucho ya qué la sintomatología no me competía a mí, quiero hacerte unas preguntas ¿Tu eres su novio ?...-Emett asintió….-ok, ¿La señorita Cullen y tu han tenido relaciones sexuales?...

-Si…

-Ok, ¿Hace cuanto fue la última ves qué tuvieron relaciones?...

-Hac días ella se fue a un viaje de la universidad, llego a penas hoy, por algunas complicaciones pero desde esa fecha…

\- Ok, ¿Cómo era el ritmo de vida sexual, activa, no activa esporádica?...- ¡Joder! escuchar este tipo de preguntas era realmente incomodo no quería escuchar la vida intima de mi pequeña Ros…

\- Era activa, muy activa, pero en serio usted simplemente me está poniendo de nervios más de lo que ya estoy, y lo único que puedo pensar es que mi novia este embarazada y algo pasara con nuestro bebe, esto es….-su vos se fue a pagando al ver que Tía no decía nada, yo me alarme ¿Ros estaba embarazada?...

\- No Emett, ella no estaba embarazada, pero no sé en qué momento entraste con ella o ¿Cómo la encontraste?...

\- El maldito bastardo abuso de ella, llegue tarde…

\- Primero no es tu culpa ¿Ok? Hay personas desgraciadas, él daño qué le causo fue grave…-Emett y yo la mirábamos sin entender…-cuando se van a tener relaciones existe la preparación para la mujer, eso quiere decir qué la vagina se lubrica por parte de la excitación, para qué él miembro del hombre entre sin problemas en la cavidad, pero en este caso no hay juegos o no existe la excitación para lubricar la vagina lo que hace qué cuando exista la penetración sea dolorosa, y en el caso de el tamaño sea más, las mujeres podemos ser de cavidad ancha o estrecha, la señorita Cullen es estrecha y en el caso del qué abuso de ella era grande, las penetraciones fueron sin control, y …-él sonido sordo de una silla caer nos llamo la atención, Emett se había parado estaba furioso, mi amigo conocía a mi hermana y sabia eso él era grande en ese sentido cuando bromeábamos eso lo usaba a su _'favor'_ sabía lo qué eso era, el maldito había dañado a mi hermana de la peor forma…-Emett, por favor ¿De qué sirve que te pongas a si? Ahora necesito que te tranquilices, cómo les decía ah habido un gran daño en la cavidad, hubo un desgarro, necesito hacerle los estudios pertinentes cuando despierte pero existe la posibilidad de qué la señorita no pueda quedar embarazada, debido al trauma causado en esa parte…-Emett se quedo estático, callo sentado en la silla, yo estaba igual qué él ¿Mi hermana no podría ser madre? Ese era el mayor sueño de ella formar una familia con él, tener muchos pequeños bebes, correteando por la casa, envejeciendo y verlos crecer estar orgullosos de ellos ¿Pero ahora? No podía…

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Có…cómo?...

\- Si, hubo un trauma en la matriz debido a las penetraciones sin control algo realmente terrible, así qué es el daño qué ha causado ella no podrá tener bebes, lo siento las posibilidades son muy pocas, existen pero la verdad son casi nulas….

-No, usted se equivoca, necesito salir de aquí, necesito irme…-salió sin más…

\- Entiéndelo ahora necesita pensar es algo muy duro, para los dos y para la familia, la señorita esta en cuidados intensivos, le avisare a Amún para qué esté enterado qué termine de hablar con ustedes, y ver si pueden pasar a verla, ¿Ok?...-asentí sin más saliendo de ahí con estado zombi, mi pequeña, mi amigo estaban atravesando por un mal momento solo rogaba a Dios qué me diera fuerzas para seguir, de pie y no derrumbarme…

.

.

.

La verdad es que por más qué les rogáramos y dijéramos a las chicas que fueran a casa para descansar en especial Bella, nos miraron con cara de _'ni lo pienses'_, las bancas no eran lo más cómodas posibles, así que me senté y atraje a Bella acunándola como niña pequeña, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida, los minutos pasaban hasta convertirse en horas, era simplemente agotador, no poder saber qué pasaría con mi pequeña hermana, era de madrugada cuando mis padres y la madre de Bella entraron corriendo, había hablado con ellos, pero no sabía cómo lo tomarían, mamá se veía mal, en cuanto nos vieron se acercaron, Jasper empezó a relatarles lo qué les había contado Emett estaba alejado en una de las bancas mirando su celular pero cuando lo guardaba se perdía en sus pensamientos esto era muy doloroso, él médico decidió salir en ese momento para hablar, por suerte Bella se había despertado y podía acompañar a mis padres….

\- Señores Cullen mucho gusto soy el Dr. Amún, el diagnostico de la señorita Cullen es un poco delicado si pasa la noche será el inicio de una etapa dónde veremos él comportamiento ¿No sé si su hijo le ha mencionado ya lo que ah pasado?...

-Soy Carlisle Cullen y no Dr. Amún, hemos llegado a penas ¿Qué pasa con mi hija cual es él diagnostico?...

\- Tiene severas lesiones en él cuerpo, una fractura en el brazo y la costilla astillada lo que provoco una lesión en el pulmón, la hemos sometido a una cirugía de emergencia, ha salido estable, pero sin embargo él problema más grave ha sido la violación qué sufrió, han desgarrado por completo…-en ese momento mi madre se desmayo si no hubiera estado sosteniéndola por el brazo hubiera caído al suelo, la cargue inmediatamente Amún nos dirigió a una camilla para colocarla, revisando los signos tenia una baja de azúcar y presión, por el impacto, le administraron sueros y demás, solo teníamos qué esperar, Amún tenia qué ir a urgencias por lo qué no termino de contar a mi padre…

\- ¿Que paso c...con…eso que dijo Amún? ¿Edward?...

\- Violaron a Ros papá, ella debería de estar en Francia, Italia no lo sé dónde pero no aquí, llego por improvistos de qué Bella ni yo le contestábamos el teléfono, se preocupo con Alice, sabes como son, regresaron y nos encontraron aquí, organizamos una salida a un club pero tenían que entregar una carpeta no se Ros fue la que se fue a entregar la carpeta, nos adelantamos a club pero antes de que llegara Emett fue por ella por si se tardaba más y nos veríamos en el club, pero estando ahí el nos llamo y ya estaban aquí, Emett nos conto qué cuando llego la decano le dijo qué tenia como 15 minutos de haberse ido, el corrió para alcanzarla y encontró su coche con la puerta abierta escucho gritos eran de Rosalie, y…y…encontró a un desgraciado encima de ella, papá…¡Dios es mi culpa!...

-¡¿Qué?! No, no Edward hey tranquilo hijo esto es doloroso, no imagino lo qué mi pequeña está sufriendo lo eh visto pero vivirlo es otra cosa, pero nunca seria tu culpa ni la de ella por favor Edward sácate eso de la cabeza…

-Papá es mi culpa, Bella no contestaba porque tuvimos problemas ella se alejo de mi para venir aquí con ellas, pero no estaban, no contestaba ¡Porque era a mí a quien no quería! ¡Dios es mi culpa por mi esta así!…

\- ¡EDWARD CULLEN! Te prohíbo que digas eso, tu hermana está ahí por culpa de un maldito no tuya, ahora deja de culparte tu hermana sentirá la misma culpa pero no es de ninguno de los dos, a si que tranquilo, ahora iré hablar con Emett…

Mi padre salió de la habitación, y mi madre se veía más calmada, pero eso no quitaba la angustia de todo esto…

.

.

\- Bueno hola ¿Como están? Ok sé qué es una pregunta estúpida pero eso romper él hielo...

-Gracias, estamos todos bien ¿Creo?...

\- Me caes bien jajaja, bueno saben qué esto es pesado es la 10 terapia qué tenemos Rosalie y yo, a ávido el avance de qué ya tolera tener a Carlisle a su lado…-esto era más qué avances, ya qué recordaba cómo se sintió mi padre cuando ella no lo quiso cerca, nos quedábamos él y yo con Esme o alguna de las chicas, pero ese día Esme había salido por un café y nos quedamos en la habitación, Ros se despertó con una de sus ya habituales pesadillas, cuando papá quiso consolarla ella grito más le dijo qué se alejara qué no le hiciera daño confundiéndolo con él maldito de su agresor, eso para papá fue un golpe más duro, su propia hija no lo quería él comprendía pero aun a si era duro de asimilar…-, a si qué bueno, esto es un camino largo, los ayudare, pero tenemos qué ver qué ella avance a su propio ritmo ¿Ok? Hoy hablaremos y si está todo bien podremos darla de alta mañana...

-Ok, gracias Ashley…-llevábamos 3 meses desde que habían internado a Ros, cada uno de los días habían sido doloroso para todos pero más para Emett, Ros no lo quería cerca ni por asomo, el no se quitaba qué era culpa suya el debió de haber ido con ella, sin importar qué, para sorpresa los padres de él, estaban aquí desde el segundo día y no se habían movido de aquí, estaban acompañando a su hijo en este momento tan complicado, Bella seguía bien de salud, aunque por cierto no seguíamos en nueva york, estábamos de nuevo en Seattle, nuestros padres no querían qué perdiéramos clase a sí qué trasladaron para acá, íbamos a la escuela de allá para acá, Emett era al único qué no habían podido convencer él estaba día y noche en el hospital en ese pasillo viendo esa puerta que en el interior se encontraba el amor de su vida, su corazón roto por un infeliz, las declaraciones habían sido dadas y la demanda seguía en pie, sus padres eran uno de los más importantes empresarios, pero los padres de Emett eran tan o más importantes junto con Carlisle más y lo estaban buscando, Eleazar hacia todo lo posible por encontrarlo, le habían sumado muchos cargos ya, a si qué cuando lo encontraran lo refundirían en la cárcel…

.

\- ¿Sabes qué no puedes estar a si amor, verdad?...-llevaba ya varios días sintiéndome mal pero ¿Qué más podía ser? Era el cansancio él estrés de ir a casa de mis padres la qué habían rentado aquí en Seattle y no poder ver a mi hermana y si la llegaba haber ella se escondía en su habitación….

-Nena estoy bien de verdad simplemente es qué no puedo recuperarme de todo esto qué está pasando, mi hermana me tiene miedo, ella… yo no le haría daño…-sin más me eche a llorar como un bebe, me dolía, si bien mi melliza era Alice con Rosalie existía una complicidad inigualable, Bella me sostuvo en su regazo hasta qué me quede dormido…

_.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-_

_7 meses después….*.*_

Saber qué Rosalie ya aceptaba la presencia de una persona del sexo contrario era más qué placentero, siempre cada día qué veníamos a verla era un día de emociones diferentes, ella poco a poco me había aceptado al igual que a Emett, pero en ellos había una relación más estricta qué la de un abogado y una clienta, hoy habíamos hecho un picnic o más bien planeado uno en un parque para relajarnos habíamos acabado los exámenes a sí qué podíamos descansar de tanta presión, Bella y Kat se habían encargado de la cesta de comida y Jasper y yo del entretenimiento y las mantas, de chofer ya qué pasaríamos por todos, estos 10 meses que han pasado han sido de total reencuentro entre nosotros por Rosalie, ella ah tomado todo con miedo no tiene el mismo carácter pero ha mejorado y eso lo agradecemos, aunque las pesadillas siguen, los miedos también pero los quiere superar y yo la ayudare en eso…

.

-Porque no quiero ¡Por dios! ¿No entiendes Emett? Olvídate de mí, déjame en paz, nunca volveré a estar bien, y...y tú me fastidias ¡Aléjate!...-nos quedamos mirando absortos lo qué decía Rosalie, habían empezado a pelear por el simple hecho de verse amenazada lo sabía, Emett se comportaba lo más dulce y cuidadoso que podía ser, pero a Ros eso le desesperaba pero él en verdad la quería, así qué hacia todo por cuidarla él pensamiento de qué había sido su culpa no se había quitado y creo qué nunca se quitaría de él, Ros salió hacia él pequeño bosque qué estaba detrás de nosotros, nadie fue tras ella necesitaba pensar en lo qué hacía, Emett se quedo sentado en una banca esto era difícil para los dos….

_**POV ROSALIE…**_

Me sentía mal al decirle eso a Emett pero no quería seguir, si yo seguía con el ¿Qué tipo de vida podía darle? Era una chica rota por dentro ¿Qué no lo entendía? Simplemente quería olvidar todo aquello qué me mostraba mi mente ese ataque qué él maldito me dio, a lo mejor en estos meses eh superado un poco porque he tratado de seguir adelante, pero no sirve de nada seguir, dándole a Emett algo qué nunca podre, porque simplemente el maldito se llevo lo que yo podía y anhelaba, una familia nunca podre ser una mujer entera para él, era mejor cortar las esperanzas, para qué si nunca seré Rosalie Cullen ya no soy la misma y esto me tiraba a más no poder….

-¿Hey preciosa? ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? ¿No quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta?...-empecé a temblar las palabras de Royce se paseaban por mi mente sin poder sacarlas….

''_Hey Rouslie vamos, no te hagas la difícil''_

''_Te gusta a si Rouslie'' _

'' _¿Maldita sea quieres mi polla dentro de ti?'' _

''_Lo se grita Rouslie, eso es yo te hago gritar'' _

''_Mmm Rouslie hueles delicioso''…_

\- Hey amigo ella está acompañada, a si qué será mejor qué desaparezcas, no me gusta qué toquen a mi chica…-sentí qué el idiota corría y unos brazos rodearme me tense pero el instante los reconocí era él, estaba aquí ¿Para mí? Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que lloraba, y de cómo es qué lo necesitaba, él era ahora mi puerto seguro el ahora me protegía ¡NO! Siempre me había protegido y a un después me protegía se había quedado con migo, y lo amaba, siempre lo amaría porque Emett era a si, podía ser despreocupado, bromista, sacarme de quicio pero si lo necesitaba ahí estaba, desde el primer momento ahí estuvo, en los accidentes más estúpidos o vergonzosos qué a una chica podía pasarle él estaba, y ahora seguía aquí ¿Por qué le tenia miedo? Él no me había hecho daño, no, él me había rescatado de qué me hicieran más de lo que ya habían hecho, sin pensarlo, tome su rostro ese de niño de 5 años qué parece ángel pero se comporta como un huracán, y lo observe o intente ya que las lagrimas no me dejaban mucho, y acerque mis labios a los suyos, besando después de mucho tiempo, Em. Simplemente se quedo ahí dándome mi espacio él qué yo necesitaba para acostumbrarme y seguir desde aquí…

-¿Porque estás aquí?...-le pregunte después de qué me separe de él, mirándolo a los ojos…

-Porque te amo Ros, porque eres lo más importante para mí, y nunca te dejare te amo Rosalie Cullen…

.

.

.

\- ¡Maldición Edward! No puedo aparecer frente a ella y decirle simplemente Ros tienes que ir al juzgado, Edward me ah aceptado apenas, está empezando, sé qué si va se cerrara en ese mundo qué es su cabeza dónde se repite todo, no lo haré, hablare con él médico él dirá que ella no puede y…

\- No puede Emett, si ella no va él maldito conseguirá la pena mínima comprando al juez, y unos buenos miles detrás de eso, saldrá bajo fianza en 4 años pero en meses él estará en las calles ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué nos garantiza que él no regresara por ella?…

-¿Y en la maldita cárcel? ¿Ah? Él puede salir aun si ella va…

-No o tal vez sea que sí, pero antes ya le abran dado una buena lección, adentro de las celdas tienen su propia forma de castigar y le regresaran con la misma moneda, Em, tenemos que decirle ella tiene qué tomar la decisión de ir o no, si decide no ir yo mismo te ayudare a conseguir la orden pero si no, hay que hacerlo…-era hora de entrar llevaba escuchando todo, tenia miedo de ir y verlo pero si era cierto lo que decía Jazz, no podía él estaría libre me seguiría, o peor a un atacaría a alguien y eso no lo permitiría nunca, esta era mi batalla quién decidiera acompañarme luchando en ella lo aceptaría pero nunca pondría en peligro, entre y ellos se quedaron en blanco al verme ahí Edward me conocía muy bien para saber qué yo estaba enterada de todo, Jasper el siempre podía hacerte sentir tranquilidad o él contrario de tus emociones pero ahora se mostraba nervioso y lo sabia mis estados de ánimo nunca iban muy bien durante este tiempo, y Emett mi gran oso de peluche él simplemente bajo la mirada dándome el espacio qué no me daba cuando yo no estaba presente, me acerque a él, para mirarlo a la cara ahora era más fácil estar cerca de él, incluso él me ayudaba a qué las pesadillas no aparecieran…

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, eh iré es hora de acabar con esto, amor es hora de qué siga simplemente te necesito ahí con migo, a poyándome, lo harás ¿No?...

-Siempre, te amo, Ros…

.

.

.

-Mira te harán preguntas ellos son unos perros querrán acerté caer a costa de lo que sea qué recuerdes, o hasta qué eso qué paso fue tu culpa…

\- Pero sabemos qué no es a si, tu eres una víctima qué viene a defenderse, y hacer justicia...-reí porque esos dos terminarían juntos, mi abogado, Nahuel era muy perfeccionista y buscaba y decía todo directo sin detenerse haber a quien llevaba a su paso , pero Ashley no ella era cuidadosa y si sabía qué estaba tocado terreno peligros simplemente te daba el espacio y volvía a checar el tiempo en qué podía estar en ese terreno para poder detonar lo que sería una solución, se atraían y eso era para mí una diversión o al menos lo fue hasta qué él guardia salió por mí, hoy después de 1 mes en qué me di cuenta qué mi amor por Emett era él mismo solo que se había fortalecido, estaba aquí a punto de ser y dar mi testimonio frente a todos, frente a él, mis padres, mi hermano, mis suegros, Bella y su madre estaban adentro, Emett, Edward, Ashley y Nahuel estaban aquí, a si qué hora de enfrentar lo que el futuro tenia detrás de esas puertas…

.

.

\- ¡Protesto!...

\- Denegado, siga con el interrogatorio señor Riley…-estaba temblando con las preguntas del abogado de King….

\- Señorita Rosalie Cullen, podría usted relatar por ultimo cómo es qué mi cliente el señor King fue su atacante, y ¿El señor?... ah McCarthy ¿Cierto? ¿Fue el que la llevo a emergencias? ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba, y cuando? señorita Rosalie…-el maldito tenia una sonrisa qué nadie se la quitaba, y era de esas qué aseguraban el triunfo más yo no me dejaría intimidar no, no más, le maldito pagaría…

-Sí señor, eh mi hermana Alice y yo estábamos en un viaje de excursión en París desde hace cuatro días antes del suceso, ese día teníamos el día libre aprovechamos para tener una video llamada con nuestra cuñada, pero no contestaba queríamos comprar ropa para ella y queríamos ver el estilo, mi hermano tampoco contestaba él celular, teléfono de casa, nada nos preocupamos porque ella está enferma y podría haberse puesto mal, mis padres estaban de viaje con su madre ya qué son socias de un local decorativo, a si qué ellas no podían saber nada, volvimos a Nueva York con nuestras parejas a la residencia que tenemos ahí, y nos los encontramos a todos mi hermano Edward su esposa Isabella Cullen, mi cuñado Jasper Witlock, mi novio Emett McCarthy, y nuestra amiga Katherine platicamos y nos pusimos al corriente al bajar de su vuelo no prendieron sus teléfonos por eso no contestaban, a si qué después de ponernos al corriente con cosas qué pudieron pasar chismes de nosotras mujeres, decidimos ir a un club, al club Eclipse, pero mi hermana y yo teníamos qué entregar a la decano una carpeta ya qué nos habíamos escusado del viaje, era importante para nuestra calificación, yo fui la que fue al campus, mientras ellas se arreglaban, cundo llegue entregue mi trabajo, pero la decano me entretuvo un tiempo, cuando salí y me dirigí hacia mi coche él señor aquí presente me intercepto antes de qué yo pudiera entrar, jalándome él cabello, y besándome a la fuerza, acorralándome en él coche y restregándose contra mí, en esa parte del estacionamiento hay más luz por lo que él me arrastro más adentro en una línea recta desde mi choche emp…empezó a tironear mi…Mi…

\- ¿Está usted bien señorita Cullen? Podemos suspender el relato o…

-No señor puedo seguir, cómo le decía el tironeo mi blusa hasta dejarla abierta, empezó a manosearme y besarme bajando desde mi boca asta mis pechos dónde rompió mi sostén, c...cuando llego al inicio de mi falda él…él...la subió hasta mi cintura y rompió mis bragas, yo le decía que parara, le gritaba que no siguiera, pero él no me escuchaba, escuche él sonido de la bragueta y luche para zafarme pero solo pude ocasionarle un rasguño en la cara, él se enojo y me dio un golpe con un palo no supe bien qué era, después de eso no pude gritar cuando sin más me penetro entrando en mi de un solo golpe, una y otra ves cuando me recupere del dolor qué me ocasionaban mis costillas, le grite qué se detuviera me dolía, sentía qué en mi interior algo se rompía sentía qué me partía en dos, pero yo por mas qué le gritaba el simplemente quería más, me decía '_'Es así cómo te gusta Rouslie''_ yo no sé porque me decía a si, di un grito mucho mas fuerte cuando sentí un pinchazo dentro de mí, y fue cuando no lo sentí mas encima, Emett lo había quitado de mi, y lo había golpeado pero cómo yo le grite qué me sentía mal él lo dejo y el huyo después de eso no supe nada más, hasta qué desperté en el hospital, y recordé todo de nuevo, una y otra ves…-la sala estaba en total silencio escuchando lo qué yo decía, él abogado simplemente me veía, cómo si lo qué acabara de decir fuera un simple chiste, nunca pose mi mirada sobre él, pase la mirada por la sala donde estaba mi familia pero mi madre no estaba al igual que papá, los padres de Emett lo consolaban y el tenia la mandíbula tan apretada qué sentía qué se la rompería, al igual qué Edward pero a él Bella lo contenía de hacer una locura….

\- Muy bien señorita Cullen, pero no existen pruebas de tal abuso ¿Cómo podemos hacer valido su testimonio?...-me tense ante él comentario, eso era posible al no tener ¿El podía? Mire a toda la sala, y lo que vi me golpeo, Emett salía por la puerta del frente, en un mísero momento en el qué mi mirada se cruzo con King él sonreía por lo que pasaba, sabía qué me dolía que él se fuera, pero no me mostré dije que pensara lo que quisiera…-digo es una buena historia de telenovela y es…

\- Protesto su señoría lo qué él abogado hace es intimidar, y al contrario si hay pruebas y suficientes,…

\- Abogado por favor no se adelante antes de tener todas las pruebas, y usted abogado si nos hace el favor de mostrar las pruebas pertinentes para qué el jurado tome una decisión…

-Si señoría, en la parte del estacionamiento dónde mi clienta fue atacada, hay una cámara de seguridad esta fue colocada hace apenas unas semas porque por lo mismo a inicios del año escolar una pareja fue encontrada teniendo relaciones pero esta consentidas, el ángulo es él perfecto tomado desde dónde se puede ver la cara de señor King, dónde se puede ver como la señorita lucha por ser soltada y donde se ve que llega el señor McCarthy, señoría aquí está la prueba y la mostraremos si usted gusta…-el juez, asintió hacia el reproductor, de primera estancia todo negro y después aparecía yo como era arrastrada por él, cómo me tiraba, todo, todo estaba ahí, vi como Edward y papá sacaban a mamá cuando él me dio el golpe, y…no aguante mas salí por dónde entre y volví todo, no sabía que tenia hasta que mi estomago lo libero todo, mi abogado y el juez estaban a mi lado, cómo me libere del estrado no lo sé pero salí a tiempo antes de hacer el show con esto, cuando regresamos, no había nada, pero el maldito reía, lo había logrado y yo simplemente quería irme a casa y permanecer en lo más recóndito de mi habitación…

-Debido a este suceso no tenemos nada más que ver, señores en este caso se han dado las pruebas suficientes, para condenar a el señor Roce King ¿El jurado ah tomado su veredicto o necesita tiempo, para tomarlo?...

-No su señoría hemos tomado un veredicto, con las pruebas mostradas y a lo largo de este juicio qué se ha llevado a cavo este día, por eso con las pruebas presentadas, testimonio, se declara al acusado…culpable del cargo de violación a la señorita Rosalie Cullen por lo qué su condena queda a 65 años en prisión sin derecho afianza, por libertad condicional….

\- El veredicto ha sido dado, y será confinado a la prisión de…-él empezó a despotricar contra mí, y decir pero los guardias, lo detuvieron…-se cierra esta sesión, y queda finalizado el cazo…

\- ¿Hey estas bien? Lo hemos hecho, podemos ir ya, para qué te despejes de todo esto…

\- Preciosa, todo paso, tranquila…

-Solo quiero ir a casa, Edward por favor no quiero ver a nadie, por favor…-sabía qué esto estaba mal, sabía qué no podía seguir a si pero después de ver ese video, me sentía sucia, me sentía de nuevo en el mismo momento dónde él me tomaba y no quería ver a nadie, Edward siguió mis órdenes y nos salimos sin ver a nadie en su coche, Nahuel se encargaría de decirles lo qué había pasado, y qué me había ido con mi hermano, en todo el camino no hable nada, simplemente recordaba y quería morirme, cuando llegamos salí corriendo sin detenerme hasta mi habitación, me metí en la ducha con todo y ropa, zapatos no importaba simplemente quería quitar mi piel, quería quitar ese olor, esas caricias, sus manos estaban en mi, su boca, todo, tome la esponja y le vacié champú, me lo pase por el cuerpo qué seguía cubierto por mi ropa, no importaba solo quería estar limpia ¡Solo quería quitarlo! Sentí unos brazos rodearme los conocía, pero no lo quería simplemente quería quitarla suciedad de mi ¡Ya!...

\- Hey ya, tranquila cariño, shh, tranquila ya se fue, él no esta no hay nada, simplemente tu, tu y eres más cariño tranquila, eso es tranquila…-seguí su vos su calmada, solo eso, lo necesitaba a si…

\- Quiero que se valla, qué se valla Emett, qué se valla, no lo soporto estoy sucia, solo quiero que se valla…-decía entre él llanto, sin siquiera saber qué hacer, Emett me cargo hasta el banco y me sentó para salirse, no él no podía irse…- ¡NO! No te vayas por favor no…

-Tranquila amor, solo iré por Bella y Alice para qué te ayuden a cambiar no quiero incomodarte, pequeña…

\- Por favor no te vayas, no...No me incomodas solo no me dejes…-sin más me ayudo a quitarme la ropa mojada y me ayudo a poner nueva, envolviéndome en una bata, al igual que él, para irnos a la cama…-gracias amor, gracias por estar aquí…

-No tienes nada que agradecer Ros ¿Recuerdas? Juntos en todo, aquí estaré y tranquila todos simplemente te dan él espacio que necesitas, ahora descansa yo estaré aquí para velar tu sueño, siempre….-me recosté sobre él, dejándome ir en un sueño porque sabía que él estaría hay para mí y me ayudaría a superar y sentirme limpia, como siempre, borrando esos momentos, que habían creado…

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno quien no llore en este capítulo no tiene alma y es un neófito parte del clan Vulturi, porque yo llore como magdalena y soy una neófita pero del clan Cullen, jajaja decidí meter esto por acá para mostrar a otra pareja del clan Cullen, ACLARO yo soy Team Edward&amp;Bella y siempre escribiré con ellos jajaja, bueno nos vemos en la siguiente actualización..

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer,**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música:_

_María José – Me Equivoqué._

CAP. 13. TIEMPO… NO ME GUSTAN LAS SORPRESAS… POV. NARRADOR…

Bella daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda de su marido ya qué Edward estaba tirando en él baño hasta la última papilla qué se había comido… otra ves, pero es qué era tan necio, después de una semana los síntomas seguían pero es que él era un tragón de lo peor y es qué Bella se le habían dado por cocinar pasteles y venderlos en la librería qué tenían, si después de 7 años ya, 7 largos años de peleas, reconciliaciones, felicidad de todo tipo de sucesos, pero el amor qué se tenían recuperaba todo, cómo cuando tanya volvió a interferir en su relación y esta ves estuvieron a punto de separarse definitivamente, pero su amor lo demostró qué no era lo qué ellos podían hacer, los espasmos de su marido la trajeron a la realidad..

-Estoy bien nena, en serio, solo es una _gastritis__1_ se me pasara con un medicamento…

-¡Agh, por dios! Edward eso me has dicho desde una semana creo qué dejare por ahora los pasteles, hasta qué te recuperes…

-¡No! Nena en serio es eso, por favor son deliciosos tus pasteles, hago lo que quieras ¿Si?...

\- ¡Hazte los jodidos estudios ya! Me sentiré más tranquila Edward por favor, amor, ¿Si?...-con esa mirada nada podía negarle a sí qué abrasándola asintió, después de bañarse y arreglarse salió para tomar un desayuno para ir a trabajar, se había graduado antes por sus buenas calificaciones, y sus ganas de trabajar, ahora él, Jasper, Emett eran los qué dirigían junto a los 3 hermanos vulturis, Jane, Alec y Félix, aunque ellos eran los dueños y Edward el director general, los hermanos vulturis también tenían voz y voto, cuando entro a la cocina se desilusiono no había un lindo desayuno, había un desayuno blando para alguien qué acababa de sacar la ultima papilla, huevos cocidos, tostadas, jugó con hielo y fruta, bueno era bueno pero ¡Quería café!...-Nop, nada de café señor Cullen a sí qué se apura, a desayunar llegara tarde y quiero qué me hables cuando tengas la hora para la cita, ¿Ok? Te acompañare…

\- Pero….

\- Nada, Edward te acompañare, ¿Ok?...

-Si amor, me voy se hace tarde, te llamo…-se despidieron con un gran beso y el salió chocándose con unos pequeños cuerpecitos, si Vera y Yaneth, las saludo y saludo a su hermana, despidiéndose. Vera y Yaneth eran las gemelas de Emett y Rosalie, ellas tenían 10 años, eran hermosas y si las veías en verdad parecían hijas verdaderas de Ros, pero no era así, un día ellas simplemente llegaron…

_**Inicio del Recuerdo ***…**_

_-Hey amor, si no, hey tranquila ¿Si? Voy saliendo para haya, si, si amor, no tranquila no estás loca si amor, hey Rosalie tranquila…-todos se habían quedado pasmados por como Emett hablaba, se preocuparon por si le había hablado algo a ella, un año había pasado desde el suceso, lo habían sobre llevado muy bien, hoy tenia un viaje pero ella no iba a ninguna salida fuera si no era en la universidad no salía y se quedaba en la casa que ellos ya compartían, cuando Emett colgó los miro a todos…-era Rosalie, dice qué cree haberse vuelto loca, qué ve a unas niñas igualitas a fuera de casa en la banca del patio trasero, valla no se qué hacer si es qué no es cierto esto…_

_-No te preocupes hermano ¿Quieres qué vallamos con tigo?..._

_-No hermano, iré solo ¿Ustedes pueden disculparme con las clases siguientes? Me voy se oía muy desesperada…-asentimos, y el salió corriendo…_

_.-.-.-.-…-_

_Cuando el llego a casa, no se veía movimiento y le preocupo, pues Rosalie un mes después de qué dieron la sentencia de King él la encontró en su cuarto tirada con pastillas esparcidas, y eso temía ahora, cuando entro no la encontró en la habitación pero en cambio oyó algo hermosos risas, risas de su hermosa Ros, cuando miro por la ventana ahí estaba ella sentada en la banca, pero con dos preciosas niñas a su lado eran iguales, con unos jeans desgastados y sucios, unas playeritas igualmente, el pelo enmarañado y sus caritas sucias, Ros la miraba con adoración y en su regazo tenia un plato con sándwich y entre ellas le daban de comer, Ros se veía feliz cómo no la veía, cuando él salió, las niñas se asustaron y escondieron detrás de ella…_

_\- ¿Verdad que las ves? Dime qué sí, qué no me volví loca…_

_\- Si amor veo dos pequeñas ¿Pero quiénes son?..._

_-No lo sé Emett, pero míralas son pequeñas, son indefensas, yo…yo…-Emett entendió ella no podría tener bebes, y él ver a estas pequeñas le removía su corazón…_

_-Si amor, pero no son…nuestras y tenemos qué dar aviso a…_

_-¡NO! Ellas vinieron aquí son mías, Emett son mías…_

_\- Amor…-ella empezó a llorar ¡Dios! A él no le gustaba verla llorar…-mira amor haremos una cosa, las llevaremos adentro y las arreglaremos ¿Vale? ¿Y hablaremos con Carlisle para ver qué podemos hacer, si?.._

_-Sí ¿Lindas vamos?..._

_-No, tu nos levalas y nos dejalas, no, nos vamos no elemos e nos lleven…_

_\- Sip, no elemos qué nos lleven ni nada, glacias pol la comida, Losalie…_

_\- Hey pequeñas ¿Quien les hará daño? Nadie, solo queremos ayudarlas eh cambiarlas, cómo a todas unas princesitas y listo, miren ah ¿Les gustan las películas? ¿Sí? Bueno ¿Les parece que se tomen un baño y les pongo una película de princesa?..._

_\- ¿De la plincesa aliel?..._

_-Eh ¿Quien jodidos es aliel, Rosalie?..._

_\- ¡Emett! Dios es Ariel amor, vamos pequeñas..._

_Después de bañarlas y cambiarlas bueno antes de eso una ida al centro por parte de Emett para comprar ropa, zapatos, calzoncitos, (lo más difícil para él) y la jodida película de Ariel, estuvieron listas y dormidas después de un rato Emett todavía pensaba qué pasaría con esto, no podrían seguir a si era un mal plan…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-_

_\- Lo único qué puedo hacer es qué ellas pasen aquí él tiempo en qué ustedes arreglen todo, no como niñas huérfanas si no de acogida, quiere decir qué ellas tienen padres los cuales pasan por problemas y por eso estarán aquí, ellas no serian dadas en adopción a nadie, es lo único señores McCarthy y Cullen, más no puedo hacer…-si, las niñas habían sido llevadas a una casa, ya qué no podían estar a si en casa de Rosalie, pero tampoco podían adoptarlas a si como así, no estaban casados, Ros tenia 19 todavía faltaba para cumplir 20, eran varios los problemas pero ella no se daría por vencida, no señor, ella quería a esas niñas y se los prometió que irían con ella muy pronto…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

_A si fue cómo por 7 meses Rosalie obtuvo visitas todos y cada uno de los días en él orfanato, llevándole postres a esas dos pequeñas, hacia sus tareas con ellas y la misma, cada día se le hacía más difícil poder despedirse de ellas pero un día por fin dieron la carta para qué ellas pudieran ir con Ros y Emett, se casaron en un registro civil una boda intima pero por el motivo más hermoso qué podía haber, a si qué desde 6 años atrás las pequeñas Vera y Yaneth eran unas Cullen y seguían siéndolo, nadie las trataba de ninguna manera ellas eran hijas de Ros y Emett, no de sangre pero ella había dado todo por ellas al igual que Emett y eso era lo que las dos merecían amor…_

_**Fin del recuerdo***…**_

-Tía Bella, tía Bella…-gritaron las gemelas llegando a la cocina donde Bella lavaba lo usado en el desayuno…-hola tía Bella ¿Podemos jugar con la Wi, del tío Edward?...

-Eh sí claro él la paso a nuestra habitación, pueden ir haya...-nadie podía negarles nada a esas pequeñas, Bella volteo para mirar a su cuñada, ciertamente ella la miraba inquisitoriamente y no sabía porque…-ah, ¿Qué?...

-No lo sé, te veo rara ¿No estás engordando?...

-Nop, pero creo que a ti te pasa algo qué pasa ¿No se irán de vacaciones?...

-Ja' no soy Edward, si nos iremos hoy en la noche, tengo todo listo, iremos a isla Esme, queremos qué lo conozcan, a demás Alice y yo queremos broncearnos todo…

-Jajaja, solo recuerden que tienen a tres pequeñas y bueno no pueden portarse mal, eh…-la rubia rodó los ojos, y ayudo a Bella a vaciar el refrigerador, sacando algunas rebanadas de pastel, si porque ella era igual a Edward el pastel de coco y fresas, aunque a ella le daban asco las fresas sufría cuando las comía, pero era él que más se vendía, en su biblioteca…-me gustaría ir, pero la biblioteca no cierra hasta dentro de una semana, y Edward no puede ¿A quién dejaría? Ni pensarlo…

-Bueno te lo pierdes, pero ¡Por Dios! Dime disfrutaras a Edward por las noches, así qué ya calla qué no sufres tanto jajaja…-y eso era cierto pues cada día de estos años las noches de pasión eran infinitas y interminables, los medicamentos eran la fuente de Bella pues su salud la verdad estaba estable ni mejoraba ni empeoraba pero no se había sentido mal, cambiaban los medicamentos pero nunca por algún contratiempo…-oh bueno Bella eh venido por ti para ir a qué me acompañes, a comprar unas cosas, ya sabes me faltan algunas cosas importantes, ¿Si?...

-Valla, ya decía qué no había visita sin tortura, deja qué le hable a Katherine ¿Ok? Y no te…acabes él pastel, bueno tu hermano te matara….

.-.-.

A si fue como después de 8 horas en el centro comercial Bella llego a casa agotada Edward ya estaba ahí, eran cerca de las 11 cuando llegaron a comprar y alas 8 llego a casa, era simplemente un martirio, pero bueno habían dado dos regalos, los cuales no había visto hasta qué llego a su habitación, Edward estaba en la ducha a sí qué aprovecharía, no quería qué el viera lo qué sus locas hermanas le habían dado, para saber qué era, cuando lo abrió casi se cae, eran…eran…unos baby doll negros y azul ¡Dios! Tomo con sus dedos la prenda valla mataría a Alice...

\- ¿Qué es eso?...-la voz de Edward la asusto al grado de tirar la prenda al suelo, él se apuro a recogerla, para ver de qué se trataba era una tela extraña, hasta qué se dio cuenta de que era…-oh valla no quería entrometerme nena…

-¿Eh? No, no es Alice ella lo compro ya sabes, yo no usaría eso, no…

-Ah, si eh ten…-Edward se fue al closet para cambiar la toalla qué cubría su cintura por unos pantalones, Bella vio la desilusión se pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si se ponía uno de estos? Tomo el negro y se fue al baño dejando la bolsa oculta, entro y el vapor la golpeo, se quito su ropa y dio una ducha al menos tendría una estrategia, cuando termino se seco y se puso sus cremas para la piel reseca, su pelo lo acomodo en las ondas, no se puso perfume a Edward le gustaba él olor de su champú, una ves lista se puso él conjunto qué no vio para no flaquear y salió la luz de una sola lámpara qué estaba prendida lo cual ella no se vería si tenían en cuenta qué ella usaba algo negro…

-¿Amor? Puedes prender la luz, lo siento pero no quiero besar el piso ya sabes, te puedes poner celoso…-el rio porque Bella vivía besando él piso pero su torpeza no había desaparecido, cuando él la prendió su mirada seguía en el libro, a si qué Bella suspiro, si qué le había afectado decirle qué ella no se pondría eso, puf, así qué lo volvió a llamar…- ¿Amor? ¿Puedes voltear?...

\- ¿Eh?...-cuando él alzo la mirada casi se cae de la cama, ya que él dormía a la orilla un habito claro está, Bella sonrió bueno al menos había atraído su atención…-eh, qué...-carraspeo para que su vos saliera…- ¿Eh qué es esto?...

-¿Ah? ¿Te gusta? Ya sabes es para dormir y eso,…-qué más podía decir si él no decía nada más, puf sabía qué no podía ponerse eso, pero no, hay va ella, pero su orgullo no le haría quitárselo, no señor…-bueno qué descanses no te desveles….

-B...Buenas noches amor…-sin más se tapo, sentía qué podía explotar después de 3 horas sin poder dormir, Edward había apagado la luz, a si qué se paro para ir a la cocina antes de qué gritara, una leche caliente la calmaría, se paro y fue a la cocina, saco la leche, pero oyó un ruido se asusto _''¡Por Dios Bella no es nadie calma!''_ siguió con su tarea, y de espaldas a la puerta miro como el plato del microondas giraba, estúpido camisón, ja' pero me vuelvo a poner algo así nunca, sin darse cuenta qué Edward estaba detrás, él cayó el grito con su mano a la ves qué se pegaba al cuerpo de su esposa casi desnudo con eso, él no quería incomodarla pero oyó como se paraba y no aguanto las ganas de ver a esa preciosura…-shh, soy yo ¡Dios! No aguanto más nena me traes loco con esto…

\- ¿Enserio?...

-Enserio, siente…-el llevo una de sus manos a la parte baja y lo qué Bella sintió le hizo tener una sonrisa más grande en su rostro, decidió jugar con él a sí qué le dio un apretón a lo qué Edward reacciono con un gruñido…

-No te creo, tu no me dijiste nada a sí qué eso no es cierto, déjame tomar mi leche…-Edward sonrió y empezó a mover sus caderas junto a las de Bella al ritmo de una canción, Bella casi escupe la leche al sentir la dureza de Edward en su baja espalda, pero aunque con dificultad siguió como si nada, pero ella era una mujer débil, muy débil ya qué no termino de tomar y se volteo besando a Edward con un beso necesitado, el gimió en su boca ya que sabia a leche de chocolate, sus lenguas tenían una lucha dónde una quería él dominio de la otra, cuando él oxigeno fue insuficiente se separaron pero él no dejo la boca de ella, bajo por su mandíbula, cuello, dónde dejo pequeños mordiscos sin llegar a marcar, bajando hasta él valle de sus pechos dónde jugueteo un rato, para después a tacar un pecho él cual mordió, chupo y mamo por en cima de la tela, del precario camisón, Bella no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, simplemente las paseaba por él cuello y espalda desnuda de su marido rastrillando sus uñas ahí, sintió cómo los dedos de Edward paseaban por sus piernas, muslos hasta engancharlos sobre las tiras de sus bragas, gimió cuando la precio qué hacían estas en su sexo debido a que él las estiraba para romperlas, cuando esto paso, enterró las uñas en la baja espalda de él…

-Alguien te va a matar, esas bragas costaron mucho…-dijo con esfuerzo ya qué su respiración era entre cortada…

-No importa, dime el nombre de la puta tienda que te la compro entera...-Bella bajo sus manos rastrillando las uñas por el torso desnudo, y las metió debajo del pijama de él, no se sorprendió al no encontrar ropa debajo ya qué Edward no usaba nada para dormir, tomo su miembro desde la base y empezó a masajearlo, sonrió escuchando los sonidos de su marido, años y con esos simples gemidos y gestos podía correrse, bajo el pijama y dejo libre él miembro de Edward para con ayuda de el impulsarse y rodear su cintura con sus piernas, cuando sus sexos se tocaron gimieron era una sensación qué no podía ser explicada, y de una sola estocada estaba dentro tubo que respirar para no correrse al sentir la tibieza y húmedas paredes de su mujer aprisionarlo, Bella empezó a subir y bajar lentamente disfrutando de la sensación qué esto les provocaba, Edward masajeaba las nalgas de su mujer esas que lo volvían loco, y a marcar un nuevo ritmo donde las estocadas eran mas rápidas y duras Bella sentía que no duraría mucho, Edward llevo su mano al clítoris de ella estimulándolo y haciendo qué esta estallase con dos envestidas mas en un fuerte orgasmo qué los hizo ver estrellitas, con las respiraciones agitadas, y cuerpos sudorosos, se miraron a los ojos las palabras sobraba, los sentimientos de uno los podían ver en los ojos del otro, se besaron dónde cualquier sentimiento sexual quedaba fuera simplemente era su amor, su corazón él qué hablaba por ellos…

.- ¿E…estas… bien?...

-S…si…

-Creo que si me gusto la dichosa pijama…

-Jajaja, me alegra, pensé qué no, ya sabes preferiste un libro..

-Amor moría por saltarte en sima, pero bueno sé que té incomodan estas cosas…-dijo señalando la pijama…-pero no aguante, a si qué bueno ves lo qué paso…

\- Jajaja te amo Edward…-simplemente la beso, después de eso cargando la llevo hasta su habitación, para descansar al otro día irían a dejar a todos ya qué el vuelo había sido cambiado, para el medio día…

._**POV BELLA**_

-Hermanita te extrañaremos, si mi hermanito se porta como un guilipollas me hablas a si tenga qué cruzar el océano vendré….-Emett podía ser todo pero siempre seria mi hermanito mayor, mi gran oso…

-Claro que si Em, adiós pequeñas, nos veremos a su llegada, lo qué me recuerda ¿Querrán fiesta de bienvenida?...

\- Si tía Bella, con regalos si no, no sería fiesta de bienvenida…

-Exacto, a demás te traeremos muchas conchas, y puede qué encontremos la caracola mágica de Bob esponja…

-Valla eso me volverá loco…

-Cállate Emett, nos vemos hermano, gracias por las vacaciones, prometemos qué a la vuelta podrán ir ustedes jajaja…

-Jajaja si como no, él desastre qué dejaran lo arreglan ustedes, no nosotros, pero qué tengan buen viaje, enana cuídate y tu pequeña ¿Vas a cuidar a tu tío Emett verdad?...-Edward tenia muy buena comunicación con los pequeños, el era un amor, nunca ah hecho alguna distinción con Yaneth, Vera o Charlotte ella es la pequeña de Alice y Jasper…

\- No tío Eddie, lo cuidare bien…

-Si Eddie descuida se cuidarme no es cómo que incendiare la casa…

-No me llames Eddie, y todo puede suceder Emett…

_***Pasajeros del vuelo 987 con destino a Rio de Janeiro, favor de abordar por la puerta 5 buen viaje… pasajeros del…****_

-¡Bueno es hora, suerte se divierten!...-con un abrazo más despedimos a todos, Carlisle, Esme y mi madre no estaban aquí ni en Forks, ellos habían tomado un viaje de un crucero por las Bahamas o eso creo, no sabía bien ya qué mi madre andaba de fiesta, pero Carlisle aseguro qué estaba más qué bien y le creía, en todos estos años ellos, siempre estaban pendiente de nosotros siempre seriamos sus pequeños, Edward y yo nos quedábamos con Kat, y su a veces si novio y a veces no novio, él se iba al trabajo y yo a la librería si me gradué en licenciatura de literatura inglesa, (N/A:ok NO sé cómo sea esto pero me gusto como sonaba espero no esté mal y si, si ustedes son libres de decirme si me equivoque ¿Ok? ¡Gracias! )... y junto a Kat pusimos una librería era una muy reconocida a los alrededores, ya que podías encontrar muchas cosas, sin necesidad de ir más lejos, al igual un café dentro de un área para poder tomar y leer o pasar el rato, la verdad las ganancias iban muy bien no nos quejábamos y las dos éramos dueñas, y si en un caso algún estudiante necesitaba ayuda nosotros actuábamos de tutoras, Edward pasaba casi todo el día en el hospital cuando tenia cirugías qué atender, pero cuando no a mitad de la tarde él llegaba, los turnos con Kat eran mañana y yo tarde, y nos resultaba, si no podíamos nos cubríamos, a si qué por Edward no había ningún problema, mi salud era si no perfecta estable en cualquier sentido no había tenido tan seguidos los ataques, él oxigeno lo ocupaba de noche solamente al menos que tuviera alguna interrupción cómo la de anoche, jajaja, las inyecciones eran sola mente una por semana y mi inhalador se podía qué estaba dormida cómo quien dice, y eso me gustaba mis pensamientos eran seguir así seguir viviendo y alcanzando mis metas, seguir con el amor de mi vida, el cual era mi médico, jajaja si Edward se graduó en medico cardiólogo especializado en problemas respiratorios, gracias a qué en la universidad hizo la carrera junto con las practicas termino antes y hace dos años y medio es él qué está a cargo de la dirección del hospital, ya que ninguno de los hijos de la familia Vulturis quiso al igual que Emett o Jasper, a si qué Edward quedo con él cargo, por ahora mi vida era fantástica, no me hacía falta nada y eso era lo único que pedía, mi salud para compartir mi vida con mi amor…

.

-¿Te parece qué pidamos pizza? Kat. Dijo que venía, lo cual quiere decir qué tenemos que pedir helado también…

-Jajaja, ¿Por qué dices eso?...-Kat. Solo comía helado cuando tenía un problema con Michael y se dejaban…

-Han pasado 3 meses desde qué comimos helado junto a Kat. A sí qué rompió con Michael seguro, y eso quiere decir helado seguro, clínex y una manta…-valla ¿No sabía que era tan observador?...

-Ok, pidamos helado, pizza y quiero una de champiñones con mucho queso…-se me quedo mirando cómo ¿Enserio?...- ¿Qué?...

-Amor tu no comes champiñones ni por equivocación ¿Por qué quieres?...

-Se me antojaron y ya, a si qué quiero pizza, oh ¿Por qué no quieres qué coma pizza con mucho queso? Me veo gorda es lo qué estas tratando de decir ¿Verdad? ¿No son los champiñones? Eres tú, qué ya no me quiere y…-me eche a llorar porque no sabía solo las lagrimas salían y Edward no sabía qué hacer si hablar o callarse….-eso, quédate callado ¡Tu no me quieres!...

-Bella ¡Dios! Amor no, agh y ¡¿Ahora qué te pasa!?...-me avente a la cama oyendo sus palabras, pues ni yo misma lo sabia simplemente quería llorar, y ahora quería gritar ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! En qué momento me quede dormida no lo sé simplemente sé qué cuando desperté sentí las caricias de Edward sobre mi espalda, y hablaba con alguien…-ok, si, te eh dicho qué si Kat, cuando despierte le digo, bueno o tal ves mañana, oh ¿Te vas de fiesta? Oh diablos nena lo olvide ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Puedo ir, y ¿En serio estarás bien? Ok, entonces regresas en tres días le diré cuando despierte qué te habl… ¡Pero Katherine por dios como vas hacer eso! Está bien, ok, ok, le diré cuando despierte qué cuando regreses te vea, ok, bay cuídate y lo que necesites aquí estoy…-Edward se portaba muy sobre protector con ella era más qué una amiga, era su hermanita al igual que Alice y Rosalie, aunque a Kat no le gustara, había salido de viaje seguro regresaba el lunes hoy era sábado o eso creía yo, Edward colgó y sentí sus caricias en mi espalda y los brazos, quería voltearme y disculparme pero sentí un retorcijón y me pare volando para ir al baño ¿Cómo me pare? Ni yo misma lo sé pero el caso es qué casi no llego, vacié lo poco que había comido en la mañana a la taza del baño en seguida Edward estaba a mi lado quitando mi pelo y dándome suaves golpes en mi espalda, ¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora lloraba? ¿En serio? Esto era estúpido, ¿Por qué vomitaba y lloraba? ¡Agh! Cuando se me paso todo el malestar Edward me ayudo a pararme y lavarme los dientes, huaca la tenia el sabor en mi boca, me cargo para dejarme en la cama…

-L…lo siento...-si seguí llorando, ¿Por qué?...

-Hey nena tranquila ¿Si? Ya se paso, eh te traeré un vaso con agua fría, tranquila…

.

Después de un vaso de agua enorme, unas pastillas para quitar los malestares y un esposo como el que ahora estaba debajo de mí, no piensen mal simplemente es qué me gustaba dormir arriba de Edward no se eso apenas desde hace una semana más o menos, y bueno él no decía nada, a demás a si me calme y deje de llorar, era estúpido, pero no sabía qué me pasaba, solo quería tener a Edward así y qué me abrasara, y me diera besos esporádicos en mi rostro o en mi pelo, alce la vista y el estaba dormido así que si le quería hablar seria gritando Edward dormía y si un camión pasaba el no se despertaría o eso parecía a veces, así qué lo mejor era dormir mañana seria un día mejor, o eso esperaba…

.

.

.

Y no, no fue un día mejor el domingo, me la pase llorando y gritándole a Edward él simplemente me escuchaba diciendo que, que pasaba ahora, no era para qué lo hiciera y eso era cierto, primero fue porque mi desayuno no tenia sal, luego porque dejo el refrié abierto pero eso era porque una tapa estorbaba y no podía serrar bien, y a si todo el día si él decía algo yo lloraba imposible después de eso me fui a dormir después de devolver él estomago por 3 veces, pero es qué primero el olor a grasa, luego la mostaza, y por último las palomitas, hoy qué me desperté no fue mejor ya que pelee, por igual una estupidez y esta ves si saque de quicio a Edward el pobre termino vomitando su desayuno, y eso fue peor ya que él no se hizo los estudios así qué esta ves si fueron justificados mis gritos hasta qué el menciono que estaba demasiado hormonal, eso fue lo qué me dejo paralizada ¡Dios! corrí al baño y aquí estaba yo frente al espejo de pieza, en mi caja estaban todas y cada una de las toallas femeninas ¡Dios! Cuanto tenia de retraso se suponía que tenia que venir, hace dos semanas, ¡Dos! Y esa cosa roja que tanto odiaba no estaba, no había aparecido ¿Por qué? ¡Dios! Conté los días, dos semanas, me mire había un pequeño bulto, mis caderas más grandes, y mis pechos dios tenia que comprar un sostén mas grande pero esto no podía pasar no, no, no, era lo que estaba pensando dos semanas podían ser un retraso valido ¿Verdad? Tome el teléfono y marque a la única que podía venir en este mísero instante…

\- ¡Katherine! Ven a casa por favor urgente…

Esto no podía pasar, no, no, no podía pasar, ni siquiera lo teníamos planeado oh hablado Dios, no podía pasar no esto no, y me eche a llorar, no….

0o00oo00o0o0o

¡Bueno hola! ¿Cómo tan? ¿Bien, mal? Bueno otro capítulo que creen que paso, ¿Es obvio no? Jajaja bueno quien adivine le doy un premio, jajaja el que quieran, ok, ok, no me crean, bueno ¿Les gusto? ¿La odiaron, amaron, puf ni lo leyeron

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	15. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer,**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Nota: Publicare hoy porque mañana no podre hacerlo, tengo un curso en centro médico, de parte de la escuela y en la mañana estoy en mis practicas así que por esa razón lo hago hoy, bueno a leer y espero que sea de su agrado… _

CAP. 14. SORPRESA… POV BELLA…

Ok, me calmo no pasa nada, simplemente tengo qué hacer pipi en el palito, esperar y listo, no es difícil ¿No? ¡Joder! Si, pero el jodido palito me da miedo ¿Qué tal si sale si? o peor ¿Si sale no? ¡Agh!…

-Belli te escucho, tus engranes se oyen hasta acá a sí qué solo siéntate y moja el jodido palito y salimos de dudas, si es _no_ bueno veremos qué hacemos porque eso rojo no baja, y si es _si_ bueno veremos en nueve meses seré tía, a si qué ¡Ahora!...-hice lo que Kat dijo y lo deje sobre el lavabo para esperar los jodidos 5 minutos, después de ese tiempo me acabe las uñas, lo vi la caja decía 2 rayas positivo y tendría un pequeño Eddie, y 1 raya sería negativo simplemente eran mis neuronas mal, pero el jodido palito tenia dos, ¡DOS Rayitas! Dos hermosas rayitas ¿Porque me emocionaba? Porque era mío era de Edward era nuestro bebe, un bebe ¡UN BEBE!...- ¿Y?...

\- Serás tía Kat, tendré un bebe hay dos rayitas mira ¿Son dos verdad que si? ¿Dos rayitas? ¡Si Kat dos!...

-¡Ah! dos, seré tía dios un bebe ¡Bella tendrás un bebe! ¡Dios! Dios ¿Te imaginas un bebe lindo pequeñito? Un bebe….

-Si Kat, ahora ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Edward?…

\- Pos a si Edward amor vamos a tener un bebe, estoy embarazada, o deja que se entere por el solo, cuando te vea qué no caminas si no ruedas, jajaja…

-Cállate, no puedo simplemente decirle a si, tenemos qué pensar en algo…-me miro feo…-oh si Katherine tu me ayudaras a pensar cómo decírselo, a si qué piensa…-estuvimos a si por un tiempo la verdad no sabía qué hacer ¿Cómo se lo decía? ¿Una cena? ¿Eh a si de sopetón? ¡Diablos esto era difícil!…

-¡Ya se! Tenemos que ir de compras ahora mismo, a si qué andando pequeña mamá…-no supe a dónde íbamos hasta qué estuve en la camioneta de Kat, y llegamos al centro comercial para entrar a una tienda ¿De bebes? ¿Para qué?...-mira cómo tú eres una cobarde qué no se lo dirá y tenemos qué ir a sacar cita con un ginecólogo para ver cómo está la pequeña, bueno pues en esa cita según se te hacen el primer ultrasonido, o ecografía y bueno Edward va a estar ahí ¿Qué mejor forma de qué sea un regalo? Vamos a comprar un conjunto, un juguete, una cobija, una mamila y una bolsa de regalo de bebe, escribirás una nota dentro con la hermosa noticia o algo lindo y cursi, y lo pondrás junto al palito de dos rayitas…-eso sonaba más qué lindo y hermoso, pero el problema era qué yo había tirado el palito a la basura…

-Eso sueña muy lindo y cursi viniendo de ti jajaja, y la prueba no la tengo Kat la tire, pero lo demás si así qué andando…-si estuvimos ahí cerca de tres horas, compramos un vestido rosa, un conjunto de niño azul, una mamila muy mona, una cobija de princesa, y un pequeño teléfono que era cómo una sonaja, la bolsa era con pequeñas pelotitas y pequeñas princesas, si Kat fue y la pidió exclusivamente para esta ocasión, cuando salimos fuimos directo a la farmacia, si a comprar una nueva prueba de embarazo, cuando llegamos a casa marque el numero del doctor Snow pero para una cita muy, pero muy próxima lo cual no podía ser ya qué tenia dentro de una semana, y era la más cercana, sin más acepte él era mi ginecólogo, conocía a Edward pero no diría nada, cuando tuve de nuevo la prueba y la hice tuve miedo y ¿Si salía negativa? Pero después del tiempo salió positiva, si estaba embarazada, muy embarazada, ahora la carta…

…_Querido Edward…_

_Espero estés trabajando y puedas checar esto antes, preguntaras que es, y dirás ¿Mi esposa se volvió loca? Pero creo que al ver lo qué tienes frente a ti, sabrás de qué se trata, pero para hacerlo más creíble ¿Puedes venir a esta dirección? A las 3:30 te esperaremos te amamos…._

_Con amor Bella… _

La carta estaba y dentro de un pequeña cajita, dentro de la bolsa de bebe, Kat se lo llevaría para qué el no la viera al igual que yo había sacado la basura para no levantar sospechas….

_Lunes_ estaba nerviosa, y estresada quería qué los días pasaran pero eso era imposible, sí señor, quería explotar al mundo, era realmente chistoso ver a Edward pelear con Kat, por la rebanada qué quedaba de pastel era el favorito de Edward y ella sabia porque, su bebe lo hacía, ahora entendía varias cosas….

_Martes… _no fue mejor se despertó gracias a los ruidos de Edward en el baño por los vómitos, antes de entrar al baño acaricio su estomago su bebe hacia sufrir a su padre, ayudo a Edward y preparo un té él lo odiaba pero si no le haría daño, a demás ella no podía tomar café…

_Miércoles…_ fue un día en él qué los mareos y vómitos se presentaron ella sabía qué era, pero Edward había salido del trabajo temprano y al encontrarla a sí, no había sido de su agrado tubo que pegarse a la cama para qué el no la llevara cargando al hospital, en todo el día no había más qué vomitar y marearse, si le hubieran podido poner el bote cerca de la cama ella hubiera sido inmensamente feliz…

_Jueves…._ Solo un día y ella podría dejar de preocupar a Edward qué no había dormido por cuidarla, los vómitos matutinos de Edward seguían siendo achacados al pastel por la noche, y él se sorprendía de qué no tuviera a Bella detrás de él con lo de ver a un médico , pero lo haría mañana, tenia una cita ya, a si qué no le diría nada hasta que él supiera, cuando salió del consultorio en el estacionamiento del hospital pensó que sería bueno sorprender a Bella con algún postre pero mejor no, le compro unos dulces de chocolate rellenos de licor y mermelada de fresas, pero los guardo cuando escucho a Bella de nuevo en el baño, tendrían que ir a ver a un medico pronto, no le gustaba qué ella estuviera rechazando el medicamento de nuevo, ya había pasado pero no a si cómo ahora, simplemente dolores de cabeza, pero ahora le preocupaba los mareos y vómitos no eran una señal buena….

_Viernes…_ hoy por fin estaríamos en consulta podría hacerle saber a su marido qué era lo qué la tenia tan mal, después de haber despedido a Edward como era normal, ella se metió a un baño relajante al menos hasta que Kat la llamo para decirle que no podría acompañarla ya qué la serie de libros nuevos llegaría ese mismo día, ellos juraron llegar antes de las 3 pero no era seguro, pedían disculpas por ese problema pero no estaban seguros, a si que Kat se quedaría a esperarlos y Bella iría a la consulta sola, bueno hasta que Edward llegara, después de consentirse y ponerse cómoda, salió de casa con una bolsa cruzada al hombro a caminar se le había antojado un helado a sí qué mientras iría caminando, consumiría tiempo para llegar a tiempo, cuando después de una hora vio qué quedaban 20 minutos para las 3 tomo un taxi y emprendió el camino estaba segura qué Kat había logrado mandar el paquete con sus tácticas, ella era todo un caso pero la quería mucho….

_**POV EDWARD…**_

La verdad no sabía qué hacer con lo de Bells, por ahora tenia qué terminar de revisar este expediente para ver qué pasaba si es qué venía mi paciente, ya qué la señora nunca venia simplemente cuando tenia muchos problemas con la respiración, a si qué ahora no creo qué viniera, y mi próximo paciente venia hasta dentro de dos horas ya qué tenia una cirugía pero mi paciente no había podido llegar a la cirugía, rayos a todo medico qué esto le pasaba se sentía frustrado por algo como esto, a si como nuevas vidas se generaban, vidas también se perdían, eran las 2pm, a si qué tenia dos horas para ver un caso….

-¿Dr. Cullen?...-Marie era mi secretaria ella era joven la verdad estaba terminando de estudiar a sí qué le había dado la oportunidad aunque por apenas 3 meses ya qué eso era en lo qué victoria regresaba su antigua secretaria qué ella era un poco menos casual, como decirlo…-le han traído esto pero me ah dicho el mensajero qué es necesario qué usted lo firme personalmente, le eh dicho qué está ocupado pero…

-No te preocupes Marie, dame acá ¿Pero qué es lo que trae?...

-Es un regalo de... ¿Bebe?...- ¿De bebe? ¿En serio? Valla Emett era un insensible ¿Qué esperaba con esto?...-si Dr. Cullen es de chupones, valones, no sé muy bien, pero si pesa algo, el repartidor dice qué llego directo a la agencia así qué no sabe quien lo mando…

-Ok, Marie déjalo así, ya lo reviso…-tome el paquete, y revise pero no traía tarjeta a sí qué marque el numero de mi hermano, ja' si su bromita como no….

-Ok, sé que soy irresistible, jajaja ¿Tan pronto ya me extrañas hermanito?...

-Jajaja si Emett cómo no, solo hablo para decirte qué no funciono tu broma Em ¿En serio? ¿Porque la bolsa de un bebe? Solo una cosa ¿Por qué un bebe?...

-Hey, hey tranquilo haber hermano, yo no eh mandado nada, primero ¿Qué bebe? Dios hermano nunca jugaría con algo a si sabes qué Rosalie no puede tener bebes ¿Cómo lo haría?…

-Emett en serio por favor ¡Dios! Es qué si no fuiste tú, obvio no fue Jasper ¿Quien fue o qué significa esto?...

-Hermano y ¿Quién lo mando o qué traía? Lo viste…

-No Em. Pero lo checare y te digo ¿Ok? Gracias….-colgué y tome la bolsa quite los seguritos, qué eran muchos como si no quisieran que la abriera, pero antes de quitar la ultima la deje y ¿Si era una bomba? ¡Dios! Me senté en la silla, y fije mi vista en ella por un tiempo ¡Agh! Ni modo si era una bomba pues ya, cuando la abrí saque un trajecito azul, era hermoso, una cobija, una mamila, un teléfono de lo más lindo, pero lo qué me descoloco era un vestidito rosa era tierno era simplemente lo más lindo ¿Pero qué era todo esto, se abrían equivocado? Pero me lo mandaron específicamente a mí, al final había una cajita que decía mi nombre, la saque y había una prueba de embarazo casera ¡Dios, era positiva! Tome la carta qué estaba ahí ¡Dios! Casi me caigo de la silla era la...la letra de Bella, mi Bella, empecé a leer la carta…

…_Querido Edward…_

_Espero estés trabajando, y puedas checar esto antes, preguntaras que es, y dirás ¿Mi esposa se volvió loca? Pero creo que al ver lo que tienes frente a ti, sabrás de qué se trata, pero para hacerlo más creíble ¿Puedes venir a esta dirección? A las 3:30 te esperaremos te amamos…_

_Con amor Bella… _

¡DIOS! ¡Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo! Me pare de la silla y salí volando de mi consultorio eran las 2:45 dios no llegaría, salí gritándole a Marie qué cancelara mis citas, sin fijarme a ver si me había puesto atención o algo, en la carretera viole leyes estoy seguro de eso, también me pase algunos semáforos, y rebase el límite de velocidad, pero llegue en tiempo record eran 3:45 estaba seguro qué no habían avanzado tanto en la consulta ¿No?...

-Buenas tardes señorita busco al Dr. Snow, necesito hablar con él es urgente mi mujer se encuentra con él, soy Edward Cullen…

\- Oh Dr. Cullen claro qué si pase, es la puerta a la derecha….-no espere y camine directo a ella, sin tocar, simplemente la abrí, en ese momento todo signo de cansancio malestar, él mundo entero desapareció para mí, porque él sonido que salió en cuanto entre a esa habitación fue el mejor, era un pequeño y debilitado bum, bum, bum, bum, pero ese latido era mío, era de mi bebe, era de ese pequeño ser qué crecía en el interior de mi Bella, ese pequeño estaba ahí, lo podía oír me acerque rápidamente para besar a mi amor, y ver la pantalla hay ese pequeño puntito era lo único qué importaba, ese puntito, ese era mío ¡Nuestro!...

-Bueno Edward qué bueno qué nos acompañas esta tarde, como bien puedes ver aquí está el pequeño Edward o Bella, jajaja, es muy pequeño para saber qué está pasando ahí, a si qué bueno como sabes eso lo podremos ver asta en el 5 mes, por ahora solo estamos reconociendo qué alguien habita aquí ¿Ok? Se ve perfecto todo, y bueno calculando tienes s semanas a lo mucho…-ignorando a Snow bese a mi Bella mi preciosa, él mejor regalo qué me había dado…

-Gracias, gracias, mil gracias amor, te amo Bella, una y mil veces te amo….

-También te amo Edward, pero Snow se enojara si no te quitas de enzima mío…-en ese momento entro él por la puerta de nuevo…

-Valla creí qué no se separarían ¿Si saben qué tengo más pacientes no? A si qué Edward deja de aturdir a mi paciente….

-Si Snow, como digas…-ayude a Bella a limpiarse y ponerse de pie, para ir a su escritorio, y recibir las indicaciones…

-Bueno Bella tengo entendido qué tomas medicamentos los cuales dejaras de tomar de inmediato…-pero ¿Qué pasaba? si eso pasaba ella se pondría mal…-hablare con Peter el me dará un informe y…

-Traigo el informe aquí Snow, no es necesario qué esperemos a tanto…-esa era mi chica…

-Ok, déjame verlo…-él empezó a leerlo y cuando termino, no podía descifrar qué decidiría ¡Dios! Era tan difícil de leer…-Edward deja de tratar de leerme la mente como un vampiro ¿Ok? Bueno los suspenderás y empezaras con uno más leve qué será puesto en el oxigeno, empezara a faltarte él aire como pasaba hace años, empezaran los problemas nada qué esto no justifique, ¿Ok? Si es necesario traerlo día y noche lo harás, no podemos administrarte mas medicamento porque la vida del bebe estaría en riesgo, de hecho estos días qué lo has usado bueno esperemos no tenga consecuencias, ten por seguro qué estaremos preparados para cualquier situación ¿Ok? Tu caso es difícil no imposible, con respecto al embarazo, bueno solo tomaras estas vitaminas y los chequeos correspondientes, claro no creo qué sea un problema con un medico en casa ¿No? ¿Dr. Cullen?...

-No claro qué no…

-¿Alguna pregunta? ¿Duda? ¿Comentario?...

-No Snow eso es todo…

-Ok, le pides una cita a mi secretaria cuando salgas para dentro de un mes, si hay alguna complicación nos vemos antes, y Edward felicidades a los dos…-salimos y sacamos la cita con la secretaria, yo todavía no lo podía creer estaba en shock, ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué pasaba aquí? No podía procesarlo, si me preguntaban si estaba feliz ¡Dios! No lo dudaría en gritar qué estaba más que feliz, pero en un cierto porciento mi Bella estaba en peligro...

\- ¿Edward?...-voltee a mirarla estábamos en el volvo, en un semáforo…- ¿Estas enojado?...- ¿Qué?...-no has dicho nada, no se a lo mejor a ti la noticia no…

\- ¡Para!...- grite haciéndola saltar en su asiento, me orillé en la acera, nadie podía vernos ya qué los vidrios eran polarizados…-no, estoy enojado ni mucho menos, estoy, no sé ni cómo, lo único qué pienso es un bebe, una pequeña para ser exactos ¿Cómo será? Quiero ya verte crecer esa pancita, quiero comprar, saber cómo es, para a si poder comprar lo que sea qué necesite, pero sobre todo tengo miedo Bella…-si tenia miedo, nunca nadie supo qué yo tenia miedo porque para mis hermanas yo era la persona más valiente a sí qué mis miedos los enfrentaba solo, pero con Bella ella siempre pudo verme, saber cómo era, sin barreras y ahora necesitaba algo de la calidez qué ella siempre me daba, porque me moría de miedo…-miedo qué algo pase, y qué desaparezcas, no lo has hecho en 7 años, pero esto es peligroso para ti, para el bebe, él medicamento es la tercera ves qué lo cambiamos y es la base de tu vida, pero porque nunca podemos seguir con uno mismo, pero amor te quitaremos todo, no quiero qué algo te pase, por eso más qué nada nunca hemos hablado de bebes, y siento que soy un egoísta…

\- No amor, nunca lo serias es normal yo también tengo miedo, pero sé qué estarás ahí para ayudarme y hacerme sentir bien a si como yo estaré ahí para ti amor, lo solucionaremos juntos y enfrentaremos juntos amor, ahora puedes arrancar quiero ir al baño, me tome litro y medio de agua y bueno me aguanto mucho, jajaja….

-Claro qué si amor, en seguida ¿Amor? ¡Te amo!...

.

Las próximas semanas fueron lo más imprevisto, la familia se entero después de que yo bueno hubiera salido disparada al baño cuando Emett entro a casa con una pizza de champiñones ¡Dios! Después de eso ¿Bueno como explicar eso? A sí qué abrazos, reclamos por no haberlo dicho de inmediato, y quedar para ir de compras para la habitación, ropa, mamilas, de todo. Yo solo veía a Edward como sus ojos se iluminaban al escuchar todo lo que podíamos necesitar, me encantaba qué estuviera tan feliz, claro qué a veces el era un exagerado, como en las noches las pasaba sin dormir, entendía sus miedos pero no podía estar todo el tiempo a sí, me habían suspendido los medicamentos, por lo cual podía ponerme mal si mi respiración los últimos días fallaba durante el día por lo cual tenia que usar el oxigeno 24/7, y no me molestaba, ni siquiera lo tenían qué decir mi bebe era lo único que importaba, pero él se preocupaba y lo comprendía, mi amor, hoy teníamos consulta de nuevo nuestra segunda consulta, me harían un ultrasonido, claro que nuestros padres se habían enterado ya, y estarían aquí, quería ver a mi madre la extrañaba como nunca….

.

\- ¡QUE! ¿Cómo qué no puede dejarme entrar? Es mi hija, está ahí adentro, eh…-mire a Snow qué me miro, eso era raro la única paciente era yo y Edward aquí ya que hoy no tenia pacientes más qué nosotros por petición de Edward era un mes exacto y él quería ver a su pequeña en este día, a si qué salió para ver qué pasaba, a los minutos mi madre junto a Esme y Carlisle entraban al consultorio, ya venía venir uno de los comentarios de Snow para mi madre, pero en lugar de eso la recibió cordialmente, ¿En serio?...

-Señora Swan, por favor si quiere ver a este bebe, pase antes de que termine…-Edward y yo nos miramos, mi madre y Esme pasaron, y se quedaron viendo la pantalla viendo a mi pequeño frijolito, Snow maquino algunos botones para poder tener una imagen mejor y que pudiéramos escuchar ese sonido, él del nuestro milagro, de nuestro pequeño, su corazoncito se oía un poquito más fuerte pero nadie dijo nada, cuando observe a mi madre y a mi suegra estaban llorando, busque la mirada de Edward alarmada por algo, pero él solo me sonrió viendo al monitor dónde nuestro bebe estaba….

…

-¿Edward? Amor, Edward, Amor ¿Edward estas despierto?...—a lo lejos podía oír la voz de Bella, y qué me movía, pero es qué yo no podía abrir mis ojos tenia mucho sueño, tenia si a caso una hora de haberme dormido…

-Mmm, ¿Qué pasa amor?...

-Amor yo, eh, yo, quiero, tengo antojo de pastel de moca, amor en serio…-oí a lo lejos que pedía ¿Pastel? No de seguro solo estaba soñando, era tarde ella no podría estar pidiendo pastel o ¿Si?...-amor quiero pastel ¿Si? Una rebanada…

-Amor duerme ¿Si? Mañana cuando sea de día y el sol este en lo alto iré a buscarte pastel, ahora déjame dormir ¿Si? Venga durmamos…

-Ok…-no oí nada más, por un momento hasta que ¿Esos eran sollozos? En ese momento abrí mis ojos y me senté, Bella estaba volteada dándome la espalda, solo veía con la tenue luz su cuerpo temblando debido a los sollozos ¡Maldición! Ella quería y tenia un antojo y yo simplemente me dormí, estaba muy cansado por una cirugía qué se había alargado y no podía ponerle atención a mis dos princesas ¿Qué tal si se hubiera sentido mal? No le hubiera hecho caso y ella se sentiría mas mal ¡Agh!…

\- ¿Amor? Bella, amor nena, hey, pequeña lo siento no quería decirlo que dije, simplemente no estaba despierto, pero dime qué quieres iré por el…-al parecer funciono a sí que se volteo para mirarme, tenia sus ojitos rojos eh hinchaditos de llorar ¡Agh! Me maldije por eso…

\- ¿En serio?...-a sentí…- quiero pastel de moca, con fresas y crema, ¿Si?...

-Amor eso es mucha azúcar para ti, no puedes comer mucho…-me calle cuando sus ojos volvieron a desbordar lagrimas pero ¿Por qué ahora?...

-¿Es eso, no? Porque estoy gorda lo sé pero es qué no puedo dejar de comer, tu no me deseas porque estoy gorda, te odio, sé qué no estoy sexy ya soy un balón…-y empezó a llorar, valla, otra ves con eso, cuando quise acercarme ella se alejo, así qué me pare resignado, salí para ir por el postre nocturno de mis preciosas ¡Dios! ¿Ahora dónde jodidos, encontraría una tienda que vendiera pasteles? Porque los que Bella preparaba no le gustaban. Recorrí más de media hora cuando al fin encontré una tienda 24/12, había de todo gracias a los cielos, tome el pastel de moca, las fresas con crema congeladas y me dirigí a la caja, pero mi suerte era mala, en verdad ya qué la cajera me miraba de arriba abajo, desvistiéndome, para colmo se equivoco dos veces, quería sacarla de ahí ¡Tenia prisa! Cuando al fin tuve mis cosas y en el coche, salí disparado hacia casa, tome de la cocina unos cubiertos y servilletas, cuando me dirigí a la habitación todavía escuchaban los sollozos de mi nena…

\- ¿Amor? Bells, amor hey nena tranquila mira lo que traje...-ella se volteo, para mirarme y sus ojos brillaron al verme con las cosas en la mano, pero en seguida negó muchas veces ¿Y ahora?...

-¡No! Ya no, no quiero nada….-¡Qué! ¡QUÉ!...

-Pero, tu yo fui ¿Por qué no amor?…-lo mejor era no enojarme ¡Dios! Esto era difícil, no quería que llorara…

-Tú no querías qué yo comiera dulces ¿Porque estoy gorda no es a si? Por eso ya no comeré, a si qué llévate eso….

-Amor y ¿Tu antojo? ¿Qué culpa tiene la pequeña de que tú ya no quieras comer? ¿Qué hayas tomado esa decisión?...-la vi dudar un momento, deje todo en la mesita de noche para meterme en la cama…

-Pero es que amor yo no quiero que tú me veas fea,….-¡Oh por dios! ¿En serio? Recuerda Cullen las hormonas son las que hablan tranquilidad respira….

-Amor nunca te vería fea, venga ya…-la tome para sentarla en mi regazo ella se acomodo, a forma de qué quedo a horcajadas sobre mí, sonreí ante eso…-entonces haber ¿La futura mamá quiere pastel? Las fresas están congeladas…

-Oh si, si, con crema…- ¡Joder! Esta posición era algo incomoda ¡Dios! Si seguía a si no podríamos comer, mala idea ponerla sobre mi ¡Diablos Cullen tranquilízate! Es tu esposa embarazada qué tiene antojo no es hora, tome una fresa para ponerle crema y ponerla en su boca, esto estaba mal ella gimió ¿Por una fresa? ¡Dios! Me removí incomodo y ella se dio cuenta…- ¿Pasa algo amor?...

\- ¿Eh? No, no amor eh quiero una fresa ¿Me la das?...-saco una de la cajita para pasarla por la crema, dios sus movimientos, me la puso en la boca y yo la mordí el resto se lo comió ella, me estaba haciendo sufrir….-Mmm, deliciosa…

-¿Edward sabes lo qué me haces si te pones a si? ¿Lo que es para una mujer embarazada? ¿Que su esposo gima?...

-Mmm, no ¿Qué?...-sin pensarlo junto nuestros labios en un beso apasionado demandante, la estaba extrañando, delineo mis labios con su lengua y se restregó contra mi ya dolorosa erección, amaba sus hormonas revolucionadas….-mmmjmm

\- E...Edward te necesito dentro mío ahora, ya…

-¿Mmm eso es una orden amor?...

-Tómalo como quieras, pero si no lo haces nuestra pequeña pensara que no me quieres, ¿Verdad pequeña piensas que papi, no me quiere, no nos quiere?...-dijo con un enorme puchero hablándole a la panza dónde mi pequeña se encontraba…

-A no, Bells, por ahí no vallas eh eso es trampa, pero sabes solo por eso te hare gritar como nunca amor, y no dormirás para nada lo que resta de la noche….-y decir qué esa noche dormimos fue una real barbaridad ya qué después de varios o muchos orgasmos dado a mi pequeña mujer bueno fue difícil dormir, pero por desgracia yo tenia que pararme temprano para ir a trabajar, pero la noche nadie me la quitaba, había sido espectacular con mi Bella, todavía recuerdo la primera ves que hicimos el amor estando ella embarazada, tenia miedo le había rehuido desde una semana, ok, lo sé es algo estúpido siendo yo medico y sabiendo las consecuencias, pero tenia miedo ¿Qué hacia? A sí qué Bella no paro de reírse en toda una semana por mi gran frase ese día,…

_´*** No puedo y si le hago daño al bebe***_

Bella no paro de reírse pero era de esperarse soy padre primerizo, _padre _valla eso era simplemente perfecto….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok esto era realmente frustrante, estaba en el consultorio no tenia nada que hacer, porque mis citas estaban canceladas simplemente atendí a una y fue todo, no cirugías, Bella me llamo llorando quería pastel de chocolate pero cuando lo comió termino vomitando todo ¡Diablos! Me hablo llorando y ¿Yo que podía hacer más qué ponerme nervioso? Salí del consultorio como rayo, cuando llegue a casa estaba llorando su carita hinchada y roja, mi nena, termine de limpiar abrir y sacar él olor qué ella decía qué había a chocolate y preparar un te mientras ella dormía plácidamente, había llegado y ayudado a dar un baño para relajarla, ahora si bien no tenia trabajo en la consulta si en casa, pero no me quejaba eran mis princesas, solo me faltaban unos 6 meses nada del otro mundo…

.

.

.

-Pero es que amor yo no quiero ¿Podemos ir juntos, si? ¿Oh mejor a un, puedo ir contigo al consultorio y te espero si?...-no entendía la repentina obsesión por ir con migo pero bueno no podía negarle nada a mis Bellas no quería que se pusiera a llorar…

-Ok, amor vamos eh termina de arreglarte, ¿Si? Voy sacando el coche…

-Siii, te amo amor….-baje mis labios a los suyos, para besarlos pero como en estos meses ella siempre quería mas, y yo gustoso de complacerla pero en serio si ya de por si me quedaba dormido en cualquier superficie, no quería también llegar tarde, así que me separe…-te amo….

-te amo…-baje para sacar el coche, y esperar a Bella, cuando bajo ¡Dios! Era la mamá más hermosa que había visto, con su vestido de premamá, con ya 5 meses de embarazo, si era verdad qué en el 4 mes, Snow la midió y peso bueno el dijo que no había nada raro, pero yo la veía más redondita de su pancita, no gordita porque se cuidaba si bien a veces yo pagaba los platos rotos, pero la pansa parecía de más tiempo, y eso me preocupaba, a si que ahora íbamos a ir a consulta con el gran Dr. Snow, (notesé mi sarcasmo) si ella no quiso cambiar las citas previas….—te ves hermosa amor ¿Vamos?...

-Sí, vamos…-cuando llegamos al hospital todos saludaron a Bella, diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía, ella simplemente se sonrojaba, cuando llegamos a mi consultorio frente a victoria ella me beso entonces tarde en comprender, el porqué de qué ella quisiera venir, Alice había estado aquí junto a Rosalie hace unos días, porque querían hacer una fiesta para las gemelas y todos teníamos qué cooperar con la tarjeta de crédito, esa era la tradición desde que habían llegado de cada hombre la tarjeta, entendía ¡Le habían dicho de victoria! Valla sabía qué debía de pasarle algo a esas dos, pero en serio ver a Bella celosa bueno era lo más putamente excitante….

\- Bueno Victoria eso es todo, solo un té para mi mujer, gracias….

\- Si Edward, con permiso…

-¿Edward? ¿En serio?, ja' puf, esto es increíble…-no dije nada, porque sabía que si no me le iría enzima eso no era bueno, teníamos a penas algunas horas para salir eh ir a ver a mi preciosa pequeña porque sería una hermosa pequeña como su mami, las horas pasaron, victoria entraba y salía del consultorio trayéndome expedientes, mientras Bella se aburría, le había dicho pero era terca, después de haber revisado al último paciente, salimos para irnos al fin, jajaja me divertía ver su cara de aburrimiento..

\- Victoria cancela alguna cita, para la tarde no regresare, pásala para mañana a primera hora ¿Ok?...

-Si Edward, eh…

-¡NO!...-mire a Bella que se había regresado, para encarar a victoria…-óyeme tu muy bien ¿Ok? Él es Edward para MI, para ti es Dr. Cullen ¿Entendido?...

\- Pero….

\- ¿EN-TEN-DI-DO?...

-Si señora Cullen….

-Ok, vamos amor llegaremos tarde…-sin más camine dejando a Victoria anonadada, y seguí a Bella al ascensor, cuando subimos al auto ella soltó llorando….-soy una mala persona no debí haberle gritado ni dicho eso, ella es tu secretaria una zorra si me lo preguntas pero, no debí, yo no…

-Amor, tranquila ¿Si? No pasa nada ¿Ok? Ella entendió, ahora tranquila vamos a ver a nuestra pequeña, si no querrás que ella se preocupe, o ¿Si?...

-Eres un manipulador con tu pequeña, no vale jajaja, pero ¿Cullen? Tengo antojo de algo, ¿Si?...

\- Qué será estas ves….

-Bésame…-la atraje a mí para besarla, profundizando un poco, pero me separe no era bueno, por más que quisiera, era incomodo hacerlo en un coche…

.

.

-Ok Bella, puedes quitarte para revisarte…-habíamos llegado y como siempre la revisión completa, mediciones y el chequeo de su peso y lo más temido para Bella la bascula, pensé que se pondría a platicarme acerca de mi bebe pero no, hablo para pedir ¿Un equipo? ¿Pero porque?...- ¿Edward? Eh estado observando cambios muy precipitados para lo qué esta de tiempo Bella, a si qué voy hacerle un ultrasonido vaginal mientras llega él aparato checare lo simple con el normal, espero poder ver lo qué quiero si es así no lo haré para no molestarla ¿Ok?...

-¿Pero hay algo mal con mi bebe?...

\- No lo sé Edward, es lo qué quiero ver, solo deja me terminar ¿Ok?...

-Listo, ¿Amor me ayudas?…-me apresure ayudarla a subir la camilla, y Snow a descubrir su vientre para poder ver lo que quería sin complicación estuvo moviendo, viendo, y unos ''a no lo esperaba'', ''era lógico'', pero eso no me ayudaba, Bella me miraba pidiendo respuestas a eso pero no las tenia, no sabía qué buscar si no sabía qué era lo qué había qué buscar...

\- Lo siento Edward, pero en serio pensé qué no podía hacerlo, no puedo necesito más datos, Bella te are un ultrasonido vaginal, eso quiere decir que meteré una pequeña maquina con una cámara para ver bien, necesito checar unos datos para dar un diagnostico bien, Bella necesito que estés bien tranquila y serena por favor, ¿Ok? En seguida vuelvo….-sentí a Bella temblar y mojar mi camisa a causa de su llanto…

-Ed.…Edward mi bebe, no Edward mi bebe, no, no quiero qué le pase nada, por favor prométeme que no le pasara nada, es mío….-diablos me partía el alma verla a si, de rota a causa de esto…

\- Claro qué no amor, veras qué no…-se aferro a mi pecho llorando, sabía qué era mejor que descargara todo y yo tenia que estar completo para ella, uno de los dos tenia qué estarlo, para lo qué nos dijera….

¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Sí? Qué tal ya estoy por aquí, que les parece, pobre Bella ¿Será que le pase algo al bebe? Ustedes que dicen bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, me merezco comentarios, a los vulturis, bueno chaito…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	16. Aviso Importante

¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Hola, esta pequeña nota es para informarles porque no eh actualizado, antes que nada pedirles disculpas por ello.

Estuve internada todo este mes, si fue de gravedad y bueno ni idea de estar por aquí, la última semana estuve de mejoría así que mi mamá me llevo la lap para que les editara, pero ahí no tenia red así que bueno hasta ahora estoy de nuevo visitandol s y nada más pedirles paciencia, y bueno ahora a seguir subiendo capítulos, y sorpresas.

Los ama Jane&amp;SophieW.


	17. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer,**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

CAP.15. LLEGADA TRIPLE ¿NO ERA DOBLE?… POV BELLA….

Sentía que mi mundo se venía abajo, los meses atrás habían estado bien sin ningún problema, me veía mi tripa más abultada pero era lo normal Edward no decía nada ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme yo? Pero no mi quinto mes de embarazo, mi pequeña porque si, Edward me había contagiado eso de pequeña para todo, no estaba bien, no entendía el porqué, me sentía bien, los meses atrás eran estables ¿Por qué ahora no lo estaban? ¿Porque? Seguí llorando en el pecho de Edward mojando su camisa azul cielo, Snow no aparecía, y yo quería saber que pasaba, no quería despegarme del pecho de Edward pero él me separo para hablarme…

\- Hey amor, tranquila ¿Si? Tienes qué estar serena para que el estudio sea lo más concretarle posible ¿Si?...

-¿Q...que es lo que me v…van hacer? ¿Para qué es?...

\- Es un estudio para ver mejor al bebe, no le harán daño ni mucho menos, muchas veces esto se usa para verificar el sexo mejor o cosas a si, nunca le harían daño eso tenlo por seguro cariño, te van a meter un pequeño tubo por tu vagina, es cómo una penetración pero bueno es incomodo, en este caso, tienes que relajarte para qué no te hagan daño y será parecido a él ultrasonido normal cariño, ¿ok? Yo estaré aquí no te dejare sola….

-Ok amor….-en ese momento la puerta sonó y entro Snow y una Dra. Que no conocía, era alta, morena, de cabello largo y negro azabache, traía unos lentes cuadrados que le daban un aire intelectual y moderno…

-Bueno espero qué ya hayan hablado y estés tranquila Bella...-yo asentí…-bien, eh ella es la Dra. Xiomara ella será la qué te haga el ultrasonido, es para que te sientas más cómoda y pueda ver mejor lo que necesito ¿Ok? Bueno Xiomara cuando quieras…

\- Isabella, soy la Dra. Xiomara, estaré ahora con tigo y veremos a tu bebe con este pequeño aparato, sentirás un poco de molestia, simplemente necesito relajada y haré qué no sea tan incomodo, bueno pues vamos, eh ¿Quieres que tu esposo se quede?...

-Si…-ella asintió y prosiguió a ponerse los guantes, para acomodarse entre mis piernas, subiendo un poco mi bata, y abriendo mis piernas yo solo miraba a Edward que él simplemente me sonreía para transmitirme valor, sentí el frio del gel en mi entrada y como seguía, apreté la mano de Edward hasta el cansancio…

\- Ok, Bella tranquila, Xio por favor un poco a la derecha…-sentí el movimiento, pero me quede sin moverme, Edward hacia círculos en mi mano para tranquilizarme…-ok, ¿Puedes seccionar y acercar? Valla ahí, ahora sácalo un poco para tener la visión…-vi que tecleaba algo y movía en la pantalla, me sentía muy nerviosa, hasta qué él cambio su cara….-valla, valla esto es lo que me imaginaba pero comprobarlo es mejor. Por favor dame una imagen general, ahí está bien, eh Edward Bella si miran aquí en la pantalla…-nos volteo la pantalla para verla, ahí aparecía varias partes no definidas, no entendía, sentí la mano de Edward aflojarse y lo mire tenia los ojos entornados y bien abiertos ¿Pero qué pasaba?…-jajaja, oh Edward ¿Ya viste qué pasa? Si señores Cullen no es pequeña ¡Son pequeñas! Felici…-en ese momento se oyó un golpe sordo, voltee y Edward estaba desmayado en el piso ¡Mi Edward!...-jajaja, jajaja pasan muchas cosas pero esto sin duda es nuevo ¿Desmayarse por saber qué va a ser padre de tres pequeñas? ¿En serio Cullen? Xio puedes terminar, es todo ya capture las imágenes, que necesitaba y los datos, lo demás lo completo con el manual, muchas gracias…

-Snow ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Ayuda a Edward!….

-Tranquila se despertara eventualmente, ahora regresemos a lo más importante, felicidades, Bella tendrás tres pequeñas niñas, jajaja pensé que Edward era más duro, jajaja…

-Ok, Snow ya termine, Bella sentirás molestia cuando te pares, te daré unas pastillas que no afectaran y una pomada para que te la pongas en la entrada ¿Snow?...-el se quedo callado mientras Xiomara me quitaba el gel y acomodaba la bata, mire a Snow ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Agh! ¡El era un medico exasperante! En ese momento empezó hablar…

-¿No se te va una verdad? Bella me iré a un congreso, y no podre…-en ese momento un grito y un Edward de pie miraba hacia Xiomara para percatarse de que ya estaba sin esa cosa adentro de mi, vi clara desilusión, pero en seguida vio en mi dirección y la de Snow, que no se imitaba por el carácter de él…- valla tu sí que sabes cómo interrumpirme ¿No? Haber Cullen ¿Me dejas explicar?…-Edward apretó los dientes asintiendo…-genial, bueno no podre seguir el embarazo, a si que Xiomara será la que te siga desde aquí, ella se encargara del parto y está al tanto de tu enfermedad Bella, tenemos todo cubierto, ella te dará las indicaciones y yo me iré a disfrutar del sol, jajaja..

\- ¿Pensé que te ibas de congreso?...

-Sip, pero disfrutar el paisaje a nadie le viene mal, a si que ahora ¿Pasamos a mi escritorio? Para terminar esto en lo que imprimo las imágenes tengo por seguro que a mi gran amigo Carlisle y Esme le encantarían tener estas jajaja, oh no te preocupes ya ellos te las enseñaran…- no sabía porque lo trataba a si a Edward pero ya después investigaría, Edward me ayudo a cambiar y llegar a el escritorio…-ok, mira estas son las vitaminas, son como las anteriores solo qué son un poquito más fuertes son 3 pequeñas a sí qué bueno hay qué protegerlas, por eso es qué tienes un vientre más abultado, y el peso bueno no estábamos contando a una y bueno dos mas es grande perdida jajaja, bueno, tienes que tener mucho cuidado en cuanto a caminar, los accidentes para ti son más que diarios Bella y recuerda que tienes a tres pequeñas dentro de ti, no puedes hacer por ningún motivo cosas pesadas, tengo entendido que trabajas en una librería, bueno eso sí pero cuidado de no cargar pesado ¿Ok? ¿Alguna pregunta hasta aquí?...

-Eh no, creo que no…-ni loca preguntaría sobre hacer el amor con mi marido a Snow, hacia algo a si y bueno no dejaría en paz a Edward, mejor lo haría afuera a Xiomara, se veía que podía hacerle ese tipo de pregunta a ella, después de unas indicaciones más, salimos de ahí, pero bueno como decía mi duda era mayor a sí que deje a Edward sacando nuestra siguiente cita, en lo qué yo satisfacía mi duda privada…-eh buenas tardes señorita eh no sé si sea aquí el consultorio de la ¿Dra. Xiomara?...

\- ¿Bella? Ya me encargo señorita, eh ¿Qué pasa se te ah olvidado algo?...

-¿Eh? No…si digo si, valla esto es penoso para mí pero bueno me preguntaba sobre las ¿Relaciones? ¿Qué tan seguido las puedo tener y que daños puede ocasionarle a mis pequeñas?...-se sentía muy raro decirlo en alto pero sentía un calor en mi pecho, tan grande al confirmarlo al recordar los rostros esos pequeñitos de mis princesas…

-Oh ya entiendo, bueno no habría porque bajar el ritmo por a si decirlo de los encuentros con tu esposo, pero si el hecho de tener cuidado en cuanto a la penetración, no ser duros en ese ámbito, pero si tienes alguna molestia dejar de tenerlas tan seguido, además no solamente puede ser ese tipo de relación, sabes….-sí, sí sabía, pero no le iba a decir eso ¿Verdad? Mi cara ya estaba muy roja….-a demás si presentaras algún tipo de sangrado, tienes que ir a urgencias y llamarme no importa la hora ¿Ok?...

-Ok, y muchas gracias…

-De nada Bella y no tengas vergüenza, preocuparse por no tener relaciones con ese bombón qué es tu marido, bueno es estresante….-eso ya no me gusto, y mi cara lo demostraba…-jajaja a si se hace amiga, cuidar lo que es nuestro, mira yo estoy felizmente casada, y mi marido es un Dios, no te preocupes Edward esta bien dotado lo que se ve no se juzga como dicen pero mi marido Bella me lleva a las estrellas y la luna jajaja, podemos quedar para tomar un café algún día ¿Te parece? Bueno voy con mis demás mamis, chao…

-¡Chao!...-creo que ella me caía bien pero qué no se fijara en mi Edward porque entonces me caería muy mal, sentí unas manos en mi desaparecida cintura, estaba a punto de gritar pero el olor de él me embriago y automáticamente me deje hacer…-¿Está todo listo?...

-Sí, te parece qué vallamos a casa me duele la cabeza…-me voltee a verlo y tenia el ceño fruncido, Edward padecía de dolores cuando alguna cirugía no salía bien, o más cuando un paciente bueno no lograba llegar a la meta y moría, por decirlo a sí, pero ahora nos habían dado una noticia alegre, para festejar ¿Acaso el no quería? O había algo más…

\- ¿Sabes qué te amo verdad?...-el asintió, pero siguió igual…-ok vamos….

-Vamos….-en el camino no hablamos fue un silencio total, no dije nada aunque me moría de ganas porque me dijera ¿Sabes qué? No quería esto o vamos a dejarlo, yo que sé, pero no así qué se callara todo, qué me ignorara, clave mis uñas en mis palmas porque si no sabía que gritaría, a demás quería que se quedara a sí, que pensara darle su espacio, en cuanto llegamos no espere a que abriera la puerta, solo salí azotándola, sabía que se enojaría, ya que su hermoso volvo nadie podía tocarlo, a Emett le había costado una buena cuando las gemelas habían manchado de helado, sabía que tenia qué darle espacio, pero me demostraba qué él no estaba contento con esto, tome una botella de agua para calmar las nauseas ¿En serio ahora? Respira Bella y tranquilízate si eso es…- ¿Bella que pasa?...

\- Nada Edward solo iré a costarme estoy cansada…-y no era mentira pero ¿En serio? Pensé que él se pondría más feliz, al menos tendría otra cara y no la de haber llegado de un funeral, me puse una de las playeras qué se adhería completamente a mi pansa, acaricie a mis pequeñas de pensar que aquí se desarrollaban sus cuerpecitos, de aquí nacerían 3 razones por las cuales luchar y fruto del amor de Edward y mío, tome mi libro para leer algunos párrafos ya qué nos pedían una exposición y una firma, el libro en si no lo conocía, pero me parecía de lo más atrayente la historia, la trama era mejor y para poder mantener a raya mis traicioneras lagrimas, era el mejor remedio; Es qué no entendía un padre tiene que estar feliz ¿No? Pronto 3 pequeñas estarían aquí para alegrarnos el día, la vida ¿Por qué no se emocionaba? Yo quería gritar de la emoción, ¿Por qué el no?...

\- ¿Bella me puedes dejar de ignorar? ¿Dime qué te pasa?...

-No me pasa nada Edward, es solo qué tengo qué revisar esto ¿Vale? Eh es temprano para preparar la cena, pero dime ¿Qué se te apetece qué haga?...

\- ¡Demonios Isabella! ¿Puedes dejar de actuar a si? Desde que salimos estas serias enojadas, no lo sé…- ¿Yo? ¡YO!…

\- ¡En serio! Yo, ¿Me dices a mi? ¿Qué estoy seria? Edward ¡Por Dios! Me dieron la noticia más grande, hermosa, que pudiera recibir en esta maldita vida y ¿Tú qué haces? ¿Eh? ¡DIME! Traes una cara qué parece qué la noticia fue más mala qué buena ¿Cómo quieres qué me comporte, eh?...-hasta ahora mis lagrimas estaban que caían como ríos, benditas hormonas…

-Lo siento, p…pero… ¡Maldición Bells! Tengo terror ¿Entiendes? Tengo miedo, un parto es peligroso de por sí, si existen los cambios todo, pero Bella son tres, tu estas enferma, amor me siento aterrado de cuando llegue la hora no saber qué hacer, como ayudarte, que tú me faltes, me siento atrapado, y…-lo que nunca creí volver a ver Edward derrumbándose enfrente de mi llorando, el solo estaba preso del miedo que eso provocaba, claro qué yo tenia miedo pero sabía qué llegado el día el iba a estar ahí para mí, pero ahora tenia qué ser quien lo sostuviera a mi Edward ese que demostraba frialdad ante todo pero qué por dentro sentía que se quebraba…..-te…tengo miedo, de qué me faltes ¿Crees qué no me emociona saber que dentro de ti crecen 3 pequeñas princesas a las que quiero malcriar? ¿La ilusión qué me hace verlas ya, tenerlas aquí? Pero también tú ¿Pensar que algo pueda pasar? Eso me aterroriza, siempre eh vivido con eso, no sé cómo enfrentarlo, no simplemente no lo sé…

-Shh, tranquilo amor, para eso falta mucho ¿Ok? Y nada va a pasar tu estarás ahí para cuidarnos a mí y a tus pequeñas, ellas sienten todo Ed. ¿No crees que sintieron, lo que estabas pasando ahorita, cuando salimos? Ellas sienten y yo, se qué tienes miedo, sé qué es difícil pero juntos amor sabremos cómo salir, venga…-lo tome de las manos y me senté hasta que mi espalda toco el cabecero de la cama, con mis piernas estiradas, lo jale para qué se acostara y su cabeza quedara en mi regazo, empecé pasando mis manos por su cobrizo cabello ese qué me enamoro, las lagrimas seguían cayendo mojando por sus mejillas…- Shh, tranquilo ¿Si? Todo estará bien, todo estará bien….-después de más o menos una hora él se quedo dormido, se movía de ves en cuando, tenia un sueño intranquilo, mi Edward, deje de acariciarlo cuando un dolor me dio en el centro de mi vientre pensé que sería Edward con su mejilla o cara pero no, volví a sentirlo ¿Esto era? Eran, ¡Eran mis pequeñas! Ellas estaban acariciando a su padre, dándole ese cariño que el ahora necesitaba, mis lagrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas, ellas sentían qué su padre necesitaba esa caricia, mis pequeñas…

_**POV EDWARD…**_

Sentía pequeños golpes, no sabía de dónde venían podía ser Bella, pero no, eran más tenues pero con un calorcito especial ¿Me había quedado dormido? Si después de pelear con Bella por lo que sentía, ella, ella era un ángel ella me entendía con la que podía decirle lo que fuera y me comprendería como ahora en estos momentos, volví a sentir los golpecitos en mi mejilla, abrí los ojos y me enderece viendo a Bella de frente estaba en su regazo, me alarme estaba llorando ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba?…

\- ¿Que pasa amor, estás bien? ¡Dios! ¿Dime, qué pasa?...-ella en ves de hablar tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la llevo a su vientre dejándola enzima, entonces los golpecitos se repitieron eran estos, eran ¡Eran mis pequeñas! Mire a Bella y ella asintió…-son ¡Son mis pequeñas! ¿Ellas están golpeándote? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Llamo al médico? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Medicamentos? ¿Qué amor? Necesitas…

-T...tranquilo…-se aclaro la garganta para poder hablar mejor…-tranquilo ¿Si? Ellas simplemente están haciéndose notar para qué sepas qué ellas te aman amor, que todo estará bien, siempre qué estés aquí y no necesito nada…

\- ¿Ellas me aman? ¿A mí?...

-Si amor, ellas te aman, ellas te sienten, son partes de ti y de mi, ven, no me lastimaras Edward ellas quieren sentirte…-me acerque a su vientre y repose mi cabeza en el, en seguida sentí mas golpes, mire a Bella, ella solo rio…-te están dando besos, o eso creo…-voltee mi rostro y bese su vientre, le di varios besos, mientras ella acariciaba mi pelo, a si estuvimos toda la tarde me sentía en paz, la paz que mis preciosas me daban….

.

.

.

-Pero Edward no puedo dejar el trabajo a si ¡Por Dios! Entiéndeme, soy una mujer embarazada no paralitica….-si habían pasado dos días desde qué me había enterado de que tendría tres pequeñas y Bella se empeñaba en ir a trabajar pero es qué yo no quería me daba miedo ¿Qué tal si se sentía mal? O algo le pasaba…-Katherine estará ahí Edward y es todo lo que diré, iré….

-Amor pero es que, ok, pero yo te dejare y recogeré si no, no….-sabía qué al decir esto estaba colocando una soga en mi cuello, y uno, dos, tres…

-¡QUÉ! ¿Qué? ¿En serio condiciones? Oh no Edward, no señor me voy te parece bien, ¿No te parece? Me importa una mierda ¿Ok? Soy una mujer embarazada, y no se aquioras llegue, a si qué adiós….-y salió por la puerta maldición es qué, agh, salí tras ella pero qué mujer, ¿Cómo es qué había arrancado y ido tan rápido? Marque su número pero antes de qué el primer pitido diera desistí, no quería qué tuviera un accidente, subí por mis cosas para ir al consultorio, terminando ya vería que hacía ¡Dios! Solo esperaba qué no me costara algo más…

.

\- Señora Williams tiene que tener control con esto y después dejarlas por unos días para iniciar…-después de este paciente no quedaba más, habían cancelado la última cita, aunque no creía qué tuviera paz con el alboroto qué estaba afuera, y esa voz la conocía yo, Alice y Rosalie…- ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Victoria?...

-La maldita perra estaba subiéndose la falda y desabotonándose la blusa antes de entrar a tu consultorio ¡Por dios! Esta merece irse ya, y…

\- ¡Hey! Tranquilas, Victoria puedes salir, ustedes entran ¡Ahora!...-Dios yo que tenia que ir con Bella…- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí y no con sus respectivos maridos?...

\- Venimos a invitarte a un día de campo el sábado y domingo, no queríamos importunar pero esa loca estaba…

\- Alto ¿Creen qué necesito qué la detengan si entra medio desnuda aquí a mi consultorio? ¿Eh? ¿O qué le digan a Bella y la preocupen? ¡Maldición! ¡Amo a Bells, no la engañaría! Y ustedes vienen y arman tremendo espectáculo, es un hospital, no un mercado y si me permiten tengo que arreglar algo con mi mujer….-salí de ahí más qué cabreado sabían quien le había dicho a Bella pero ¡Por dios! Victoria nunca se me había insinuado, Dios ni siquiera veía su ropa, solo tenia pensamientos para una persona esa era mi mujer, la cual tenia 3 pequeñas en su vientre que yo amaba, me pare en una florería para mandarle un precioso arreglo antes de que yo llegara, unos chocolates qué era su antojo favorito y una deliciosa cena que haría en casa cuando llegáramos..

.

Cuando llegue a la librería, Kat estaba detrás del mostrador con un chico el cual trataba de ligar con ella, jajaja, no era su tipo sabía muy bien, Kat cuando me vio se aventó a mi casi tirando los chocolates….

-Ok, si Bella te ve no quiero saber lo qué dirá….

\- Se dé quien eres chaval, pero ese tío no me dejaba de ninguna manera, le dije qué tenia novio, no me creyó, a si qué bueno hola nuevo novio, jajaja….

-Ok, bueno solo para qué sepas no se te ocurra pedirme que te bese y ¿Se puede saber dónde se encuentra mi esposa?…

\- Jajaja, esta por allá revisando con las nuevas, se puede decir él proyecto qué quieren hacer aquí, bueno eh ¿Quieres algo para ordenarlo?...

-No, eh mejor la espero en su oficina ¿Puedo?...

-Sé lo qué paso, pero bueno no creo qué te asesine con una pluma, jajaja….-camine hacia el despacho mientras reía, cuando entre vi el adorno, sonreí por eso, me senté en uno de los sillones, valla ¿Qué hacia ahora, qué le diría? No sabía qué temer, antes de qué mis preguntas fueran contestadas, la puerta se abrió y entro Bella, se sorprendió al ver el arreglo y más cuando me vio…

-Oh ¿Eh hola? ¿Qué haces aquí?...

\- Eh vine por ti, y pedirte disculpas, no quería qué te pusieras a si ni muchos menos no quería decir lo que dije, yo lo siento…

-¿Amor? Yo lo siento creo que mis hormonas no eran lo mejor en ese momento, perdón por haberte hablado a si...-se me acerco hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, dándome un beso muy apasionado ¡Joder! Con ese solo beso me sentía más que excitado, pero lo termino muy pronto para mi gusto…-te amo…

\- Te amo amor ¿Nos vamos?...

-Lo siento no puedo todavía, solo déjame terminar esto ¿Si? Tengo qué dejar el contrato listo y nos vamos...-nunca había oído hablar de un contrato a demás ¿Para quién?...

\- ¿Contrato? ¿De qué?...

\- Oh vamos a tener una firma de libro, de dos escritoras han escogido aquí para hacerlo y qué representemos él libro en el panel de venta ya sabes…-me pare para ver el libro, qué suponía debía ser una de las copias qué le habían presentado a ella, _''Un camino al cielo''_ era un titulo romántico, no eran mi estilo pero lo ojee para ver quién o cómo se llamaba la autora, el aire me falto antes de haberlo notado, eran Raysa y Larisa ¿Ellas eran las autoras del libro?...- ¿Qué pasa?...

\- ¿Sabes de quienes se trata, las autoras quiero decir?...

\- Si amor, se quienes son, eh hablado con ellas desde qué llegue, a si qué no te preocupes todo quedo claro…-Bella nunca le guardaría rencor a alguien a sí que no me sorprendía, después de redactar el documento lo guardo para el otro día que se verían, yo casi me quedaba dormido, era una librería/biblioteca a sí qué aquí el ruido era nulo y en el consultorio había sirenas, altavoces, de todo…-amor ya termine, jajaja te estás quedando dormido, vamos quiero una pizza con mucho queso y una malteada de fresa….-al oír el sonido de la fresa o imaginarla, me entraron unas ganas de devolver él estomago y Bella se dio cuenta…- ¿No quieres pizza?...

\- No amor es la fresa, creo qué a ti te gusta a mi me dan unas nauseas….-vi que me sonreía mientras acariciaba su panza…

\- Pequeñas están haciendo que papi no quiera fresas, oh amor ellas quieren fresas, si quieres podemos comerlas cuando no estés jajaja…

\- ¿Quieren fresas?...-coloque mi mejilla sobre su pansa y recibí una patadita, mis nenas…-jajaja si quieren así qué vamos por ellas, no importa que yo no coma…

.

.

.

_**POV BELLA…**_

-¡Mamá! ¿Pero, qué? ¿Edward?...-mire a Edward con cara de pregunta ¿Qué pasaba? Me había despertado con un rico desayuno de frutas y chile si mucho chile, me encantaba ese delicado manjar, por las mañanas y después un rico baño, para salir a ¿Donde? No lo sabía y aquí estaba tenia mucho que no veía a mamá, a Esme, Carlisle….

-Lo siento nena, las chicas fueron a verme así que, aquí estamos, organizaron una barbacoa y mis padres junto con tu madre vendrían, ya sabes Snow le mando las fotos de mis princesas y aquí están o estamos….-no espere y me avente a darle un beso, extrañaba a mi madre, pero ella se había vuelto a enamorar, si mi madre estaba con un buen sujeto, Phil, después de varios viajes a las playas bueno supimos él verdadero motivo ella estaba con él ahora, mi madre pensaba qué yo me opondría pero ¿En serio? Mi madre me había a poyado en todo momento de mi vida, había vivido para mí y mis cuidados al igual que cuando mi a mi padre, ella merecía ser feliz de nuevo, después de lo qué pareció bastante nos lo presento, él era un tipo divertido y hablo con migo, para pedirme permiso de estar con mi madre, lo único para mi importante era que mi madre fuera feliz, y lo era…

-Valla, valla, haber chicos, no sean cochinos, estamos en un horario familiar, hay pequeñas presente, a decir verdad 3 y no quiero que tengan un trauma…

-Si Emett ¿Suficiente tienes tu evitándolo no?..

-Jajaja ¡Bellita esta de buenas! Hola enana, preces un pequeño huevo kínder, jajaja...auch Rosie…-mire a Edward preguntándole, mientras Ros regañaba a Emett y nos sentábamos….

-¿Me veo como un huevo kínder? Dime la verdad…

\- No amor te ves hermosa deja a Emett, vamos mi madre de seguro quiere hablar con tigo, no le hemos dicho a nadie solo ella sabe y por papá qué aquí están mis otros 3 amores….-decía mientras acariciaba mi vientre y aunque había dicho que no yo sabía que si me veía como una jodida vaca…

-¡Bella! Hija ¡Oh por Dios! Qué bueno mira qué redondita estas y hermosa…-ok ¿Nadie pensaba dejar de lado mi evidente crecimiento?...-Edward, felicidades hijo, tu padre está adentro con los chicos, y...

-¡Hija! Oh mira qué bonita y redondita esta, esta pancita, pero Bells ¿No estás un poquito grande para los meses?...-ok, eso me había deprimido sobre manera, todos decían lo mismo…-aunque es normal, yo también hice mucha panza cuando tú estabas adentro de mi, vieras mis últimas fotos, tu padre estaba tan emocionado qué no me dejaba hacer nada, mi Charlie…-habían pasado ya muchos años pero el amor qué mi madre sentía por mi padre siempre estaría ahí, seguimos hablando de todo y nada, las chicas estaban ayudando a Esme a preparar las ensaladas y salsas qué usaríamos, estábamos en la cocina lo cual facilitaba la vista hacia los hombres de la casa, jajaja, desde aquí veía como tomaban y Dios se me hacia agua la boca tan solo el ver las cervezas ¡Joder!…

-¿También se te antoja?...-mire a Esme sin comprender…- cuando estaba embarazada de Edward me encantaba robarle pequeños tragos a la cerveza de Carlisle, él se enojaba naturalmente pero no pasa nada hija no es qué lo hagas diario…-de pronto un grito y chiflidos de todos afuera atrajo la atención, salimos haber que pasaba y Edward era alzado por ellos ¿Pero qué pasaba?...

-¡Hombres! ¿Qué pasa?...

\- ¡Emett baja a Edward lo vas a tirar!...-tenia miedo de que le pasara algo…

-Valla Bellita si Eddie tiene una puntería de lo más acertada, jajaja, bien echo campeón...

-¿De qué demonios hablas Emett?...

-¿No le has dicho Edward? Jajaja, querida lo qué Emett quiere decir es que…

\- ¡Eddie embarazo a Bella de trillizas!...- ¿Si han oído hablar del dicho '_trágame tierra''_? Bueno ese se aplicaba aquí mismo, todos digo todos, me miraban en especial las chicas bueno Rosalie, Alice y mamá…- yo digo que Eddie…

\- ¡Cállate Emett! ¿Y tu Isabella, como es posible que no nos dijeras algo tan importante, a caso no somos tu familia? ¿No cuentas con nosotros? O algo te hemos dicho….-evite rodar los ojos, ya qué eso causaría más problemas, pero en serio Alice usaba esa escusa cuando estaba embarazada y la verdad si no les habíamos dicho nada era porque queríamos la noticia para nosotros disfrutarla, juntos los dos y otra es qué el trabajo nos consumía mucho ahora qué tenia la presentación del libro…

-Rosalie mira, nada de lo qué digas es cierto, nunca quisimos ocultar ni mucho menos, solo queríamos tener el tiempo o la ocasión para decirlos, lo sentimos si se sintieron excluidos no era mi intención...-y las hormonas se hicieron presente, ya que mis lagrimas salieron a cantaros ¿Eso era genial no?...

-Hey nena, tranquila ¿Si? Venga…-Edward me cargo para llevarme a la habitación porque las hormonas me ponían a si…-ya, ya, tranquila amor, no pasa nada sabes qué Ros se pone algo posesiva, shh, venga tranquila las nenas se pondrán intranquilas…

\- ¿Tu me amas?...

\- ¿Que pregunta es esa? Pequeña claro que si, ven, vamos a descansar un poco necesitas hacerlo, recuerda tu respiración, anda respira con migo, inhala, exhala, otra ves….-hice lo qué me pedía, después de un rato no se qué fue me quede dormida, solo sentía las caricias de Edward en mi vientre, mi espalda y mis hombros…

.

.

.

Cuando desperté eran cerca de las 3, a si qué había dormido com horas, estaba firmemente sujetada por el brazo de Edward sobre mi panza y su cara descansaba en mi cuello, su respiración no fuera acompasada me preocuparía de qué estuviera desmayado, me gire para estar frente a él teniendo en cuenta la separación que significaba mi pansa, y vi su cara relajada, sus espesas pestañas, sus pómulos, sus labios, pobre en las noches casi no dormía ya qué a mí se me daba no dormir o bien querer algún antojo nocturno, un golpe en la puerta me aviso qué no estábamos en casa si no donde los Cullen…

-Adelante….-la cabeza de Esme se asomo, por entre la puerta y le sonreí…

-Hola cariño, eh solo venia a ver si estaban despiertos y ¿Si querías comer? Esta listo todo, cuando quieras...

-Gracias Esme, ahora bajamos,…

-De qué pequeña los esperamos…-cuando Esme salió volví a ver la cara de Edward que ni se había inmutado por nuestras palabras, a si qué decidí despertarlo, empecé besando sus ojos, mejillas, baje por sus hombros, hasta que el empezó a moverse por mis besos, pero regreso a la misma posición, entonces tome un mechón de mi pelo, qué era lo qué siempre hacia para despertarlo y lo pase por su nariz y ojos…

\- ¿Sabes qué eso siempre funciona no? ¿Qué pasa amor?...

-Tu madre nos está esperando para comer, y…-ahogue un grito cuando me tomo de m desaparecida cintura y me puso sobre su pecho, aunque era raro, ya que mi panza estaba entre nosotros, me senté sobre él para quedar a horcajadas, antes de qué mis pequeñas protestaran…- ¿Amor? ¿Edward te has dormido? Ed. ¡Edward!...

\- ¿Mande amor valla te ves espectacular después de una siesta, vamos como durmieron las princesas de papá?...-automáticamente mis pequeñas respondieron pateándome…-Si, ¿Durmieron bien? Las amos a las 4…

\- Por favor no hagas eso, se ponen como locas y me duele, mejor vamos por algo de comer tengo hambre, andando…-sin más beso mi panza diciéndole algo a sus princesas, pero antes de pararnos, fue subiendo por mi pansa, pechos, cuello, mentón y hasta que llego a mis labios, nos besamos apasionadamente luchando por tener el control, pero en ese momento llamaron valla que pena Esme tenia que estar apurándonos, me separe de Edward para salir antes de que algo pasara, pero no era Esme si no Ros…-eh ya íbamos Ros, pero Edward tubo un problema….

\- Eh si, solo quiero hablar un minuto con tigo, a solas ¿Será qué podamos?...

-Eh sí, claro vamos….-caminamos juntas hasta la habitación de ellos, aquí en esta casa que era enorme cada quien tenia una habitación, para cuando se quedaran, a pesar de tener una casa cada quien…-Ros yo mira…

-No Bella, mira siento lo de hace rato, no tenia derecho al decirte a si las cosas ¿Me entiendes? Sé qué te lo tomaste muy enserio no quería hacerlo a si pero me da mucha ilusión verte con tu pancita, yo, yo nunca podre sentirme a si y experimentar eso, no me mal interpretes adoro y amo a mis pequeñas, pero es diferente, solo quería qué compartieran el momento me pensé, creí qué no querían que formáramos parte de él, no lo sé lo siento Bells, perdóname….

-No Ros, no hay nada qué perdonar y entiendo qué te sientas a si, solo queríamos estar apartados, solo como la familia qué empezamos hacer, pero nunca fue nuestra intención dejarlos fuera….-tome la mano de Ros, la verdad mis pequeñas se movían mucho y la puse por donde habían dado una patadita enseguida, golpearon la mano de Rosalie y ella abrió los ojos emocionada…-ellas te dicen que no hay problema, y que te quieren, ahora vamos por algo de comer, jajaja, y ver a Edward estará afuera dando vueltas…

.

-Eh familia, nosotros como les había dicho no queremos dejarlos fuera de esto, tan hermosos qué es nuestra familia, a si que en 1 una semana es la siguiente cita de control del 6 mes, a si qué si ustedes quieren están invitados a conocer a las pequeñas Cullen, que están por nacer…-todos saltaron de emoción, Rosalie más, la entendía ahora, ya que ella no podría vivir esta emoción de sentir a nuestros hijos, después de comer, seguimos hablando con mi madre y los padres de Edward, todos estábamos felices y yo como me había dicho Esme le robaba pequeños sorbos a la cerveza de Edward, el me miraba con cara de no hagas eso, pero yo le daba un beso, jajaja haciéndolo enojar, veía alrededor y veía a mi familia, grande, unos nuevos, nos peleábamos, nos reconciliábamos, pero éramos una gran familia, pensando en cuando conocí a Edward me parecía un sueño lejano hora tenia, un gran sueño que faltaba menos por conocer….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Holaaaa! ¿Cómo tan? Bien que bueno yo aquí otro capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente qué bueno puede ser algo raro, ok, nos vemos sin más que aportar….

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	18. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer,**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música: _

_Perdón – Pambo._

CAP. 16 EL DÍA… POV EDWARD….

Estábamos sentados en el sillón después de haber llegado del médico con Xiomara, todo había salido más qué bien, nuestras pequeñas estaban perfectas y claro toda la familia estuvo con nosotros, lloraron, gritaron y rieron ante las peques qué se movieron mucho dejándose ver por todos, eran unas pequeñas vanidosas, después de eso, habíamos ido a comer comida mexicana qué era antojo de Bella, qué significaba mucho chile, ya qué eso era lo que más se le antojaba, habíamos llegado hace como mas de dos horas, y como no teníamos nada que hacer o no queríamos pusimos a ver una película la cual ni le prestamos atención de un momento a otro Bella se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, y empezamos a besarnos, primero calmadamente sin prisas , mientras subía de nivel, Bella empezó a moverse encima de mi poniéndome más duro si es qué eso era posible, baje por su cuello pasando a sus pechos los cuales mordí sobre la tela de su ropa, estaban más sensibles y eso me encantaba podía hacerla venirse con esa simple caricia, pero era mejor otras, me dile vuelta con ella para recostarla en el sillón y cernirme sobre ella, seguí besándolas hasta qué saque su camisa premamá, desabotone sus jeans igual de mamá, pero algo hizo clip en mi cabeza….

-No puedo amor, yo, a si no…-en seguida se separo de mi buscando su blusa, la mire extrañado ¿Qué hacia?...-nena ¿Qué pasa?…

-Entiendo qué no quieras, mi cuerpo no es de antes si no de una vaca gorda y no quieres lo entiendo, yo…

\- Eres ilógica amor, ven…-la tome en brazos para sentarla y nuestros sexos se rosaron, esa pequeña fricción me estaba llevando a la locura…- ¿Esto porque crees que es?...

-¿Estas a si por mí?...

\- Amor, esto es solo por ti, solo que llegado el momento bueno tu deberías estar arriba amor, ya sabes puedo lastimarte, nunca me parecerías menos sensual, y...-y se acomodo para besarme antes de poder decir nada, camisa, pantalones, bóxers fuera y por toda la sala, nos besamos, chupamos, mordimos, baje mi mano por su pansa acariciando hasta llegar a su sexo y comprobar qué estaba más qué mojada para mi, Bella gimió en mi oído ¡Joder! Lo más putamente fantástico de oír, Bella bajo su mano por mi pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar a mi miembro y empezar a masajearlo, gemidos salían de mi boca, ella se alzo un poco para que mi miembro quedara en su entrada, fue bajando poco a poco hasta qué estuve completamente en su interior la sensación era indescriptible, empezó a moverse de arriba a bajo apretándome en su interior cada ves mas, yo por lo tanto tome uno de sus pechos entre mis dientes, jalándolo, chupándolo, mordiéndolo, era mi pasatiempo favorito, en poco tiempo sentí como se tensaba, se movió en círculos y eso nos llevo al clímax de nuestros orgasmos, cayó rendida sobre mí, respirando dificultosamente al igual que yo…

-Eso fue increíble amor, te amo….

-Te amo Bells, venga vamos a la cama, te dará frio si te quedas a si…-la tome en brazos a pesar de sus protestas por cargarla…. Estaba quedándome dormido cuando sentí que me abrazaba, a si qué pase un brazo por su pansa para atraerla más a mí, minutos después siguió moviéndose hasta que quedo sobre mí,….

-¿Amor? ¿Ya te dormiste? Amor no tengo sueño….-esta sería otra noche en vela…

-No amor sigo despierto ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres algo?...

-Nop, solo no tengo sueño, platiquemos ¿Si?...- ¿Perdón? En un movimiento se sentó sobre mí a horcajadas, yo me acomode en la cama y encogí mis piernas para qué le sirviera de a poyo, me miraba con sus ojitos chocolate, valla sabía que no tenia sueño…-ya se platiquemos del nombre de nuestras pequeñas no los hemos pensado ¿Si? Tú dime tus favoritos ¡Si! Anda….- ¿El nombre de nuestras pequeñas? Yo no lo había pensado….

\- ¿El nombre? Eh no sé, me gustaría que se llamara como tú una de ellas o como mi madre, mi abuela, no lo sé, nena mejor dime los tuyos…

-Lo siento, no, esos nombres son especiales y los sabrás cuando yo quiera, jajaja, ¡Auch!...-me tense ¿Qué pasaba?...-jejeje, ¿Quieren saber? No pequeñas hasta qué compre algo, jajaja, dame...-tomo mi mano y la llevo hacia su pansa, entonces sentí un golpecito en ella eran mis pequeñas, sonreí como un tonto ante ese sentimiento en mi mano…-jajaja papi se quedo ido jajaja…

\- ¿Ya te dije cuanto te amo?...-ella negó…- ¿No? Te amo nena gracias, gracias por hacerme tan feliz y darme el mejor regalo mis pequeñas y tu ¡Te amo!...-nos besamos con mucho amor, con todo el que sentíamos, mi pequeña hermosa….

.

.

.

_**POV BELLA…**_

7 meses ¡Dios! Me sentía como una jodida vaca, hoy teníamos la consulta con Xiomara, 7 meses se decía fácil pero haberlos vivido, a verlos disfrutado, era una experiencia que no se comparaba con nada, tenia mis días malos, como cuando no dejaba dormir a Edward o buenos cuando teníamos sesiones de sexo qué mis hormonas descontroladas exigían, amaba a Edward, el padre de mis pequeñas, hoy veríamos como estaban, la verdad había algunos de estos días en los qué me había sentido mal, mi respiración era faltosa, y no le había dicho, hoy teníamos la ultima firma de libros para la cual Larisa y Raysa se estaban preparando en estas últimas semanas habíamos recuperado nuestra amistad perdida, Tanya se había marchado a España dónde el modelaje era lo que practicaba, había estado escribiendo en estos días algo que quería que fuera solo para Edward y las pequeñas…

_-En la vida los momentos de debilidad son aquellos en los qué decidimos olvidarnos de la personas a las que amamos, por miedo a perderlas en algún momento, cuando sin darnos cuenta qué el tiempo corre, corre como el tiempo de una granada, la mecha de una bomba, pero sobre todo el suspiro a suspiro de un corazón, el latido qué el da con cada amor, por eso cuando mi corazón deje de latir será porque tu sabrás que mi mecha llego al final o mi tempo se acabo, pero mi amor permanecerá sin importar el daño causado a mí, amor te amo….. _

-¿Bella? Estamos lista para dar inicio eh ¿Quieres estar?...

-¿Eh? Si, en seguida voy, oh Raysa no me quedare al final, Katherine es ella la qué dará finalizado todo, tengo cita y no puedo llegar tarde lo siento…

-No te preocupes ¿Cómo van las pequeñas?...-Raysa me había hecho un regalo la semana pasada, para las 3 pequeñas y junto a Katherine me habían hecho un pequeño festejo, esperando con ansias a las tres más pequeñas Cullen, me había encantado, tenia la consulta a las 4:30, pero necesitaba pasar por un regalo para el futuro papá…

…-…

\- Nos enorgullece ser participes de la publicación del reciente libro, de las autoras Larisa, Raysa, por la imaginación que conllevaron a hacer esto, felicidades y gracia por escoger a esta _librería/biblioteca_ por ser la que representara, bueno lectores a firmar….- estuve presente todo el tiempo no hice ningún esfuerzo como me lo habían indicado, cuando dieron las 12, me despedí de las chicas qué seguían con los últimos lectores, tome mi coche a pesar de qué Edward se quejaba por eso, pero en serio todavía podía manejar, en la tienda escoger fue lo difícil ¿Cómo lo escogería para tres? O cuatro agh las compras no eran lo mío, cuando por fin lo tuve maneje hasta el hospital, la recepcionista me dejo pasar para llegar a la oficina de Edward, pero no había nadie a fuera, no sabía qué tendría junta o alguna cirugía, me espere como 5 minutos, entonces pensé en entrar y dejarle el regalo en su escritorio, eso sería una sorpresa, si, lo qué no espere cuando entre fue lo qué me tope adentro una mujer pelirroja totalmente desnuda en frente de Edward qué se encontraba sentado en el sofá qué estaba ahí metido, me sentí lo peor esto, esto ¡Dios! El aire abandono mis pulmones a pesar de que el oxigeno estaba bien colocado sobre mi nariz y qué no había hecho ningún esfuerzo, la bolsa de regalo cayó a mis pies y los dos voltearon a verme retrocedí como si me hubieran dado un golpe, las ganas de vomitar vinieron qué juro qué no sé cómo no vomite ahí mismo, Edward se paro rápidamente, pero yo ya estaba cerca del elevador, sentí el toque en mi hombro, pero lo quite me daba asco qué me tocara era evidente lo que paso ahí….

.

_**POV EDWARD…**_

¡Maldición! Cuando vi a Bella en la puerta me sentí una maldita basura, su mirada se había apagado y eso era peor de todo, victoria había entrado hace 5 minutos con una gabardina ¿No traía una blusa rosa pálido que casi me lastimaba los ojos? De pronto ella se tropezó por lo cual me pare a ayudarla, pero me evento al sillón y la gabardina cayó al suelo, estaba totalmente desnuda ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba? En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Bella, una bolsa cayó a sus pies, corrí hacia ella pero estaba ya cerca del elevador, me rompía el alma cuando ella rechazo mi contacto…

-Bella amor, por favor, escucha me por favor nena yo…

-Ca-lla-te por favor ¿No es suficiente lo que eh tenido que ver? ¿Quieres explicarme? No Edward esto ah quedado claro, solo déjame ¿Si? Solo quiero estar sola en este momento, no quiero nada me siento dolida, me siento usada, engañada, de todo y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, me siento mal…

-Amor por favor no te toco, no te hablo, solo déjame ir por las llaves y te llevo a dónde quieras no puedes conducir a si, solo eso por favor, solo eso…-la vi asentir, quise tomar su mano pero se negó, a si que caminamos hacia mi consultorio daba gracias a los dioses que victoria no estaba, recogí la bolsa de la puerta y entre, Bella me siguió pero se quedo en la entrada, me quite la bata y tome mi portafolio junto a mi celular y llaves de pronto la vos de Bella me hablo….

-Ed….Edward, me silent… Me sien….-y vi como su cuerpo se deslizaba hacia el piso, sin más, llegue a tiempo antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo y se diera un fuerte golpe ¡Dios! No esto no podía pasar no ahora….

\- ¡Bella!...-saque mi localizador mandando un mensaje a Emett, tome a Bella en brazos y corrí al elevador para bajar al área de ginecología, maldición porque tardaba tanto en la entrada de este estaba ya Emett esperándome, cuando vio a Bella en mis brazos, se asusto pero en seguida pusieron una camilla a sus disposición, caminamos por el pasillo asta uno de los cuartos en seguida la Dra. Miller estaba aquí, por obvias razones no entre con ellos, por más que quise hacerlo hasta que fue necesario por su enfermedad yo era su médico…

\- Dr. Cullen la paciente presenta cuadro de ansiedad, le hemos administrado medicamento para ese cuadro, lo que me preocupa es que sus niveles de oxigeno son muy bajos, no tengo conocimiento de los últimos estados….-maldición, esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo…

\- Dra. Miller, los estados de Isabella hasta los últimos dos meses habían estado en niveles elevados lo cual, requería el oxigeno en un 40%, eh le indicare los niveles, y…-me dedique a dar órdenes esto no se podía quedar a si, después de lo que fueron las peores dos horas de mi vida, llego Xiomara para realizarle a Bella una ecografía, mis pequeñas estaban muy bien, pero Bella no, su oxigenación estaba un 55% por ciento por lo debajo, y estando embarazada eso era muy grave….

\- ¿Cómo sigue?...-Emett y Jasper habían llamado a todos, y llevaban aquí desde el primer momento…

\- Mal, la oxigenación está por debajo, las pequeñas están bien, pero no sé ¡Diablos Emett! ¿Qué voy hacer si algo le pasa? No, no se…

\- Edward calma hermano, ¿Si? Ella va a estar bien, ahora ¿Edward porque se puso a si? Leí en el expediente que tiene ansiedad, pero porque, ¡Dios Edward! Nada de esto tiene lógica…

\- Tubo ese ataque, por...por, me encontró en mi consultorio con Victoria, pero ella estaba desnuda frente a mí y…-no vi el movimiento Emett me tenia tomado de las solapas de mi camisa, y estampándome contra la pared…- E...Emett…

-Te dije que si le hacías daño a Bells te las ibas a ver con migo, ¿Qué hiciste? La lastimaste Edward, ella está aquí, por TU culpa, agh, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que…de que te ponga en una cama de este hospital…

-Emett ¡Por dios! Ella se me puso enfrente de mí, desnuda no pasaron más de 5 minutos, cuando ella entro, yo no sé, no quise…

\- Explícate ahora Edward porque me estoy conteniendo…-le explique a Emett todo lo que había pasado, el se calmo pero aun así, me veía mal, yo sabía que tenia la culpa, y no sabía qué haría si algo llegara a pasarle por mi culpa…-iré a ver a la familia, estarán preguntándose porque no salen…-vi como el salía de la habitación, me quede con mi Bella se veía tan frágil y todo por mi culpa, mis hermanas me lo habían dicho y yo o les había hecho caso…

.

.

.

Habían pasado un día, un maldito día en el que me sentía peor persona del mundo, ahora estaba hablando con Rosalie o ella me estaba insultando de todo, no le decía nada no tenia lógica no me escucharía, a si era siempre, Alice estaba igual, Emett les había contado todo, pero aquí yo era el malo del cuento a sí que de ¿Qué me serbia defenderme? A la única que quería explicar o defenderme era Bella, pero ella seguía dormida, Dios, en ese momento René se acerco a mí, esto era malo muy malo…

\- ¿Edward? ¿Puedo hablar con tigo un momento?...-solo asentí, supongo que no me iría tan mal, si Phil iba con nosotros ¿O sí? Bueno él quería a Bella eso era malo, los dirigí hacia uno de los consultorios, y entramos…-mira en la vida de mi hija no me eh metido, ah tomado sus decisiones malas, buenas, son de ella, pero esto eh oído lo que Emett ah dicho, ¿Qué madres a pasado ahí? Porque sin embargo mi hija ah sido la afectada, solo te pido que pienses un poco, ella está esperando a tres pequeñas, y si al...algo llegara a pasarle….recuerda que mi Charlie me enseño como disparar y los accidentes pasan…-me quede de piedra ella ¿Me..Me acababa amenazar? Después de eso, salió dejándome con Phil…

-Edward sé qué es difícil, debes entenderla también está muy nerviosa, piensa que la muerte de Charlie y qué Bella después de varios años se encuentre en un hospital y no de la mejor manera, pero mira, te voy ayudar a arreglar esto, mira que mejor que la misma chica desmienta, y diga lo que en realidad paso…

-Muchas gracias Phil…-le di todos los datos ella debía de seguir aquí, si era como la conocía, tenia que ser, después de eso, salimos del consultorio, el se fue junto a René mientras yo entraba por la puerta y recorría el pasillo que día a día había estado recorriendo, cuando entre a la qué era la habitación de Bella, me encontré con Xiomara y la Dra. Miller, ¿Qué hacían aquí?...- ¿Qué, que pasa? ¿Dra. Miller? ¿Xiomara? ¡Dios hablen!…

-¡Por dios Edward! ¿Si ves estoy haciendo un ultrasonido, Dra. Miller?...-mire a Miller Dios esto me molestaba sobre manera…

\- Edward le he tomado muestras a Bella de nuevo, mira ha habido una alteración en la glucosa, no sabemos porque o como ha pasado, pero le hemos administrado una dosis ya de insulina para prevenir, el desmayo qué tubo no fue una crisis, si no un subido de azúcar, la hormona del embarazo puede bloquear el trabajo que hace la insulina, y…

\- ¡Dios! Sé que es lo que hace un subido, Dios no tienes que explicármelo, pero que sigue después de esto…

\- Edward tranquilo, fue un subido tengo que checar de nuevo los resultados, y ver, Xiomara está haciendo de nuevo un ultrasonido, para verificar a las princesas tranquilo…

\- ¿Xiomara? ¿Dios que pasa?...

\- Mira Edward por ti mismo, ellas están perfectamente, ¿Ok? Mira iré a registrar con Miller los resultados, a si como también los anteriores del porque no hemos descubierto esto antes, mira por lo pronto le retirare la sedación…-la mire atónico ¿eso era bueno?...—si Edward es bueno, necesitamos que su cerebro actué por sí solo, qué se adapte a lo que pasa y que nosotros veamos las reacciones de ella hacia lo que hacemos con los medicamentos, ¿ok?...

-Ok, si, lo siento no es que no se qué pensar…

\- Mira Edward por ahora sería bueno que le informaras a la familia, a demás la sedación será retirada poco a poco, por la noche ya debería de haberse retirado al completo, para mañana Bella estará despierta….-mire a mi Bella, Dios, que pasaba sabia que esto era malo, salí junto a ellas dejando a una de las enfermeras cuidando a Bella, cuando estuve traspasando la puerta todos se pararon cuando me vieron dios...

\- ¿Qué paso, Edward? ¡Dios di algo! ¿Mi hija?...

-No, eh no, no, René ella esta estable por lo que hasta ahora, eh le han tomado nuevas pruebas y un ultrasonido, el desmayo que ah tenido no fue por un estrés, si no por una alta de azúcar…

\- ¿Qué es eso Edward, no entendemos my bien?...

\- La hormona del embarazo puede en ocasiones bloquear el trabajo que hace la insulina en el cuerpo, lo qué causa un subido de glucosa, le paso eso a Bella, Miller ah estado para revisar todo en unas horas me dirá oh nos dirá lo que ah pasado…-en ese momento no sabía ni que pensar mi padre se acerco a mí, para acompañarme por un café o arrastrarme por el…- ¿Qué haré papá? ¿Ah? Sabes bien lo que eso significa, el diagnostico es diabetes gestacional, Dios ¿Qué voy hacer?…

-Hijo sabes que eso es impropio, la diabetes es durante el embarazo, en ocasiones es cuando el embarazo se encuentra más avanzado como en este caso, pero hijo están tratando con medicamento y…

\- ¡Por dios sí! Eso lo sé pero en ocasiones, se puede llegar a un aborto, que pasa papá si eso llega a suceder ¿Eh? ¡Dios!…-en ese momento mi localizador sonó era Miller—

-Vamos Miller me busca…-durante el trayecto no dejaba de temblar mis manos, cuando la vi, estaba con toda la familia, que nos esperaban…-Dra. Miller….

-Edward eh revisado los laboratorios con Xiomara y bueno eh tenido el diagnostico, Bella tiene diabetes gestacional….—entre todos se escucho un jadeo, Dios como lo había previsto…-el tratamiento lo hemos iniciado ya, no había síntomas, porque algunos se confundía con los del embarazo propio, ahora mismo Xiomara esta checando un turno para hacerle una cardiotocografía, como tú sabes Edward pero se los explicare es un estudio no causa dolor, es una maquina que percibe los latidos y los muestra, este monitor se coloca en el abdomen, es para controlar y ver que siga bien, mas porque como sabemos este es un embarazo múltiple, tenemos que cuidar el estado de las cuatro, sobre el peso bueno hasta ahora se ah mantenido en línea pero hay que checarlo durante el tiempo que queda…

\- ¿El estudio se hará, hoy o mañana?...

\- Mañana, es mejor que ella este consiente de todo, por ahora ella está estable y bueno estaré dándole los informes continuamente…-después de eso caí en la silla, ella había hablado de los problemas con la solución pero y ¿Las complicaciones? ¡Dios! Sentí la mano de Alice en mi hombro para darme un abrazo, Dios, esto, esto, agh quería ¡Gritar! Me quede un momento con ellos, para despejarme un momento más, cuando entre de nuevo a la habitación, mi Bella se veía pacifica….

.

.

Ok, esto me estaba costando más de la cuenta, Miller no decía nada, ¿Qué madres?...

\- ¿Edward? Hemos terminado ya, ah salido todo genial, en orden…-no había visto a Bella porque tenia que estar muy tranquila para el estudio, a si que era mejor no alterarla…-ahora la llevaran a su habitación estará en otra, puedes ir con ella o esperarla haya, es la 234, bueno iré a checar algunos datos….

-Ok muchas gracias…-después de eso me fui a la habitación, no quería que me viera aun ¡Joder! el día anterior se había arreglado el mal entendido causado con Victoria, ella misma había hablado con mis padres, hermanas, cuñados y con la misma René, quedo todo solucionado y por ende ella despedida, entre y me senté, me pare, ¡Dios estaba nervioso! En ese momento la puerta se abrió, la parte de la cama se veía era la cabecera, en seguida nuestras miradas se toparon, no la aparte, cuando la hubieron acomodado, salieron con un _'con permiso'_ el silencio se cernió sobre nosotros…-hola, ¿C…cómo estás?...

-H...hola…-las lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus mejillas, me acerque rápidamente a ella para retirar esas lagrimas, pero seguían cayendo mas….- y...yo… d…debí ser m…más, cuidadosa, y yo mis pequeñas Edward dime que están bien que no les pasara nada por favor, yo me muero si algo les pasa, y…

-Hey, hey nena tranquila, ¿Si? Todo está bien ¿Si? Ellas están bien, pero tienes que calmarte para que siga a si, mira no es tu culpa amor, son cosas que pasan, tienes diabetes gestacional, pequeña no, no, mira eso…eso es algo que pasa a veces a las mujeres embarazadas, pero con dieta y los medicamentos nuestras pequeñas nacerán bien, si, mi amor, no...No te preocupes…

-Gracias Edward, te amo amor…-Me acerque más a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso, ese donde nos demostrábamos el amor que nos teníamos…

\- Amor yo, yo quería explicarte lo qué…lo que viste en el consultorio y…

-Amor no, eso está ya explicado, lo sé y siento no haberte escuchado, yo, me hirvió la sangre cuando vi a esa zorra frente a ti, desnuda, y saber que estabas ahí, pero sé que tu nunca lo arias, no arias algo como eso, a demás alguien ya intercepto por ti, o muchos interceptaron por ti, te amo Edward y no quiero desperdiciar los momentos con tigo por algo que no tiene significado, nosotros estamos juntos amor te amo, y tendremos a tres pequeñas y eso es lo único que importa…

-Te amo, te amo, amor eres única, te amo…-la bese, primero con delicadeza, pero poco a poco con más intensidad, Dios cuanto la deseaba, mi corazón latió más a prisa cuando ella no me rechazo, cuando simplemente decidió que era más importante esto que los demás, un carraspeo nos interrumpió, cuando nos separamos vimos a Miller en la puerta de la habitación, nos veía con una sonrisa…

\- Siento interrumpirlos chicos…-las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de rosa…-pero les eh traído el alta para mañana en la tarde y las indicaciones…

-¿Me iré mañana ya? ¿Es enserio?…

\- Si Bella ¿No sé si te ha comentado lo que paso?...-vi a Bella asentir…-bueno esto les pasa a veces a las mujeres embarazadas, tu tratamiento seria insulina y con este aparatito…-nos mostro un glucómetro…- es un glucómetro, para que te pinches cada que te sientas mareada, tengas sudores o mareos, tenemos que estar al pendiente mas, por que el embarazo bueno son síntomas relacionados pero no hay que confiarnos, la dieta debe de ser moderada en grasas y proteínas, el consumo de carbohidratos a trabes de los alimentos, lo que abarca la fruta y verduras, también carbohidratos complejos que se encuentran en el pan, cereal, pastas, arroz y evitar el alto consumo de los alimentos en alto contenido de azúcar, gaseosas, dulces, jugos de fruta y panes dulces, es lo que debes evitar, es duro pero es por las pequeñas, ahora Xiomara hablara con ustedes sobre la hora del parto por mi parte no hay más que aportar ¿Al menos que tengan una duda?...-yo no tenia muchas dudas respecto de esto, me preocupaba mas cuando nacieran mis pequeñas, y el estado de Bella…

\- ¿Por qué paso esto?...-eso me descoloco…

\- Mira un factor fue el que tomaras medicamentos por mucho tiempo, principalmente sabemos que es por presión alta o estrés, en la etapa del embarazo tuvo algo de noción en ti, pero también por los tratamientos que has llevado, cuando suceda el parto veremos las pruebas después, en un momento vendrá Xiomara, yo me retiro para que descanses….

\- ¿Estás bien? Tranquila amor todo saldrá muy bien, aquí estoy para verificar todo….-ella solo asintió, ahora solo quedaba descansar, mañana seria un día para que ella estuviera tranquila desde ahora…-ok, sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? y no dejare que nada les pase…

\- Si Edward lo sé y confió en ti, sé que no lo harás….-después de eso me acosté junto a ella para abrasarla o lo que se podía ya que debido a su abultado vientre, no nos lo ponía muy fácil, empecé acariciarlo lentamente para que se relajara y notablemente lo estaba logrando…

.

.

-Bueno te pido una disculpa Edward por no haber venido ayer, pero tuve una emergencia, muchas felicidades, me ha dicho Miller que ya hoy te vas, mira Bella yo no tengo más que decirles ¿El parto será difícil? Si ¿Por qué? En estos casos los bebes pueden venir algo grandes de tamaño o peso, en este caso es lo que vamos a cuidar y que son 3 pequeñas, y eso puede ser peligroso para ti, por lo mismo nada de movimientos bruscos, nada pesado, de hecho te mandare reposo absoluto por al menos una semana, después podrás hacer actividades sin excedernos, ahora quiero ver si es posible poner cita y prepararte para una cesárea en ves de parto natural, eso sería para esta fecha, al igual seria unos días en la última semana ¿Te parece bien?...

-Si es lo mejor no dudare Xiomara ¿Edward?...

-Es lo mejor cariño, mira el bebe puede venir un poco más grande de lo normal, bueno en este caso serian las bebes, pero hasta ahora no ah ávido algún cambio en su crecimiento, esto pasa por la diabetes gestacional cariño, pero esperamos que no pase nada, ya que son 3 pequeñas, de todos modos Xiomara se hará cargo y estaremos en constantes revisiones….

\- Si, por ahora tú no te preocupes, aquí está todo y bueno hasta la próxima cita, algún problema se vienen, ya sabes Edward…-recibimos y agendamos todas las citas sin ningún problema, cuando salimos todos nos esperaban en casa, había sido un detalle muy lindo, bueno quitando de lado que Edward me cargo para todos lados en serio podía caminar dijo no pesados pero él no entendía…todos se fueron cerca de las 9 de la noche, las pequeñas habían caído rendidas, lástima que no vieron la infinidad de cosas y creo la mitad de ellas eran regalos de Alice….

.

-Te dije que no me cargaras, que te ibas a cansar, y no hiciste caso….

\- No estoy cansado por eso amor, es solo que no sé cómo le voy hacer en el trabajo ya sabes tengo que dejarte sola, y…

-Para ahí Edward Cullen o duermes en el sofá, no estoy invalida, ni ciega, puedo caminar mas no trabajar o hacer las cosas del hogar Alice y Ros vendrán y me harán compañía es todo ¿Entiendes?...

\- Pero es que…

-Ah ¿El sofá?...

-No amor está bien pero… ya ven a dormir, han sido muchos día sin tenerte a mi lado….-sin más me metí a la cama con él, me recosté en su pecho como siempre lo hacía, y aunque yo creía que lo aplastábamos él le encantaba dormir a si…

-Te amo Edward….-no escuche respuesta en cambio recibí un beso, dormí como roca esa noche…

.

.

Valla que los días pasaban volando, Edward hoy estaba trabajando y no quería dejarme sola, por lo cual yo me encontraba realmente aburrida aquí, solo veía como entraba él y su secretaria, si, su secretaria era la de la ves pasada ella me caía bien, muy profesional, los días habían pasado rápido, aunque muy lentas para Edward, ya que al no poder comer dulces en la noche, lo que hacía era despertarlo y ponerme a platicar o que él me tocara el piano, que hablara con las princesas, que me acariciara, cerca de las 6 me quedaba profundamente dormida, el se iba a trabajar ¡Joder! Pobre de él pero no podía, los chicos o las chicas junto con mi madre y la madre de Edward estaban muy emocionadas, se la pasaban comprando y yo puf, ni me pregunten, por ahora me encontraba aquí buscando algo de comer, iba de regreso al consultorio, hoy entraba en mi semana 32 mis pequeñas estaban muy bien, ningún dolor lo cual significaba que podía llegar a las 36 semanas muy bien y esperaba lograrlo por mis princesas, estaba entrando por la puerta cuando un dolor muy grande me atravesó….

-¡Ah!…¡Edward!...

\- ¡Amor!...

Oh, oh ¿Qué paso? ¿Algo malo? Oh, oh…. ¿Qué tal? ¿Comentarios? ¿No les gusto, lo amaron, apesta?.. ¿Otro capi?...

=Nota= Bueno no eh actualizado porque estoy muy mal de salud, los capítulos están editados (lo mejor que puedo hacer) pero ahí no tengo internet y ni ganas de acercarme a la computadora, hasta ahora los subo porque estoy mejor y no me quiero desprender ni dejar esto incompleto, ahora espero que les guste y un beso bien grande de una neófita inmortal :P aquí seguimos…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	19. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer,**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música:_

_Te Amo – Axel._

_Tú Me Cambiaste La Vida – Rio Roma._

CAP. 17 TRIPLE LLEGADA…POV EDWARD…

Aterrado como la jodida mierda, a si era como me sentía ahora mismo, Bella ya había entrado en la semana 32 se veía más redondita no le dijera eso porque me tocaba dormir en el sillón o en el pasillo del departamento, pero para mí ella se veía hermosa, hoy teníamos cita con Xiomara, era para ver a mis princesas, ella creía que podíamos llegar a la semana 36 sin problemas, a pesar de la diabetes gestacional, hoy la había traído con migo aquí, a demás ¿Qué haría en casa? Mejor aquí con migo, se había quejado de que estaba más que aburrida, tenia hambre le dije que mi secretaria podía ir por algo pero me mando una mirada de _'Edward, puedo sola, cálmate'_ a sí que ella había salido por un bocadillo, advertida nada de dulces, unos minutos después su grito desde la puerta me helo la sangre, ella ahí parada con un charco alrededor de sus piernas, e…ella ¡¿Ella había roto aguas?!...

\- ¡Edward! Amor, Edward… ¡Edward me duele!... Ah….

\- ¡Amor! Tranquila, eh rápido ¿Puedes caminar? No verdad, eh sostente de mi cuello…-saque mi teléfono para hablarle a Xiomara…

\- ¿Hola? ¿Edward?...

\- Xiomara Bella esta en parto ¡Dios! Estamos en el hospital, por favor apúrate….

\- ¡Dios Edward! No estoy aquí, estoy fuera en Chicago, los siento le hablare a un colega, enseguida…- ¡Mierda! Colgué para seguir bajando, las uñas de Bella se incrustaban en mi, a causa del dolor….

\- Tranquila cariño, ya estamos aquí….-rápidamente entramos y la puse en una camilla donde nos colocaron…

\- ¡Edward! Me duele mucho…

\- Buenas tardes, eh señora Cullen tranquilícese, eh enseguida vendrá una enfermera para ayudarla y para que yo la revise para ver la dilatación, y…-un grito ahogado salió de ella, y mi mano sufrió una fractura…-eh señor Cullen por favor necesito que me ayude la señorita no creo que llegue…

\- ¿Dr.?...

\- Alistair…

\- Dr. Alistair, mi esposa tenia una cesárea programada por su problema, no era recomendable un parto normal, a demás son unas trillizas eso puede repercutir y…

-Estoy al tanto de eso señor Cullen, pero primero tengo que verificar, lo que veo se adelanto 4 semanas el parto eso pasa cuando la dilatación es mayor si yo le realizo una cesárea, la anestesia puedo dañar algunas de las pequeñas…-solo asentí ayude a Bella a ponerse para que la revisara, decir que ver Alistair ahí abajo me causo nada de gracia, por eso prefería a Xiomara…-esta lo suficiente dilatada, la pasaremos a una sala…

.

\- Señora Cullen puje, una vez más…

\- Me duele Edward no mas, Ed.… ¡Ah!...

-Se ve la cabecita…una ves mas….-en ese momento se escucho el sonido más hermoso que podía oír en mi vida, el de mi pequeña, Dios…-señorita por favor…-ahí estaban 3 médicos y tres enfermeras para revisar y cuidar a cada una de mis pequeñas…-Bella puje, solo faltan dos ¿No quiere ver a sus pequeñas?...-Bella pujo apretando mi mano a este paso necesitaría una buena escayola pero no importaba…-una ves mas…-en ese momento oí en sonido más hermoso, el de mi segunda pequeña, una pequeñita de un rojo brillante….

-Ed.…Edward me duele y…ya no puedo….

\- Bella ¡Bella! Amor… ¿Alistair qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me responde? ¡Alistair!...

\- Edward, Bella se desmayo lo malo es que el bebe no se asoma como para que yo ayude en el parto, rápido, Colette rápido un quirófano….-me espante ¿Un quirófano? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?...-Rápido necesitamos llevarla Edward necesitas salir, la llevaremos…-en ese momento una enfermera o una troncha toro, ya que me saco, se llevaron a mi Bella, mi pequeña, salí al pasillo mis nenas, donde…

\- ¿Señor Cullen?...-me gire y vi a una enfermera ahí parada, asentí hacia ella…-señor eh ¿Me puede acompañar?...-asentí que más me quedaba. mi pequeña, cuando entramos vi adonde estábamos eran los cuneros…-pase por aquí, aquí es señor, estas son sus dos preciosuras…-mis pequeñas estaban en una incubadora pero ¿Por qué?...

\- ¿Por qué están en una incubadora señorita que pasa?...

\- No se preocupe señor Cullen, la Dra. Vendrá en un momento para explicarle todo lo que pasa ¿Quiere cargarlas?...-asentí…- bien eh lávese las manos, y póngase esa bata….-hice lo que me dijo cuando me gire vi que estaba sacando a una de las pequeñas, la que estaba despierta, me la tendió, sentía que se podía romper que era más que frágil, Dios…-sosténgale la cabecita es lo más importante, y péquela a su cuerpo, que escuche su corazón latir, eso le hará sentirse en confianza…-hice lo que me dijo, mi pequeña con su pequeña manita me tomo mi dedo, se lo estaba acercando a la boca pero se lo retire, en seguida hizo un puchero y luego se soltó llorando ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía un idiota primerizo…

\- ¡¿Qué le pasa?!...-¡Joder! En pediatría había estado con bebes, como dicen no es lo mismo cuando son tus hijos…

\- Jajaja señor Cullen solo tiene hambre ¿Quiere alimentarla?...

\- ¿Puedo hacerlo? Si claro….-ella me tendió una mamila, hermosa se parecía a las que compramos con Bella, la tome con mi mano, y ella la guio a la boquita de mi princesa, ella enseguida empezó a succionar de la chupeta…- tranquila pequeña, no se va a ir a ningún lado shh, pequeña, tranquila, eso es….

\- Que bien pequeña, es hermosa señor Cullen, disculpe pero tengo que poner un nombre en el expediente de las pequeñas….-no había pensado en eso, cuando Bella me había querido decir yo no lo llegue a descubrir…

-Lo siento pero mi esposa es la que decidía eso y no me dijo….

\- no se preocupe señor Cullen, solo le dejaremos Cullen Swan ¿Le parece?...-asentí, mirando a mi pequeña que se había acabado la leche, mire a la enfermera que me sonrió…-valla tenias hambre pequeña, si claro que si, ahora colóquela sobre su hombro con mucho cuidado, siempre cuidando la cabecita, y dele suaves golpes en su espaldita, a si….-después de unos golpecitos un gasecito salió de ella….

-Oh pequeña, jajaja…-la tome y volví acercar a mí, para arrullarla, en ese momento sus ojitos se abrieron y mi mundo desapareció, mi alrededor quedo en nada, solo ella y yo mi pequeña princesa, después de unos minutos su hermanita despertó, pero el médico había venido por mí para darme los informes de Bella a sí que la enfermera fue la que la atendió…

\- Señor Cullen, Bella ah salido exitosamente de la cesárea que le hemos practicado, ahora está en recuperación, en unos momentos será trasladada a su habitación, en cuando a la princesa, ella está muy estable al igual que a sus hermanitas ella está en una incubadora, es solo por prevención, al ser prematuras han nacido a los 8 meses pero 4 semanas antes de su gestación, a un a si por ser trillizas son un gran peso para su madre lo cual lleva a que el espacio y el parto se adelante, si quiere puede regresar a los cuneros para estar con ellas, Bella estará en su habitación en 1 hora más o menos…

\- Muchas gracias Alistair…-él se despidió y yo me encamine a las cunas, pero entes de entrar hable a Alice, mala idea…

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Por qué hasta ahora me has hablado? ¿Cómo esta Bella? ¿Las pequeñas? Oh le habla re a Rosalie a todos, no te preocupes...- colgué con un dolor en el oído, después de eso me entretuve con mis pequeñas, hasta el momento que mi celular sonó si como no mis padres, y René…. salí de la habitación de mis pequeñas, hacia la sala nada más entrar ahí me atacaron con preguntas sobre todo René…

\- ¿Como esta mi hija? ¿Está bien? ¿Las pequeñas? ¿Dónde está? ¿Podemos pasar a verlas? ¡Edward!...

\- Hey calma, las pequeñas están bien, Bella también en unos minutos tal ves, ya que esta en recuperación por la cesárea, le hicieron una de emergencia…

\- Edward hijo me alegro pero solo una cosa ¡Porque jodidos no nos llamaste!...-ok que mi suegra me chille era el colmo…

\- René calma, no les llame porque estuve con Bella ¿Ok? Estábamos en mi consultorio entro en labor de parto, pero antes de que la tercera pequeña naciera ella se desmayo, y tuvieron que ingresarla a quirófano para poder salvarlas a las dos, ahora están en la incubadora como medio de prevención están bien formadas, sus órganos igual pero nacieron 4 semanas antes eso las coloca como prematuras, a si que yo creo que se quedaran hasta que Bella pueda estar en una habitación, ahora bien ya mande hacerle unos laboratorios a Bella para saber si podrá amamantarlas aunque yo creo que sí, ya que tiene mucho tiempo sin medicamentos, pero también quiero checar el estado de su azúcar si esta elevado no podrá hacerlo…

-Oh pero podemos verlas ¿Verdad?...

\- Solo uno, están en cuidados, a si que solo pueden pasar uno…-los mire y todos miraban a mi suegra…

-René es justo que pases tu primero, andando nosotros las veremos más tarde, anda hijo llévala…-caminamos en silencio sabia que ella tenia emociones encontradas, quien no yo las tenia igual, era inexplicable, nunca imagine tener hijos y con Bella menos, su enfermedad era un impedimento porque sabía que en cierto punto durante el embarazo ella podía recaer y al igual las pequeñas, pero por un milagro de Dios ella esta perfecta y estuvo perfecta, el oxigeno fue suficiente para ellas, ahora solo me quedaba cuidarlas, porque ese regalo que Dios me dio lo cuidaría….

\- Eh hay que tener medidas, por favor…-le señale la bata, nos lavamos las manos y encaminamos hacia ellas, ella iba callada ¿ Qué pensaría?…

\- Hola pequeñas, su abuelito Charlie está contento de verlas sanas y fuertes, saben es que su padre aquí a mi lado cree que a la Tita René a si porque no soy abuela no soy tan vieja, bueno como les decía su padre cree que se me a zafado un tornillo pero no, su abuelito Charlie me dice que las quiere y ama con todo su corazón pequeñas, que si estuviera aquí ya estaría haciendo planes para ir de pesca, enseñarles todo sobre beisbol, y cuando estuvieran mas grandes a disparar, como lo hizo con migo y bueno yo lo hice con su madre, eso les serviría para defenderse de los idiotas, ok olviden esa palabra, solo dice que las ama mucho princesas, al igual que yo….-me aleje un poco pero desde donde estaba había escuchado todo, mi loca René sabia que le habría encantado compartir este momento, con su marido pero él no estaba y yo creo que desde haya el cuidaba a Bells y la había dejado aquí con migo…-bueno vamos quiero ver a mi futura mami, y ¿Edward? Gracias, por todo, por cuidar a mi hija y por estas preciosuras….

-No es nada René sabes que amo a Bella…-caminamos a la habitación donde estaría ella y ahí estaba descansando, pedí el favor a una enfermera para que avisara a mis familiares y pudieran pasar a verlas….

.

.

.

-Tranquila amor, hey, si no te calmas cuando ellas estén aquí no podrás alimentarlas ¿Ok?…

-¿En serio podre hacerlo?...

\- Si amor, todo está bien…-eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y Bella se había despertado alterada por nuestras pequeñas, pero la había calmado en lo que ella dormía deje a todos ahí para cuidarla y yo revisaba sus laboratorios en este caso también le di los resultados a René, todo perfecto el azúcar en niveles normales, la diabetes había desaparecido, y su enfermedad también estaba controlada, por ahora, pero por hoy ella podría amamantar a nuestras pequeñas….

\- Con permiso, con permiso, aquí hay tres angelitos que quieren ver a mami…-Bella enseguida se irguió en la cama con una mueca de dolor, para ver a nuestras tres pequeñas,…-bien mamá le va a dar de comer en una hora y media le toca, ¿Ok? A sí que ahora haber se las colocamos por aquí, manténgala pegada a su pecho para que sienta el calor recuerden que en la pancita de mamá se está calentita y ella buscan eso, regreso en un momento y felicidades…

-Gracias…sois hermosas mis angelitos, muy hermosas tanto como papi, hola mi amor soy mami y te esperaba con mucho amor, Alexia y a ti Renesme y tú que eres la consentida de papi Carlie…-ella se volteo a mirar a todos que yo me había olvidado de ellos cabe mencionar, y les miro con una sonrisa….-les presento a Carlie, Renesme y Alexia Cullen Swan…-yo la mire con los ojos abiertos, ella pensó en todo, cuando teníamos dos años de casados, viajamos y encontré a una pequeña o más bien atendí a una pequeña que tenia lo mismo que Bella, fue pura casualidad, no estaba de trabajo si no en un congreso, y de vacaciones obvio pero no se me encariñe con ella y ella con migo, desgraciadamente ella falleció su enfermedad era muy avanzada ya que sus padres no querían atenderla su tía había sido la que la había llevado, yo corrí con todos los gastos, ella se llamaba Alexia, un recuerdo que ella me dejo era el de luchar y lucho hasta el final, las lagrimas en mis ojos se atascaron ella me sonrió…-te amo….

.

.

.

\- Ok a si esta perfecto, sostén su cabecita, con cuidado, para que ella esté bien, a si, simplemente acerca el pezón y ella ara el trabajo…-la enfermera le ayudaba a ella a darle de comer a nuestras princesas, la verdad era un jodida imagen que mi mente guardaría por siempre….

\- ¿Duele?...

\- Amor ¿Me lo preguntas? Tú eres médico…

-Si amor pero es diferente no se…

-No duele, se siente raro, no es como cuando tú te pones a jugar con esta parte de mi cuerpo esencialmente, a si que si raro es la palabra…

-Puta madre Bells, en serio dime que tengo que pensar estoy frente a mis hijas de horas de nacida no quiero parecer un puto pervertido…

-Jajaja, jajaja, amor tranquilo, ok me cayó ya…-pasamos hablando de cosas de sus nombres, que eran combinaciones de los de mis padres y los suyos, de todos hasta que termino de darles de comer, ella les daba pecho yo les sacaba el aire…-son igual a ti ruidosas, jajaja….

-Me las pagaras….-después de acostarlas en su cunita, las dejamos a un lado de la cama, y yo me acomode al lado de Bells, mi preciosa esposa, si me preguntaran que era feliz diría que sí, si me preguntaran ¿Qué necesitaba? Simplemente nada lo tenía todo en esta habitación a una mujer hermosa que era mi esposa y me amaba, y a las tres preciosas hijas que amaba y ellas a mí, nada podía faltarme….

.

.

.

_10 meses después del nacimiento…_

Si decimos que el tiempo es largo y a veces nos detiene en los momentos, creo que en este momento no es verdad, hace diez mese que mis princesas nacieron, después de haber salido del hospital les prepararon la bienvenida como solo Alice podía hacerlo, la verdad no era que quisiéramos algo así, pero era algo que Bella necesitaba estaba muy nerviosa por lo de la alimentación de los bebes, todos estaban aquí, su madre, mis padres mis hermanas, amigos, tuve una seria pelea con Katherine por sus regalos, 3 enormes osos de peluche para cada habitación de las pequeñas, Bella quedo encantada, y que podía decir yo nada más que complacerla, mis pequeñas anduvieron de brazo en brazo, muy contentas, entre en pánico cuando las vi en los brazos de Emett ya que parecían tan pequeñas e indefensas a su lado, aunque me calme el necesitaba eso, el quería eso, verse a sí mismo, como padre de sus pequeñas….

\- ¿Estas cansada? Alice es….

-No amor estoy bien, conozco a Alice no te preocupes, ahora voy a darles de comer a las pequeñas…-me cambie para ir con ella la imagen más hermosa de todo el mundo, ahí en esa preciosa mecedora mi princesa con uno de mis angelitos, esa imagen siempre la recordaría, me calmaba verla era lo mejor, el mejor regalo del mundo, mis suspiros por esa imagen…

.

.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí afuera en esta sala, viendo como las enfermeras, médicos, y familiares lloraban, corrían, de todo por familiares pacientes, y yo aquí desgarrándose mi corazón por que el ser que cuando lo necesite estuvo ahí, que el que me salvo de todo el que me amo como yo lo ame, estaba ahí adentro de nuevo por un problema que si hubiera sabido detectar habría sabido que hacer, pero no, no podía….

\- ¿Hijo? Edward deberías ir a descansar con las pequeñas sabes que no podemos hacer mas hoy tengo guardia podre vigilarla de cerca…

\- Papá sabes que no aré eso, ¡Dios! ¿De qué me sirve saber si no puedo entrar? No, no puedo estar ahí sosteniendo su mano….

-¡Dios Edward! Sabes que aunque eres su médico no puedes, antes que nada eres su esposo y tienen hijos, si algo sale mal esto no es correcto ahora ve a casa ve a las pequeñas, y descansa, te conseguiré una orden para mañana, ¿Ok?...-asentí despidiéndome de mi padre, maneje sin saber cómo, llegue no salude simplemente subí a la habitación de mis angelitos, como si supieran tenían sus ojitos abiertos para mí las tome a las tres y me dirigí a nuestra recamara, ahí acomode las almohadas para que si llegaban a rodar no fueran a caer, y me recosté, enseguida buscaron mi calor, solo ellas lograban tranquilizarme, ayudarme…me quede dormido con mis princesas….

.

\- ¿Quien es la princesa de papá? ¿Eh? Si tu eres y tu ¡Car! Amor a ti ya te había cambiado, Alex tranquila cariño….-volví a cambiar a mi princesa, hoy iría a ver a Bella, y mi madre se quedaba con ellas eran inquietas pero cuando no estaba se portaban muy tranquilas, creo que sabían que no estábamos para consolarlas…

\- ¿Hijo? Ya estoy aquí…

\- En la recamara….mamá gracias, iré a ver a Bella y bueno sabes que no tengo a quien mejor que tu…

-No te preocupes, anda ve….

-Hasta luego mis angelitos, pórtense bien con Abu Esme…-les di un abrazo muy grande, para que no me extrañaran…salí de casa y tome el coche a penas llegue fui por mi padre…

\- Por aquí, hijo no te haría nada mal ser mas paciente, eh…

-Papá tengo sin ver a mi Bella mucho tiempo, y no quiero esperar más ¿Qué harías tu si hubieras pasado el mismo tiempo sin ver a mamá?….-él se quedo callado sin responder, porque sabía que haría lo mismo que yo. Si desde Bella me sentía mal, la dirección del hospital estaba a cargo de mi padre ahora, solo Bella mis hijas me importaban, entramos en cuidados intensivos, y me prepare como ya sabía, gorro, cubre bocas, bata, botas, cuando entre ¡Dios! Mi pequeña tenia un tubo respiratorio, cables donde la maquina le tomaba las pulsaciones y el porcentaje de oxigeno, me senté a su lado después de dejar un beso en su frente…- ¿Amor? Sé que me oyes, se que tu quieres ver a nuestras pequeñas, y…y tenemos muchas cosas que descubrir, ver crecer a nuestros angelitos, tú tienes que evitar que yo mate a los estúpidos pretendientes, las ayudaras a salir cuando yo no las deje, porque no los considero buenos para mis hijas, t….tenemos muchas cosas Bells, por favor, tu eres fuerte, despierta….-si porque yo sabía que ella estaba en esta camilla durmiendo, era un infinito sueño y ella despertaría porque nuestras pequeñas las había dejado sola, la conocía,…-solo despierta amor, solo….-en ese momento las maquinas empezaron a sonar, ella estaba despertando, sus latidos eran muy erráticos y el tubo de respiración le molestaba, pulse el botón de llamada, para que una enfermera viniera…-shh, tranquila tienes un tubo de respiración es para que puedas respirar mejor, tranquila enseguida te lo quitan, shh….

-Señor debe de salir, por favor en seguida le darán informes…-me sacaron sin más, recargue mi frente en la pared de la habitación hasta que sentí unos brazos, mis hermanos…

-Tranquilo veras que todo sale bien, venga vamos a sentarte, ¿Ok? Ella estará bien es fuerte y luchara por sus bebes…-después de sentarme y llorar en el hombro de mi hermana, maldición si hubiera checado los síntomas…en ese momento mi padre salió…

\- Tranquilo todo está bien ella ya despertó le eh sacado el tubo está bien con el oxigeno, eh realizado las pruebas esta estable la mantendré en observación, por ahora, se quedara ¿Quieres pasar?...-asentí….-vamos…

\- Papá ¿Estás seguro de todo?...

-Edward hay algo que quiero que sepas metí a Bella a la lista de trasplantes de donador cadavérico de corazón, ella no estaba estable pero ya ha despertado quiero que este ahí para que entre es nuestra única recuperación inmediata Edward, sabes que ella está dada por que la eh ayudado ahora ve, iré a mi oficina….-me quede mirando a mi padre él había pensado en ella, cuando entre ella miraba hacia la ventana, en ese momento desapareció todo, solo la vi a ella esos ojos que ahora lucían apagados, le regale una sonrisa la cual ella correspondió…

-Amor, Bells estas aquí, estas bien….

-Jajaja si amor aquí estoy solo fue un susto, tranquilo…-camine hacia ella y la abrace nos quedamos a si por un momento, hasta que sentí mi camisa mojada ella lloraba en silencio….-yo lo siento me sentí mal pero pensé que no era nada malo mira lo que ah pasado y…

-Shh, ¿Si? Esto podía pasar has estado tiempo sin el tratamiento, cuando te lo hemos dado en ves de ayudar repercutió en ti, y causo un mal en ves de un bien, lo siento por no revisar y ver qué era lo mejor para ti amor, yo lo siento….

-Calma amor tú no tienes la culpa, Edward quiero ver a mis bebes ¿Si? Quiero tocarlas saber que están bien, por favor…

\- Amor las traeré pero eso no podrá ser ahora será en unos días, ya que estés tranquila, y bien recuperada ok, ellas sienten todo….-ella empezó a llorar….-no amor tranquila, shh veré que sea lo antes posible ¿Si?...

-Ok…-nos quedamos a si abrasados, hasta que mi padre entro, se le veía bien eso quería decir que ella estaba bien ¿No?...

-Bueno, hola Bella qué bueno que has despertado, me alegra, les traigo los resultados muestran que está perfecto el medicamento empieza a actuar de nuevo pero tengo que dejarte en observación por unos días, para quedar en efecto que todo estará bien ¿Ok?...

-Ok, ¿Carlisle pueden venir mis pequeñas a verme?...-pregunto a mi padre lo cual solo era cuestión de poner un puchero y listo…

-Bella…-ella aumento el puchero….-ok está bien un momento pero no entre semana mañana es viernes el sábado podrán estar aquí...

-Sí, gracias Carlisle….

-De nada hija, ahora Edward a descansar andando, oh no, tú te vas a casa y Bella descansa…-sin opción a replica me despedí con un gran beso y salí de la habitación, para ir a casa con mis preciosuras…

.

.

.

\- ¡¿Edward?! Oh mis bebes, mis pequeñas niñas, oh Dios…-había traído a las pequeñas ellas habían reconocido inmediatamente a Bella y eso era más que perfecto, se veían preciosas, coloque a las tres en la cama junto a ella y yo a un lado para que no se fueran a caer, ya que empezaban a rodar por toda la cama, y a ponerse sobre su pancita, era realmente hermoso pero también aterrador ellas crecían cada día mas…

-Bueno alguien quería verte jajaja, están contentas porque vendríamos a verte se los dije el jueves y se pusieron muy felices…

\- ¿En serio querían ver a mami? Oh yo también quería verlas preciosas, las extraño, se ven más grande mis amores, Alexia ¿Eres mi bebe? Oh Carlie, Renesme ustedes también, jajaja…-pasamos el día entre risas y gorgojaos de mis princesas, la verdad es que me sentía alegre sentía esa calidez en mi pecho por estar aquí, con ellas otra ves juntos como debía de ser ¿Lo más duro? Fue la despedida de Bella con las pequeñas, aunque yo regresaría mañana…

-Te amo amor, mañana estaré aquí, digan adiós, si adiós a mami ¡Adiós mami! Bay amor descansa, adiós mami…-nos despedimos de Bella que sabía lloraría pero era tarde y las pequeñas tenían que descansar a demás nadie había podido venir por ellas, cuando llegamos a casa las bañe y acosté dándoles su ultima toma, mis hermosas angelitas…

.

.

.

\- Edward tenemos que meter a Bella de emergencia a quirófano…-palabras que se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez…

O00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok no se que les parezca este capítulo algo raro ¿No? Ok no diré nada mis labios están sellados (ñ.ñ)… jajaja… lo amaron, lo odiaron, les gusto o ni lo leyeron, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo….

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	20. Chapter 20

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer,**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…_

_Música: _

_Si No Te Hubieras Ido – Marco Antonio Solís._

_Invierno – Rio Roma._

CAP. 18 PESADILLA…POV EDWARD…

Cuándo mi padre me soltó esas palabras sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo ¿Por qué? Ayer la había visto bien, el sábado y domingo habíamos estado muy bien con nuestras hijas…

\- Hijo hay un donador, esta madrugada eh empezado todos los estudios Bella es compatible con el donante, su corazón es para ella, y…

\- Quiero entrar, papá tienes que dejarme entrar, yo puedo…

-Lo siento Edward pero no se puede, eres un medico sí, pero eres ante todo un familiar lo único que harías seria entorpecernos, esperaras aquí, los chicos están avisados me voy, puedes pasar a despedirte antes de que nos la llevemos…-no sé porque esas palabras me supieron amargas, camine hasta la habitación de Bella para entrar, estaba enfundada en el gorro, cubre bocas y bata tapada con un cobertor por el frio…

\- ¡Amor!...-ella empezó a llorar…- Shh tranquila, te estaré esperando afuera, ¿Si? Tú tranquila, todo irá muy bien, recuerda que estaré aquí con tigo y nuestras pequeñas estarán junto a nosotros. Te amo, Bells te amo, no lo olvides…

-Te amo Edward, nunca, nunca lo olvides, pase lo que pase tu siempre serás mi único amor, cuida de nuestras hijas, cuídalas ¡Edward promételo!...

-Lo prometo pero nada pasara esto irá bien y podremos estar juntos con nuestras pequeñas, amor te amo…-la bese con todo el amor que sentía, y vi como se la llevaron, ¡Dios! Sentía que el aire me faltaba, sentía que mi vida se desprendía, que mi vida no era nada, pero ella regresaría, seriamos felices la vida no podía quitarme esto, no, no podía, me derrumbe en el piso por todo lo que sentía, sentí las delicadas manos de mi madre pero no quería esto quería a Bella ella era la única, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición parecían horas cuando apenas habían pasado unos minutos, me pare para ir a un lugar a dónde no había ido desde que Esme nos llevaba… la iglesia o la pequeña capilla….. Señor sé que no te eh pedido nada, que nunca me eh acordado de ti, pero por favor no me la quites simplemente mi vida no sería vida si ella se va, no me dejes, quítame esta opresión de que algo va a pasar, solo déjala con migo….

-Sabes que ella estará bien hermano, se que se siente, cuando Ros estuvo a sí, me sentí muerto, sabes han pasado años pero es el mismo sentimiento, eso nunca saldrá de mi, siempre lo tendré en mi corazón, en mi alma, pero sobre todo en mi memoria tranquilo….

-Gracias hermano, solo es que no se, siento algo grande en mi pecho, no sé cómo explicarlo, no sé, ella se despidió de mí, yo solo, Emett no se hermano me siento sin nada, solo sin un eje no sé si me entiendas…

-Lo hago Edward, eso mismo me pasa con Rosalie, pero todo saldrá bien, ahora vamos tenemos que ir a comer algo en unas horas sabremos lo que pasa, ¿Ok?...-no estaba muy convencido de que mi estomago aceptara algo a un a si acepte apenas toque la comida quería ir a la sala de espera, no podía seguir aquí sin más me levante, cuando llegue no había movimiento alguno…. Después de 5 minutos mi padre salió esto no era bueno una cirugía no demoraba tan poco, y su cara me lo dijo…

\- ¿P…papá?...No, no, ¡NO! T...tú no puedes, no papá ¡Por Dios papá! Esto, no ¡NOOOOO! ¡Bella!...-llegue a él y lo tome del traje quirúrgico, e...el debía de decirme que ella estaba bien, que…que ella saldría que estaba en una área de descanso, que ella, ella regresaría, ella no podía dejarme ella no…

\- Edward lo...lo siento, yo, cálmate hijo…

\- ¡No! ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme?! Mi esposa, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijas está muerta_…. __muerta, muerta, muerta_ ….- esas palabras se repetían en mi mente, mis lagrimas salían de mi y mis piernas no …no me sostuvieron mas, caí en el piso en medio del pasillo, en ese momento todo se detuvo mi vida dejo de tener un eje en el cual girar, en ese momento todo se volvió negro, las únicas palabras que podía escuchar, que podía visualizar en esa negrura eran las de _muerta, muerta_, ella estaba muerta eso no podía ser, no podía ser….

.

.

.

POV NARRADOR…

Podíamos encerrarnos en una burbuja llena de tranquilidad dónde el dolor no pudiera atravesarnos pero esa misma burbuja terminaría dañándonos, la soledad nunca sería buena para nosotros ¿Pero el sufrir fuera en realidad vale la pena?...

Edward despertó en su cama con las sabanas olían a ella, y simplemente deseo que eso fuera un sueño, que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla de la cual había despertado por fin… Pero su habitación no tenia ese color, se veía gris, sin esa alegría, se paro y vio que tenia un pantalón de pijama, miro las cosas de ella conservaban su aroma, cerro el closet como si el olor de ella se escapara, camino rápidamente a la habitación de Alexia, Carlie y Renesme, las vio ahí en su cunita atentas a quien entraba, cuando lo vieron lo llamaron con sus gorgojeos, las tomo rápidamente y se sentó en la mecedora que Bella siempre usaba para amamantarlas….

-¿Saben? Yo conocí a su mami mucho tiempo antes y nunca le hable, me sentía un estúpido sabia que ella nunca se fijaría ¿Saben por qué? Bueno la molestaba pero en realidad quería llamar su atención ¿Es estúpido pensar algo a si no creen, mis angelitas? Tiempo después le hable, me costo que ella me aceptara ¿Saben? Su madre era muy terca pero yo la amaba y la amo, nunca dejare de hacerlo ¿Saben? Los años antes de que ustedes nacieran ella y yo éramos felices, teníamos aparentemente todo, pero saben cuando me entere de que ustedes venían, mi corazón sufrió, pensé que no me las merecía, y con el tiempo mi vida se transformo en la luz que ilumina cada día, pero ahora las amo más que a nada en mi vida, son l…lo u...único que me queda, mis angelitas….

Edward nunca se dio cuenta, de que por el monitor de bebe toda la familia que se había preocupado por él en este tiempo, en este poco tiempo había escuchado todo lo que él había dicho, tenían lagrimas en los ojos, escuchaban el dolor de sus palabras sabían que el sufría pero era mejor dejarlo, darle su espacio, Edward se acordó que no, no había enterrado a su mujer, tenia que verla…

…

-¿Quieres ayuda? Iremos al cementerio para enterrar a…Bella…

-No gracias, yo puedo hacerme cargo de mis hijas, solo dime ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?…

-Yo puedo ayudarte…..-él le mando una mirada envenenada, Alice suspiro…-bien dispones de 2 horas más o menos….-en silencio se dirigió para buscar algo y ponérselo a sus pequeñas que era de color negro, era ilógico llevar a un bebe al cementerio pero ellas tenían derecho a despedirse de su madre….

-Listo, se ven hermosas, iremos a d…despedir a su madre, ella se irá al cielo y desde ahí nos cuidara, ella es ahora un ángel como ustedes mis angelitos, las amo recuerden eso, ahora vamos que papi se tiene que preparar también….-camine con las 3 a mi habitación y rodee toda la cama con almohadas para que no rodaran, mientras con la puerta abierta me daba una ducha, me vestí rápido con un pantalón negro y salí para terminar en la habitación vigilándolas, ya estaban sentadas en medio de la cama ¡Dios! Ellas crecían a pasos agigantados….-ok estamos listos iremos en mi coche ¿Si? ¿Quieren dar un paseo con papi? si, ok vamos…

\- Hermano quieres que…

-No Emett gracias, nos iremos en el volvo, los veo haya…-sin más el salió de casa sabían que él estaba dolido, y ahorita no habría nada que lo pudiera consolar más que las pequeñas….llegaron y algunos familiares que conocían a Bella lo saludaron pero él se mostro evasivo, las personas le daban su espacio para que el pudiera estar en su mundo despidiendo a su esposa, a su madre, a su amiga, a un lado René lloraba en silencio sabía lo que Edward estaba sufriendo, ella había sufrido el dolor de perder a su marido, a su Charlie el que había sido su primer amor, su primer beso…su primero en todo, al igual que su yerno lo había sido para su hija, pero ahora que perdía a su hija era un dolor que no sabía cómo clasificarlo, no sabía, a una mujer que pierde a su marido se le dice viuda, ¿No? ¿Y a la que pierde a su hija? No había nombre para ello, unos asientos alejada de él, lo miraba el descargaba esa frustración ese dolor con sus pequeñas, sonriéndoles, arrullándolas atendiéndolas…

\- Hermanos estamos aquí para despedir a una mujer, amiga, madre pero sobre todo esposa, Isabella Cullen Swan, ella vivió el camino que Dios tenia preparado para ella, dónde conoció el amor, las caídas, pero se levanto, dónde procreo a sus pequeñas angelitas que Dios mando, hoy no la despedimos para siempre si no que la guardaremos y recordaremos en nuestros corazones, hoy ella descansa al lado de nuestro padre, vigilando a sus seres queridos… descanse en paz Isabella Cullen Swan….-todos tiraron alguna flor Edward inclinado a la altura que quedaba la carriola de sus pequeñas se despedía de su mujer, de su esposa, su amante, su amiga, pero sobre todo la madre de sus hijas, cada pequeña tenia una flor y como si supieran para quien era, se la llevaron a la boca tirándola hacia el hoyo dónde descansaba el ataúd, Edward dio un beso a la rosa y la tiro al mismo tiempo, cuando se giro no había nadie le habían dado el espacio que ellos necesitaban…

…

...

.

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

\- ¡Maldición si no contesto es por algo no crees Alice!...

-Edward lo sé pero te has envuelto en tu miseria no coges el teléfono, no sales ¿Las pequeñas están bien?...

\- ¡ALICE! Soy su padre se cuidarlas, no me molesten, no me visiten, no me den su lastima estoy bien ¡¿Escuchas?! ¡Bien!…-el colgó, sabía que se había pasado pero tenia días en dónde no veía a nadie se la había pasado con sus pequeñas, jugaba, les daba de comer, las bañaba, cambiaba, ellas simplemente era algo que quería pero alguien faltaba, Bella….

.

.

.

-Hijo sabes que la dirección te espera, y…

-Carlisle no la quiero, dásela a Emett, Jasper, o no sé, no regrese para tomar la dirección, me iré a consulta de pediatría, eh Aqua, Nefrología o alguna otra menos esa, lo siento pero no soy bueno en eso, yo falle mi último caso a sí que ya sabes, si quieres si no bueno hay otros hospitales esperándome….

-Hijo tu no fallaste en el caso de Bella, ella tenia que morir…

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso!…-le dije con los dientes apretados ella no debía morir, no, ella no…-aceptas o no, si no puedo pasar a recoger mis cosas de inmediato…

\- No hijo te pondré en el piso de pediatría…

-Si no es mucho pedir, necesito salir a las 3, para llegar a tiempo por mis princesas, a esa hora a la guardería…

-Sabes que tu madre las cuidaría bien Edward, aunque salieras a esa hora, puedes dejar a las pequeñas con Esme o René y…

\- ¡NO! Se quedaran en la guardería y punto, las recogeré y pasare con ellas el resto del día, a si me organice a si se queda, entonces con permiso, iré a trasladarme….-salí del consultorio de mi padre para irme, era mi vida y la había modificado a mi manera y a si se quedaría, ¿De qué me servía seguir como antes si lo mas importante no estaba? Nada solo mis pequeñas, ellas eran mi bálsamo en esta vida por ellas lucharía, siempre…

.

.

\- ¡Dr. Cullen el paciente está entrando en paro!...- era mi tercera semana aquí en el piso de pediatría, Dios Elizabeth era la pequeña ella tenia 5 años y había llegado hace 2 semanas, dudaba que saliera de esta, pero haría lo imposible porque a si fuera…

\- Rápido, carga a…-uno, dos, tres, cuatro, puf, ¡No respondía maldición!...-la hora de la muerte, 2:45 pm. Iré a avisar a los padres….-esto era lo más difícil de mi profesión o de estar en este piso…- ¿Familiares de Elizabeth?….

-Nosotros, Dr. ¡No! No mi bebe, mi pequeña Eli ¡NO! ¡No usted, no usted mi bebe!...

\- Tranquilícese señora en un momento una enfermera vendrá para que pueda despedirse, tranquila era lo mejor ella estaba sufriendo mucho….-cada ves que decía eso, me lo repetía a mí mismo, ¿Bella sufriría? ¿Era lo mejor que hubiera pasado a si? No lo sabía solo sabía que era injusto que ella se hubiera ido que me la hubieran quitado….

.

.

.

Valla meses trabajando en el área de pediatría y no sabía que les pasaba a mis angelitos, si habían pasado exactamente 8 meses desde que Bella había muerto, un años 6 meses tenia mis angelitos, solo habían recibido regalos, tarjetas que yo les leía, llamadas de teléfono, donde les ponía la bocina y ellas oían al otro lado, pero nada más, yo las había llevado a tomar el sol a la playa, pero creo que no les gustaba a sí que regresamos les prepare un pastel raro ¿No? Pero era el que Bella me había enseñado hacer, tome fotos, y se las mande a todos, era ilógica hacer eso ¿Por qué no mejor dejarlos estar con ellas? Por qué no me sentía preparado para algo como eso, simplemente por eso, ahora lloraban y se quejaban no tenían fiebre, ni parecía ser alguna infección, hambre tampoco, no sabía quería llorar enserio ¿Qué les pasaba? Ni cuando les salieron los dientes….

-M…ma… ¡Mamá!…

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!...

-Ma...ma...ma… ¡Mamá!...-me quede de piedra literalmente al escuchar a mis tres pequeñas decir la palabra más hermosa del mundo, yo estaba acuclilladlo enfrente de ellas, ellas estaban en su cuna sentadas de frente a mí, no sabía qué hacer ellas habían dicho algo tan importante y su madre no podía saberlo, escucharlo, lagrimas en mis ojos, no quería llorar, no, ellas lo habían dicho pues yo sería su madre y padre, porque aunque lo fuera, porque aunque Bella no estuviera ella nunca dejaría de serlo….

_***¡MAMÁ!***…-_volvieron a decir, mirando había tras de mí, de pronto sentí algo frio pero a la ves caliente, un olor muy conocido por mí, me gire lentamente y ahí, detrás de mi parada en la puerta estaba ella…ella... mi Bella parecía un sueño, como si nada hubiera pasado, estos meses ella no se había ido, estos meses quedaban en el olvido ella llegaba ahora del trabajo y éramos la familia feliz…. Pero sabía que me estaba volviendo loco por lo que habían dicho mis angelitos…

-No amor, no estás soñando, ni te has vuelto loco, es raro extraño tal ves, pero aquí estoy perdón por tardar tanto pero haya arriba no me dejaban, vine a despedirme amor, vine a decirte que estoy bien, amándote cada día más, te amo Edward…-cerré los ojos ante esa caricia era ella pero ¿Por qué no la sentía diferente? ¿Era realmente ella? ¿Qué me pasaba?...

\- ¿Estás aquí? Pero no tú...yo…yo te vi…

-Lo siento, por hacerte esto, pero sé que estas confundido sé que es raro, pero tenia que venir a darte un último beso, un último te amo, por el resto del tiempo que estaremos separados amor, Edward yo sabía que moriría, mi misión era dejar en este mundo a tres angelitos, que fueran tuyos y mios, tenia que demostrarte el amor, que creyeras en él y lo logre, Dios me concedió más tiempo y te hice feliz, esa fue mi meta siempre, amor te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y ahora mismo estaré rompiendo las reglas pero no importa solo por verlos a ustedes….-ella se volteo a mis pequeñas y acaricio sus mejillas ellas tomaron su mano ¿Porque yo lo hacía y se hundía? Mis pequeñas lo hacían y sostenía...-porque ellas son igual a mí un angelito de Dios, mis amores recuerden que mami las ama, que siempre estará pendiente de ustedes, que nunca las dejara solas, pero por sobre todo las ama, sos el regalo más grande que Dios me pudo haber dado, un secreto amores cuiden a papi, el es gruñón jajaja, las a...amo…

-No te vayas…

-No puedo amor, solo cuídalas, Edward no te alejes de tu familia, ellos te necesitan, se que fue duro que yo me fuera, sé que me perdiste aquí en la tierra pero un día estaremos juntos y yo siempre te estaré esperando ahí, porque siempre seré tuya, por la eternidad….¿Recuerdas? Ahora seré la luz que alumbre tu camino como una estrella, te amo…..siempre estaré aquí…-ella puso su mano en mi corazón y me beso de pronto cuando abrí, mis ojos ya no había nadie, nada, pero sentía su calidez, su sabor en mis labios, vi la mecedora y encontré un pequeño libro no sabía que era, leí el titulo

_***Un ángel caído****_

Lo abrí y casi caigo de la silla '_'Un ángel caído''_ por Isabella Cullen Swan….

_En la vida los momentos de debilidad son aquellos en los que decidimos olvidarnos de la personas a las que amamos, por miedo a perderlas en algún momento, cuando sin darnos cuenta que el tiempo corre, corre como el tiempo de una granada, la mecha de una bomba, pero sobre todo el suspiro a suspiro de un corazón, el latido que el da con cada amor, por eso cuando mi corazón deje de latir será porque tú sabrás que mi mecha llego al final o mi tempo se acabo, pero mi amor permanecerá sin importar el daño causado a mí, amor te amo….. _

_Siempre seremos la luz de una estrella que iluminara el camino del otro y aquí en un mundo inverso a la realidad, no se encontrara nuestro final porque en esa eternidad que construiremos hallaremos la paz, la bondad pero sobre todo seguiremos con el amor que nuestras almas se tienen, que nuestros suspiros de amor no llegaron a contar y que nuestros latidos no llegaron a retumbar…._

_Te amo, me amas, me voy te quedas permaneces ¿Y yo? Te espero…_

_Para sus 4 más grandes amores, sabes de quien hablo…_

_E&amp;I…_

Esas palabras, mi vida, me lo había dado, para mí solo para mí, lo apreté sobre mi pecho para que el calor que contenían esas palabras calentaran mi enfriado corazón, limpie algunas lagrimas y tome mi teléfono mis pequeñas me miraban, les sonreí, hora de guardar mi amor para cuando me volviera a encontrar con ella, nunca olvidar y ahora empezar…

\- ¿Adivinen que mis amores? Llamaremos a la abuela Esme….

\- ¿Hola? Edward hijo ¿Está todo bien?…

-Si mamá todo perfecto, me preguntaba si estarías en….

.

_._

_._

_5 años después _

Sentía un pequeño cuerpo en mi abdomen y otro en mi pecho, con pequeñas cachetadas que eran dadas con manitas del tamaño de un ratón, me moví un poco tenia el torso desnudo pero traía pantalones no quería que mis hijas me vieran en pelotas y que preguntaran cosas que no debía o peor causarles un trauma ellas nunca verían a un hombre desnudo ni a su padre no señor yo me encargaría de ello, como que me llamaba Edward Cullen...

\- Mejol no ¿Qué tal que se despieta?...

-Eso es de lo que se tlata Callie….-mis niñas eran unas genio, aunque el termino angelito no les quedaba ya, eran inteligentes a números insospechados ¿Única dificultad? Pronunciar la _'R, r'_ de lo demás puf, creo que tenia que andarme cuidando, me preocupe que solo sentí dos cuerpecitos y no 3 ¿Donde estaba el otro?...- ¿Papi? ¡Papá! ¡Papi! ¡Papá! ¡PA-PÁ!...-mierda alexia me había gritado en el oído, jodido me iba a quedar sordo antes de lo que estaba legalmente estipulado en un papel, por la ley….

-Si se enoja, tu lo pagalas, dejalo dolmil…

-No, Callie, hoy tenemos que il al cementelio, es el cumple de mami y yo quielo llegal templano, punto…-mierda, mierda, había llegado tarde y cansado por una cirugía, a corazón abierto que hoy no me acordaba mierda, desde que Bella se nos apareció aquí en nuestra casa, desde ese día vamos al cementerio el día de su cumpleaños, el día de las madres, que ellas lo veían igual como ahora y una ves cada 15 días, eran los días n que íbamos, ellas tenían una niñera, a pesar de que mamá me ayudaba yo seguía con mi rutina de quedarme con ellas solo más tiempo y bueno con una niñera… empecé a moverme, o '_despertarme'_…

-Mmm ¿Qué hacen pequeñas?...

\- ¡Despeltandote! Papi se va asel talde, andando vamos…

-Amor ya voy solo ¿Dónde está tu hermana?...

\- Ella está en su habitación dulminedo, nosotas vinismo a dolmil con tigo papi…

-Ok, vamos a prepararnos, después de ver a mami ¿Vamos con los abuelos?...

\- ¡Sí! Con los abuelos, ile tenemos una solplesa a abu Esme….-después de levantarme o que me dejaran libre, de las cosquillas, cuando llegue a su habitación efectivamente Renesme estaba dormida y a punto de caer de la cama, valla camine antes de que eso pasara…

-¡Papi! Hola, quielo seguir dulmiendo…-y se tapo su pequeñito cuerpecito, valla otra ves, Renesme era la que más le costaba esto, después de a mí, ella extrañaba a Bella, no sé si fue una conexión que crearon, no lo sé, pero ella le costaba dormir a veces o se ponía '_rebelde'_ como ahora, valla lio me esperaba…

-Mi amor ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que iremos a ver a mami y le llevaremos flores, y..

\- No quielo, yo la quielo aquí con migo, no haya en el cielo, todas las niñas tienen a su mami aquí, hoy les dan legalos y la mis les da un poema pala decilcelos, enflente de todos a ellas, yo no tengo aquien decilcelo, yo quielo a mami, papi….-mierda doble, si ella la necesitaba si a ella se le hacía difícil a mi más pero por ellas tres tenia que ser fuerte…

-Amor mira…-ella negó…- mírame Renesme, mami esta aquí…-dije tocando su pecho a la altura de su corazón…-ella siempre está ahí va con tigo a todos lados, y sabes que no está aquí porque diosito la necesitaba haya arriba para poder acomodar las estrellas en el cielo todas las noches, y sabes que solo tienes que mirar arriba y la puedes ver amor, no estés triste porque si no yo me pongo triste….

-Es que yo no quielo que te pongas tistle papi, ya no estoy tliste….-la cargue para llevarla al baño donde sus hermanas ya habían hecho una piscina en el, valla lio para la señora Sue, otra ves, o si tenían 5 pero eran inteligentes, la ves pasada habían creado un pequeño incendio peligroso si, culpa de Emett y su regalo de _'mi primer juego de química'_ jodido juego me costó diez años mas de mi vida, al llegar y ver el desastre, y mi querida guitarra….-¡Papi también se baña siii!...

\- ¡Si papi se baña con nosotras!...-y lo que sentí fue un salpicón de agua, y otro más… si después de dejar el baño a un mas mojado, terminamos yo con mi ropa mojada y tres pequeñas limpias….

.

.

.

_****Balnie es un dinosaulio que vive en nuestla mente y cuando se hace glande es solplendente, balnie es un muñeco que…***-_ el jodido dinosaurio maricón me tenia hasta la madre, pero a mis pequeñas les encantaba, cuando llegamos al cementerio, ya que no quisieron ir a comprar flores, raro en si….

-Hey pequeñas ¿Qué traen ahí en esa mochila?...

-Nada papi, vamos lapido….

-Ok, vamos pequeñas, después iremos haber a la abuelita Esme…-después de bajar y correr más bien, llegamos a donde se encontraba Bella, la primera ves que vine, la ves en que vi la tierra en que le dije adiós, en que sabía que ya no estaría ahí, no despertaría con ella a mi lado, en que no tocaría su delicado cuerpo, en que no compartiríamos los logros de nuestras princesas, sentí que mi mundo se caía a pedazos, pero mi fuerza, mi sostén, eran esta pequeñas que estaban aquí de frente a mí, ellas que en cada gesto veía a su madre, a mi Bella esa pequeña tímida, callada de quien me enamore, Renesme tenia el pelo de color igual a mí y los risos de su madre, los ojos eran de su intenso color chocolate, Alexia tenia el pelo del color de mi madre, pero el color de sus ojos eran mios, y Carlie tenia los ojos azules como los de René y el pelo era un bronce rojizo, mis pequeñas eran mi luz, al igual que mi Bella…- ¿Qué hacen pequeñas?...

\- Estamos dándole a mami sus legalos, los hicimos con la miss, en el kindel…- mire lo que habían puesto sobre su tumba eran unas flores hechas en papel, cartas con dibujos, y un broche de cada una de ellas, vi que eran los que más les gustaba…-le quelemos dejal a mami esto pala que nos lecuelde y no nos olvide, papi, y a demás no se sienta solita, tu nos tienes aquí con tigo pelo mami, no…..-si no me desmaye de la emoción es porque Dios me amaba, pero si caí de rodillas frente a ellas y las abrace, no pude retener las lagrimas, mi Bella me había dado el mejor regalo del mundo a mis tres pequeñas, mis angelitos…

-No lloles papi, nosotros te quelemos mucho papi y a mami también, mucho te quelemos mucho, mucho,…..-las abrace mas fuerte mi vida, ellas eran mi vida…-nos estas aplastando papi….

-Lo siento mis pequeñas, bueno y ¿Qué le van a decir a mami?...-a si se nos paso la tarde entre platicas sobre la escuela, el trabajo y todo y nada, después de unas horas nos despedimos de Bella...-recuerda que te amo amor por siempre, estarás aquí en mi corazón….

-Nosotras tambien te amamos mami, y siemple estalas en nuestlo colazón, en el mío el de lenesme, y cally, a hola nos vamos pelo siemple pensamos en ti, mami, muack muchos besos...-se despidieron dejando un beso en la fría lapida, y salimos a casa de mi madre, la verdad es que era raro, pero sentía esa conexión con ella cada ves que venía aquí, sentía ese amor, ese calor, mi amor por Bella siempre seria el mismo nunca cambiaria, y cada ves mas se reforzaba, tal ves como me decían era una estupidez, pero yo no lo consideraba a si, para mí siempre seria mi única mujer en el mundo, mi único amor, por sobre todo y tenia 3 razones de fuerza mayor para luchar y seguir adelante…..

_Mis hijas, Renesme, Carlie y Alexia_…

Oo00o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Y es que les tengo que confesar que llore como una magdalena, este capítulo ya lo tenia escrito desde hace algún tiempo pero lo publique así sin correcciones, ahora lo público de nuevo en paginas como FF. Y Watpadd pero ya corregidos así que bueno el leer de nuevo cada palabra que aquí esta, es de nuevo a viajar en el mundo en el que me adentre al escribir esto, les debo decir que aquí seguiré con más….

Les agradece una amiga y servidora Jane&amp;SophieW. Gracias…

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.


	21. Epilogo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes son de la increíble __**S. Meyer**__ yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…. (Ojala fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes…_

_Música:_

_Ángel – Yuridia._

_Bea Miller – Fire N Gold._

_Bea Miller – You Blood._

¡EPILOGO!

Sé dicen fácil 15 años, sé dice qué él tiempo pasa rápido, qué él camino qué recorremos será difícil, qué no sabremos cómo hacerlo, qué tendremos caídas, qué nos será difícil parar pero no imposible, qué él camino tiene piedras y será nuestra responsabilidad no caer se dice fácil, pero no lo es estos 15 años han sido difíciles, casi 15 años qué mi mujer, mi amiga, mi amante pero sobre todo mi primer amor se fue, me dejo en este camino difícil, donde la necesitaba y siempre estuvo pero a un a si me hizo falta, lo qué siempre me mantenía en pie eran mis angelitas, años donde tenia qué ser padre, amigo, compañero, pero sobre todo el qué estuviera ahí en esos momentos donde extrañaban a su madre… a si cómo en los mas bochornosos para mí cómo su padre porque eso significaba que estaban creciendo, cómo cuando les vino su primer periodo ¡Dios! Creo qué no estuve tan asustado en mi vida como ese día, mis tres angelitos se convertían en todas unas mujeres, estaban empezando un nuevo camino y yo muriendo de nervios, queriendo cuidarlas de todos….

-¿Papá? ¿Todavía estas arreglándote? ¡Papá!...

-Lo siento cariño, pero sabes qué odio las corbatas…-y era cierto, cuando regrese a mi área de servicio regrese primero a quirófano, así qué me había acostumbrado a usar puros quirúrgicos, a si qué no me culpen por eso, lo cual quería decir qué a ellas no les gustaba porque les encantaba verme de traje….

-Oh papá, haber déjame ayudarte, entonces ¿Estás listo?...-la mire sin entender a qué se refería…- ¡Papá! No puede ser ¿Lo olvidaste? Hoy te presentare a Robert, papá ¡Dios! No seguirás con lo mismo o ¿Sí?...-oh si él mentado novio, oh novios los vería hoy estábamos en la gran fiesta qué Alice les había preparado, mis pequeñas grandes ángeles, si estaba celoso de ellos qué querían robarme a mis pequeñas…-papá Robert hizo todo para venir a verme, también Joshua no le puedes hacer esto a Carlie, ahora nos vemos en 5 afuera….- ¡Dios! ¿Enserio? La única qué no tenia novio era Renesme mi pequeña…- ¿Papá? Te amo….-sin más salió de la habitación ¡Dios! Me sentía, no sabía ni como, mis pequeñas eran todo, en ese momento sentí de nuevo esa brisa, ese calor, ese olor a fresas, díganme loco pero era verdad, sentía a mi Bella….

\- Lo he hecho bien ¿No?...-como siempre no recibí respuesta…-claro que sí, pero ¿Sabes? Hubiera sido más qué perfecto qué me acompañaras en este camino Bells, me has hecho mucha f…falta ¡Dios! Te extraño sé qué dónde estés me estas mirando, se qué tu estas deseando darme algún zape o un regaño por no querer qué ellas me presenten a sus _novios_, pero ¿Qué hago?...

\- ¿Edward? Hermano ¿Estás aquí?...-respire profundo, siempre era lo mismo, recordar a mi hermosa Bella…

-Si Alice, aquí estoy...

-Oh andando Edward, tenemos qué pasar ya casi bajan, si las vieras se ven hermosas…-caminamos en silencio por el pasillo para salir hacia el jardín, naturalmente nos habíamos cambiado del departamento, pero a un lo conservábamos, íbamos de ves en cuando o simplemente pasábamos tardes o fines de semana ahí disfrutando de la esencia de mi Bella, ese era un contacto directo donde podíamos sentirnos allegados a ella, claro qué también no era qué no les gustara él nuevo departamento o más bien casa, la primera planta era de cocina, sala, estudios, un cuarto de lavabo, uno de aseos, comedor, puerta trasera para el jardín y la segunda planta era para las recamaras de huéspedes, cada quien tenia en su casa una para toda la familia y mi recamara y el tercer piso era para ellas, si uno completo, cuarto de música, juegos, sus recamaras, balcón, sala de estar, cuarto de pintura, porque eran unas artistas natas, pero sin duda las carreras qué escogerían no eran sobre eso, tenia a tres pequeñas futuras _Dras._ Carlie quería ser pediatra junto a una especialidad, Renesme quería estudiar cardiología y alguna especialidad junta y Alexia ella quería ser medico cirujana, especialidad no sabía bien pero claro que sí, me sentía orgulloso de ellas y ese era mi motivo de día a día para seguir…

-Son hermosas ¿No? Iguales a su madre, Edward felicidades has sido fuerte a pesar de todo, 15 años han pasado hermano, disfrútalas como siempre…- Emmett siempre había estado ahí junto a mí, pero desde un principio me había alejado de todos, hasta el momento qué Bella se apareció mi mundo acabo, todo cambio gracias a ella…la música empezó y mis tres angelitos empezaron a bajar las escaleras traseras, se veían hermosas, ellas habían sacado el color de mi pelo, pero la textura de su madre, los ojos eran del color de ella, solo él de alexia era verde como el mío, mis nenas rápidamente se acercaron empezamos a bailar, me recordaba qué también habían sacado la torpeza al hacer lo, a si qué bueno hacia lo mismo qué cuando estaba con Bella…

-Sabes qué esto debería de ser vergonzoso ¿No? ….- me reí, por lo que decía, las había colocado arriba de mis zapatos para qué cuando me moviera ellas lo hicieran junto con migo…

-Amor, creo que es mi último baile con ustedes luego esos…-dije señalando hacia los chicos…-serán los encargados cariño, ahora déjame disfrutarlas….

.

.

.

-¡Cariño! ¡Muchas felicidades!...

-Gracias abu Esme, abu Carlisle...-habíamos estado bailando, Renesme junto a mí y sus hermanas con sus _amigos_ o eso pensé hasta ahora….

\- Buenas noches señor Cullen….-me gire a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, estaba Carlie y alexia…y sus _amigos_….

-Buenas noches chicos ¿Cómo se la están pasando?...

-Bien eh queremos hablar con usted en privado si se puede…

-Huy muchacho tienes agallas, anda Edward deja de torturarlos, jajaja…-mire a Emmett con mala cara…

-Eh si está bien ¿Quieren ir al despacho?...-asintieron, caminamos hasta él qué estaba en la primera planta los deje entrar solos, mis pequeñas me miraron con enojo por lo qué había hecho, pero esta era una plática de ellos y mía sobre mis bebes…-bueno ustedes me dirán ¿Qué es lo qué quieren decirme?...

\- Muy bien señor yo soy…. Robert nosotros amamos a sus hijas, usted dirá qué es algo estúpido ¿Qué sabemos sobre el amor? Bueno solo sabemos que Alexia y Carlie son todo para nosotros y queremos pedirle oficialmente nos deje estar en sus vidas…

-Valla, esto es… nuevo, claro qué los entiendo mi Bella y yo éramos de su edad cuando nos enamoramos, nos casamos, pasamos por mucho ella y yo y sé qué si estuviera aquí ella ya hubiera dado él regaño y él sermón del año, pero son mis tres tesoros más grande qué tengo, solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué pedirme su mano y no nada más estar con ellas?...

-Porque las queremos y respetamos y porque ellas irán a la universidad con nosotros, en unos meses las estaremos esperando haya, como sabe nosotros somos dos años más adelantados que ellas…

-Lo sé, ellas son igual de inteligentes, jajaja, a si qué bueno tengan cuidado con ellas chicos y bienvenidos Robert, Joshua a la familia qué espero qué este de más decir qué las cuiden con su vida a mis pequeñas ¿No?...

\- No señor, claro que no, gracias….-salimos en el pasillo estaban ellas tres, dando vueltas preocupadas, sonreí ante eso, mis pequeñas…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?...-me miraron mal….-ok, ok, vamos a fuera supongo que han estado aquí todo el tiempo ¿No?...

-¡Papá! ¿Sabes? No eres nada gracioso….-jajaja me reí ante sus palabras empezando a caminar hacia donde toda la familia estaba reunida, digo era una fiesta de adolecentes, pero eso no evitaba que nosotros nos divirtiéramos…

\- Valla ¡Salieron vivos! Jajaja Eddie supongo qué no te pidieron lo qué estoy pensando ¿O sí?...

\- Tío Emmett claro que lo hicieron, le pidieron a papá qué nos dejaran andar con ellos y papá dijo que si ¿Verdad?….

-Bueno chicos déjenme decirles algo, aquí él…-me señalo…-es el padre de ellas y él es celoso y se preocupa por ellas, pero nosotros también a sí qué, si mis pequeñas sobrinas llegan a tener alguna lagrima sobre su hermosa carita sea o no sea su culpa, bueno estos músculos están para defenderlas ¿Ok?...-solté la carcajada, yo no los había amenazado, pero eso era porque sabía que Bella me regañaría de estar aquí, pero Emmett ¡Dios! Las caras de ellos eran de pura impresión, digo los años habían pasado pero Emmett seguía igual de fuerte y intimidante...

\- Claro que sí señor, no se preocupe nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ellas….

.

.

.

Después de lo que había pasado con la _'amenaza'_ de Em los chicos siguieron en su fiesta la verdad yo me sentía feliz por ellas, se divertían, tenían amigos, amigas, en ese aspecto eran tan diferentes, pero no tanto mire hacia una esquina se encontraba mi pequeña Renesme, me sorprendió qué no se integrara con los demás, camine hacia ella, por lo visto no estaba prestando atención ya qué se sorprendió cuando le hable…

-¡Me asustaste papá!...

-Bueno no era mi intención cariño ¿Qué pasa?...

-Es qué bueno extraño a mamá ¿Sabes? Eh soñado con ella, dice qué somos sus pequeñas pateadoras….-me sorprendí, Bella a si les decía, mi pequeña se recargo en mi pecho…-la extraño, no sé, quisiera que estuviera aquí y me dijera qué hacer….

-Amor yo también la extraño pero sabes qué está mejor donde esta ¿No?...-ella asintió…-ahora dime ¿Qué pasa? Cariño siempre has confiado en mí…

\- Es él…-dijo señalando hacia un grupo de chicos, pero uno en especial miraba hacia aquí….-Taylor, pero él no se fija en mí para nada, es tan frustrante papá, es cómo cuando estabas con mamá y ella no te hacía caso pero en esta situación es diferente él no tiene intención alguna de nada…-valla esto era frustrante como había dicho ella…

-Amor mírame, sí miras él está interesado en ti también…-iba a replicar…-cariño no deja de mirar hacia aquí cada cierto tiempo, luego soy hombre y se cómo funciona esto, yo miraba a tu madre así desde lejos y tus tíos me hacían burla, pero si él no se acerca, hazlo tu….

\- ¡¿Yo?! Pero es qué…

-Cariño no te estoy diciendo que vallas y le plantes un beso, solo digo qué hables con él…

\- Te amo papi, mucho…

-También te amo princesa, ahora ve yo iré a no sé por ahí…

\- ¿Papi? Sabes qué siempre serás él único hombre en mi corazón, él más importante lo sabes ¿Verdad?...-solo asentí, ya qué mi voz no era confiable…

-Es difícil ¿No? Dime a mí con Vera, pero su felicidad es primordial….

-Sí, está nerviosa porque él no le hace caso, mis pequeñas cresen ¿No es así?...-Jasper asintió, cuanto daría por tener a Bella aquí mi vida, sin embargo ella estaba aquí, compartía siempre cada momento con nosotros, en nuestros corazones, en menos de tres semanas mi pequeñas se iban, emprendían un camino él cual yo también lo hice pero al lado del amor de mi vida, todavía recuerdo que ella pensaba qué me arrepentiría nunca lo haría, no si ella estaba con migo…

Cerca de las 5 de la mañana todos habían ya abandonado la fiesta, puedo decir qué había sido un reto cumplido, al menos para ellas ya que yo estaba recogiendo él desastre, como cerca de ¿Qué? ¿40? ¿50? Chicos podían hacer este tipo de desastre, se preguntaran qué hago aquí en ves de una cama suave y calentita ¿No? Bueno pues es estúpido pero siento qué si cierro los ojos el día en qué tenga qué despedir a mis pequeñas será cuando los abra y no quiero eso, estúpido sí, pero es la verdad, me quedaría solo, las vería cuando tuvieran vacaciones, ya no sería la persona más importante para ellas, valla me estaba comportando como un puto emo...

.

.

.

-¡Papá! Rápido, tenemos exactamente el tiempo encima para terminar todo….

-Pero son las 12 y tenemos hasta las 7 ¿Estaremos todas esas horas en el centro?...

-No exactamente, tenemos que ir al spa y de más, andando papá….

-¿Llevas todo papá?...-asentí llevar todo significaba mi cartera llena de tarjetas, qué tenían que tener cupo ilimitado, puf ¿Quién me mandaba a dejarlas tanto tiempo con Alice? Dos semanas habían pasado desde qué la fiesta había sido dada, hoy había una cena de despedida con todos y todos quiere decir los dos _'novios'_ de mis angelitos y el _'amigo'_ por ahora de Renesme, las ge-malas de Emmett, Vera bueno en fin entienden ¿No? Todos familia grande, a si qué mis pequeñas pensaban que no tendrían tiempo de hacerlas compras para el viaje y como buen padre tenia que ir de cargador, porque no habían venido los bueno para nada...-ok, llegamos, vamos primero a la sección de trajes de baño es lo más fácil y después a la….-deje de escucharlas, nunca me habían gustado venir de compras, lo detestaba mis hermanas me sometían, Bella nunca le había gustado, pero se había vuelto obligatorio o rutinario desde la primera ves qué tuve qué venir a comprar sostenes con ellas, ¡Dios! Fue un momento de shock, aunque ahora era más fácil…

-Listo papá tenemos planeado todo, vamos….-a si empezamos el recorrido y horas pasando entre probadores, decir si, no, muy corto, muy revelador, después de decir eso en el 3 vestido me mandaron a callar, a si qué ahora eran cerca de las 6 y yo me sentía más cansado ya que 4 viajes a el coche eran demasiados…

-Chicas creo que ya no hay ninguna tienda qué podamos ver, hemos pasado a todas, ¿Podemos irnos?...

\- Nop, nos falta aquí esta…-nos paramos fuera de una de Calvin Klein ¿Enserio?...-andando papá entremos te renovaremos tu guarda ropa...

-Pero yo no…

-Ten este y este, ese, oh no este no, este sí ¿Renesme? ¿Este? no verdad, ok papá entra te daremos los demás ahorita….-y así pasamos una hora y media más probándome trajes, camisas y demás…-ok eso es todo, valla estoy agotada…

\- ¿En serio? ¡Dios! Pensé qué nos quedaríamos ahí…

\- No exageres papá, ahora alistarnos para la cena…

.

.

-Oh mira mis pequeñas se ven hermosas, pero pasen en seguida…-me quede en la entrada ¿Ni un hola hijo?...

-Eh aquí estoy…

-Sí hola Edward pasa cariño…-ok eso era raro me ignoraban...

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal las compras? ¿Encontraron todo?...

-Papá la próxima vez vas tú con ellas ¡Dios! Creo que quiero mejor estar todo el día en cirugías qué de compras…

-jajaja hijo ni loco, ya viví eso con tus hermanas, ahora por suerte les tocan a sus respectivas parejas…

-Puedes revivir viejos tiempos con tus nietas ¿No crees?...-mi padre negó, antes de ponerse en pie eh ir a ver qué hacían, me quede viendo como interactuaban todos ¿Pronto eso se acabaría? ¿Qué haría cuando ellas no estuvieran?...

…

-Queremos dar las gracias por los alimentos qué nos llevaremos a la boca hoy en esta noche, te pedimos Dios bendigas a los que no tienen y agradecer por estar aquí todos juntos y por los nuevos integrantes… Amén…..-todos respondimos de igual forma, siempre que llegábamos hacer esto me sentía mal, él hambre se me iba, porque no era cierto no todos estábamos, faltaba mi Bella….

.

…_POV ALEXIA…_

La cena había estado de maravilla, papá como siempre su ánimo había cambiado, pensaría qué era por los chicos pero no, eso pasaba a menudo ya, la cena se había hecho porque lamentablemente nuestra familia no estaría para despedirnos ese día, a si qué era algo a si como adelantado, el día de compras había estado genial, él plan en si había ido viento en popa, papá no había sospechado nada y eso estaba muy bien, ahora teníamos el sobre con su regalo, mi maleta y la de mis hermanas estaban listas, la de papá también, habíamos soñado con mamá, siempre lo hacíamos y por eso ahora más qué nunca no podíamos dejar a papá solo, él iba a dónde íbamos nosotras, era algo estúpido tal ves pero eso se lo habíamos prometido a mamá….

\- Ok todo listo, ¿Listas para ir a ver a mamá?...-hoy se cumplía un año más de su muerte, como cada año íbamos, no solo el día de su muerte también el de su cumpleaños, el día de las madres, cada día especial y hoy lo era tal ves la dejaríamos sola por algunos meses, pero ella sabía qué era por algo de fuerza mayor….

\- ¿Creen qué papá sospeche algo? ¿Oh si no quiere o no acepta?...

-Bueno habremos gastado dinero de más…

-No seas tonta, andando vamos…-faltaban dos días para irnos a España a estudiar, Carlie quería ser pediatra junto a una especialidad, Renesme quería estudiar cardiología y alguna especialidad junta ¿Yo? Yo quería ser medico cirujana, especialidad no sabía bien una combinación rara pero realista, cuando bajamos papá ya nos esperaba con una sonrisa, que era más falsa que un billete de 5 dólares, pero sabíamos qué esto le costaba….

.

.

_POV CARLIE…._

El simple hecho de entrar era triste, papá siempre nos hizo saber qué mamá estaba dentro de nosotras, porque cada una de nosotras a su manera tenia un pedacito de ella, pero eso no quitaba qué la extrañáramos, qué él venir aquí cada ves fuera difícil, él saber qué esa maldita enfermedad la había matado, siempre qué veníamos no lloraba, me guardaba mis lagrimas para cuando estuviera sola, aunque después papá fuera él qué nos consolara, voltee a verlo como siempre qué veníamos, la mirada perdida, su mirada oscurecida, eso era porque el recordaba a mamá, cada ves era un recuerdo nuevo él qué nos transmitía, entre las tres nos miramos, eso era lo correcto esto era lo que teníamos qué hacer…

.

.

. _POV NARRADOR…_

Las tres niñas, las tres pequeñas ya no tan pequeñas ahora se miraban y de frente a la tumba de su madre en silencio le hicieron una promesa una qué muy pronto cumplirían, dejaron tres besos, tres alientos, tres_ suspiros de amor _a su madre ya muerta….

.

El silencio reinaba esta ves, no había historias graciosas de amor, tristes, ni bochornosas, simplemente él silencio de la despedida de un adiós, las hermanas abrazadas juntas en la parte de atrás, viendo como a su padre le costaba, le costaba seguir viviendo con ese recuerdo, ahora más qué nunca entendían qué ese amor había sido y seria para siempre por la eternidad, por eso sabían que esta decisión era la mejor…

…

Encerrado en su despacho recordando a su esposa desde el primer día en qué la vio en el colegio, cuando la veía en el instituto y la primera ves qué le había hablado…

-¿_Necesitas algo? Te has puesto morada, haber siéntate, no te vayas a marear…._

_\- Eh… d…deja n…necesito mi i…inhalador…_

_\- ¿Bella tienes asma?..._

_-No…_

_\- ¿Qué tienes entonces?..._

_\- Tengo un problema del corazón desde hace 7 años, pero ahora se ah complicado al grado de qué tengo que usar oxigeno por las noche, pero creo que tendré qué usarlo durante el día también, esto será un infierno…''_

Siempre la recordaría, sonriente con todo y sus males, algo testaruda como cuando no quería qué él estuviera con ella, por qué no creía en su amor y con toda la razón a si eran sus hijas ahora testarudas…

'' _-¡Nada... No te quiero ¿Por qué? Porque es mejor a si, ahora no te dolerá tanto, ni a ti ni a nadie a quien tenga o quiera estar cerca de mí, cuando me muera no sufrirán, ahora dolerá pero se olvidara con el tiempo, es más fácil…_

'' _-Bueno tu as decidido eso, tú piensas eso, pero si las personas quieren estar al final con tigo, aun después de que mueras, piensas qué no hay personas que quieran eso, pues te equivocas, hay una, una sola y aunque te cueste creerlo esa persona soy yo, siempre estaré a tu lado Bella, a si no me quieras, me rechaces, ahí estaré para ti, mi corazón es tuyo y el tuyo es mío, aunque me lo niegues''_

….

_POV EDWARD…_

Me desperté gracias a los golpes en la puerta, mire el reloj en mi escritorio y eran las 10 de la mañana ¡Mierda! Nunca había hecho esto mis pequeñas me miraban y encontraban ese consuelo en mi, ahora era yo el que lo necesitaba ¿Y lo peor? Qué se iban en la noche, me odiaba por darles está última imagen de mi, los golpes siguieron y di un '_pase'_ se asomaron tres cabezas mis angelitas….

\- ¿Podemos pasar papi? Necesitamos hablar con tigo de algo muy importante…

\- Si amores pasen…-ellas entraron, pero en ves de sentarse enfrente rodearon el escritorio y me jalaron para sentarme en él sillón a un lado del ventanal, me preocupaba…-pequeñas me preocupan…

\- No te preocupes papi, esto es algo qué hemos prometido a mamá, pero siempre la decisión es tuya, es….algo bueno….

\- Sí papá es algo muy bueno, papi sabes qué nosotros te amamos, qué aunque mamá no ha estado aquí, como tú siempre nos has dicho esta en nuestro corazón y te amamos porque nos has educado de una forma que ningún padre lo haría, eres nuestro ejemplo a seguir…..-mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas no había vuelto a sentir estas ganas de llorar de esta forma, no desde qué mi vida había muerto en esa sala de quirófano….-por eso nosotras hemos prometido a mamá esto, seguir como siempre juntos…los cuatro…-iba a replicar pero me mandaron a callar y en eso no podía poner resistencia….-por eso nosotras hemos comprado esto, es para ti o para todos más bien…-mire el papel que me tendían, eran…eran… unos billetes de avión, leí bien él destino, d…decía España ¡Dios! Esto no podía ser….

\- ¿Q…qué e…es esto? Yo, ustedes… no p...pudieron yo…

\- Son pasajes para irnos a España en una semana, para qué tengas tiempo de todo, traspasar, arreglar no sé, papá no podemos dejarte solo, sé qué no te quedarías del todo, pero papá tu eres él qué nos complementa, siempre dices qué tenemos un pedacito de mamá, bueno pues tu eres él qué nos complementa, él qué hace qué nosotras seamos lo qué somos y llegaremos a ser y sabemos qué mamá desde el cielo sabe qué es lo correcto esto qué hacemos…

-Chicas pero ustedes tienen que crecer, salir, volar por ustedes mismas, y,…

\- Y lo aremos pero ¿Sabes? Contigo cerca, juntos papá, sabemos que tu… p...puedes no aceptar… y…y bueno lo entenderíamos….-me quede mirando los billetes ¿En serio me quedaría aquí, lamiendo mis heridas solo? No, seguiría con mis angelitas juntos, como ellas decían, llegaría el momento en él qué yo les haría falta también, él momento en él qué yo me reuniría con mi Bella y desde la eternidad veríamos seguir a nuestras pequeñas, pero mientras ese momento llegaba, yo las disfrutaría, yo estaría ahí para hacerles frente como siempre….

\- ¿Saben? Tienen razón y aquí nada me detiene, claro que lo hare, nos vamos en una semanas pequeñas, rápido hay muchas cosas que hacer y empacar…-me calle en cuanto escuche sus gritos de felicidad…

-Oh papá te amamos ¡Te amamos!...

\- Auch chicas, cuidado me llevaran en pedazos o mínimo con morados, jajaja…

-Papi ¿En serio?¿Enserio si te irás con nosotras? ¡Dios, papi gracias, te amo!...

\- Sí pequeñas, claro que sí, nos vamos…-nos vamos, nos vamos a vivir, seguir con nuestra vida y yo seguiré cuidándolas siempre...

_.'' Mi luz desde siempre, mi ángel, mi vida, eso es lo que eres amor, cuando la soledad, la oscuridad llego a mí y tomo posesión de mi vida, siempre pensé qué era lo que merecía, porque no estabas con migo, pero un día en medio de esa negrura llego la luz, llego él amor, llegaste tu, mi ángel y me hiciste la mujer más feliz, ahora cumplo mis sueños y cumpliremos los qué tenemos por delante, por trazar con cada suspiro qué él corazón de amor, yo Isabella Swan te tomo a ti Edward Cullen como mi esposo, para amarte en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, tanto como los suspiros de amor queden en mi interior, acepto… te amo….''_

Ella había sido mi luz, ahora yo lo seria para mis pequeñas, como siempre lo había sido, no sabría hasta cuando mis suspiros serian contados, cuando él recorrido seria cortado pero lo qué si sabía era qué mientras ellas estuvieran con migo yo sería le hombre más feliz, ahora un nuevo camino era él qué emprendíamos, no sabía qué nos preparaba el destino, pero lo que fuera lo enfrentaríamos juntos como siempre….

…..

Algunas personas creerán qué esto puede ser imposible, eh inusual, pero ellos sabían que no era a si, ahí en el despacho de la qué había sido su casa por los años anteriores, la qué había presenciado los mejores, peores momentos de sus vidas ahí podían sentir la presencia de su madre, podían sentir mirándolos y sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo, una cosa era segura las pruebas del destino podían ser duras, pero el sabría cómo enfrentarlas junto a sus tres pequeñas, esas qué daban suspiros, suspiros a su corazón….

FIN…

Sé qué a lo mejor no era lo qué esperaban, pero alguien una ves me dijo no existen los finales felices ni en las historias y bueno desde esa ves me imagine algo a si, si no ah sido de su agrado, (quiero que en un comentario me digan y dejen su opinión) bueno de todas maneras agradezco su atención al leer, agradezco los comentarios y por seguir aquí...

Se despide una servidora, pero sobre todo amiga

By:antoCullen::

Jane&amp;SophieW.

N.S.


End file.
